PokeMario!
by NUTCASE71733
Summary: The sequel to Mario Science Theater 3000. A month after saving the world, Clay and the gang are on vacation, but find themselves getting into another adventure! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prolouge

Me: Hey, It's time for my new fanfic! As the title implies, this story has something to do with pokemon!

Crow: And don't worry about me, Servo, Zane, and Meriee. We're in this too!

Servo: This story takes place about a month after the events of Mario Science Theater 3000. The plot is that me, Clay, Vivian, Cambot, Zane, Meriee, Kooper, Yoshi, and Goombario get transported to the world of pokemon! There we meet Ash and his friends and they help us get home, and we help them bust Team Rocket!

Crow: Oh, and if anyone even mutters the phrase, "Ash sucks", I'll personally sic a rabid Chain Chomp on them. If you wana be nasty, do it some place else.

Me: Thank you Crow.

Zane: We don't own anything other than any made up places and characters. In other words: Clayton mario is owned by NUTCASE71733. Crow T. Robot, Tom Servo, and all other related MST3K stuff is owned by Best Brains INC. Meriee and I are owned by Gantz Gun. All things Mario are owned by Nintendo, andall things pokemon are owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo.

(lights flash on and off)

Me: GET READY IT'S SEQUEL SIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGN!!!!!!!!

* * *

Prolouge: Time and Space 

There is a world like the one we live in, but with many differences. For similarities, the planet is called Earth. It also has a North America, South America, and all the other lands we know of. But there are many differences that make this world truly unique: For one, there are regions that don't exist in our world, and second there are many creatures one would normally see only in cartoons or fairy tales.

This is the world of Pokemon! Humans in this world interact with pokemon peacfully in hopes of a brighter future for both sides. There are many ways people live with pokemon. For instance, some people keep them simply as pets, others are collectors, some people spend their whole lives studying these creatures, and others have businesses that heavily depend on the skills pokemon possess as humans would normally have to go to great lengths to do it themeselves.

The most commonly thought of concept with pokemon however, is battling. For many centuries, humans observed that pokemon occasionally fought one another, not only to act out the long running game of survival, or for dominace in their social groups, but also as a game of sorts. With this in mind, humans developed a way to capture wild pokemon so they can experiance the thrill of the pokemon battle. Sure, it sounds cruel seeing as you take a wild pokemon from it's home, and have it battle others of it's kind, but the captured pokemon soon learns to enjoy the company of his or her trainer as they travel and battle stronger opponents.

A good trainer must be kind as well as caring for his or her pokemon to earn it's respect, otherwise things will be difficult when the team comes across hard times. The bond between a trainer and pokemon is so powerful, almost nothing can break it. A pokemon may go out of it's way and risk losing it's own life just to protect it's trainer from harm if the pokemon has been cared for properly. Of course, the trainer may do the same thing under the same circumstance as a pokemon's life is just as valuable as any human. However, there are some people who seek to disturb the peacefull balance for their own greed and thirst for power. However, many brave trainers and pokemon have been able to stop their plans time and time again.

In another world, which one would normally think the enviornment and inhabitants would be straight out of a fairy tale, the creatures known as pokemon do not exist. Instead, this world is inhabited by many strange creatures that could be mistaken as pokemon. There are turtle-like creatures that can come out of their shells without endangering their lives, small human-like people who have mushrooms on their heads, and even dinosaurs. This world is also called Earth, but the places are far different from either the Pokemon world or the world we live in. There is no North/South America for starters, or any other familiar lands for that matter.

This world is largely a happy and peacefull place with all kinds of people, human or otherwise co-existing in peace. However, this world has it's own share of troubles too. There are several evil forces on this planet that will stop at nothing to take over the entire planet, and throw the innocent people into slavery. One time, nearly twenty years ago, this nearly happened. But two brothers from another world were able to stop the evil from gaining control. Since then, they've been on many adventures as they worked with many other brave people to protect their homes. The two brothers also one day got a third brother, and he's proven to be just as big a hero many times over.

Yes, for those who recognize the description of these events, it's safe to assume that this other world is home to the Super Mario Brothers. The three brothers, Mario Mario, Luigi Mario, and Clayton Mario recently celebrated a victory over their long time nemesis, Bowser Koopa and his evil allies. After his defeat, Bowser broke off his alliances with the other evil forces of the Earth and decided to lay low for a while.

Why is it importent to know about these two worlds? Read on, and see for yourself!

To be continued...

* * *

Servo: Excellent intro. 

Zane: Yeah, it's just like in the pokemon games where the professor tells you about the world of pokemon.

Me: Yep, and believe me the story's gonna be awesome. R&R!!!!


	2. Peaceful Days

Me: This chapter gives insight to both sets of heroes in this story. Starting with Clay and the gang, then moving on to Ash and his friends in the Pokemon world.

Zane: This chapter also introduces the item that causes me, Clay, and some of the others to warp to Ash's world.

Me: Not much else to say, so let's get started!

* * *

Chapter 1: Peaceful Days

Following the recent victory over Bowser, Clayton Mario and some of his closest friends decided to take a vacation to the lovely Isle Delfino. Vivian, Clay's girlfriend was enjoying the atmosphere as the young plumber had expected. A while back, he and his brothers saved the island from a terrible darkness caused by Bowser, his kids, and a nasty string of pollution and graffiti. As a result, the people of Isle Delfino wanted to make sure that if the Mario brothers were to come back that they'd have the most enjoyable experiance on the island. Of course, the heroic plumbers could care less about a reward for their acts, but an all expense payed vacation was too good to pass up.

The previous adventure they had shared involved some unique robots and their former caretakers as well as a couple of old friends who had somehow warped into the Mushroom Kingdom from the Real World. After the adventure, the robots and their friends wished to stay in the Mushroom Kingdom instead of returning to their world. This place was a lot more fun than the Real World, and everyone found great oppritunities not found in the real world.

Joel is now working as an assistant to Professor E. Gadd, and is learning a lot about building new machines with E. Gadd's help. E. Gadd himself is also learning some new things too..

Mike is working at Club 64 at the Toad Town docks as a bartender. His stories of travelling with the Mario brothers, and his time in space proved to make him very popular.

Gypsy and the Nanites are working alongside Joel and E. Gadd. their collective knowledge of mechanis and engineering has helped improve the overall design of Gadd's Ghost Portrificationizer, and are working on new projects to astound the world with.

Tom Servo became a song writer. During his days on board the Satilite of Love, he wrote some incredible songs to help keep everyone's spirits up. He's now making a bundle selling his old works, and making new ones. Of course, his friends helped contribute to his success, and he's made sure the record companies saw that too.

Crow T. Robot is now a novelist. With people's intrest in the stories of the SOL, Crow wrote a book explaining how they handled their stressfull lives called, 'How We Survived Hell, and How You Can Too'. The book's subject matter was some brief explainations of the lives of the SOL crew, and how they handled being subjected to terrible movies. It also offers people insight on how to spot a bad movie, and how to cope with the situation in case something like what happened to Joel and Mike happens to anyone else.

Cambot is working for the Toad Town news as a photographer obviously. He also provides live news feeds with his Cam Corder Mode. He's also dug into his memory banks and sold every recorded memory of his days on board the SOL to television stations around the country so people can enjoy the wackiness that the crew underwent to contain their sanity. As the old saying goes, 'You'll look back on this later in life, and laugh'.

Bobo, the half man-half ape, is now living peacefully at Congo Bongo Island. Back when he first met Mike and the robots, he was a professor. But his intellect took a dive when he joined Pearl Forrester's mad plot of world domination. Cranky Kong is helping Bobo get his mind back in shape.

Finally, we have Observer, AKA Brain Guy. He's content simply observing the world around him. In an attempt to enlighten the younger generation, he decided to become a teacher.

At this point in time, the robots, Joel, Mike, Bobo, and even Brain Guy suprisingly were at Isle Delfino with some of Clay's other friends, and enjoying the calm tropical climate. Clay turned to his girlfriend, and said, "As much as I love this island, nothing beats Toad Town." Vivian smiled, and said, "I can see why both this island and Toad Town are so special to you."

They then heard the voice of their friend Zane, a matial artist Toad from Toad Town, say, "Guys, they're about to announce the winners of the Giant Watermelon competition!" Clay and Vivian got up, and ran to the juice hut on the other end of Gelato Beach. Following shortly behind them were Meriee, Cambot, Servo, Crow, Bobo, Yoshi, Kooper, and Goombario. The others with them didn't really have any intrest in food competitions, plus they were playing vollyball with a couple of Piantas.

There were about twenty people with watermelons of various sizes. Clay said to Yoshi, "I know you love watermelon, so you'd better behave and not eat any of these entries." Yoshi nodded, and just watched. As the judges measured the watermelons, they saw some rather unusually sized melons. Some were as big as some of the Piantas there.

That's when everyone heard a voice say, "WAIT! Sorry I'm late! I had trouble getting this thing down here..." Everyone looked and saw what would arguibly be the biggest watermelon on Earth! It was so big, the size of this thing didn't go unoticed by the players on the vollyball court. Brain Guy said, "My god, that thing is as big as a truck!" Joel then said, "What fertilizer was used on that thing?"

Back at the contest, Clay saw the person who was pushing the watermelon through the sand. It looked like a Shyguy, but it had what looked liked insect wings, and carried a small spear. Clay then said, "A Beezo? Hadn't seen one of those in a while." The Beezo looked at Clay, and with a panicked expression yelled, "AAAAAHH!!!! THE MARIO BROTHERS AGAIN! I didn't do anything wrong, please don't hurt me!!!!!!"

The group was confused, and the onlookers looked at Clay wondering about what was going on. Clay then said, "Um, have we met?" The Beezo then said, "How can you not remember me? I was the one who was Valintina's little pawn! The one who made that beautiful flower you and your brothers ripped to shreds with the help of a turtle dragon, a toy, the real prince of Nimbus Land, and some prissy blonde!"

Clay then snapped to attention at what the Beezo said, and then replied with, "Shy Away!? Ok, two things: Never, EVER call Princess Peach Toadstool a prissy blonde unless you want to spend the rest of your life eating from a tube. Second, that so-called 'flower' tried to eat us, and it was in our way! Anyway I'm not here to beat you up, I didn't even know you were here. I'm here on vacation with my friends."

Shy Away then said, "Oh, sorry about that. Anyway, whaddaya think? This is the best thing I've ever grown, and I hope this wins the contest!" The other contestants looked at the oversized melon, then back at theirs. They knew they had lost. The judges were convinced of this and gave Shy Away the blue ribbon, and held a trophy with a watermelon placed on the top. The second and third place ribbons were also handed out. Cambot decided to take a picture of Shy Away's moment of victory, then spat out a picture of the scene he just photographed.

Yoshi was so happy for Shy Away, he began eating the watermelons despite everyone's objections. Clay then said, "I'm very, very sorry everyone... We all know of how a Yoshi's appitite can get out of hand." Yoshi then said, "Ewww, something not good in last watermelon!" He then spat out a brass flute. Zane then said, "How did a flute get stuck inside a watermelon?" Clay then said, "Your asking me?" Goombario walked up to it. As he looked at it, his eyes widened. "Guys, this is a Warp Whistle!"

Zane then said, "A what?" Clay then said, "A Warp Whistle: It's a magic flute that has the power to send anyone who plays it to another location. I hadn't seen one of these in years! Not since the time Bowser's kids invaded the seven lands of the Mushroom Kingdom, and turned each king into some random animal."

Clay took the whistle and put it safely in his backpack. Then he said, "Let's mess around with it later." Shy Away then said, "Well, I guess it's ok for you to have it. I don't kow how that got in there either. If someone were to have taken a bite out of my watermelon, he or she could have chipped a tooth on that thing."

------------------------------

At this very time, in another universe, a group of kids and odd animals were relaxing in a small clearing in a dense forest. There were three boys and one girl. One boy wore a blue jacket, a black shirt, and a hat which was colored red, green, and black. He had black spikey hair, and had a calm smile on his face.

Another boy was a bit older than the first. He had dark skin, and his eyes looked to be closed at all times. He also had black spiky hair, and his clothes looked similar to that of what a mountain climber would wear. The final boy wore glasses, a green shirt, and khaki shorts. The girl had brown hair, which went into pigtails that hang down the sides of her head. She wore a red bandana on her head and wore a matching shirt and short black shorts. The oldest boy said to the others, "Ok, food's ready!" The three younger kids and the animals swarmed the large cooking pot the older individual was readying a stew of some sort.

The girl said, "Brock, this batch of stew seems to be the best yet!" The youngest boy then said, "That's what you say every time he makes it May..." The girl, May, then said, "Quiet Max!" The boy known as Brock then said, "Knock it off you two." The remaining boy then said, "After we get done eating, we'll practice for the next Frontier Symbol Pikachu!" This boy was Ash Ketchum, a famous Pokemon Trainer from the town of Pallet. Within his short trainer career, he's been in the most tournaments, both local and national, over the last eight years.

His collection of pokemon is quite modest compared to most trainers, but he does allright despite this. He's a very kind and caring person who never turns down a challenge or plea for help. These two elements in his personality has earned him many a friend, rival, and enemy in his life. When it came to friends, there was May, an aspiring Pokemon Coordinator, Max, a brainy kid who's May's little brother, Brock, a former pokemon gym leader who's studying to become a pokemon breeder. But Ash's closest friend is a small mouse pokemon named Pikachu. Then there's a former travel companion who left to continue running her gym in her hometown. Her name is Misty. A lot of people speculate the two share deep feelings for each other, but no one knows for sure.

Most of Ash's other friends also happen to be his rivals who are also looking for the same dream he's chasing: To be a Pokemon Master. His greatest rival is the grandson to world reknowned pokemon expert, Sam Oak. Other rivals include people he met all over the different regions he and his friends traveled through over the years.

When it comes to enemies, his most common foes are a group of evil trainers bent on world domination called Team Rocket. Most of the time they deal with three incompetants named Jessie, James, and Meowth. But even those three are too much in his oppinion. Some of the trainers Ash met have an overwhelming resentment towards Ash since the said trainers were too immature to be proper pokemon trainers, and have mistreated their pokemon as a result. Ash's kindness convinced these pokemon to leave their old trainers to join up with someone who'd give them the respect they deserve, or live free in the wild. Some of them even joined Ash's team as a way of trying to repay him the kindness he shown them.

Ash's current challenge is the Battle Frontier: An incredible challenge for trainers who have to travel the Kanto region to collect symbols after defeating an incredibly tough trainer calleda Frontier Brain. Since Ash hopes to become the greatest Pokemon Master in all of recorded history, the Battle Frontier is a challenge he wanted to take without question. Needless to say, despite some complications in his past, he's become quite the icon amongst trainers. Especially ones in Kanto where Ash first started his journey many years ago.

Ash began to reflect the many challenges he's had up to this point. He realized he'd come a long way since the day he first got Pikachu. The little electric mouse wouldn't even listen to him when they first started out. But after a near death experiance with a flock of angry bird pokemon known as Spearow, Pikachu saw how much his trainer cared and as a result never acted up like that again.

Ash looked back towards many of his greatest battles: His first pokemon capture, his first evolved pokemon, his first gym battle, as well as his first loss. He remembered the first legendary pokemon he saw, though he had no clue as to what it was until he first went to Johto two years after his first day as a trainer. He then remembered his first big step at stardom when he won the Orange League, which defenately was no easy task. Then the day he finally beat his old rival Gary Oak in a battle, which one would argue would be possibly one of the most memorible matches in pokemon training history, seeing as how a Charizard, a fire type, had beaten a Blastoise, a water type.

Ash had only one Frontier Symbol left, and he wondered what lay next for him once he won the final symbol. He figured he'd try to find a new land to explore, and find new pokemon to train. Little did the boy know, one of his greatest adventures would soon unfold.

To be continued...

* * *

Servo: Despite Ash's faults, one can't say he's a bad trainer.

Zane: Yeah, it's too bad people always gotta focus on the negative. Come on people, it's just a show! If your gonna whine over something so small, whine over how those complementory bags of peanuts on airlines are to friggin' small instead of whining over an anime cartoon!

Me: Couldn't agree more. Plus there are more important concernes in the world than worrying over the show's script. Anyway, R&R!!!


	3. The Arrival

Me: Time for a double update!

Crow: About time...

Me: (ignores Crow) In this chapter, the gang try out the Warp Flute that was somehow in Shy Away's watermelon.

Zane: I got a question: Why in the hell did you place the Warp Flute there of all places, it makes no sense!!!

Crow: Zane, this fanfic, as well as it's prequel take place in video game worlds where you can eat mushrooms without dying, and can use flowers to shoot fireballs from your fingertips, as well as incorporates characters and elements from an old scifi cult classic TV series, and a beloved children's franchise that is also a big hit with adults... Anything is possible!

Me: Remember what I said in the intro son in the last story, 'keep in mind it's just a fanfic'-

Zane: Yeah yeah, 'and I should really just relax'. Are you gonna say that every time you put in something completely outlandish!?

Me: Yeah, because I write this story. BTW, what's with you today Zane?

Zane: I'm just a bit ticked at how you had me get dragged into the story, that's all... Sorry. Attention readers: To understand what I'm getting at, read on.

Me: Don't worry about it. I needed you in the story somehow, and I needed to help push the humor aspect of the story along too. Anyway, this chapter has Vivian meeting Ash and his friends. Clay and Meriee run into a bit of trouble however. Read on!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Arrival 

Back at Isle Delfino's glorious four star resort, Hotel Delfino at Serena Beach, Clay and his friends were at the shore getting ready to test out their new prize: the Warp Whistle. Clay said, "Ok, once I blow into this thing, a magic whirlwind will appear and take us to the Warp Zone. There we can go anywhere in the world we want. There are some places you guys gotta check out in this world that you haven't seen yet." Crow was getting impatient, and said, "Enough talk, play the damn flute!"

Clay began blowing into the Warp Whistle to activate the magic inside it. Brain Guy then said, "I sense a disturbence..." Crow then said, "Shut up brainiac, I like this song!" As Clay kept playing, a strange hole opened up in the air. It also was generating a vacuum which began pulling our heroes towards it. When they took notice, Clay said, "Whoa! I don't remember Warp Whistles opening up a hole in the air before!!!" Servo then said, "That looks very similar to the warp hole we fell into when we first came here!"

Suddenly, the vacuum increased in strength and the vacationers tried their best to avoid getting dragged in. Vivian lost her grip on Clay's overall straps, and was sucked in. Clay dove into the hole to try to get Vivian to safety, unaware of the new adventure just around the corner. Zane was struggeling to hang on, while Joel and Mike were doing their best to help the others into the hotel to get them to safety.

Unfortnately, Servo and Cambot slipped from Mike's grasp and were pulled into the portal at high speed, and Servo shouted "MIKE, JOEL, I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!" as he flew into the portal. Cambot collided with Zane, causing him to lose his grip on the palm tree he was clinging to, and he was sucked in as well. Meriee, Kooper, Yoshi, and Goombario followed the Toad, the plumber, the Shadow Siren, and the two robots to ensure they were ok wherever they were. The moment that the four jumped in, the portal closed. Crow then said, "How are we supposed to get to our rooms!? Clay was in charge of the card keys!"

Brain Guy used his powers to creat new keys so they could get to their rooms. There, all they could do was hope that Clay and the others were ok.

---------------------------------

Back in Ash's world, the picnic was interupted by an incredible light show. They then saw something falling away from the light. May then said, "What on Earth was that!?" Max then said, "I dunno May. Never saw anything like that before. What about you Ash?" Ash wasn't sure what was going on either. During his entire career as a pokemon trainer, he never saw anything like that before. He said, "I saw something falling out of that light, let's go see what it is."

The group and their pokemon ran off to see what Ash had seen. When they arrived where they figured the object fell, they saw an unusual sight. There was a creature of some kind laying on the ground. It had dark skin, pink hair, a witches hat, and a tail-like appendage in place of legs. They may not have known it yet, but they had found Vivian. May then said, "Is that some sort of pokemon?" Brock then said, "If it is, I never saw anything like it before." Max then said, "It kinda looks like a Jynx..."

Vivian stirred a little, showing she still alive after her fall. They quickly set up camp here so they could help her recover. After a few hours, Brock saw she was going to be ok and she eventually woke up. When she did, the four friends looked at her curiously. She then said to the four humans, "Oww, what happened?" Max then said, "Whoa, you can talk!?" Vivian was kind of offended by this, and said, "Of course I can talk! Haven't you seen a Shadow Siren before!?" Ash then said, "Shadow Siren? What kind of pokemon is that?" Vivian was confused by that word. She then asked, "What is a pokemon?"

Brock then said, "Everyone knows what pokemon are." Vivian then said, "Well I don't, and I assure you I'm not one of those things." Ash held up Pikachu and said, "Well, this is an example of a pokemon." Vivian took one look at Pikachu, and thought it was the cutest thing she'd ever seen. She picked up Pikachu, and gave him a hug. Since he knew she was still not fully well yet, Pikachu didn't attack in self defense. Plus he liked the attention he was getting.

Brock then said, "Can you explain what happened? We saw you falling out of a bright light earlier today." Vivian then said, "Well, I was with my boyfriend when it happened... An odd portal opened up and sucked me in, and now I'm here." Pikachu seemed a bit unnerved by this, but no one payed any attention. Max then said, "This sounds like a scifi movie. You know, where the ones with alternate worlds and such."

Vivian then said, "Now that I think about it, I think after what my boyfriend said about Warp Zones, that I might be in some other world right now. That would explain these pokemon creatures you mentioned since we don't have them in my world." Max was excited, and said, "WOW! A person from another world, how cool is that!?" May then said, "Please excuse my brother, he's easily excited. I'm May." Soon Ash, Max, and Brock introduced themselves, along with Pikachu. They even introduced Vivian to all of their pokemon as well. Vivian was impressed by the unusual creatures, and soon felt comfortable knowing she wasn't the only non-human in the group.

Vivian then said, "My name's Vivian. I come from a place called the Mushroom Kingdom. I was on vacation with my boyfriend Clay and his friends when this little problem popped up. I need to know if they're all ok. Can you guys help me?" Ash and his friends never turned down a request for help before, and they certainly wouldn't do it now. They said they'd be glad to help, and Vivian was overjoyed.

She then said, "Since people in this world don't know what Shadow Sirens are, don't worry about trying to hide me from the public if we go into a town. I have the power to hide in the shadows, so I can protect myself." Vivian then demonstrated her shadow powers, which Ash and his friends were amazed by. May then said, "I wonder where Vivian's friends are?" Max then said, "The nearest town is a few miles from here. One of them could be there. Vivian, who were the people who were in your group, and who do you think came along with you?"

Vivian then said, "I know my boyfriend, Clay will most likely be looking for me. I don't know if anyone else in our group are with him though, as I was the first one to be dragged here. It'd take too long to explain fully who all my friends are, I hope you don't mind simply finding out for yourselves." Brock then said, "It's ok. It's late anyway, so let's get some sleep."

-----------------------------------------

Elsewhere in the world of pokemon, Clayton Mario awakes to find himself in a dark place. When he comes too, he sees he's in a cage. He also sees Meriee awake there with him. "Hey, what's the deal here!?" Clay shouted to himself. He wasn't expecting an answer though, as he and Meriee heard a sinister voice say, "You're our prisoner, kids. You were caught tresspassing on private property, so we had to lock you up." Meriee ducked behined Clay, who then said, "Ok, who's there!?" The mysterious figure revealed himself to be a man wearing all black. His shirt had a large red 'R' on the front. Clay then said, "Ok I can see you, but that still leaves your name."

The man said, "My name is of no importance, but you two were seen falling out of the sky, and crashed within the borders of one of our orginization's bases. You're currently being transported to our main base in Viridian City. If you value your lives, tell me who you are, and we 'might' let you go free." Clay then said, "Why don't you try waking up!? I had no intention of falling into someone's private property fruitloops, so I suggest you let me and Meriee go now as I have nothing to say to you or anyone else associated with you!"

The man then said, "You made a bad decision, boy. You'll be wishing you and your friend cooperated." He walked out of the room, and Clay was left to think. "How am I gonna get outta this one?" Meriee then said, "I don't know. But I sense we're in bigger trouble than we're already in..."

To be continued...

* * *

Servo: Oh great, Team Rocket captured Clay and Meriee! How are they gonna get out of this? 

Me: You'll see in the second half of the update.

Zane: Wel, I think Ash and his friends took the shock of other realities well.

Me: If you remember, Ash and Brock on two occasions had encountered the pokemon known as Unown: Creatures of incredible mystery said to live in another dimension who are capable of altering reality. The first time was in the third pokemon movie, and the second time towards the end of the Johto League adventure. That episode was shortly before Ash, Brock, and Misty returned a baby Larvitar to it's mother.

Crow: Oh yeah, I remember that one. The kids were able to get the little grub to open up to people other than Ash. It was a pretty dramatic moment for the show.

Me: Yeah, I really felt sorry for that Larvitar. Anyway, R&R!


	4. The Great Escape!

Me: Ok, the second half of our double update begins now! It's a little short, but it's still a nw chapter regardless.

Servo: There's an awesome action sequence in this chapter too, so this'll be good!

Zane: (checks chapter) Um, you barrowed a scene from Sonic Adventure 2 for the begining...

Me: Its been something I wanted to do in this fanfic while I've been toying with ideas in my mind. If anyone's played the game Zane mentioned, you'll understand the firs half of this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Great Escape!

A couple of minutes later, Clay came up with a plan. It would be risky, but it was a chance he was willing to take. Meriee was scared out of her wits though, but she knew she had no choice. When the man came back, he was accompanied by a couple of other similar clothed men. The one who taunted him earlier said, "Ok kids, time for you to learn to respect Team Rocket!" 'Team Rocket, eh? So that's what they're called...' Clay thought. Clay then said, "Actually I reconsidered. I thought for a few minutes and decided that since I know how innocent we are, that I'm entitled to explain fully why Meriee and I appeared in your base."

The goons smirked, and said, "Well, that's more like it. I knew you'd come around." They unlocked the cage, and let Clay and Meriee out. One of the goons said to Clay, "Sorry about being so rough, but it's our job." Clay then slugged the guy in the stomache and said, "No problem, this is what I do to people like you!" The other goons surrounded Clay, but Clay knocked them out by delivering a kick to their crotches, and a swift punch to their faces. He then took Meriee's hand and said, "As my brother Mario would say, 'Let's get out of here before we're flushed down the drain!'"

He snuck into the next room, and then discovered he was on some form of aircraft as he looked out a nearby window. He then heard the pilot say, "Black Hawk to headquarters, I repeat Black Hawk to headquaters: We're coming in with promised package, over." Another voice came in over the radio, and said, "Roger that, Black Hawk. We have you on radar. Confirm status of captured kids, over."

The pilot said, "10-4, targets have been captured and are on board-" At this moment, Clay was waving his hand as he smiled smugly to the pilot when he turned around. The pilot yelled, "WHAT!?" The voice on the radio said, "Didn't copy, over." The pilot said, "The brats have escaped! They knocked out everyone on board-" At this moment, Clay took his hammer and slammed the door open, causing it to fall to the ground below. The pilot yelled, "WHAT THE HELL!?"

Clay and Meriee jumped out onto the wing of the plane they were on, and the pilot yelled, "What are you idiots doing!? Get those kids!!!!" Clay then said, "Talk about low budget flights! No food or movies!? I'm outta here! I'm going back to my vacation now, later losers!" Clay took a wrench from his pocket and tore a section of the wing off and made a makeshift snowboard, then jumped off the plane with Meriee clutching tightly to his overall straps. As they fell, Clay shouted, "HEEEEERE WEEEEEE GOOOOOO!!!!!!"

A minute later, Clay and Meriee landed on the streets far blow, and just so happens they landed on a sloped street. People were suprised by the sudden apperance of the plumber and his passenger. Clay yelled out, "Hang on Meriee! This is gonna be a wild ride!" With Meriee clinging to Clay's overalls, Clay boarded down the hill to get away from these 'Rockets'. Cars kept cutting him off unintentionlly, but he was able to swerve past them on his metal board.

At a couple of points, he had to leap to the sidewalk and grind down rails to avoid oncoming traffic. He also nearly bowled over several pedestrians. Clay called out to the onlookers by saying, "Sorry, life or death situation! Can't stop!!!!!"

----------------------------

_Meanwhile, Back with Ash, Vivian, May, Max, and Brock _

Ash and his friends were walking through a town known as Starview City. It's so called because even at night when the city's lights fill the air, you can somehow clearly see all the stars in the night sky. Starview is a fairly new city in Kanto, having been founded about seventy years ago. When it was discovered how bright the stars were in this area at night despite the bright lights of the buildings, the city council decided to name the city Starview.

Vivian was keeping hidden in the shadows to make sure she didn't cause panic somehow. During her brief time with Ash and his friends, she learned just about everything about this world, as well as her new friends. She at first was put off about the idea of catching wild pokemon, but when she realized how this could be beneficial to both the pokemon as well as the enviornment (to an extent, of course), she decided it wasn't all that bad.

As they walked through the city, they found a resturaunt and decided to eat there. Luckelly for Vivian, Brock made extra servings at breakfast, so Vivian could eat while hiding in the shadows. During their lunchbreak, Ash said, "So, where do we go from here?" Max then said, "The next Battle Frontier facility is quite a ways away. So far I can't find a shortcut that leads there. Looks like we just keep going onward until something comes up."

The moment Max said that, there was a lot of shouting, followed by someone yelling, "OUT OF MY WAY, THERE'S A BUNCH OF CREEPS AFTER US!!!!!" Vivian's head jerked up when she heard that voice. She said quietly to herself, "Clay?! I'm glad your allright!" Ash and the others watched as a young man, not that much younger than Brock, sailed through the air on a black metal board, with a young lady with blue hair dressed in ceremonial robes clinging to his overalls.

"What in the world!?" May yelled. Ash then said, "Is that guy crazy!? He could hurt someone!" Pikachu looked up, and seemed to recognize the one who seemed to be snowboarding down the streets. Pikachu chased after him, desparate to find out if he was who Pikachu thought he was. Ash and his friends chased after Pikachu when he ran off, and Vivian followed closely behind.

To be continued...

* * *

Mallow: Sorry I'm late. What did I miss?

Crow: Try the whole chapter cloud boy!

Me: Calm down! Here's a recording for this chapter Mallow.

Mallow: Thanks!

Zane: That was a 'great escape'! I bet the Rockets were struck dumb by this so badly that they can't figure out how to track Clay and Meriee down right now!

Me: Well that's it for now, R&R!


	5. Confrontation

Me: Ok, here we are with the story's first fight scene!

Crow & Servo: WOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!!!!!

Zane: Calm down tinker toys.

Me: This chapter itroduces one of Clay's special plumber moves, the Drain Snake Spin. Those who have read the character bio for Clayton Mario will know what this move is. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Confrontation 

Clay and Meriee ditched the streetboard and they continued running on foot. Clay was used to this sort of thing, so he wasn't tired of running around yet. He needed to find a safe place for him and Meriee to hide. However, Meriee isn't used to this much physical exertion and was getting very tired. Clay noticed this, and decided to stop so she could catch her breath. Meriee then said, "That was too close..." Clay then said, "Yeah, I know. I was actually suprised that plan had worked so easily... At least we got away from those Rocket people."

They then heard a voice say, "And what says your out of the woods yet?" They turned and saw a small group of Team Rocket members to their left. One of them held a small black ball with their orginization's emblem on it. The man then threw out the ball, and yelled, "Claydoll, go and capture them!" What Clay and Meriee saw was an odd looking creature with many eyes that went around the perimeter of it's head. It had stubby arms ending in small points, and very small legs, but instead of standing on them it was floating in the air. It had a deep, and dopey sounding voice as it said, "Claaaaaydolllll..."

Clay raised an eyebrow, and said, "What's the matter? Afraid to get me yourself, so you send this... thing after me?" The man scoffed, and said, "Are you implying you can take us yourself? Claydoll, use Psybeam to stun him." The creature fired an unusual beam at Clay and Meriee, but Clay grabbed Meriee and jumped away. He told Meriee to hide while he took care of this free-floating dirt clod.

Clay pulled out a drain snake, almost seemingly out of nowhere, and then said, "I'm not going anywhere, but back to my home to enjoy what's left of my vacation! Now get lost so I can find my friends, and you'll never have to deal with me again." The man ordered the creature known as Claydoll to attack again. This time, it began spinning like a top, but with one good kick, the creature slowed down, and just stood still stunned from the strong kick Clay delivered. He then said, "Ok rocks-for-brains! You've asked for it!"

He swung the arm holding the drain snake forward, using it like a whip. It wrapped around the Claydoll like a rope. Clay then gave the drain snake a good tug, and Claydoll went spinning out of control back into it's master, as well as the other rockets. Clay then said, "Ok, if any of you have any creatures like that last one, forget about using them as I'll knock em' down like that living chunk of mud. If you wanna fight, take me on yourselves like real men!" The group's leader said, "You'll regret this boy! Ok men, CHARGE!!!!!"

--------------------

Ash and his friends watched as the kid, whom Vivian pointed out was her boyfriend Clay, took down a Claydoll with little effort on his part. Brock said, "Wow, I hadn't seen skill like that in a while. Not many people can take a pokemon on there own like that." Max then said, "WOW, I had no idea that a plumber's tools could be used like that!" Ash was a bit more concerned about the Rockets confronting Clay however. He said, "Just what is Team Rocket doing here? And what do they want with that guy?"

Vivian then said, "Who's Team Rocket?" Ash then said, "They're a bunch of no-good crooks who go around stealing pokemon from trainers and nature preserves! They'll even kidnap sick or wounded pokemon from Pokemon Centers, and never bother to heal them properly! We have to deal with three idiots from their orginization almost daily, and they keep trying to take Pikachu from me!"

Vivian scowled. She hated people like this ever since she decided to be Clay's friend long before she realized she loved him. But hearing how these people treated pokemon was crossing the line. She then said, "I'm going to send them away myself!" She ducked into the shadows, ready for her chance to strike the evil men in uniform.

Clay meanwhile was charged by three of the opposing enemies. Clay jumped over the first one, rolled under the second, then kneed the last one in the gut, dropping him to the ground. The other two tried to get Clay from behind, but he spun around, and delivered a strong kick and hit them in the face. The three got back up, but they didn't stay up for long as Clay jumped when all three of them charged, causing the three goons to knock each other down.

The Rocket squadron's leader was getting impatient, and pulled out a pistol and shot Clay in the arm. Clay clutched his arm, and tried to remove the bullet, but knew he'd have to rely on a professional for this sort of thing. Ash and his friends were horrified and angry to say the least. Before Ash could do anything though, Vivian revealed herself from the shadows: She said, "You leave him alone, do you hear me!?" With exception of the leader, all the Rockets were nervous. One of them said, "D-d-d-d-id y-y-you guys see that!? T-t-t-that thing came out of the floor!"

Vivian then said, "Well, are you gonna leave, or do I have to force you to!?" Clay gritted his teeth, and said, "You losers are in trouble now... I suggest you leave if you don't wanna get burned!" The group leader was tired of Clay's mouth, and was about to shoot at him again, but a burst of flames erupted on his arm, causing him to drop the gun. Vivian's hand was enveloped with flames as she had performed a small Fiery Jinx spell to stun the creep. She then turned the attack on all of the Rockets full blast.

That wasn't enough to take them out though, and the leader got his gun again. He was about to fire when a yellow blur jumped in, and yelled, "PIIIIIIIIIIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A huge blast of electricity erupted from a small yellow mouse, and the electricity hit the Rockets hard. Then an explosion occured, sending them off into the sky. Vivian looked down at the mouse, which she knew was Pikachu. She then turned her attention to Clay, and saw Meriee there next to him trying to get the bullet out of his arm.

Clay then said, "I- (cringes) I'm glad to see you're ok Vivian. A timely assist, I must say." Meriee removed the bullet, and cast a recovery spell on Clay's arm. She then said, "You'll be ok. The spell has healed you completely, as well as removed any chance you may suffer an infection from that shot. You may need to rest a while though." Vivian then said, "Thank you Meriee, I'm glad to see your ok too."

Ash and his friends came up, and Pikachu stood next to them. Meriee, being her usual timid self hid behind Clay and Vivian. Ash then said, "Hey, we aren't gonna hurt you." Vivian then said, "He's telling the truth Meriee, you don't have to hide." Meriee came out from behind Clay slowly, but she was willing to get to know these four kids since Vivian said it was ok. Suddenly, there were sirens heard in the distance, and Clay said, "I think we should save the introductions for later. Let's get out of here and find a safe place to hide!"

Ash then said "Good idea, let's get to the forest outside of town!" Clay and Meriee followed Vivian, Ash, and Ash's friends outside of the city's view as they found themselves in the forest Ash had mentioned. When they fled, the cops were searching the area for the disturbence said to have been caused by Team Rocket chasing two kids through town. All they could find was the dropped handgun that belonged to the Rocket that shot Clay, and the bullet Meriee removed from his arm on the ground.

The cops took the dropped weapon and the bullet for testing, but other than that they had no other things to do other than go back to their daily patrol.

To be continued...

* * *

Servo: He's near the blue line, now over the blue line, NICE SAVE BY PIKACHU!!!!! (imitates crowd cheers) 

Me: That made no sense...

Servo: Excuse me for adding a little football finese to Pikachu's quick rescue!

Zane: Clay's been shot!? Didn't see that coming.

Mallow: It's Team Rocket, do you expect them to be only armed with pokeballs?

Crow: To be honest, with how a lot of pokemon fanfics are done, I'm glad that they don't have live guns on the show. Seeing this happen on the show would not be a good thing.

Me: Well, they did during the very early days, but that was fixed due to the concern of parents letting their kids watch the show. They didn't want them to be scarred seeing a dangerous tool on an otherwise perfectly fine to watch anime. To be honest, I think leaving guns out of the show (the kind that fire the deadly metal bullets, as most guns used on the show had non-lethal ammo) was a wise move. I mean, it's a show for all ages, and kids usuallly watch it with their parents, so it was a good move on the part of the script writers to leave out the dangerous weapons. Of course, for those obssessed with more mature themes, there is fanfiction. I only put the gun in there to emphasize the villinous aspect of Team Rocket. Don't expect many more scenes with guns in them as I want to try to keep this as clean as possible. R&R!


	6. Explanations

Me: New update time. This chapter has Clay, Vivian, and Meriee properly introducing themeselves to Ash and co. This also sheds light on how Pikachu seems to know Clay. Finally, the villians we all love to hate, Jessie, James, and Meowth show up too.

Zane: And they use their new motto too.

Me: It was hard getting that part down seeing as how I was used to hearing the original motto, despite the occasional change in the words from time to time. I hope I got the re-made motto down correctly.

Servo: (reads ahead) Seems like it to me.

Me: Well I wish I knew for sure. Ever since my cable was cut off, I haven't been able to watch a single episode of pokemon!

Mallow: Ouch... That sucks. I know how much you love that show, so it's gotta be hard to deal with.

Me: Anyway, one last announcement: Gantz has told me that he wont be updating his fanfic, Paper mario: Legend of the Star Rod for maybe a couple of weeks, so don't be mad at him for any lack of updates. Anyway, it's time for fanfic sign! lights go crazy in the author's booth

* * *

Chapter 5: Explanations

Outside of town, in the forest where the group ran of to, Clay said to Ash and his friends, "Ok, that's outta the way. Let me introduce myself: I'm Clayton Mario, but all my friends simply call me Clay. I see you already met Vivian. Oh, and the second young lady here is Meriee."

Ash nodded, then said, "I'm Ash Ketchum, and these are my friends May, her brother Max, and this is Brock. The mouse who saved you was Pikachu." Clay then said, "Pikachu? I heard that name before. But you can't be the one I know, are you?" Ash then said, "Excuse me, but what are you talking about?"

Vivian then said, "Clay, Pikachu is a creature only native to this world called a pokemon. How can you know about Pikachu?" Everyone stared at Clay, who sighed, then said, "Well, I think it was time I explained this to someone eventually... Ok, before I begin on how I know Pikachu, I have to tell you about my world. It's like this..."

After several hours of telling Ash and his friends the tales of him and his brothers, Clay finally said, "With that out of the way, I can now explain how I know what a Pikachu is. There was a terrible event that happened twice: The first time was in 1999, and then it happened again in 2001. What happened was an evil monster named Master Hand tried to take over the universe by forcing people from different worlds to fight one another in a savage fighting tournament. Everyone at first thought they were fighting for bragging rights, but they all learned what was in store for them. When Master hand began his scheme, he knew someone would try to stop him as he had apparently observed several universes over the years."

The group was listening eagerly for Clay to continue, little did they know they weren't going to like what they would hear. Clay said, "Master Hand found not one, but a total of twelve people who stood a chance at shattering his plans. He tricked them into participating in his fighting tournament. They soon found out Master Hand had tricked them, when one of the fighters overheard Master Hand muttering something about his plans a bit too freely. The fighters soon rose up and were able to take him down. Two of the fighters dragged into this mess were pokemon." Ash's friends nearly stopped breathing when he haerd Clay say this. No pokemon deserved to be treated the way Clay had mentioned.

They were expecting Clay to describe some legendary pokemon like Moltres or Celibi to be the two pokemon contestants as they thought that someone as vile as Master Hand only saw power in a 'formidable' being, but they nearly had a collective heart attack when they heard that the two fighters were average everyday pokemon. Clay then said, "One was some pink baloon thing that had cat ears, and could sing a song that put people to sleep." Max then said, "That sounds like a Jigglypuff." Clay then finished by saying, "The other was a Pikachu."

Ash and his friends couldn't believe what they had heard. Someone who was willing to kill not only innocent people to take over the world, but also wasn't afraid to kill pokemon either! But not just any pokemon, but two very are spiecMay then said, "THAT'S SICK! I'm glad that jerk's gone!" Clay then said, "Actually, that wasn't the case... As I mentioned, this happened twice. Somehow, Master survived, and he then brought his twin brother Crazy Hand to assist in another plan to rule the universe. This time, they took more people into their sick game, including me! Two other pokemon were forced into it too. One was a miniature version of Pikachu, and the other one was, according to what it told us, was a clone of some aincient pokemon."

Ash and his friends couldn't believe the evil Hand Duo even tried to kill a baby pokemon like Pichu. But only Ash and Brock recognized the description of the fourth pokemon, Mewtwo. Vivian was horrified at this point more than ever. She had nearly lost her boyfriend before she had even met him! In the distance, hidden in the bushes, two humans and a pokemon spied on the group of heroes. One was a man with shoulder-length blue hair with a white version of the Team Rocket uniform. The other human was a long, red-headed woman also with a white Team Rocket uniform. The pokemon was a cat-like creature with a coin on it's forehead called Meowth.

The man said, "My, this story is kinda disturbing..." The Meowth then said, suprisingly in a Brooklyn accent, "I somehow don't feel like bein' evil today after hearin' dis..." The woman then said, "Hush, I wanna hear the rest of this story!"

Clay then said, "This time, the hands took no chance. Instead of simply trying to force us to kill each other, they tried to brainwash us to force us to do so without hesitation! However, a good friend of mine was strong-willed enough to withstand the spell. His name is Yoshi. Sinc he shrugged off that spell, this allowed him to single-handedly free us all. And then we took the fight to the hands and got rid of them for good! At least, I hope we did anyway..."

Pikachu then said a few things, and began acting something out. Clay then said, "Any idea what he just said?" Ash then said, "I dunno, I'm usually able to figure out what he says..." Suddenly, they heard a female voice say, "Perhaps we can help you!" Clay, Vivian, and Meriee looked around confused, but Ash and his friends groaned. Max then said, "Not them again..." They all then heard what sounded like a poem in which the people reciting it took turns on each line. It went like this:

Woman: "Prepare for trouble!"

Man: "Make it double!"

Woman: "An evil as old as the galaxy!"

Man: "Sent here to fufill our destiny!"

Woman: "Jessie!"

Man: "James!"

Meowth: "Meowth's the name!"

Jessie: "Where ever there's good in the universe,"

James: "Team Rocket,"

Meowth: "Will be there,"

J, J, M: "To make everything worse!"

Mime Jr.: "Mime, mime!"

Wobbuffet: "WOBBUFFET!!!!!!"

Vivian, Meriee, and Clay had blank looks on their faces. Never before in their lives have they heard such a corney introduction. The three then began laughing at the odd newcomers. Jessie then said, "What are you three laughing at!?" Clay then said in between laughs, "My god, that was so stupid! Too bad Crow and Servo aren't here, they'd have a field day! HAHAHAHA!!!!" Meriee then said, "What about Zane? I'm sure he'd like to say a few things about those three right now!"

Ash and his friends began to chuckle a little as well. Jessie then said, "SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!!!!!" Clay then said, "Give it a rest ya crazy old bat! We're just having a little fun!" James and Meowth then said at the same time, "Uh oh..." Jessie had a vein throbbing in her forehead, and yelled, "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?! I DEMAND AN APOLOGY BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Clay scoffed, then said, "Oh please... You clowns just admitted to be Team Rocket goons, and poorly disguised ones at that judging by the white colored uniforms. So I would never apologize to you about anything after what some of your associates did to me!"

Clay still felt a little pain from his gunshot wound, but shook it off without any effort. He then said, "And besides, if you keep getting angry like that, the stress'll just make you age quicker! It's a medical fact! I know this because my brother is a part-time doctor!" Jessie froze at this new information: Her temper was chipping away her treasured looks, and she fell to the ground trying to come to terms with herself.

Meowth then said, "Wow. That's the foist time I saw anyone make Jess mad, and still be left standin'..." James then said, "In all honesty, we overheard that story you just told, and we lost our desire of stealing Pikachu today. After that display Pikachu put on, Meowth decided we should come out to tell you what he said."

Vivian then said, "Hold on. That pokemon is speaking English! How is that!? Ash and his friends told me pokemon have their own language made up of the syllables of their own names..." Meowth then said, "It's a long story, but the short version is that I fell in love, tried to impress the girl by acting more human, wound up getting rejected because I, as she put it, turned into a freak, then dissapeared... I taught myself how to speak human talk during this time, and as a result I can speak both Pokemon and human talk."

Clay was amazed, and said, "Wow, in that case, can you tell us what Pikachu said?" Meowth then said, "I'll have to hear it again. I didn't quite catch it the foist time." Pikachu told Meowth what he told us, then Meowth was apparently appaled by what he had heard. Then he said, "Oh man, I'm so sorry!" Ash then said, "What?! What is it!?!" Meowth then said, "He said the Pikachu Clay said he and his brothers saw during those tournaments was himself!"

Ash immedeately froze. Everyone looked at him wondering if he'd be ok upon hearing this new information. Even Jessy seemed to show some sympathy. Clay then said, "Ouch... Ok, I think Ash would like to be alone for now guys." The group decided to leave Ash alone for a while. But Pikachu stayed as he didn't want his friend to worry about what he had learned.

To be continued...

* * *

Me: You guys have no idea how hard it was trying to type a perfect Brooklyn accent without it looking weird...

Zane: That might explain why ther aren't many stories starring Jessie, James, and Meowth at the Pokemon Fanfic section here.

Crow: Ah, the plot thickens!

Servo: Not quite Crow. It may be more interesting now, but it's too soon to say that. Besides, Me, Zane and the others still haven't been found yet.

Crow: Then why are the two of you here?

Zane: He means 'haven't been found in the story' moron!

Crow: Ok, ok! Sheesh...

Me: Settle down guys. R&R!


	7. Time to Hit the Road Again

Me: New chapter time!

Crow: This chapter kinda takes a dramatic turn, but one can't say that there aren't some emotionally driven moments in the pokemon anime, either in the show or in the movies.

Me: Like in the very first episode where Pikachu nearly died due to the amount of damage done by those Spearow, or the three part mini series featuring those two Lugia back in Johto. Anyway, the description here is that our buddy Ash is trying to come to terms with the info that was given to him after the last chapter. Of course, he's understandibly depressed at this point as he fears whoever, or whatever else might be after his Pikachu.

Servo: What's the big deal with that mouse anyway? I kinda forgot.

Me: Well, it was shown in the first two episodes of the series that Ash's Pikachu was quite special. Remember how it's Thundershock looked when it zapped that flock of Spearow, and the aftermath of the first Team Rocket battle?

Servo: Yeah, the electricity was obviously a lot more powerful than it should have been. After all, Thundershock is the weakest electric move with only a base power of 40, and a ten percent chance of paralysis.

Me: Now in the third episode, when Ash captures Caterpie, Meowth blurts out that Ash's Pikachu had strength that exceeded it's own evolutionary level. Meaning it packed more voltage than a Raichu.

Crow: If that was the case, why did Ash lose to Lt. Surge?

Me: As tried to overcome Raichu by power, which couldn't be done very easily, unless you had apokemon with a type advantage. It was due to speed that Pikachu won the second round. Another thing that people complain about is how Pikachu is able to KO ground-type pokemon. With the fact Pikachu is able to outpower it's own evolved form, doesn't it seem reasonable for Pikachu to be able to outpower a pokemon it's normally weak against?

Servo: Care to explain?

Me: Ok, Ash lost to Brock the first time since he was still inexperianced at the time. With a boost to it's power from a generator powered via waterwheel, he gained even more power to win battles with. Now when it comes to how real life physics works, electricity is obsorbed by the ground, and then fizzles out. But, a ground pokemon cn still be affected under several conditions: 1) If wet, the resistance is bypassed. This happened to Brock's Onix in the rematch. 2) If a big enough blast of electricity is made, it can shatter the resistance a ground pokemon has. Brock's Geodude was taken out as a result of this fact, and the same with Roxanne's Geodude during the Hoeen Gym Challenge. As for the Rhydon belonging to Blain when Ash first went for his Volcano Badge, it's drill-horn appears to be made of metal, and metal conducts electricity just as easily as water.

Zane: Ok ladies, enough chat, let's get going already!

Me: Watch it. Ok, let's get started!

* * *

Chapter 6: Time to Hit the Road Again

Ash was on the verge of a total mental breakdown. Just moments ago, he heard that his best friend Pikachu, his first and most powerful and most trusted pokemon was a target for a sick tournament cooked up by a monster who wished to put everyone across time and space into slavery. For years he's known his Pikachu was a one of a kind mouse. Ever since he took out that flock of Spearow when he first started out, he noticed that despite his inexperiance at the time, that Pikachu's electrical abilities were far stronger than they should be.

When Jessie, James, and Meowth attacked him in the Viridian Forest, they explained Pikachu's power exceeded that of a Raichu, which is half the reason why he wont give Pikachu up under any circumstance. Team Rocket would likely subject Pikachu to cruel experiments that could end his life, and Team Rocket may learn how to artificially enhance their own pokemon to make themselves even more dangerous. Then there's the fact that Pikachu and Ash are best friends, and they'd never leave each other as a result.

However, this news regarding the evil Master Hand seemed to strike a nerve on the poor boy. He said to himself in a shaky voice, "Just how many more people want to take Pikachu from me!? All I want is to become the greatest Pokemon Master in history... No one deserves to be toyed with like this!" In the distance, Clay was keeping an eye on Ash at Brock's request. Jessie, James, and Meowth went along simply out of curiosity and concern.

When the four saw how upset Ash was, Clay said, "I may not know the whole story here, but I think it's time you guys stopped tailing Ash. I don't care if you guys wind up getting fired or killed by you boss. A real job doesn't involve cruelty." The three Rocket goons were conflicted with their emotions. They enjoyed trailing Ash and his friends to steal their pokemon partially for the journey itself. What would happen if they finally succeded? Part of them actually enjoyed the constant failure as they got to see more and more of the world, as well as new ways to try to screw with Ash.

But another part actually see Ash and his friends as a second family. James left his family since he could never live up to their expectations. Jessie's reasons behind leaving her home have been shrouded in mystery. In fact, hardly anything is known about her, so it's safe to assume that her past was quite painful to say the least. Finally, Meowth was suffering rejection from a young lady Meowth who was obviously a spoiled rich brat after he explained his past earlier.

Despite the constant beatings the three endured at the hands of Ash and his friends, there were many a time where they actually got along and worked together for the greater good. However, they refused to admit, even to themselves that they might in fact be better off being good guys rather than villians.

Clay then said to the three, "My girlfriend Vivian was at one point an enemy. But due to constant abuse from her older sister, as well as a helping hand from me, she wanted to help me out with a mission I was doing at the time which ultimately saved the world in the end. Just because you guys and Ash were enemies in the past doesn't mean you should always be enemies." Meowth then said, "But what if the boss finds out!?"

Clay then said, "What is more important: Your future, or what some asshole thinks of you!? Sometimes people see me as a lunatic, especially after the stunt I pulled trying to get away from your comrades. But I don't let that bother me because that's how I am. My point is that you guys deserve better than what you got right now, and the concern that your showing for Ash proves it. But the only way to get it is to apologize for all your wrong doings, and to quit Team Rocket entirely. Getting blasted like that so many times for so long must really be bad for your health, and it'll ultimately drive you to an early grave if it keeps up."

The three thought for a moment, and realized that Clay made a lot of good points. Their health always took a beating when they got zapped/burned/blasted/slashed into the Ionosphere. They also were very different from other Rockets in terms of personality as they actually cared about their pokemon. James then got up and went to were Ash was sitting, followed by Meowth, and then Jessy. Clay continued to watch to see how things turn out.

When Ash looked up and saw his usual enemies standing over him, he feared the worst. But James said, "Relax, we're here to talk." Ash was skeptical, but decided to give them a chance. James then said, "After all that we've heard, and after some advice from that plumber friend of yours, we came to an important desicion..." The three then said at the same time, "We surrender..." Ash wasn't suprised as he'd heard this story before. And each time he did, it was another lie.

He said warily, "How do I know you aren't lying?" Clay stepped up, then said, "Because I really did speak to them. I weighed the positive and negative consequences of either leaving Team Rocket or staying with them. They'll tell you more." Meowth then said, "Yeah, it's no trick! Clay told us about how he and Vivian used to be enemies, but they still became friends because Vivian didn't have the heart to be evil!"

James then said, "Yes, and we looked back on our past and saw that despite being as evil as we claim, we were stronger when we put aside our differences for the greater good." Ash remembered many a time where he had to work together with the three Rocket goons. Part of the reason being that they caused some trouble that they couldn't fix on their own like a machine going out of control, or angering a wild pokemon. But he remembered a few times where he had worked with them to properly deal with legendary pokemon. The best example he could remember was when they nearly commited suicide back at the Orange Islands when he teamed up with the legendary Lugia to stop Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres from destroying the world during their aerial war against each other.

Ash smiled, and then said, "We did have our problems in the past, but I don't see any real reson why I shouldn't give you guys another chance. I think you guys are being honest for a change." The three Rockets began cheering, glad to see that Ash was so understanding. Clay pulled out his hammer, then said, "Don't worry about them going back on their promise either. I'll be sure that if they even think one thought about stealing anything that I'll give them a taste of my hammer."

The three goons looked nervously at the hammer, and began bowing before Clay begging to be spared from the Hammer of Doom. Wobbuffet appeared from nowhere, leaving Clay confused as to how he did, and began doing the same. Ash's other firends, along with Vivian and Meriee walked up, saying it was time to go. Clay then said, "I got good news children." He then turned to the Rockets, and said, "Our friends Jessie, James, and Meowth decided to leave Team Rocket!" Ash's friends were skeptical and had blank looks on their faces. Meriee then said, "I can sense that they're being truthful. We don't have to worry about any double-crossing."

Clay then said, "Meriee's sixth sense doesn't lie, paisanos. Her family's been famous for fortune telling, and the predictions foretold are amazingly accurate." Ash's friends could hardly believe it regardless of Clay's faith in Meriee's abilities. Ash then said, "They actually sounded sincere this time guys. Give them a chance." Ash's friends were reluctant, but they decided to give them a chance. Brock then said, "Ok, but one wrong move and you're going to be blasted off again."

Clay then said, "Now that that's settled, let's go find the others and figure out why we were sent here of all places. The Warp Whistle should've only let us travel to other places in my world." Meriee had a feeling of dred overcome her, as she felt that something had brought them here on purpose. However, she knew better than to jump to conclusions, and decided to wait and see before she jumped to any conclusions.

To be continued...

* * *

Servo: Clay talks big business here. And I mean 'big'. 

Zane: Yes, he had an excellent point when he said that they shouldn't care about what people think of them, as well as explaining why they should just give up.

Me: I would have put this moment off for later, as I wanted to have a couple of rounds against the three goons being blasted off, but I couldn't think of any ideas. I envy the writers of the anime for thinking of so many crazy ways for having them attack Ash and co, and then being beaten to a pulp and sent flying into the Ionosphere. But, aside from the case of writers block on that matter, I wanted t be merciful as part of me feels sorry for them.

Crow: Poor guys. They had a worse past than Servo and I did back when we used to live on the Satilite of Love.

Me: Yeah. Anyway, R&R!


	8. Zane's Troubles

Me: (holding a clipboard, and is writing something on paper)

Servo: What's this?

Me: I'm busy with a college assignment, and it's very importent. I'm leaving Zane in charge of getting the next chapter ready.

Zane: Ok, here's the overview of the new chapter. The first part of this chapter features me, Servo, and the others who got dragged to the Pokemon world. Also, Tom Servo here goes through another one of his moments where he blows a situation completely out of proportion.

Servo: When have I ever done that!? Name one example!

Crow: Business Casual Day on the SOL when we watched The Deadly Mantis, the ridiculous amount of saftey railings you installed on the ship's bridge when we watched Space Mutiny, and let's not forget how out of control you got when you began bashing Canada during The Final Sacrifice!

Servo: Ok, two things: One, I said name one example. Two, I wouldn't have gotten out of control if you and Mike hadn't started the Canada bashing in the first place!

Me: All of you shut up! I'm trying to work here! This paper I'm writing is a group project and my classmates will kill me if I let them down! And if I go down, I'm taking you with me!

Zane: Ok, calm down everyone... Ok, le's begin.

* * *

Chapter 7: Zane's Troubles 

A few days passed when the group appeared in this new world. As far as the wildlife could tell, the new, strange creatures in their world were docile, but they were still wary of this group of newcomers in their home. However, they saw they seemed lost, and decided to help them keep their strength so they could find their way home.

The newcomers mentioned are the other stars of this fanfic, Zane T., Tom Servo, Goombario, Kooper, Yoshi and Cambot. Zane was a little upset about being stuck here as Servo was going overboard with his survival tactics, and he was driving Zane to the brink of insanity since Servo insisted on believing all the food the creatures brought the group to live off of was dangerous. He was especially mad that he somehow lost his backpack that held numerous keepsakes he aquired during his travels over the years.

Servo saw Zane with a berry, and yelled, "NOOOOOO! Those little blue berries are bound to be poisonous!" The small blue-colored berry in Zane's hand in actuality was perfectly harmless, but Servo wa paranoid as ever. Zane then said, "Servo, we hadn't anything to eat in almost three days no thanks to your so-called 'survival tactics'! I've seen these animals eat this and all of those other berries without any trouble! Now shut up, or I'll throw you against a tree!" Servo kept ranting as he lunged for the berry. Zane quickly ate the berry to get Servo to stop. He suddenly felt his strength return steadily after eating the berry, which was odd seeing as he only had that one berry.

Zane then said, "I had a funny sensation after eating that berry, but I'm perfectly fine!" He picked up one of the other berries lying around, then crammed one down Servo's throat. Afterwards, his mechanical immune system detemined that the berry was perfectly safe to eat. Servo ate one of the other berries, and while athough it was very bitter, it otherwise didn't hurt him at all. Zane then said, "Well? Still paranoid!?" Servo flatly said, "Shut up." And continued to eat.

The others also finally got a chance to eat for the first time in three days after Servo's idiotic survival in the wilderness attempt. Goombario then said, "Wow, these berries are fantastic! These little blue ones seem to have similar properties as a mushroom, and these little red berries are extremely spicy!" Yoshi gulped a mouthful of the pink, heart-shaped berries, and said, "Wow, these pink berries are sweet!"

Cambot, having no mouth of his own couldn't eat so he just observed the unique wildlife. He saw a small brown bird plucking insects out of some thick grass. He then saw an odd-looking fox with six tails and deep red fur that almost looked orange. Kooper also noticed the animals, and said, "Whatever these odd animals are, they sure are friendly. It's a good thing we found ourselves here." Suddenly they heard a female voice say, "Ok, whoever or whatever you are! Your under arrest for tresspassing!"

The group was shocked to say the least. For one, they hadn't known they were tresspassing on someone else's land, and furthermore they were in another world and thus had no means of knowing if they can find a way home. They turned and saw a human woman dressed in a cop's uniform who had blue-green hair and a rather attractive figure. Servo then said, "Woops, I'm sorry miss, we had no idea we were doing anything wrong. What exactly are the charges anyway?"

The officer then said, "Your very smooth metalhead, but it'll take more than that to let down my gaurd! For your information, the charges against you are that you're tresspassing-" Zane then said, while at the same time trying not to be rude, "You've already told us that miss, anything else?" The lady then said, "You happen to be on a nature preserve punks! This area's strictly off limits to the public unless they are allowed in! Second, your eating food reserved for the pokemon here!"

The group put two and two together, and figured the animals were these pokemon creatures. Goombario then said, "Excuse me, but there's been a major misunderstanding! We woke up here three days ago, and haven't been aware this was a nature preserve! If we had, we would have tried to find a way out of here the moment we found out! Of course, we wouldn't be here now if a certain red robot built out of a gumball machine hadn't decided to force us to stay here thinking that everything in this world was out to get us!!!!"

The officer was confused about what she had just heard, but then said, "Well regardless, I'm gonna have to take you into the station to get some answers out of you. The reason being is that we've been experiancing some high profile criminal activity in the area lately, so towns and other cities nearby have been on alert as a result. Come with me and explain yourselves to back at the station, and I might forget about this and let you people go." Kooper then said, "Hey I'm not one to question an officer, so I say we go with you."

The group piled into police criuser. The policewoman obviously was at the wheel. Servo, Cambot, Yoshi, Kooper, and Goombario were all small enough to fit in the back, but Zane had to ride in the front. Along the way to the station, Zane had explained their situation to the officer, who had introduced herself as Jenny.

Jenny was very skeptical of their story, but she did note that creatures such as they have never been seen in this world before, and there have been reports of stranger things happening in the past. She decided to just simply take their word for it. They then arrived at a place called Azure Town. So called because the ocean nearby was a nice shade of light-blue which nearly matched the sky. She brought the group into the station, where they would stay until they found evidance of their story. In the meantime, Jenny granted protective custody seeing as they needed a place to stay for a while.

------------------------------

_Meanwhile with Ash and the gang_

The group consisting of Ash, Brock, May, Max, Clay, Vivian, Meriee, Jessie, James, and Meowth were approching Azure Town themselves. They needed a nice quiet place to stay after the excitement they delt with a few days ago. Plus, since Jessie and James decided to quit Team Rocket, they needed to find some different clothes seeing as their uniforms may land them in trouble, even if they weren't black like the other rocket uniforms.

May then asked predictibly, "Are we there yet?" Max then said, "May, you asked that five minutes ago! And I told you Azure Town is another mile away!" Clay then said, "If I had a couple of Super Leaves, we could just fly there in about half the time..."

Ash and his friends looked at Clay strangely, then Clay said, "Oh, I almost forgot we aren't in the Mushroom Kingdom. You see, in my world there are a number of special magic items which can grant anyone a special ability for a short time. The Super Leaves I mentioned can grant someone the ability to fly. But even if we did have them in this world, we'd likely be caught flying, then captured, and then get experimented on..."

Everyone continued on, and they finally reached Azure Town, where little did they know that they were going to meet up with the rest of Clay's friends. Jessie said, "Ok, let's find a store so James and I can change into some normal cloaths. I do not want to go to jail now since we decided to clean up our act." May then said, "Well, find a place to hide so people wont see the uniforms. I'll fix the clothes problem in no time." May zipped off to a nearby store to get new cloaths for the former rocket members.

A few minutes later, May came back from the store with some new clothes. She then said, "I hope these'll do. I got some odd looks when I bought clothes that the cashier said were too big for me, as well as men's cloaths, so I'm not going back in there if you don't like these." A few minutes after that, Jessie and James were in their new attire. James was wearing a blue T-Shirt, black and white sneakers, and a pair of tan kakhi pants. Jessie wore a red shirt along with a mini-skirt similar to the one that was part of her old uniform, only it was colored green and was a little bigger. Finally, she had red tennis shoes.

Jessie then said, "Well, better than nothing, I guess..." James then said, "Speak for yourself, I've never felt more happy now than ever before! That old uniform was beggining to chafe!" Looking back, they saw what was left of their old uniforms that Meowth shredded with his Fury Swipes, signifying their freedom. Meowth then said after plucking a piece of fabric out of his paw, "So, where to?" Ash then said, "Well, May's got her next contest to go to, and I gotta find the next Battle Frontier facility."

Clay then said, "And I gotta find out if anyone other than Meriee, Vivian, or myself got transported here from our world." Brock then said, "You know, you can try speaking to our friend Professor Oak. He may be a pokemon researcher, but he knows a lot about various other things too. Perhaps he may know a thing or two about Quantim Physics?" Ash then said, "Yeah, good idea. He may not know about that stuff, but it's worth a shot. Let's head to the pokemon Center so I can call him and let him know about some of the stuff that's happened."

Clay then said, "Be sure to not say anything about me and my two friends being from another world since we'll be in a public place. It may also be wise to hold back on telling him about Jessie and James until we get to his place. Which reminds me, where does he live?" Max then said, "He's also from Pallet Town like Ash is. Prof. Oak was also the one who gave Ash Pikachu." Vivian slipped into the shadows to hide as the group entered the Pokemon Center. There, Ash called Prof. Oak back in Pallet Town.

When the professor picked up the phone, he said to Ash, "Ah, good to hear from you Ash. How are things going?" Ash then said, "Things have been... eventful." The professor seemed worried, and said, "Ash, something's troubling you. Care to explain?" Ash then said, "Well, it's probobly better that I speak to you at the lab about this, so me and the others are gonna be stopping by Pallet in a couple of days." Prof. Oak then said, "I see... If it's that important, I'll let your mother and Tracy know about it since this may concern them too." Ash smiled, then said, "Ok, thanks professor!"

Clay walked up to Ash and said, "I guess that was the professor huh? How'd it go?" Ash then said, "I told him we'd explain everything when we got to the lab. My mom and a friend of mine will be there too, I hope you don't mind." Clay then said, "Well, I think letting someone in your family know what's going on is a good idea, so I don't mind at all." After leaving the center, they decided to have some lunch at a local diner.

-----------------------

_At the police station_

Zane and Servo were playing a game of cards in their temporary home at the local police station. The others were just biding time waiting for good news. Yoshi was looking out a nearby window when he spotted Ash and his friends with Clay and Meriee tagging along behind him. He also saw a faint, shadowy mass slithering around with them, and figured that was Vivian. Yoshi then yelled, "It's Clay! He's here!!!!!" The others ran up to the window and saw Clay, Meriee, and the currently hidden Vivian. Cambot then said, "Well I'll be! That didn't take as long as I thought!"

Kooper ran up to the door of their jail cell, and said, "Officer Jenny! Can we speak to you for a minute!?" A few seconds later, Officer Jenny walked in, and said, "Yes, what is it? I was busy filing some paperwork when you called." Servo then floated up and said, "Our friend, Yoshi was looking outside the window and saw our missing friends! Can you look into bringing them here by chance? Their names are Clay, Vivian, and Meriee. They seem to be hanging around with a group of kids, and went to a nearby diner."

Officer Jenny then said, "That's really fortunate for you guys! Ok, I'll head on down there imedeately. Before I go, I'll open the door for you boys so you can leave when you need to." Goombario then said, "Yeah! Now we can try to find our way home!" Officer Jenny left the station after freeing Zane and the others. She got to the diner in question, and saw the group outside eating at a table outside the diner.

Jenny then said to the group, "Excuse me, can I ask you kids something?" Our friend Brock, being the idiot we all know him to be, started hitting on Jenny. He said, "If it's asking me to go on a date, then I say, 'YES!!!!!'" Clay, Meriee, and Vivian had blank expressions on their faces (but you obviously couldn't see Vivian's since she was hiding in the shadows). Max took Clay's hammer and smacked Brock over the head with it, and said,"Will you give it a rest!?"

Clay then said, "What the heck was that!?" Ash then said, "Brock's always like this with women..." Clay then said, "That answers one of my questions. But here's the $64.00 question: How did Max get my hammer!?" Ash then said, "Never mind that Clay. So, what's the problem Officer Jenny?" Clay then asked, "How do you know her? I thought you said you never been here before." Officer Jenny then explained every woman in her family were dentical, and that they were all named Jenny. Clay, Meriee, and Vivian didn't believe it until they saw a family photo.

Ash then said, "There is also a Nurse Joy in every Pokemon Center in the world." Clay began showing signs of a headache, and then said, "Mama-mia, this world is weirder than I thought..." Officer Jenny continued by saying, "Now, you're Clay, correct?" Clay was a bit weirded out at how she knew his name, but Clay nodded regardless. Jenny then said, "Well that speeds things up then. I ran into some people who say they know you, and they saw you walking through town a minute ago. They asked me to escort you to the station so you can pick them up."

Clay groaned, and said, "Tell me, are there any robots among them?" Jenny then said, "Why yes, a red gumball machine-like robot, and a free-floating camera. Why?" Clay then nearly screamed as he said, "Tom Servo, what did you do this time!? Ok, take me down there, and tell me what that idiot did to land himself in jail again..." Ash's friends were shocked at this comment. Meowth then said, "Again!?" Clay then siad, "I'd rather not talk about it now. All I'll say was it involved an experiment with fireworks gone awry, and a lot of paint..." The group went to the police station, hesitant to know what Clay ment by fireworks and paint.

To be continued...

* * *

Zane: Well, there you have it! The rest of us have been found!

Crow: That was quick...

Zane: Nutcase didn't want the search for everyone to last forever, so he had the rest of us gathered in one group.

Servo: Speaking of our favorite lunatic, I wonder how he's doing.

Me: I just finished my report.

Mallow: Cool! Can I see it?

Me: No. It talks about a pretty delicate matter, and I don't want a fight to break out here. R&R!


	9. Discussions and Disguises

Me: This is a pretty long chapter, and it has a lot of talking in it. But other than that, there are some enjoyable parts to it. For one, to aid in keeping Zane, Vivian, Meriee, Servo, Kooper, Cambot, Goombario, and Yoshi's true apperances hidden from public view, a little Mushroom Kingdom magic is used to disguise the non-human team members. I also arranged a very special guest to play the part of Tom Servo's human form.

Zane: Really? Who?

Me: He sould be here soon. When I called him last night and told him about everything of my fanfic project, he wanted to help. When I mentioned that Servo would be needing a human form, he volunteered to play the part.

Crow: Who is it?

Me: Let's just say, it's someone you know.

(a bearded man enters the author's booth. Light shines on said man as angels sing)

Mystery Man: Excuse me, but is this the office of NUTCASE71733?

Me: Ah, Kevin Murphy! Great to meet you in person!

Zane, Mallow: KEVIN MURPHY!?!

Zane: NUTCASE, how'd you get ahold of the legendary voice behind Tom Servo!?

Kevin: Allow me to explain: Last night, NUTCASE here gave me a call and told me of his little story here. A lot of people like writing MST3K fanfics, but this one was certainly a novel idea. I then said if he needed help, I'd be glad to help out. When he mentioned a human version of Tom Servo, I couldn't resist!

Servo: Kevin, it's been too long! I missed you so much! (starts crying)

Mallow: (hands Servo a box of tissues) This ought to be interesting...

Me: Before I forget, here's your costume, Kevin. This outfit is based upon Servo's design. (hands kevin a red T-Shirt, and white shorts with black stripes on them. It also comes with black and white sneakers and a pair of cartoony gloves)

Kevin: This is pretty interesting. Ok, time for me to get into character. Shouldn't be too hard since I've been doing those Rifftrax specials with Mike and Bill lately.

Zane: I've seen those. Glad to see you guys never lost your touch.

Crow: Making fun of movies is a valuable skill that can't be forgotten easily, my friend.

Me: Right. Time for FANFIC SIGGGGGGN!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 8: Discussions and Disguises

When everyone arrived at the station, Clay's new friends were speechless whn they saw the people Officer Jenny mentioned. Clay, who was now in a pretty bad mood, decided to vent his frustration on Tom Servo. "Servo, just what in the hell did you do this time!?" Servo looked at Clay quizzicly, then said, "What are you talking about?" Clay then yelled, "What I'm talking about is that you got yourself stuck in jail. AGAIN!" Servo then yelled, "Well excuse me for being a victim of circumstance!"

Clay scoffed, then said, "Yeah sure, you were a real victim when you tried to make those new fireworks that one time last week. You not only were breaking the law by manufacturing explosives without a permit, but the explosion you caused during that little stunt also caused the paint you were using to try and give the gunpowder different colors went EVERYWHERE! It took all of Toad Town's supply of cleaning personel to clean up all that paint! Now what did you do to get yourself into jail this time!?"

Officer Jenny then said, "Please, calm down! Let me explain: I found them on the grounds of a nearby pokemon preserve, and I thought they were tresspassing. The reason being is that Starview City recently had some criminal activity, and rumor has it that Team Rocket was responsible." Ash and his friends, along with Clay, Meriee, and Vivian felt compelled to add to Jenny's story. Clay then said, "We have some info on that, but finish telling your story first."

Jenny then said, "After some explaining, I found out they didn't mean to break the law. Of course, when they said they came from another world, I had them take a lie detector test, but the results said they were being honest suprisingly." Vivian chuckled, then said, "Well I understand what you mean. It is kinda strange how we ended up here."

Clay then said, "Now I'll fill you in on what we know officer. I must have fallen unconcious when I came here, as I woke up in a dark room. Meriee was there with me, and she had just woken up too. Some thugs from Team Rocket had captured us, saying that we fell onto some property of theirs. I'd tell you where, but I was out cold, so I can't tel you anything. It'd be a good idea to search the whole area, as the goon who was assigned to look after us told us we were being taken to their head office."

Officer Jenny was suprised at this information, then said, "The individual wouldn't have happened to have told you where the head office was, did he!?" Clay replied with, "Now that you mention it, he did. I guess he was sure that since we were prisoners that we wouldn't have any chance at escaping. Especially since we later found we were in an airplane. Anyway, he said the main office was outside some place called Viridian City."

Ash then said, "What!? Viridian City!?!" Brock then said, "Well, that explains why the gym was once secretly run by Team Rocket..." Clay continued with, "I refused to tell the gaurd anything as to how Meriee and I stumbled onto their hideout. But he went way, then came back with some friends of his hoping to force me to talk. I tricked them into freeing us, then knocked them out so Meriee and I could escape. When I saw that we were in the air, this made the escape a bit more tricky than I had hoped. But we still got away regardless. After a while, some goons tried to stop us, but I was able to force them back. Then one of them shot me in the upper arm close to the shoulder..."

Goombario then said, "Ok, that is not cool! When I find those punks, I'm gonna tear them apart!" Clay then said, "Luckily, Ash and his friends found my girlfriend, Vivian and she was able to stall the Rockets a bit. Then this Pikachu here took them out with an electric blast. We then came out here looking for whoever else got dragged here."

Officer Jenny then said, "Ok, this does go along with the reports of the activity in Starview. With this information, we should be able to storm the Rocket's base and make a mass arrest of each and every Rocket there. We can use the information in their computers to also round up any Rockets outside of Kanto. Thank you very much, I'll be sure to mention you to my family so they can help you in case you may need it anytime. But before you go, I think it might be wise to find a way of hiding your friends from the public. Since none of them are pokemon, it might be difficult to keep the public from panicking if they see creatures not of this world."

Meriee then said, "I may be a spell caster, but I sadly don't know any spells that could fix that problem right now..." Zane stepped forward, then said, "Don't worry about anything, I'm sure we can still find a way to be seen in public." Servo then said, "If we wind up fighting the Rockets, which I'm sure we will, perhaps the public will look past our strange looks if information on us gets out."

Brock then said, "That sounds like wishfull thinking..." May then said, "But how will we keep them hidden from view?" That's when Kooper said, "Oh, I just thought of something! Clay, remember what the king of Ice Land gave you and your brothers?" Clay then caught on to what Kooper implied, and then dug into his backpack, and pulled out a yellow rod with a jewel on the end of it.

Ash then said, "What is that thing?" Clay then said, "I know you'll probobly think it's crazy, but this is a genuine magic wand." Jessie was intrigued by this, and predictibly said, "A real magic wand!?" Clay then said, "Yeah, this was a present to me from the king of a frozen kingdom appropriately called Ice Land. The king used to be a mean person, but he still had some decency. Me and my oldest brother Mario were unavailable at the time this event took place, so my other brother Luigi was asked by my homeland's ruler to investigate the rumors of the king's supposed rude behavior. What it took for him to be nice was two evil children to use the king's magic wand to turn him and Luigi into dogs. And by evil children, I don't mean just juvenile delinquents, I mean kids who get their kicks out of doing any bad deed imaginable, and that includes assisting their father with world domination. When the problem was resolved, the king became a kind ruler, and treated his people with respect. He was only the way he was due to the fact he was an old-fashioned ruler like his father before him, and he didn't really mean any harm to anyone. A while after this happened, the king sent us a set of magic wands as a thank you."

Goombario then said, "That's great! With these wands, you might be able to turn us into humans so we can blend in!" Clay nodded, and held out the wand and fired a beam of energy at his friends. He watched as each of them gained human characteristics. Ash and his friends watched in awe of the spectical, and Officer Jenny was still overwhelmed by these events. 'I think I need to take a few days off...' She thought to herself.

Finally, the transformation spell was done, and Clay put the wand back in his bag. He then looked at his friends to see how they looked. Goombaio still had his blue hat, but he was now quite obviously human nw. He had brown hair, and matching eyes with the same thick eyebrows he sported as a Goomba. He also wore a brown shirt, and white pants with brown shoes. It would take time for him to get used to having actuall arms and hands attatched to his torso.

Zane still had his usual attire, but he overall looked like a taller version of himself without the mushroom on his head.

Kooper still wore his trademark bandana and wristbands, but now sported navy blue hair on his now human head. He also now had five fingers on his hands instead of four. He wore a blue vest over a yellow shirt, which made it look like he still had his shell on. He also had blue shoes on in the same style as his Koopa Troopa boots.

Meriee, while although you couldn't tell weither she was originally human or not (her glowing eyes betrayed that possibility), she now wore a more modern mini-skirt in the same colors as her original robe. She retained her aqua blue hair, but now had green eys instead of neon yellow, and now wore green tennis shoes and a lavander-colored shirt.

Cambot's new look caused him to tuble to the ground, as he originally never had legs, thus causing him to lose balance and fall. He had black hair, blue eyes, a blue shirt, and gray shorts. He also had a camera hanging from his neck by via strap.

Servo's transformation was pretty humorous. For some reason, he turned into a middle-aged man with a beard and mustache. He wore a red shirt and white pants with the same black stripes as Servo's hoverskirt, cartoony gloves like Clay's, and his shoes were black and white. Since he now had legs, he fell over like Cambot did when he lost his balance. He would have looked like Mario if he hadn't had the beard, and had a thicker mustache.

Vivian's transformation, in Clay's oppinion, was the best one. She doned a purple shirt and a matching miniskirt which was a lighter shade of purple than her original skin color. Her pink hair appeared to be thicker, and looked similar in style to Princess Peach's hairstyle. She also wore red tennis shoes, and she had the same white gloves on her hands. Her eyes were still the same brilliant ruby red Clay saw on his first date with Vivian. Clay began blushing uncontrollably at this point.

Yoshi, suprisingly, was turned into a pokemon instead of a human. His tail lengthened, and curled until it looked like a spiral. His head grew two crests with yellow triming, and his eyes moved to the sides of his head, and appeared to be merely black dots. He also was a lot shorter now, no bigger than three feet high. When he tried to speak, all that came from his mouth was, "Kecleon!?" Clay snapped out of his stupor, then said, "Yikes, what happened!? That spell was supposed to make you human, not whatever-it-is you are!"

Ash then said, "Yoshi was turned into a Kecleon!" Clay then said, "I'm guessing that's a pokemon?" Max then said, "Yeah, Kecleon are chameleon pokemon. They can blend into their surroundings to become invisible. The only problem is that the red mark on their stomach remains visible."

Clay took the wand back out of his back, and zapped Yoshi with it again. This time he became human. He had green hair with red highlights, he also wore a green and white striped shirt and wore red shorts with matching sneakers. Yoshi then said in a different voice, "That feels much better." Clay then said, "It seems the magic also changed your voice too, Yoshi."

May then said, "Wow, that was amazing!" Max then said, "I'll say! Can you also turn people into pokemon with that!?" Clay then said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! This thing is not a toy! This thing can be very dangerous if not handled right! I know this for a fact as a friend of mine, while doing it with the best intentions, nearly messed up the Mushroom Kingdom while experimenting with a magic wand intended for use by royalty only! I'm afraid I'll only be using this thing when it's nessesary."

Max was dissapointed, but realized Clay had a point about the consequences of letting magic go out of hand. He didn't want to think of what could happen if Team Rocket got their hands on it. After saying goodbye to Officer Jenny (And after another of Brock's pathetic attempts at hitting on the policewoman), the team left the station to try and find a way home for the otherworldly members of the group.

After leaving town, Clay learned a great deal about pokemon from Ash and Brock. He found the whole concept rather interesting due to his intrest in sports and other forms of competition. Clay then said to the two friends, "I happen to be a major sports star back home in the Mushroom Kingdom. If we had pokemon there, you'd be sure that you'd see me in a tournament somewhere." Brock then said, "Perhaps you should stay a hile and see for yourself how much fun it can be."

Clay then said, "I can't unfortunately. My brothers back home would be concerned as to why I would be gone fo so long since I have no way to contact them through the Space-Time Continuum." Ash then had an interesting thought, and said, "Say, I just thought of something: Perhaps when you get home, pokemon could probobly find their way to your world too!" Brock then said, "I don't know about that Ash..." Clay then said, "It actually is possible that they could, that is if a portal links our worlds together. You see my brothers, while although born in the Mushroom Kingdom, were raised in a world similar to this, but without pokemon."

Brock then said, "I'm guessing there are no Kanto, Johto, Hoeen, Orange Islands, and Orre in that world either huh?" Clay then said, "I'm sure Mario and Luigi might know the answer there, I don't. I was born and raised in the Mushroom Kingdom, so I don't know anything about my brothers former home, which everyone in my world dubbed the Real World. Anyway, both the Real World and the Mushroom World, like this world are all called Earth. The differences are quite apparent as you can imagine. The Real World and the Mushroom World are linked together via unique form of dimensional portal made from a very advanced plumbing system. If a link between this world and mine is established, I'm sure curious pokemon may find themselves in my world eventually."

Ash was suprised at this, and said, "Plumbing!? You mean you travel through pipes to get between worlds!?!" Clay then said, "Yeah, that's the normal way it's done. There are these large green pipes all over the Mushroom Kingdom and the rest of my world, apropriately called Warp Pipes. These pipes are shortcuts between different areas in my world, which have been very usefull in helping keep bad guys under control. Mind you, Pipes are seldom used, mainly in case of an emergency. The people of my world usually get around by the same means people in this world do."

Brock then said, "I bet those pipes are a godsend." Clay then said, "Yeah, but sometimes they're actually the home of some dangerous creatures called Piranha Plants, thus people gotta be careful before getting close to one. Anyway, no one really knows how the Real World and the Mushroom World are linked together the way they are, but there were theories stating that during a huge cataclysmic force of nature the Space-Time Continuum was damaged, causing one world to become two. Both worlds were almost exact copies, but one world underwent some incredible changes due to the different physics in one dimension while the other one stayed the same. Despite being separate worlds, both worlds were still joined somewhat as a complex system of pipes was said to have formed under unusual circumstances, thus linking the two worlds. This link was called a Warp Zone, and there were numerous pipes on both my world and the Real World which allow people to crossover between dimensions."

Ash then said, "But how'd you get here? We don't have Warp Pipes here. Do we?" Brock then said, "We saw Vivian fall out of the sky, Ash. Unless pipes can hang upside down from a cloud, I doubt we have any." Clay then said, "Well, in my world they do, but we came here under unusual conditions. I found a magic item called a Warp Whistle, which should have taken me and my friends to the Warp Zone I mentioned, but a rift in Time and Space appeared sucking us in. Now here we are having this discussion."

Ash then said, "Wow, that does sound wierd..." Brock then said, "You say that compared to everything else he said?" Clay chuckled, then said, "Yeah, I sometimes have trouble believing it myself. I didn't really put much thought into this stuff until I met Servo and his friends." Brock then said, "What do you mean?" Clay then said, "I'll explain later. Right now it looks like we'd better find a place to set up camp." The three looked towards the sky, and saw it was getting late. It appeared to be around six in the evening, so the group stopped to set up camp.

To be continued...

* * *

Kevin: Ah, that was fun. 

Zane: I see some Mario cartoon refrences here.

Me: Yep. The first one was from an episode called Life's Ruff. I saw it at YouTube not to long ago, and it was pretty good. I'd have to say that episode was possibly Luigi's shining moment in the cartoons. The second refrence was from A Toadally Magical Adventure, where Toad tried to protect the kingdom with a magic wand intended for use only by the king of Sky Land.

Kevin: And fear not fans, I will be around for the rest of this story for whenever Servo becomes human!

Me: And don't worry, he'll also revert back to his robot self on occasion too. R&R!


	10. Troubles

Me: Not much to say here other than a suprise at the end of this chapter.

Zane: Let's watch, wont we?

* * *

Chapter 9: Troubles

A few days passed when the heroes were last seen. In fact, Ash had won his final Frontier Symbol, which had been very difficult. When the gang first founf the Battle Pyramid, Ash wound up getting possessed by the spirit of an evil king who once ruled a now long forgoten civilization long concidered a myth called Pokelantis. Ash was saved thankfully, but he felt terrible about what had happened afterward, even though the events that occured during this time wasn't truly his fault.

He eventually got over it, and trained hard to make up for what happened, and eventually challenged the Pyramid King, Brandon to a battle. He sadly lost to him, but Ash continued training. His second try resulted in a win, and Clay and his friends saw three of Ash's oldest, and most trusted friends from his early days as a trainer. This gave Clay and his friends an in depth look into the workings of a pokemon battle. May placed the top four in the Kanto Grand Festival, which was an accomplishment in itself to be honest considering the tough competition.

Clay enjoyed Ash's last Frontier battle, and was amazed to see a legendary pokemon during the battle after hearing how difficult it is to even see one let alone capture one. That Regice was pretty tough, same with the Regirock and Registeel Brandon used in the last two battles.

Professor Oak was there to watch the match, so Clay and his friends got to inroduce themselves to him. He said when they got to his lab, they could explain all that had happened recently. When they arrived at the lab, nothing could prepare the professor, Ash's mother, or the professor's assistant, Tracey for what was about to happen, and be explained.

Clay then said, "Before I do or say anything, let me just say you'll be in for a shock." Clay then used his magic wand to turn his friends back to their original forms. The professor, Tracey, and Ash's mom couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. They saw the odd assortment of creatures that made up Clay's group of friends, and nearly panicked. But seeing as they were friends of Ash's, they fought that urge with all of their willpower so they wouldn't come off rude towards the team.

That's when Ash and Clay explained the whole deal regarding the odd creatures, and how Team Rocket got involved. Much to Clay's dismay, Ash also blurted out the info of the brutal fighting tournament that Clay, Yoshi, and Pikachu were forced into. Zane looked on in intrest, and said, "A fighting tournament against people from other dimensions? Clay, you never told me that!" Clay glared at Ash, then said, "Way to go, now I have to explain that horrid event again!"

Brock then said, "You don't have to, you know." Clay sighed, then said, "True, but I have to seeing as Ash had to blurt this out..." Clay then told Professor Oak, Tracey, and Ash's mother, Delia, about his world, and then the awful Smash Bros. Tournaments, and how he, Ash's Pikachu, and Yoshi were forced to fight to the death. However, this information went in one ear and out the other with Zane. All he could hear was that Clay fought people from other dimensions who were highly skilled warriors. Clay then said, "Zane, your completely missing the point! That tournament was intended to kill all those who are forced to enter it!"

Vivian and Meriee pulled the two friends away from one another. When Professor Oak noticed Jessie, James, and Meowth, he said, "What are they doing here!?" Ash then said, "Don't worry, they decided to quit Team Rocket for good." Professor Oak of course was less trusting. Ash's mother even more so than Oak himself. Tracey wasn't sure what to think, so he said, "Care to explain?" Meowth then explained how that during one of their routine spy jobs, they overheard Clay's story about the tournaments, and the drive to steal Pikachu faded away.

Professor Oak was a bit more at ease, but still wasn't sure. Ash's mother was still hesitant to trust them after some of the horrible things she heard Ash talk about. But, she was willing to give them one chance to change her mind about them. After everything was settled, they were wondering what should be their next move. The answer to how Clay and his group came here could be anywhere, and the means for them returning home could be anywhere as well.

All that Servo, who like everyone else right now was in his true form at the lab's built in pokemon pasture, could say was, "I guess all we can do is just wander the world looking for answers." Clay then said, "Yes, but how long will that take?" Servo then said as a curious Rattata was sniffing him, "Who knows, let's just enjoy this place for now." Servo floated into the air, scaring the purple mouse away, and went back to the lab.

Clay then thought for a moment, and said to himself, "The little tinkertoy has a point, I suppose... No point in worrying about it all right now." Clay then went back to the lab with Servo to get some lunch.

-----------------------

_Meanwhile..._

In a secluded area to the west of Viridian City, there is a huge mansion. Not many people know of it's location, but this made it all the more better to use as the secret HQ of Team Rocket. At this time, there are hundreds of Rockets swarming the area moving boxes and other things into helicoptors and trucks. One of their spies in Viridian heard from the Officer Jenny stationed there that someone had revealed the location of the main HQ outside the city. The base wasn't only the home base, but also the home of their leader, Giovanii.

The man in question was in his helicopter at the time he recieved word of the base's discovery, and he was understandibly upset. He was infuriated with the men who were in charge of the operation to apprehend two children who had discovered one of the smaller bases around Kanto. Not only that, one of the men in that operation made the stupid mistake of telling the children where the main office was. He was sure the boy and girl had ratted this information to the police, which was why they were leaving this base behind as soon as possible.

Giovanii then said to one of his commanding officers over a radio, "Tell all personell to retreat to the 'Fall-Back spot' as soon as everything is cleared up at the base. We cannot afford losing even one microchip of data to the police, let alone any of our agents." The reply on the other end was, "Yes sir Giovanii, I wont let you down."

A few hours later, Giovanii arrived at said 'Fall-Back Spot' to resume operation. As he walks into his new office, he is confronted by a mysterious man. He wore a black suit with matching pants with red trimming down the sides. His hair was also black with red highlights. Giovanii was suprised, and enraged. Somone has found out about his secret refuge, and is in his office. Before he could call in his men to deal with the stranger, the unknown man said, "Greetings, Giovanii." The man spoke in a slight Spanish accent that seemed to be dripping with venom and malice. Giovanii reeled when he heard the ominous tone of the man's voice.

The mystery man then continued by saying, "Don't be so nervous. I came to speak business with you." Giovanii was still wary of this man, but decided to hear him out. Giovanii then said, "Ok, you've got five minutes to tell me why your tresspassing on my land." The man then said, "That's all I'll need. I recently heard of how you and your men had to flee your former base. Before you ask how I know, all I'll say is that I have my sources. I happen to be a leader of an organization like yours, Giovanii. I've been intrigued by your activities these past few years, and I wish to join forces in hopes of accomplishing my objectives while helping you with yours."

Giovanii was curious to say the least. He then said, "Do continue..." The man then said, "My group has recently developed a unique way to alter DNA to increase one's power. However, it only works on pokemon rather than humans unfortunately, but this makes it all the better as we humans lack the capability to perform the tasks a pokemon can accomplish, thus meaning even if a human subject were to have his or her DNA modified, then it wouldn't be as powerful as it should due to the lack of unique abilities."

Giovanii then said, "What exactly is your point?" What he was hearing wasn't new. He once funded a project to manufacture special pokeballs that could turn whatever they caught into evil pokemon, and also increased the captured subject's strength to the max. But he cancled the project entirely when the police cracked down on illegal smuggeling of the nessesary materials when one of his subordinates was captured after supposedly capturing, and losing a Celibi.

Soon after that, a group called Cipher tried a similar approach, but their methods towards creating their 'Shadow Pokemon' was unknown. After two teenagers stopped Cipher several years ago, Giovanii's hopes of establishing an alliance with the elite crime organization fell apart. When he heard Cipher tried making a comeback, he tried again to arrange a partnership, but it again fell apart when another child fought Cipher, and succeded in destroying the group completely.

With this in mind, he said, "I don't mean any offence, but I've heard about this before. Each time, the plan goes to hell because of meddling kids..." The stranger laughed, and said, "Fear not for we have studied those past methods and found that simply 'jogging a pokemon's memory' will not work on these far superior models. It would take something ultimately more powerful to deal with what we've achieved, which is more than likely nonexistant."

Giovanii then said, "I think I'll need to see some proof. If you've got any, I'll consider joining up with you, Mr..." The man then said, "My name is Kale. Now follow me, as I have much to show you." Giovanii walked out with Kale, unbeknowingst to them, Giovanii's pet Persian witnessed the exchange. Persian ws visibly terrified by this man, as something didn't seem right with him at all.

When they went outside, the grunts walked up, expecting to be ordered to remove the intruder as they obviously don't remember this man in their ranks. Giovanii called them off as he explained the man was here to talk business. Kale escorted Giovanii to a deserted area, and took two pokeballs from his belt. He then said, "Here's a sample of my work. I hope you'll like it!"

He threw the balls out, and they released two powerful pokemon Giovanii was used to seeing in his personal collection: A Charizard and a Tyrannitar. The only difference here was that both pokemon were colored jet black, and had red streaks on their heads. They also had blood-red eyes, and there seemed to be blood caked to their teeth. Giovanii knew a Shiny Charizard looked similar to this as he had fought one a long time ago, but he knew it wasn't a normal Shiny Charizard due to the odd eye color, and the stripes on it's head. Plus, it's color scheme was identical to the Tyrannitar's, and a Shiny Tyrannitar, from what he had heard, was orange rather than this black behemoth before him. He also noticed odd-looking claws on the forearms which looked similar to a form of weapons a ninja would use. The tail on each of the two pokemon seemed to have a razor edge, making them look like a sword, or scythe.

Giovanii's eye's widened, and he said, "Wha-what are these things!?" Kale then said, "I call these beasts, DR Pokemon. Their apperance is ment to strike fear into their opponents, while their hightened powers utterly destroy them! They are also unbeatable under any circumstance! With my DR Pokemon servents working for the both of us, there is nothing we cannot accomplish!" Giovanii smirked, and said, "I'm impressed. Perhaps there is a good reason for us to join forces! With these DR Pokemon, nothing shall stand in my way! I shall also find the brats who exposed my headqurters and make sure they never see the light of day again!"

Kale smirked sadistically. He knew within a short time that a certain plumber would meet his demise, followed shortly by his older brothers.

To be continued...

* * *

Zane: (is hiding under the couch)

Me: Zane, come on I told you these guys were coming back!

Zane: It's still scary!!!!

Crow: What's he scared about!?

Me: Look at the two pokemon Kale unleashed.

Crow: (looks at the Charizard and Tyrannitar) Oh, I see. Sorry Zane.

Me: If anyone can tell what happened to these two pokemon, you win a free case of assorted cookies. Employees and their families are prohibited from entering this contest.

Servo: If not fully satisfied with this chapter, return unused portion for full refund.

Me: That was pointless, the chapter's already over!!!!! Anyway, R&R!


	11. Team Rocket Strikes Back!

Me: Ah, another peaceful weekend, and another new chapter!

Crow: This chapter has a new fight scene, and trust me, it's been worth waiting for!

Servo: The battle is between the good guys, and Jessie and Jame's old rivals, Butch and Cassidy.

Mallow: They're here to try to take out Ash and his friends for exposing the Team Rocket HQ, but everyone as usual keeps saying Butch's name wrong and he get's pissed about it.

Zane: NUTCASE also went and had Clayton poke fun at this little detail in the story. Also, during the battle, a suprise evolution occurs!

Me: As for who it is, you'll have to read on to find out.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Rocket's Strike Back!

A few short days after arriving in Pallet Town, the group were discussing your normal everyday things. For Ash, it was focused on what his next challenge was. Seeing as his new friends needed help, that this seemed like a challenge he'd like to tackle to kill time before leaving for another tournament in some other region.

Professor Oak and Tracey were busy checking the old research notes in the lab in hope that they could possibly find a way home for the newcomers. Brock was onthe phone with his family, explaining he'd be gone longer than he thought since something had come up. May and Max explained the same thing to their parents, and both sets of families said it'd be ok for them to take their time.

Ash was expecting his mother to refuse Ash helping his new friends due to the overwhelming danger that might be involved. But she suprised him by saying, "Honey, I know that since your a pokemon trainer that you can take care of yourself. Besides, you have your pokemon to help protect you in case something happens, plus there's your friends. And even though I still don't trust Jessie, James, and that Meowth, I'm willing to let them help you if it does prove that they're telling the truth about leaving Team Rocket."

Ash was left in a stupor when he heard this. All Clay could say was, "Snap out of it Ash! She just said you could give us a hand!" Ash still was a bit hesitant. He knew from what he had heard that this would be his most dangerous journey ever. However, Pikachu seemed determined to go with Clay, even if Ash didn't want to go at all. The reason being is that Clay was a person Pikachu could defenately trust as much as his own trainer, and wanted to help him in any way possible. Ash's other pokemon seemed to stand beside Pikachu's decision as well, and that was enough for Ash to accept this responsibility.

He finally said, "I've always acted depending on what my pokemon wanted in situations like these, and this is no exception!" Clay gave the future Pokemon Master a thumbs up, and said, "Glad to hear your decision paisano. Let's-a go." Before the two left, the phone rang. When Delia answered the phone, she said to Clay and Ash, "That was Professor Oak. He said he may have found something to help your friends get home, Ash."

Clay took the phone from Mrs. Ketchum, and said, "Prof. Oak? What's the word?" Prof. Oak said on the other end of the line, "Ah, Clay. Just the person I've been wanting to talk to. I need you, Ash, and the others to come down to the lab. Tracy and I stumbled upon something helpful." Clay then said, "Ok, we'll be right over." Clay then explained the situation to Ash and Delia, and ran off to the Oak Research Lab.

When they got there, they saw everyone in their group was waiting for them. Prof. Oak then said, "Ah, glad to see you got here so quicklly." Tracey then said, "Here's what we found." He was about to direct us to the professors computer, when a cloud of smoke filled the room. Zane yelled out, "WHAT THE!? Did someone drop a smoke bomb in here!?!"

The group then heard a sinister voice say, "I guess you can say that." When the smoke cleared, the group saw two Team Rocket members, one with blonde hair in pigtails, and one with blue-green hair. Both had sinister looks on their faces, and had eyes that screamed evil intent. Ash then said, "It's Barry and Cassidy!" The man fell down, then yelled, "GODDAMN IT, IT'S BUTCH!"

Brock then yelled, "Hey, we have kids and ladies here in the lab, so watch your tounge!" Cassidy then saw Jessie and James in the corner, and said, "What's the loser trio doing here!?" Jessie smirked, then said, "Allow me to explain!" Jessie, James, and Meowth then recited their motto again, but this time it was different. Clay and his friends didn't know it, but the former Rockets began using their old motto, which still had a few revisions tossed in.

Jessie: Prepare for trouble!

James: Make it double!

Jessie: To protect the world from devestation!

James: To unite all peoples within our nation!

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

James: To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie: Jessie!

James: And James, of course!

Jessie: We quit Team Rocket, and now get ready to fight!

James: What we've said is absolutely true, so give up now or we'll show our true might!

Meowth: Meowth, that's right!

Wobbuffet: WOBBUFFET!!!!!!

Mime Jr.: Mime, mime!

After the motto was spoken, Ash said to the others, "Seems they went back to their old motto." Clay then said, "So this is what they used to say. I like this one better than the one used when I met them." May then said, "It also sounds a lot better seeing as they are no longer part of Team Rocket."

Butch then said, "So, you betrayed us Messy and Lames. Fine by us, as we can finally be rid of you two losers!" They then tossed in two pokeballs, and we saw an oversized rat along with a monkey-like pokemon pop out. Butch and Cassidy addressed them as Raticate and Primeape. Jessie tossed out a large snake with a blade-like taike, and James sent out a cactus with human features. The cactus in question turned back and gave James a painful hug as James said, "AUUGE! DON'T HURT ME, HURT THEM!"

While everyone was distracted by Jame's problem with his pokemon, Cacnea, Clay and Zane charged forward and kicked Butch and Cassidy out of the lab, literally as they performed a flying kick which was strong enough to send them out the front door of the lab. The battle then moved to the fields as the two opposing sides waged war on eah other.

Primeape tried to land a Karate Chop on Cacnea, but Cacnea blocked by using Needle Arm, which subsequentially sent Primeape flying back a few feet. Jessie's pokemon, Seviper tried it's Poison Tail on Raticate, but Raticate swerved passed the glowing, poison-filled tail and bit down hard on the soft part of Seviper's tail with a Hyper Fang attack.

Seviper then used it's own Bite attack, which sent Raticate reeling due to how painful those two fangs in Seviper's mouth can be. With Seviper free of Raticate's fangs, Seviper proceeded to wrap it's body around the oversized rat as Seviper was attempting to slowly suffocate the rat. Cacnea was having trouble against Primeape when it landed a Cross Chop on the small cactus pokemon, but was able to even the score by striking with a Pin Missle, followed up by a Needle Arm. Cacnea seemed more determined to win now seeing as his trainer has quit Team Rocket, and then began glowing brightly.

Clay and his friends were urious about what was going on, and Ash said, "Cancea's evolving!" We watched as Cacnea grew taller due to his more useful and apparent legs, and his arms also grew in length. His head looked like it was topped with a hat of some kind, which made it appear somewhat sinister. When the light show was over, the new creature before them shouted out, "CACTURN!!!!"

Primeape and Raticate were creeped out by the new pokemon, and were slowly backing away. Vivian then said, "Why are those two backing away from Cacnea? And why is it so creepy looking now?"

Professor Oak then said, "It's called evolution. Pokemon unlike animals have developed a unique form of evolution which has allowed them to grow into a more powerful form in a matter of seconds which has allowed them to flourish so easily in this world. Evolution grants more power, as well as a new look. New abilities can also be learned, and in some cases a pokemon may gain a new type trait. In this case, Cacnea, who was originally simply a grass type, has become a Cacturn, which is not only grass but also a dark pokemon. Being a dark pokemon gives Cacturn a sinister personality, and a devious attitude in battle. Other than that, Cacturn is still the same pokemon as it was as a Cacnea, so it should still show the great amount of compassion it has for James."

Ash then said, "And from what I've seen in the past, James cared a lot for Cacnea and I doubt Cacturn is gonna let either him or the rest of us down!" James then yelled out, "Ok, Cacne- I mean, Cacturn! Use Sandstorm!" Cacturn created a large sandstorm which blanketed the field. Cacturn seemed to simply dissapear entirely." Brock then said, "Cacturn's Sand Veil allows it to turn invisible when there's a sandstorm. James has the upper hand right now, even with it's weakness to Primeape's fighting attacks."

Upon hearing this from Brock, James said, "Ok, Cacturn use Faint Attack!" Since Cacturn was invisible now, no one could see when Cacturn struck, but Raticate was KO'd from the attack. Primeape began throwing punches blindly, but the sand was taking it's toll on Primeape, and the monkey was tiring itself out from it's own futile attempts at attacking. Cacturn then delivered a Mega Punch to win the match. The sandstorm cleared up, and James had won the match.

Cacturn rushed up to James and gave him a bone-crushing hug, which aside from the spikes, was pretty painful due to the added muscle mass in Cacturn's body. Meriee then said, "I see Cacturn's still his old self depite the new look." James then said, "Cacturn...I...need...air!!!!!" Cacturn let his trainer go, after realizing it can no longer give James the hugs he enjoyed giving his trainer. But he was still happy that he won, even though his new personality gained through his evolution didn't show it.

James then said with a load of confidance in his voice, "Ok Cassidy and Bluto-" Butch then yelled, "IT'S BUTCH! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY THAT!!!!!!" Clay had a mischieveous gleam in his eyes as he said, "Whatever you say, Betty." Butch glared at clay, and then said, "What did you say you brat!?" Clay then said, "Excuse me, I ment Bridgette." Clay's friends began to snicker. They tried to hold it in but they were failing horribly, Zane especially.

Clay then said, "Oh wait, I'm sorry, I ment Bubba's Bitch!" At this Zane just began laughing so hard, that everyone within a ten mile radius could hear him. The others began laughing too, with exception of Ash's mother, May, and Professor Oak since that was sorta pushing the joke a bit too far.

Butch finally lost it, and yelled, "THAT'S IT! GO CHARIZARD AND TYRANNITAR! DESTROY THAT LITTLE BASTARD!!!!!"

To be continued...

* * *

Crow: (laughs uncontrollably) Bubba's Bitch!? Wow, that's the worst insult you can throw at anybody from what I hear!

Me: Heh heh, I had to do it. I've always wondered if the characters either kept forgetting Butch's name on purpose or not, so I took that part of the joke and brought it out more. Sometime, the guy who writes the script for the Pokemon anime should do something like this to Butch.

Zane: I see what you mean, this was gold.

Servo: Man, Cacturn is pretty powerful despite it's low defense stats.

Me: Well it's base atack and sp. attack are more than enough to fix that problem. Plus, combining it's Sandtorm attack with it's ability Sand Veil helps put Cacturn ahead of most of the competition. Anway, I'll post another chapter later today once everyone's done reading this one, so stay tuned! And be sure to R&R as usual!


	12. Time for the Real Battle to Begin!

Me: Ok, time for the evening edition to today's update.

Crow: Halfway through the chapter is a little song NUTCASE arranged for this chapter. The song lyrics were provided by the website The real battle begins now!

Servo: (rings bell)

* * *

Chapter 11: Time for the Real Battle to Begin!

After Clay's insults towards Butch, he sent out the two pokemon that were given to him by his boss's new partner. When the two pokemon appeared, everyone stopped laughing when they saw the poor altered creatures before them. Clay and his friends recognized the features on the two pokemon, and Zane ran and hid somewhere near a grove of berry trees. Jessie, James, and Meowth did the same.

Ash then said, "What the heck!?" May then said, "What's wrong with those pokemon!?!" Vivian then said to Clay quietly, "Clay, those things look like those monsters we fought back at the Isle O' Hags!" Clay then said, "I know... What's going on here?" Butch then said, "No thanks to you, Team Rocket's now in hiding! You kids shattered our pride!" "So you feel pride in being a prick? Wow, that's**_ very _**big of you..." Said Clay, as his voice dripped with sarcasm.

Butch then said, "Ok punk! You've asked for it!" Cassidy then said, "I may not approve of Butch's current attitude due to your insults, but he has a point. You will pay for exposing our hideout's location! Charizard, Use Flamethrower on those brats!" The creepy looking Charizard spat out red and black flames at the group. Everyone barely got away in time, but the Tyrannitar was readying a Hyper Beam that somehow was glowing with black energy rather than the normal yellow and white mix.

The attack was fired, and would have hit it's mark if a beam of concentrated sunlight, known as Solar Beam, hadn't shot out of nowhere to block the attack. When everyone turned to the source of the blast, there was one of Ash's pokemon: A Bulbasaur. Alongside were all of Ash's other pokemon he left here as well as the pokemon May left here in the care of Professor Oak. The large crab pokemon, Kingler fired a Bubble Beam at the Charizard. The hit weakened it quite a bit, but it seemed to heal itself from the attack effortlessly.

Ash then said, "How'd it restore it's strength!? Charizard can't use Recover!" Then Cassidy said, "Our boss recently partnered up with an orginization who have improved the powers of these two pokemon, making them invincible. Give up now, there's no hope for victory now!" Butch then said, "Yes, surrender, and hand over all those pokemon so our boss can have more additions to his army!"

In the distance, Jessie, James, and Meowth were terrified. But they were no where near as scared as Zane was now. He said, "They somehow survived. How else did those pokemon wind up under their controll!?" Jessie then said, "What are you talking about?!" Zane then said, "N-n-nothing!!!" James then noticed something that seemed to stand out amongst the berries in the tree above them. It looked like a bag. Curious, he picked it out of the tree. When Meowth caught sight of it, he said, "Hey Jimmy, where'd you find the bag?" James then said, "It was in this tree for some reason." He scanned his eyes over the bag, and saw Zane's name etched into the back. James then said, "Zane, this bag has your name on it."

Zane looked at the bag, and his eyes lit up when he saw it. He yelled, "MY BAG! Allright, give me that, I think there might be something that can help!" He took the bag from James, and looked through it. He then said, "YES!!!!! I KNEW I'D FIND SOMETHING!!!!!!"

Back with the others, all of the pokemon were working hard to try to take down the enemy pokemon, but no matter what they do, the two opponents kept recovering. A few minutes ago, Prof. Oak and Tracey ran back to the lab, probobly to contact the cops. The pokemon on our heroes side were very tired, and couldn't fight anymore. Everyone thought they were going to die, especially when the Tyrannitar and Charizard unleased their attacks again.

Suddenly, there was a shining yellow blur, that screeched out "WOBBUFFET!!!!!!!!!!!!" Suddenly the two attacks turned back towards the Charizard and Tyrannitar, and hit them heavily. When everyone turned towards the source of the apparent Mirror Coat, everyone saw Jessie's Wobbuffet covered in a golden aura that also flashed in a variety of other colors. Wobbuffet also had a very pissed off look on his face as he muttered something in poke language to the Tyrannitar and Charizard.

_**Song: It Doesn't Matter SA2 Version**_

_Oh, yeah...  
All right... _

_Well, I don't show off, don't criticize  
I'm just livin' by my own feelings _

Max then said, "What's with Wobbuffet?" Kooper then said, "It looks like he's found a Starman." Servo then said, "How's that possible!? There aren't any question mark blocks floating around here!" That's when everyone heard the voice of Zane say, "Let's just say I found something that might give us an advantage!"

_And I won't give in, won't compromise  
'cause I only have a steadfast heart of gold _

Everyone then saw Zane with a worn-looking backpack, and that Jessie and James's clothes were a mix of orange and white. Meowth's ears and tail also were different from usual, and looked like those of a racoon's. Goombario then said, "Hey you found your bag!" Meowth then said, "Not only that, he found these crazy items that give ya kooky super powers! Show 'em Jimmy!"

_I don't know why, I can't leave, though, it might be tough  
But I ain't out of control, just livin' by my word  
_

James smirked and said, "Get it while it's hot!" He then threw a fireball at Butch, who then said, "Hey, watch where your throwing those! You nearly hit me!!!!!" James then said, "That was the point Billy!" Butch groweld, then said, "Tyrannitar, use Hyper Beam!" The Tyrannitar tried to use Hyper Beam, but was suddenly frozen in ice.

_Don't ask me why, I don't need a reason  
I've got my way, my own way_

Clay then was seen with an icy mist around his hands, and said, "Did you suddenly forget we were here?" Butch tried to recall Tyrannitar, But Kooper ducked into his shell, and hit Butch and cassidy with his Power Shell attack, and stole the Rocket's pokeballs which normally contained the Charizard and Tyrannitar.

Charizard then tried to melt the ice his teamate was in, but was nailed in the gut by Zane's Bomb's Away attack, which miraculously KO'd it despite it's annoying recovery ability.

_It doesn't matter now what happens  
I will never give up the fight  
Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight  
It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right _

Charizard tried to get up, but Meowth said, "Oh no you don't! Time for a Flyin' Fury Swipes!" Meowth used his new tail to fly up to Charizard and unleashed his Fury Swipes. Since he was flying now, he was able to strike at every angle, and took the red and black dragon down once more.

_Well, I don't look back, I don't need to  
Time won't wait and I've got so much to do_ _Where do I stop? Now it's all a blur and so unclear  
Well, I don't know, but I can't be wrong _

Professor Oak and Tracey came back from the lab wearing these odd glove-like machines on their arms. Prof. Oak then said, "Ready Tracey?" Tracey then said, "You bet, professor!" They each placed a pokeball in the palm of the gloves they wore, and the pokeballs began glowing strangely. They then threw the pokeballs at the two pokemon, which then stopped in midair. Then several streams of energy that resembled fingers shot from the pokeballs when they opened. The beams ensnared the two pokemon, and forced them into the pokeballs. After a few shakes on each ball, they stopped, showing the two pokemon had been captured.

_It doesn't matter now what happens  
I will never give up the fight  
Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight  
Place all your bets on the one you think is right _

_(guitar solo) _

Butch and Cassidy fled when they heard the sirens from nearby police cars go off, but they didn't get far when the whole herd of Tauros that belonged to Ash blocked their escape route. The two Team Rocket members were then apprehended by the police.

_Oh, it doesn't matter now what happens  
I will never give up the fight  
Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight  
It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right _

_No, no, no, no...  
**It doesn't matter! **_

Butch and Cassidy then said as they were taken away, "Looks like we're being carted off again..." Officer Jenny then said to the heroes, "Great job, you've all helped keep these two from escaping long enough for us to arrest them. We'll be sure these two don't get out of jail this time. Now, can you please tell me what happened here? Also, what's with these odd-looking creatures? They aren't like any pokemon I've seen before."

Clay looked over to his friends and saw he forgot to place the spell back on his friends before arriving at Oak's lab. Officer Jenny then said, "Oh wait, I remember my cousin in Azure Town mentioned you guys. So, you were those otherworldly visitors she mentioned. Anyway, where are those two mutated pokemon that were reported?" Prof. Oak then said, "I have them right here. I used the Snag Machines that I along with several other pokemon researchers recieved from the Pokemon HQ Lab in Oree after the last Shadow Incident." Officer Jenny then said, "It was a good idea to use the Snag Machines professor."

Clay then said, "Could everyone please explain what the heck is with those machines?" Everyone went inside the lab to relax after their victory, and to talk about this 'Shadow Incident' and these Snag Machines. Clay's friends learned about Cipher, and how they took pokemon from their trainers to try to rule the world by turning them into Shadow Pokemon. They also heard of how Cipher tried again to use Shadow Pokemon after being stopped the first time, but again were defeated.

Professor Oak then said, "This Charizard and Tyrannitar are unlike anything I've ever seen. Whatever Team Rocket has done to them has mutated them into these horrible creatures, and has also given them powers no normal pokemon has. They seem to rival the powers of a legendary pokemon. The purification of a Shadow Pokemon involves the trainer trying to bond with it the way one would bond with any other pokemon. But whatever was done to these two suggests simply battling may have little or no effect..."

Clay then said, "I have something to add to that professor. I saw creatures almost exactly like these mutated pokemon back in my world!" Ash and his friends were curious about what Clay had to say. Clay then said, "Before me and my friends came out here, we were trying to help prevent a major disaster in our world from occuring. During that time, we were confronted by these monsters who had the same color scheme, and weaponry as that Charizard and Tyrannitar! They looked like dinosaurs, Velociraptors to be exact, but had a few key differences. First, their heads were shaped like a shark's, and the teeth were also shark-like and were painted red with what looked like blood. They had these claw weapons similar to an accessory from various RPG video games I've played. Finally, the tails of these things were like a sword."

At that moment, a few things in Clay's mind seemed to piece together. He remembered that back at the Island O' Hags that Gruntilda, the evil witch of the island, was killed by what seemed like multiple sword slashes. The note next to her fallen body was left behind by some group called the Dentes Rhohos, which his friend Observer explained was Red Teeth when translated from Spanish to English. He then remembered the 'paint' on the dinosaur's teeth, which also was on the Tyrannitar and Charizard. After processing this information, he said in his mind, 'How did they come back to life!?'

Clay then heard the voice of Officer Jenny say, "Is there anything else you'd like to share?" Clay snapped to attention, and said, "Oh sorry about that. I just realized something importent about what I just said, and it relates to our situation." Clay then told everyone what he had pieced together. After he was done, everyone had terrified looks on their faces. Cambot then said, "So those dinosaurs who attacked us were these Dentes Rhohos mentioned in that letter!"

Goombario then said, "Not only that, they somehow survived the beatdown Clay and his brothers gave them, and somehow turned these pokemon into one of their own!" May then said, "That's Disgusting! How can anyone do that!?!" Ash then said to no one in particular, "How do we turn them back?" Clay then said, "I don't know Ash, but I wish I did..."

To be continued...

* * *

Me: The gang now know the identity of the Dentes Rhohos! And if it isn't obvious to anyone now, Team Rocket has sided with them!

Crow: That makes everything a lot more dangerous.

Servo: I'm glad Zane and I gave you the idea to use the Snag Machines here.

Crow: I still think that a different element should be used.

Me: Ok, let's analyze the idea: Simply taking the pokeball containing the DR Pokemon would be quite dangerous as once it's time to purify it, it'd likely try to kill the heroes before it can be purified. The Snag System treats the DR Pokemon allows yu to safely capture the opposing pokemon, while at the same time coaxes it to refrain from harming it's new trainer. Hmmmm, which is better here?

Crow: Shut up...

Me: Anyway, I probobly wont update again until sometime next week, so R&R!


	13. News Spreads Quickly

Me: Double update time! I used the time between this and my last update to write up several more chapters, so I don't have to work as hard between updates. Anyway, this chapter is largely a filler, but it gives us a good sense of foreshadowing for the future of the characters.

Crow: The identities of the mystery characters will be revield at the end of the chapter.

Servo: Let's-a go!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 12: News Spreads Quickly 

At a news station in Saffron City, people were frantic to get the biggest information of the day ready for the viewers at home. When all the material was ready, the show began. A man in his early thirties said, "Hello, welcome to tonight's news. The biggest story of the night is the recent attack on Pallet Town done by none other than Team Rocket. Our on the scene reporter is there as we speak. Gabby, can you hear me?"

Clear on the other side of Kanto, a young woman was enthusiasticlly talking back to her boss. She said, "Yes I can! Hello everyone! Gabby here, and I'm here live outside the famous Oak Pokemon Reaserch Lab in Pallet Town where a few short hours ago, members of Team Rocket stormed the lab with what eyewitnesses described as mutated pokemon. Yes, you heard me right, mutated pokemon. The pokemon in question were used by a couple of Team Rocket grunts who are now in police custody. It's been confirmed by the people at the lab that it was a plot of revenge towards a young man and lady who had stumbled upon a Team Rocket operation south of here in the vacinity of Starview City where one of the grunts accidentally told them the location of their headquarters near Viridian City, which was found to have been abandoned before the police arrived."

The news anchor back at the station said, "I see. Gabby, how are the people. Are they ok?" Gabby then said, "Everyone's ok, but their shaken up a bit by the grotesque apperance of the two poor mutated pokemon. Professor Oak and his assistant, Tracey were able to utilize some Snag Machines they, like many other pokemon researchers, were given by the Pokemon HQ lab in Orre after the last Shadow Pokemon incident. I'm still currently trying to get more information, but everyone at the lab is being tight-lipped about it."

From behind Gabby, one could see Brock attempting to ask her out on a date, but Max drags him away. Jessie and James are then seen sickering at Brock's failed plan.

The anchor said, "Ok Abby, great job as usual. We'll be sure to bring more news as it breaks." At that moment, a TV screen turned off. The person who did so was a young woman who wore dark cloathing with a pattern similar to a Seviper's scales. She also had long dark hair, and peircing eyes which at the moment were filled with worry when she saw Brock. She thought, 'Brock was there when that attack occured!? Oh my, I hope he and his friends are ok...'

The woman rushed off with some of her pokemon in case she needed them. She left the Battle Frontier facility she worked at, the Battle Pike, in the hands of her helpers as she ran off to see if her friends were allright. Across numerous regions around the world, people who had a connection in one way or another with Ash or any of his friends became concerned. Even some pokemon began getting restless.

In a valley hidden by tall mountains, a particular Charizard heard what had happened back at Pallet Town and flew off to the small town without anyone knowing of it's absence. Also a certain Squirtle left his team to venture to the same town. A large bird known as a Pidgeot flew southward from his nest outside Viridian City to see an old friend.

Elsewhere, a young lady with red hair done up in a single pigtail was riding her bike towards Pallet Town. The basket on the bike held a small mouse pokemon called an Azuril as they rode down the dirt roads. In many other places, humans and pokemon alike are flocking to Pallet Town as they felt that Ash, Brock, May, Max and their new friends may need help.

High up in the sky, a sillouetted figure watches everything from above. It's bird-like in apperance due to it's massive wings. It says to itself in a telepathic voice, "The young one's friends are arriving as I had predicted. Young Ash will need all the help he can get to not only help his new friends, but to also save this world. We will meet soon, and I shall help you save the unfortunate pokemon that have been transformed. I will not allow such a travesty to plague our world any longer!"

With a shrill shriek, the figure vanished in a flash of fire. The pokemon far below heard the screech and knew that the actions of Team Rocket have finally convinced their great Poke-God to reveal itself to the world once more to put an end to Team Rocket and their new allies.

To be continued...

* * *

Servo: Ok, here are the mystery characters, in no particular order: The Charizard, Squirtle, and Pideot seen leaving for Pallet Town happen to be three Ash's old pokemon. The girl with the Azuril is Ash's closest friend, Misty. The woman who works at the Battle Pike is Lucy. The bird pokemon at the end will have his identity kept in secrecy until the time is right. 

Crow: Why is Lucy showing concern for Brock?

Me: When Ash got his Luck Symbol, Brock once again attempted to hit on another woman. This time, it was Lucy. With Lucy's personality being somewhat harsh, I was expecting Brock to be smacked across the face. But suprisingly, Lucy blushes, and throughout the entire time Ash is there at the Battle Pike, Lucy blushes at the thought of Brock. When the gang leaves the Battle Pike, it's revealed that Lucy's favorite pokemon are ones with squinty eyes, like Snorlax, Abra, and Makuhita. Apparently, she has a crush on Brock due to his squinty eyes. When I wrote this chapter, I had to include Lucy so that Brock can get the happy ending he's been wanting for so long.

Crow: The happy ending he's been wanting? Somehow that doesn't sound right... (get's thrown against the wall by Zane)

Zane: Say anything like that again, and I'll turn you into a blender!

Me: Ok, calm down! R&R!


	14. An Old Friend Returns

Me: Part 2 of today's update.

Crow: (argues with Zane) Well sorry for having a sense of humor!

Zane: Crow, that is beside the point. You made an inappropriate comment in the last segment, and needed to be punished.

Me: Knock it of. NOW. Otheriwise I'm docking pay.

Crow: We're getting paid?

Me: Just behave yourselves... Anyway, this chapter brings up a possible route out of the pokemon world for the team, but they know they have to wipe out Team Rocket first, as well as throw the Dentes Rhohos out of the pokemon world as well.

Servo: Ash also meets back up with an old friend.

Mallow: Sorry I wasn't here for the last chapter. Royal duties, you know.

Me: No problem. I've studied up on government a lot during High School, so I know how it is.

Mallow: Ok, let's begin!

* * *

Chapter 13: An Old Friend Returns

The next day, the group was told what Professor Oak had found before Butch and Cassidy's attack. He said, "Ok kids, these odd-looking symbols shown here are a very unique form of pokemon called the Unown." Tracey was working a projector that lit up the wall with odd symbols with what looked like eyes. The symbols themselves also had a likeness to the English alphabet.

Professor Oak continued by saying, "These are very rare pokemon that were only recently discovered around ten years ago, and hardly anything is known about them. There have been aincient cultures who have interacted with them as there are ruins and temples that have hyroglyphs modeled after these pokemon. Also, those same ruins are where the Unown are most frequently seen."

Clay then said, "If they appear so frequently in those areas, why isn't much known about them?" Tracey then said, "They are seldom seen, even in those areas. They also live in their own dimension, and somehow have the ability to cross over between this world and theirs. Professor Oak says that there might be a chance they can visit worlds other than ours." Goombario caught onto what this was about, and said, "So if we find these Unown, your saying they might take us back home? Awesome! Where's the nearest place to look?"

Professor Oak then said, "The nearest place is the Ruins of Alph in Johto. It's a few days away from Violet City, but from here it'll take several months to get there on foot." Servo then said, "Besides, I think it might be best to stick around. If we leave too soon, I bet Team Rocket will only cause even more trouble. And with those evil mutant pokemon, who knows what might happen! I believe our search for a way home should wait until we clear up things here. It's partially our fault we got into this mess anyway."

Clay then said, "No one here is at fault, Dome-Brain. If it wasn't for the Team Rocket leader, Giovanii, we probobly wouldn't be in danger right now. What kind of complete moron starts a criminal organization, and why would people be willing to throw their lives away working for that psycho!?" Meowth then said while glaring at Jessy and James, "There are times I ask myself that..."

Max then said, "Oh, before I forget, what was with Jessie, James, Meowth, and Wobbuffet the other day? How'd they get those crazy powers?" Goombario then said, "Let me handle this Clay. Those powers you saw were the result of some special magic items from our world that temporarily grant a special power to the holder. Jessie and James were strengthened with Fire Flowers, which change one's attire to colors that symbolize heat, such as the orange and white clothes they wore at the time. The magic of the flowers allows one to throw fireballs. Meowth was powered by a Super Leaf, which was why his ears and tail made him look like a racoon rather than a cat. Strangely enough, one can fly in this form by spinning the tail like a propellor. Finally, Wobbuffet was powered by a Starman. This item makes one completely invulnerable to all sorts of damage for a short time."

Brock then said, "Well, that's good in itself as Wobbuffet could have died from getting hit by those attacks when he sent them back. When usig either Counter or Mirror Coat, the pokemon that uses said attacks takes on the damage from the attack before the attacks are reflected. Those attacks that were launched were far more powerful than what a normal Charizard or Tyrannitar could do. The Starman's power absorbed the critical hit, so Wobbuffet was left unharmed enough for the attacs to be sent back."

Meriee then said, "Zane, I hope you have more of those items in your bag..." Zane then said, "I got plenty, but we should pace ourselves regardless. No telling when we'll need a little 'battle insurance'."

After all of the explanations were done, there was the sound of large wings flapping outside, along with a squaking voice of some pokemon saying, "PIIIIGEEEEOOOOO!!!!!!" Ash's head snapped up when he heard that voice. He knew many people have this particular pokemon, but something deep inside him recognized this voice. He ran outside, and saw a large bird pokemon with feathers flowing from it's head all the way down it's back making it seem like hair. The bird had a determined look in it's eyes, and a smile on it's beak. The bird then wrapped it's wings around Ash as if to try to give him a hug.

When the others saw this, Kooper said, "They must know each other somehow..." Meowth heard what the large bird, known to this world's inhabitants as a Pidgeot, and said, "Hey Ash, that Pidgeot's sayin' he's the one you let go to protect all those Pidgey and Pidgeotto from that Fearow a long time ago!" Ash then said while chuckling, "I know, something told me when I heard that screech outside that it was that Pidgeot! Pidgeot, it's been so long! I'm sorry I didn't come to get you sooner when I got home from the Orange League. Things just kept getting in the way. Plus I knew that if I took you from your home, that your friends would be picked off by that Fearow and his Spearow followers."

Pidgeot shook his head, and squaked a couple of more times. Meowth then said, "He says he understands. The Fearow in question has kept up his attacks, but hasn't won once yet." Clay and the others left Ash, Meowth, and Pidgeot alone so they could catch up. Ash then explained what had been happining lately. Pidgeot squaked out of agitation and anger when he heard this. Meowth then said, "Uh oh... Big Bird here says that he recently got a girlfriend who was captured by Team Rocket a few days ago! Not only that, that Fearow who attacked the flock was also captured!"

Ash was overcome with sympathy for his friend, and said, "Don't worry Pidgeot, me and my friends are gonna hunt them down and top them. We'll also save your girlfriend at the same time! We'll even get that Fearow to behave once this is over. If you want, you can help us out!" Pidgeot squaked out of joy as it's been too long since he and Ash had battled together last, and he was anxious to see how his old trainer had improved. He also couldn't wait to show Ash some of the new attacks he had learned too. Ash found an empty pokeball, and re-captured his old friend.

After Ash and Pidgeot got done catching up, and after Pidgeot's decision to help the team, Cambot asked, "So, where should we start on this adventure?" Brock then said, "We should actually let the police handle this." Clay then said, "What about the fact Team Rocket is partners with someone who's somehow able to create pokemon that look like those Dentes Rhohos freaks? If you ask me, we have no choice but to interfere in police business." May then said, "Besides, Officer Jenny said before leaving for the station to deal with Butch and Cassidy that we should try to help since we got ourselves into a mess bigger than anything we've delt with before."

Yoshi then said, "Yoshi agree! We got into much trouble already. We need to help!" Servo then said, "One problem though: Since we're dealing with evil pokemon trainers here, most of us will be underprepared. Not all of us have pokemon since we came from another dimension, you know..." Professor Oak then said, "Here's an idea: I have plenty of spare unused pokeballs here in the lab. You kids can barrow some to catch some pokemon of your own to fight back against Team Rocket. As for how to properly battle, Ash, Brock, May, and Max can tell you everything they know so you wont need to worry about any mistakes."

Clay then said, "Sounds like a good idea to me. Let's do it!" Later, every one of Clay's friends gt six pokeballs to capture their own pokemon. Professor Oak also gave them their own trainer's liscenses so they can legally purchase more pokeballs at any store if they need to. This also allowed them to enter a tournament if they wished to do so. After being fitted with a pokeball belt, Clay said to himself, "I think this is a good look for me." All that Clay and his friends needed to do was find some wild pokemon. Yoshi was the only one without a belt or pokeballs as he could defend himself against anything Team Rocket might throw at him. Yoshi's abilities weren't that different from some species of pokemon, plus he didn't feel he needed any.

The group gathered supplies at the local store, as well as getting a few things from Ash's house that his mother wanted the team to have to take along with them. Finally, the team left on their journey to destroy Team Rocket and to rescue any pokemon that they may have mutated (after Clay applied their magical disguises first). Far above, a powerful, but gentle being was watching overhead. He vanished in a burst of flame leaving behind a single rainbow-colored feather.

To be continued...

* * *

Crow: Mario characters with pokemon. Somehow I knew this would happen.

Servo: But what pokemon will the group get? That's the question!

Zane: Let's see, a lot of trainers capture pokemon that seem to help reflect their personality... Perhaps Clay catching a Mankey to represent his gentle nature, and his tendancy to turn into a raging inferno perhaps?

Me: I was actually gonna do that with you. I already have plans for Clay's future team. Don't worry, you'll get some good ones Zane.

Zane: Oh yeah!

Me: Until next update!


	15. Clay's First Pokemon!

Me: Only one chapter this time. This one is comic gold as I decided to put Clay through hell.

Crow: This sounds interesting...

Me: You bet it is. I hate doing this to good guys, but it was too good to pass up. Good thing Waclay isn't in this story, otherwise he'd never let Clay live this humiliation down.

Servo: Wow, it must be pretty bad then?

Zane: You bet it is. I gave NUTCASE the idea for this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 14: Clay's first pokemon! 

The team was passing throught the natural maze known as the Viridian Forest. This place was special to Ash as it was where he had his first pokemon battle, as well as where he caught his first two pokemon. One was Pidgeot back when it was a Pidgeotto, and the other was a caterpiller pokemon known as Caterpie. The team decided to rest, so they could decide what they should do when they arrived in Brock's hometown, Pewter City.

Brock said, "Well, I think I should pick up Onix, Geodude, and Crobat so I can give our team more muscle... I hope my brother wont mind." Ash then said, "If he saw the news report the other day, I'm sure he'll understand." Clay was busy making sandwhiches for everyone while Brock was preparing his famous stew. Clay was never very big on stew, as he preffered pasta any day. But Brock's other food choices such as riceballs and baked ham made up for this.

Clay then said, "Ok, all the sandwhiches are done!" Clay turned his back from the table for a second to get his lunch ready, but when he turned back he saw all the food he made was gone, and everyone looked a bit upset. Clay then said, "You guys couldn't have eaten all those sandwhiches THAT fast!!!" Jessie then said, "We just saw the table was bare when you told us to get up here!" Clay was very confused by this, not to mentioned a bit peeved. One of the things he hated was people taking food from him. Especially if the food he had ready was actually for someone else.

He turned back to where he left his unfinished sandwhich, and saw a pokemon trying to get away with it along with the other sandwhiches! The pokemon happened to be a wild Meowth, but it was pretty different from the talking Meowth that once worked for Team Rocket. For one, it was a bit bigger, and had a differently colored fur coat. It's fur was almost gold in color, matching the coin charm on it's forehead. The weirdest thing was that it's tail was pink.

Clay then shouted, "Hold it, hairball!" The Meowth stopped walking, and slowly turned around. Clay continued to talk as he said, "That food is ours, so give it back you living flea condo!" The Meowth had a seriously pissed off look on it's face at this point. He set the food down on the ground gentley, walked over towards Clay, and then jumped up to his face and left two bad scratches on his face.

While Clay was clutching his face in pain, Zane said, "That cat's got an attitude problem!" Meowth then said, "No kiddin' I hadn't seen a Meowth with a mean streak that big since the Hoeen League!" Clay then said, "Ok damnit, you're gonna get it now!" Clay began chasing the Meowth everywhere through the clearing. The Meowth was able to lose Clay behind a tree, so Clay kept running ahead until a swarm of Beedrill saw him and began chasing him the opposite way. The Meowth snickered at Clay's situation, and began eating the sandwhiches.

A few minutes later, Clay sat down with a very agitated expression on his face as Brock was tending to Clay's injuries caused by the Meowth, and the attacking Beedrills. "OWWWW!!!!!!" Clay shouted as Brock applied some Iodine to some of the Beedrill stings. Brock then said, "I expected a larger scream from that..." Clay then said, "Back in my world...(cringes) We have bees just as...(cringes) big and dangerous as... (cringes) those things. But damnit, it still hurts to be stung by a bee almost as big as yourself!"

A minute later, the Meowth that caused Clay all this pain came out, and pulled down an eyelid as it stuck it's tounge out at Clay. Clay finally lost his temper as he said, "Ok, that tears it! I'm gonna catch you to teach you some manners!" Clay threw a pokeball, but it missed the Meowth. Clay picked up the dropped ball, and began chasing the Meowth. Clay tried to blast the Meowth with some Ice Waves to slow it down, but this caused the Meowth to panic as it knew normal humans shouldn't be able to use ice type attacks like an ice pokemon. It's original cocky attitude suddenly became fearful and nervous as it continued running.

Eventually, it was cornered, and Clay said, "Ok before I catch you, let me say this: I'm sorry about scaring you with my ice powers, but you provoked me to use them. You should know you shouldn't take things without asking, so I'm willing to forgive you on one condition." The Meowth looked at Clay as if to say, _'What is this condition, boy?' _Clay then said,"This world is in danger at the moment, and I can use some extra help to set things right. Do you wish to join up with me? You can use your tricks to help people rather than be a pain. And I can get you more sandwhiches."

The Meowth thought about this. Sure, the human could be lying about the world being in danger, but he overheard the others in his group talking about fixing the world's natural balance, or something. Plus, being allowed to mess with these Team Rocket goons he had heard so much about from his many wild pokemon friends could be fun. And he grew to love the odd human's sandwhiches, so he nodded. Clay then said, "Ok, get ready to be caught! Pokeball, go!!!" Clay tossed the pokeball at the Meowth, and he watched as it was turned into a red field of energy, and sucked into the pokeball. Since the Meowth was willing to get caught, he didn't put up a fight inside, and was captured instantly.

Clay went up to the pokeball, and opened it up releasing the oddly colored scratchcat pokemon, and said, "Since our team already has a Meowth, I think giving you a proper name will be nessesary in telling you two apart name-wise. How about Garfield?" The Meowth shook his head at that nickname, as to him it sounded dumb. Clay then said, "No good huh? Ok, something that fits you to a T..."

Clay then figured a punkish nickname would fit the Meowth's surly attitude, and said, "Ok, to go along with your rebel attitude, your name will simply be an abbreviation containing only two letters. You're pretty big for a Meowth, so your name will start with a 'B' to stand for 'big'." Meowth nodded at this idea, and awaited his trainer's next words.

Clay then finished with, "Your obviously a cat, but being called B.C. doesn't have that certain ring needed to make a good name. So how does B.K. sound? The 'K' stands for 'cat' the same way a 'C' would, but the 'K' sounds better to me." The Meowth thought for a moment. He thought, _'True, B.C. doesn't sound cool to me at all... B.K. does sound like a good handle. Yeah, I like it!'_ The Meowth then nodded, and stepped up beside his trainer. The two turned around and went back to camp to tell everyone how the capture went.

When they got back, everyone was relieved that Clay was allright. Clay then said, "Well, I feel a lot better now. That little run helped let off some steam. Not only that, I was calmed down enough to reason with this little furball, and he wants to come along. Providing we give him an equal share of our food, as well as include him in any battle we have against Team Rocket. Also, in order to prevent confusion when we call to him, so Meowth over there doesn't think we're talking about him instead, I named this Meowth B.K."

Meowth then said, "You named him Burger King?" B.K. ran up and slashed Meowth across the face, and muttered something in Poke language, which Meowth then replied with, "HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!? I WASN'T THERE WHEN YOU WERE NAMED!!!!!!" James then said, "What did he say Meowth?" Meowth then said, "He say's his name is an abbreviation for Big Cat. The second half of his name is spelled incorrectly on purpose. Apparently Mr. High and Mighty here thinks hat simply being called B.C. ain't cool enough."

B.K. back-talked to Meowth again, and Meowth said, "Back off before I decide to give you a black eye!" Vivian had enough of the arguing and overall hostile feelings for one day, and said, "Ok, enough you two. Don't make me raise a little heat of my own." She began to light her hands up with flames to prove her point. Meowth and B.K. backed away, and apologized to each other.

By the end of the day, some of Clay's friends also managed to get their own pokemon. Some of the others didn't see anything that appealed to them however.

Vivian captured a female Skitty, and a male Teddiursa. B.K. developed a crush on the Skitty.

Servo captured a Beedrill, much to Clay's dismay.

Clay also captured another pokemon, which was a Poochyena whom he named Chicky in loving memory of his father's late pet dog who bore an uncanny resemblance to the little black wolf cub pokemon. Meowth began laughing at the name Clay gave to the puppy, but the Poochyena tackled the talking cat into a tree.

Goombario captured a Shroomish and a Paras.

And finally, Kooper captured a Shuckle.

The new trainers learned about their new pokemon and what moves they could do. Clay was already thinking up some ideas to have B.K. and Chicky fight, and couldn't wait for his first battle. At the end of the day, Clay and his friends decided to get ready to get to sleep as they had a lot to do over the next few days.

To be continued...

* * *

Servo: Wow, Clay certainly got nailed in this chapter... 

Crow: Goombario with a Shroomish and a Paras. Clever of you to give a mushroom-like monster mushroom pokemon to use.

Zane: Kooper and a Shuckle. I see a theme here already. Kooper specializing in high defense via hard shells.

Mallow: It's a good thing Clay wasn't the only one to get a new pokemon. Otherwise it wouldn't have seen as realistic seeing as they're in a forest.

Me: BTW, the names B.K. and Chicky are indeed real names. B.K. is the name of one of my cats, and happens to be one of my closest friends. Plus, B.K. looks very much like the pokemon Persian. Chicky was the name of my real life father's dog, whom did in fact resemble a Poochyena as well as it's evolved form Mightyena. Chicky was given to me and my mother as a gift when my parents were divorced. Chicky and I grew up together, so we were like brothers almost, making it hard getting over his death. My father was hit especially hard by the news seeing as Chicky was originally his, not to mention how tore up I was over it. Anyway, R&R!


	16. Help is on the Way!

Servo: I wonder what's taking NUTCASE so long?

Mallow: He told me he had some importent business to attend to today. He said he should be here by possibly 2:30.

Crow: Well it's 2:00 central time now, and we ourselves are in the central time zone... He should be here soon then.

Me: Hey guys!

Zane: Well lookie here, he's back sooner than exected!

Me: I would have been here this morning, but I had an importent appointment with some people concerning my college work. Not only that, my mother and I went to see my grandma and had lunch. Anyway, the new chapter begins now! This chapter takes the focus of Clay and the rest of the heroes to take a look at what's happining back in the Mushroom Kingdom. This chapter also features Merlon giving Mario, Peach, and Luigi some information on Clay's wereabouts. But due to Clay being in another dimension, Merlon can't get a good lock on his location. Also Professor E. Gadd unviels a new invention!

Zane: Ok, time for fanfic sign!

* * *

Chapter 15: Help Is On The Way!

Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, Clay's brothers, Mario and Luigi along with Princess Peach and Toadsworth were very concerned with the information the remaining vacation party Clay was a part of told them that several of their friends had vanished into a strange portal. With the many odd occurences in the kingdom as of late, the group went to Merlon's to figure out what was going on.

Merlon looked into his crystal ball, and foresaw some disturbing events in the present and future, which are tied to events long sinced passed. He said, "Clay, Zane, and the others are on a perilous journey at them moment... Otherwise, they are safe. The world they are in now is not that much different from your old home world, Mario and Luigi."

Luigi then said, "Well, it's good to know Clay's allright. I guess we shouldn't have to worry anymore." Merlon then said, "Sadly, that is not the case. Even though Clay and his friends have some support from that new world's inhabitants, he'll be facing some very steep odds... Wait, something else is revealing itself." At that moment, Merlon's crystal ball revealed a horrible monster identical to the ones that the Mario brothers fought at the Island O' Hags.

When Mario saw it, he said, "Hey, that's one of those creepy dinosaurs we took out. What's it doing in that ball?" Peach was terrified of this thing after she laid eyes on it a few months ago. Even just a picture of this thing would creep her out now after having first met one of these monsters.

Merlon's face paled, and he then muttered, "Dentes Rhohos..." Luigi then said, "What was that?" Merlon looked up and said, "Mario, Luigi, princess, you must hear every word I say! This monster you see in my crystal ball is an evil beast from aincient Mushroom Kingdom mythology known simply as a Dentes Rhohos." Peach then said, "Dentes Rhohos!? That was what killed the evil witch Gruntilda!"

Merlon then said, "I only thought these creatures were merely a myth until now... According to legend, they survived the impact from the meteor that separated this world from the Real World with several other species of dinosaurs who lived on to this day in this world... The dinosaurs of Dinosaur Land, the Isle O' Hags, and Tiger Track Island tell tales about these beasts who once terrorized the aincient world during the final days of the Mezozoic Era. They are rumored to be imortal, as it was said they cheated the Grim Reaper, and attained imortality from him."

This news scared the two plumbers and the princess. These monsters were likely still very much alive, and no doubt were lusting for revenge. Merlon continued saying, "The most disturbing aspect of their nature was that in order to increase their numbers, they painted blood on another dinosaur's teeth which was treated with powerful dark magic to transform the poor individual into one of them. It was rumored the meteor killed them off finally, but the rumors of them being immortal, as well as my readings here certainly prove otherwise. Clay and his friends are being hunted down by these monsters, and I fear for their safety. I wish I could see more, but I cannot..."

The four then heard an elderly voice say, "Well, it seems my visit is not in vain then!" They turned to see their old friend Elvin Gadd at the door. Luigi then said, "Gadd, what're you doing here?" The old professor then said, "I came to tell you I built something that I hope will help you bring Clay and the others home. Please follow me, I left it at the castle a few minutes ago when I heard you came here."

Mario, Peach, and Luigi followed E. Gadd back to the castle where they saw an odd-looking pod of some kind. Surrounding it were their friends from their last adventure, Bobo, Observer, Crow, Gypsy, Mike, and Joel. There was also Toad, his friend Toadette, and Toadsworth. E. Gadd then said, "So, how are those final adjustments Ned?" Ned the Nanite appeared on a hologram, and said, "We're 37 percent done professor. There, 100 percent completion! It's finished!" Luigi then muttered, "That was quick..."

Mario then said, what is this thing? It looks like a missle..." E. Gadd then said, "Heh heh, oh no my dear boy, it's my newest invention! I call it the Elvin Gadd Space-Time Transporter! After Clay's disapperance, I went to Isle Delfino to study the odd energy readings my insturments picked up. I then used that data to make this machine, with the help of Joel, Observer, Bobo, Gypsy, Mike, Crow, and the Nanites of course. This machine will help transport anyone to any place outside this world! I made it so some of us can go give Clay and his friends a helping hand, and get them home safely."

Peach was overjoyed about this new invention, and said, "That's wonderful, professor!" Mario was also happy as he said, "Yeah, this is one of your best ideas yet!" Luigi then said, "Why can't we use it to simply bring them home?" Professor E. Gadd then said, "I thought of that, but I ran out of materials to build this thing. As a result, I could only make it fit two people." Luigi then said, "Can't Brain Guy use his powers to make it bigger!?" Observer replied with, "I would have, but I had a feeling that Clay and the others can't leave that world just yet. So I made the decision of not using my powers to improve this machine's design."

Mario then said, "Yeah, they can't. Remember what Merlon told us, Luigi? Clay and the others are in the middle of saving whatever world they're in right now, so they can't leave." Luigi realized he was wrong this time, so he conceded the argument. Luigi then said, "Who's gonna be going?" E. Gadd then said, "Since you brought it up, how about you sonny?"

Luigi paled, and then said, "ME!?" E. Gadd then said, "Crow also volunteered to go along, so you wont be alone." Luigi didn't hear that part, and then said, "Bu-but I can't! I-I'm allergic to other dimensions!" Everyone looked at Luigi with blank faces, then Mario said, "If that's the case, why didn't you get sick when you and I first arrived in the Mushroom Kingdom twenty-two years ago?"

Luigi then said, "Well... It was worth a try..." Luigi hesitantly went into the pod, and Crow followed soon after. Luigi looked back towards the others, and gulped. But everyone waved goodbye to him, and wished him and Crow luck. Crow then said Grow up, ya big baby! We got a job to do!" The doors on the pod shut as it began to get ready to launch.

Professor E. Gadd then said, "Ok, remember to keep your hands inside the machine at all times, and there will be no smoking on this flight. Also, I enclosed a gift for you boys which will be helpfull when you arrive at the coordinates I programmed into the pod. Now fasten your seatbe-" He stopped and rememberd something importent. Then he said, "Uh oh..." Luigi then said from inside the pod, "Uh oh? What's 'uh oh'?" All E. Gadd could say was, "Uh oh!!!" Luigi was aggrivated, then said, "Enough of the 'uh oh's! Tell me what you did, or did not do!"

E. Gadd then said, "Boys get out of there now! I forgot to put in the-" He didn't get the chance to finish as the pod flew into the air, busting a hole in the castle roof as it flew away. From inside, you can hear Luigi and Crow screaming. "Seat belts..." E. Gadd finally said before the pod dissapeared into a flash of light as it travelled through the space-time continuum to it's destination.

Toadsworth sighed, and said, "Toad, call the repairmen..." Toad ran off to the nearest phone to get someone to fix the roof. Peach then said to Mario, "Do you think those two will be ok?" Mario then said, "Well, I don't know about Crow, but I know Luigi will do fine. If he could handle saving me from a dead psycho's art gallery with only Clay, E. Gadd, and Toad helping him, he can handle anything." Peach smiled, and said, "Yes, your right Mario. I'm sure Luigi will be ok wherever he goes."

To be continued...

* * *

Servo: Hahahahahaha! Poor Luigi, always getting dragged into dangerous, yet comical situations!

Zane: No seat belts!? You'd thik E. Gadd would have remembered something like that.

Me: True, but age can mess up your memory. Besides, Gadd wanted to help seeing as he didn't get to do much in the first story other than operate the Ghost Portrificationizer to seal away King Boo, and later on, Dr. Forrester.

Mallow: Well, that's another chapter over and done with. What's next?

Me: Luigi and Crow join the team, that's what. Not only that, E. Gadd also sends some much needed supplies for the team.

Crow: Well, that's all for now.

Me: See you at the next update! R&R!


	17. Reunion

Me: Another filler chapter, but have no fear as another battle comes up after this.

Crow: The highlights of this chapter are that there's a flashback sequence, Luigi and I find Clay, and Clay talks of ways to fight the Dentes Rhohos.

Servo: Also, be on the lookout for Gantz Gun's next oneshot story, which will take place soon after the chapter after this one.

Mallow: Hey guys, Zane wont be here today since he's working with Gantz for that scene he told us about.

Me: I figured as such. After mentioning Gantz's idea to you guys, he left to see Gantz so he could get to work on this right away.

Mallow: Well, let's get started. I got the video recorder set up so Zane can watch this chapter when he comes back.

Crow: Smoking is prohibited by our local internet fire marshal. Please be considerate of others in the theater!

* * *

Chapter 16: Reunion

It was late at night. 10:30 PM to be exact. Clay was looking up at the stars reflecting on his past. He couldn't help but think of his old friend Geno when he looked up towards the stars. He remembered when they met back in the Forest Maze in the Tadpole Pond region years ago. His inside look into the cause of the Star Rod to break apart by Smithy's invasion was very helpful. At times, Clay often wondered why he never heard of Geno before.

He knew of the seven Star Spirits due to the legends told about the Star Rod, and Geno also turned out to be a Star Spirit like the other seven who used the form of a popular children's toy to obtain a physical form to help during the war against Smithy's legions. What was really odd was that his real name was impossible to pronounce, which suggested he may have been from a long forgotten age where the language by today's standards would be impossible to translate.

He also remembered the day the kind spirit left the team to restore the Star Rod.

_**Flashback**_

_Mario, Luigi, Clay, Yoshi, Geno, Mallow, Peach, Bowser, his seven children, Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Bow, Watt, Sushi, Lakilester, and Krunch stood around the fallen remains of Smithy. They were in what seemed to be a giant junk pile, as there was scrap metal everywhere (aside from Smithy's metal corpse). The final Star Rod piece was now within grasp. Before Mario grabbed it, Geno said, "Be sure to send this last one way up high!"_

_Mario nodded as he approached the star. Like the others, it flew around the room and hovered over Mario's head. Mario's allies gathered around as they all had a look of triumph and relief as well as happiness that it was all over. Finally, the star came down into Mario's awaiting hands after what seemed like an eternity. The star then left Mario's grasp, along with the six other pieces as they all flew into the air. _

_Geno then walked up into the circle his friends formed, and said, "Thank you. The Star Pieces have been found, and now we can fix the Star Rod. And then..." Geno seemed a bit resigned about what would happen next, as it would mean he'd have to leave, and possibly never return. Before Mario could say anything, the seven Star Pieces appeared and surrounded Geno. Everyone jumped back in shock, except Geno. Mario and the others watched as the seven stars swirled around Geno, which they all guessed was some kind of repair spell._

_Each star flew back into the air, and began fusing with one another, but everyone's attention was on Geno. At the same time as the Star Rod began to reform, a beam of light surrounded Geno which got so bright everyone had to shield their eyes. When the light dimmed down, they saw in Geno's place was the little toy he barrowed for this adventure. Bowser said, "So THIS is the little toy he barrowed." He picked it up to take a look, but that's when a small spark erupted from the doll. Bowser dropped the toy, as he thought the toy had somehow caught on fire. But it turned out the spark was the Star Spirit that barrowed the Geno doll. It emitted a powerful light that blocked his features, so no one could tell what he looked like._

_He then began hovering around playfully as everyone began wearing huge smiles on their faces. The Star Spirit went up to the mass of Star Pieces up above, and with one last burst of energy, reformed the Star Rod. Geno then used it to warp everyone back outside Bowser's Castle._

_When they arrived outside, they watched as the giant sword that embedded itself in Bowser's Castle began to crumble and disintergrate. It eventually left no sign that it was ever there at all, other than the huge hole in Bowser's roof. Bowser could care less about that right now though, as he and his kids finally got their home back and he couldn't be happier. Now he could get back to kidnapping Peach, that is once things settle down as even he knew now was not the time to do any evil. Now was the time to fix his family's home, and to enjoy the endless praise from his followers._

_During his time trying to get home, much of his army deserted him. Some went off to build peacefull lives, which he thought were well deserved after how much trouble they went through during this terrible trial. Most of them were brainwashed by Smithy, including his right-hand minions Kamek and Kammy, so he held no malice towards anyone in his ranks. _

_At that moment, the most unexpected thing happened. The dark skies of Darkland cleared up revealing the blue sky behind the thick clouds. For a short time during this era of peace, blue skys dominated the Darkland skyline, but Bowser suprisingly didn't mind. After what he and his kids went through, they could use a temporary change._

_**End Flashback**_

Like the others he worked with back then, he was curious of Geno's origins. Clay figured he may have been a special Star Spirit of an even higher rank than the ones that gaurded the Star Rod itself. Of course, he didn't know how that could be possible. His thoughts were interupted when he saw a flash of light, which formed a portal of some sort. From the portal, a large metal pod of some kind appeared, and from that pod came his big brother Luigi, and one of his robot friends, Crow T. Robot.

When the two got out, Crow said to Luigi, "It's very simple Pipe-Pusher, don't fall on me anymore!" "Easier said than done, moron! In case you had forgotten, there weren't any seatbelts! Not only that, you also fell on me too you know!" Luigi said dryly. Crow then said, "We'll worry about this later, let's get the gear the professor packed in this thing so we can find Clay, Servo and the others.

They pulled out a package of some kind from the odd-looking pod, and after they did the pod vanished from wence it came. Luigi panicked as he screamed, "Wait, don't go away!!!!!!!!" Clay cleared his throat, getting the attention of the green plumber and the gold robot. Luigi then charged up towards Clay, and tackled him to the ground saying, "Thank God you're alright!!!! (cries)" Crow then said, "Well, that was easy. Where are the others?"

Clay then said, while pulling Luigi off of him, "They're not far away. I'm sure everyone's gonna be glad to see you guys, and my newest friends are also dying to meet someone else from our world, so follow me." Clay took his brother and his robot partner to the campsite where everyone was currently telling stories about their past achievements, and just about any other form of small talk. When Clay got back, he saw he just came in at the end of one of Ash's recollections of one of his past league conquests.

"When Dragonite fired it's Hyper Beam, Pikachu leaned back until his tail pressed into the ground, and then used it as a spring board to launch himself onto Dragonite's head where he then knocked the Dragonite out with a well placed Thunder attack! And that's how I won the Orange League. I still have the photo from that victory. Here, look." Ash passed a photo of himself, Pikachu, a Squirtle, a Charizard, a Tauros, a Bulbasaur, and a plesiosaur-like pokemon known as a Lapras.

Clay then said, "I really do hate to interrupt story time children, but there's someone I'd like for you to meet." That's when Luigi and Crow stepped into view of the group. Of course, Clay's friends were the only ones to recognize them (and due to his participation in the Smash Bros. tournaments, Pikachu recognized Luigi as well).

Clay then said to Ash and the others, "Now for the residents of this world who are curious about these two, this guy is my older brother Luigi Mario. The robot happens to be one of Servo and Cambot's buddies, who's name is Crow T. Robot. Anyway, how did you guys get here?" Crow then said, "Well after me and the others told everyone how you guys vanished, Professor E. Gadd studied some odd energy readings on the beach where that portal appeared."

James then said, "E. Gadd? Who the heck is that? And more importently, who'd name their child that!?" Clay then said, "He's a world reknowned inventor who specializes in many fields of science. His favorite study is on the paranormal. As for why his name sounds like a bad pun, I have no clue. The 'E' actually stands for Elvin, but we simply call him E. Gadd. Anyway Luigi, care to continue?"

Luigi then said, "E. Gadd then built a special machine that can cross through the fabric of time and space so someone could come help you kids get home. Everyone's worried sick about you guys! Zane's friends from the dojo, Merlon-" Meriee and Zane looked down to the ground as they felt bad about making their families worry. Luigi then continued saying, "Oh and let's not forget Peach and Mario. They're worried most of all!"

Clay then said, "Ok, that answers one question. But why did they send you two? Just curious." Crow then said, "I volunteered. Luigi got suckered into it." Goombario then said, "Heh, typical Luigi." "HEY!" Luigi shouted. Crow looked over towards Ash, and then said, "So, who're these kids?" After another round of stories, and an explanation of current events, Luigi said, "Great, my little brother's on the run from a criminal organization... How can this get any worse!?"

Kooper then said, "These Team Rocket guys partnered up with some organization who can somehow turn pokemon into monsters who looked a lot like those mutant dinosaurs we killed a few months ago back at the Island O' Hags." Luigi then said, "Oh great... That just reminded me of something terrible!" Clay and the others were confused about what Luigi had ment, then Crow said, "Old man Merlon told us that those weird dinosaurs we encountered at the Isle O' Hags are still alive."

Clay then said with a fearful tone in his voice, "H-h-h-h-how is t-t-t-t-that possible!?" Crow then said, "Apparently those dinosaurs are mythical beasts from our world even Merlon thought were fantasy. He said they were Dentes Rhohos. As to why they're still alive, we found out from Merlon that they're immortal. They also can turn other beings into one of their own which is what I guess why the pokemon you mentioned looked like those things."

Clay and his friends then began to wonder how they were gong to defeat an enemy who apparently was impossible to destroy. Eventually, all the thinking began taking it's tll on Zane's mind, and he yelled out, "GRRRR!!!! There's no way we can take those things down! We'd need the divine powers of God himself to strip those things of their immortality!"

Clay then said, "You give up too easy. I'm sure their might be an easy way to take them down that wont involve us begging the big man in the clouds for help. The way he does things is that he let's us figure things out ourselves, with a subtle nudge here or there to ensure we find what's needed. Besides, I remember a particular movie quote that I find is very helpful in times like these."

Zane was skeptical, and then said, "And that would be...?" Clay then put it bluntly as he said, "Life finds a way. Line spoken by Jeff Golblum's character, Ian Malcom in Jurassic Park. These Dentes Rhohos bastards may have the upper hand now, but you should know as well as I do that any and all opponents have a weakness of some sort. And that weakness in question for the Dentes Rhohos is ironically there greatest strength: Their own immortality. Take that away, and they're easy pickings."

Zane then said, "And as I said before, unless you happen to be God, it'd be impossible to remove that ability!" Clay then said, "In case you have forgotten Zane, I along with Vivian and several others, destroyed the spirit of an ancient demon when I first hunted down the Crystal Stars. A spirit is supposed to be indestructible, so the original four heroes who took the Shadow Queen down had to seal it away in hope someone might get rid of the spirit in the future. I may not know how we killed a spirit, seeing as how the soul of any given being is eternal, but we did it anyway. Otherwise, the Shadow Queen would still be popping up every now and then trying to take over the world like Bowser does. My point is this: There may be some way to remove their immortality without having to become omnipotent beings."

Zane glared at Clay and said, "I really hate it when you turn philisophical..." Servo then said, "Makes sense to me." Crow then said, "Yeah, right Servo..." Before the two could get into an argument, there was a loud beeping going off. Luigi then said, "Oh hey, that's probobly the professor calling!" Luigi then pulled out a Nintendo DS, which E. Gadd modified as a cmmunications terminal like his old Game Boy Horror. Professor E. Gadd appeared on the top screen, and said over the speakers, "Luigi! Crow! Do you boys read me? Over!"

Luigi then said, "We're here professor! Where ever here is..." E. Gadd then said, "Ah, good. Have you found Clay and the others yet?" Luigi then said, "Sure did professor! Just so happens the coordinates you programmed into that pod landed Crow and I near a campsite where Clay and the others, along with some new friends of theirs, set up for the night."

E. Gadd then said, "Ah, that is good news! Please put Clay on the line, would you Luigi?" Luigi handed Clay the DS Horror, and then said to Clay, "Seeing as it's apparently night over there, good evening!" Clay then said, "Hello professor. Anything new aside from the machine capable of travelling through time and space?" E. Gadd then said, "Not much really. After Luigi left, Bowser tried to kidnap Peach again, but Joel sabatoged his Koopa Clown Car with a Bob-Omb, allowing Mario to get Peach to saftey before beating the daylights out of the oversized tortoise."

Clay chuckled a bit, and said, "Ok, tell Mario and Peach I'm ok. Servo and Cambot are fine too, as are Vivian, Meriee, Zane, Yoshi, Kooper, and Goombario. Be sure to tell their families and friends they're alright for me, will ya?" E. Gadd then said, "Can do! Be careful out there kids! I'll call every now and then to check up on you, and offer advice. Also, don't be afraid to call me for anything. By the way, I sent Crow and Luigi with some supplies which should come in handy wherever you go. I packed you some power ups such as Super Leaves and Fire Flowers. And in case any ghosts giv you any trouble, I also packed some Poltergusts! Good luck kids, see you all later!"

The DS screen went blank when E. Gadd ended his message. Max then said, "Wow, that's the coolest thing I'd ever seen! A piece of gaming equipment being used as a portable video phone, cool! Say, you wouldn't happen to have any games to play on that, would you?" May then said, "Max, now's not the time to worry about games!"

Ash then said groggily, "I think we should get some sleep..." Brock then said, "Yeah, we should. It's still quite a hike to Pewter City." Clay then went into his tent and said, "Ok guys, see ya in the morning."

One by one, the team went to their sleeping bags in their respective tents and went to sleep.

To be continued...

* * *

Servo: Zane certaily got owned this time, didn't he?

Me: Uh, Servo?

Servo: After all that he went through, you'd think that he'd learn to take things in stride, but nooooooo.

Crow: Servo, shut up.

Servo: Who's gonna make me!? (Zane taps Servo's shoulder) In a minute Zane. Zane's not gonna- (stops talking, slowly turns around)

Zane: (Triple Kicks Servo across the room. Servo shatters to pieces after hitting the wall) What was that?

Servo: (coughs) Sorry... Can someone please put me back together?

Me: (grabs a tube of Crazy Glue) R&R!


	18. ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?

Me: (is playing Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess)

Crow: Nutcase?

Me: (continues playing)

Crow: Nutcase...

Me: (still playing)

Crow: (is fed up with being ignored. Shouts directly in Nutcase's ear) NUTCASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: (screams) Damnit, what is your problem!?

Crow: (points towards the readers)

Me: Oh, it's time for that already? Why didn't you tell me sooner!?

Crow: (Storms off mumbling explitives)

Me: Hi everyone. Crow, Zane, and I are the only ones here today. Servo and Mallow caught a cold, which is understandible since it's currently allergy season. Zane's gone at the moment to pick up stuff for Servo and Mallow, but he should be back soon.

Zane: I'm back! Hope I didn't miss anything.

Me: Your in this fanfic as one of the main protagonists, you don't really need to watch if you don't want to.

Zane: True, but I still like watching anyway.

Crow: I'll give Mallow and Servo their stuff. Go ahead without me, I'll watch the recording.

Me: Ok, this chapter is one of my longest ones. The team finally get to Pewter City where they meet Brock's parents. Brock picks up his oldest known pokemon, Onix, Geodude, and Crobat to aid in this journey, thus bringing his pokemon count to six alongside Marshtomp, Ludicolo, and Forretress. Also, another Team Rocket battle pops up, and another familiar face from the anime decides to join the team. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17: ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!? 

The current time was 11:30 AM in the Viridian Forest. The team was getting ready to leave for Pewter City to visit Brock's family. Aside from that, Clay and the other Mushroom Kingdom people in the group were practicing their pokemon's battle tecniques. Clay and B.K. were working on a special move combo which involved combining the moves Slash and Pay Day to make a move similar to Clay and Luigi's Super Jump Punch attack.

Tom Servo let Clay borrow his Beedrill for B.K.'s training, and B.K. was almost done getting his training completed when Clay said, "Ok, try to add more speed to the flow of your arm when you jump towards Beedrill. Strike now!" B.K. and Clay were practicing for the past two hours, and suprisingly this move combination was coming along quickly. It turnes out B.K. was a natural born fighter, and thanks to Meowth's translation, he explained that B.K.'s family has been well known by the pokemon community for their battling ability. In fact, some of the more prominent members of his family even were chosen by trainers to be their starter pokemon, and the trainers in question usually went on to become quite famous as a result.

As for Clay's Poochyena, Chicky, he went under some extensive training with Ash and Pikachu to learn how to use Iron Tail. May was helping Vivian and her Skitty learn a few tricks since May herself has a Skitty, thus making her well versed in the pink kitten's capabilities. Eventually, everyone was ready to leave for Pewter City, so Clay turned most of the team back into their human disguises, then they called back their pokemon and got ready to leave the forest.

About two or three hours later, they arrived in Pewter City, which was suprisingly small for a town with an official Kanto League gym. But despite this, it was still pretty busy considering the gym and the Pewter Museum of Science. The first place on their to-do list was visit Brock's family, and to pick up the rest of Brock's pokemon. When they arrived at Brock's house, Brock's mother and father were very happy to see Brock.

Brock's mother, Lola, charged Brock and wrapped him up in a bone crushing hug, then said, "Oh, Brock honey, we were so worried! We all saw the news report a few days ago, and saw you behind the scenes and feared you were hurt!" Brock then said, "Ma, I... I need...air!!!!!"

Lola released Brock, who then collapsed on the ground trying to regain his breath. Brock's father, Flint, then said, "Are you ok son? And who are your friends? I recognize Ash here, but who are all the others?" That's when Ash said, "Sir, I think we should go inside. We'll explain everything."

A few hours later after explaining everything that had happened, Lola said, "OH NO, MONSTERS FROM ANOTHER PLANET ARE ASSIMILATING INNOCENT POKEMON INTO THEIR CORRUPT ORDER!!!!!!!!!" Brock then said flatly, "You've been watching Star Trek again, haven't you?" Flint, having ignored Lola's outburst, and his eldest son's wisecrack, said, "I see... This is indeed a problem. Team Rocket was dangerous enough on their own, but with these monsters on their side, they could be unstoppable..."

Goombario, who was now back in his normal Goomba form now that he wasn't out in public, said, "Not a problem! We've been in worse situations, so we can deal with this hyped up mafia no problem! I don't care if they got help from the Dentes Rhohos, we'll still cream 'em!" Brock then said, "Speaking of which, we came by to also pick up Onix, Geodude, and Crobat so they can further strengthen our team."

Lola then said, "Oh sure dear. Your brother, Forrest is at the gym training with them." Brock then said, "Ah, thanks mom. I'll be back in a minute guys!" Brock then left the house to see the eldest of his younger siblings at the gym. When he arrived, he saw Forrest along with his three first pokemon, Onix, Geodude, and Crobat doing some battle drills. The moment Brock entered the gym, Crobat's sensitive ears picked up the familiar sound of his trainer's footsteps and flew in Brock's direction, shortly followed by Geodude and Onix.

Forrest then said to his older brother, "Brock! It's great to see you again!" Brock then said, "Yeah, it's been a while, bro. You wouldn't have seen the-" Before he could finish, Forrest said, "The news? Yeah I did. When mom and dad told me you were at Oak's lab when Team Rocket attacked, they told me and the rest of our family what had happened. I knew that you'd likely check in to show you were ok. I also knew that with Team Rocket being more dangerous than ever now, I decided to train your pokemon more and more in case you needed to take them with you when you leave."

Brock smiled, and said, "Well, I'm glad to see that you've been taking care of them since I left them in your care. I gotta say, you did an excellent job. I've never seen Onix's skin look this healthy in a while. Geodude's muscles also seem bigger as well. And Crobat, his wings seem to have grown quite a bit, and he seems faster than ever." Forrest then said, "Yeah, I read some of your old books to learn how to properly care for them."

Brock then said, "I'd hate to take them away from you-" Forrest then said, "They were your pokemon first, Brock. It's only fair that you take them to help you." Brock then said, "Thanks for being understanding, Forrest. When I get back, I promise to get you a pokemon of your own. What is it that you'd like?"

Forrest then said, "A Tyrannitar would be awesome! Or maybe a Rhydon!" Brock cringed at the sound of the word 'Tyrannitar' seeing as the one they saw recently was mutated, and could have killed everyone in the group easily if not for Jessie's Wobbuffet. Brock then said, "Sure, Forrest. I'll get you one of the two." Brock then left the gym with his three pokemon.

--------------------------------------

At that moment, Clay, Kooper, and Goombario were checking out the Pewter Museum. Of course, Kooper and Goombario were in their human disguises so they wont cause people to panic at their odd apperance if they find out they aren't pokemon. After paying the meager price of five dollars, they went to check out the nearby paleontology exhibit.

Kooper being an aspiring archeologist also had intrest in paleontology, and the pokemon fossils here were too good to pass up on. Both Clay and Goombario were interested as well, so they got to learn a lot more of these awesome creatures' past. They saw the fossils of numerous pokemon, from the pterasaur pokemon, Aerodactyl, to the horse shoe crab pokemon Kabuto and Kabutops.

They even saw recently discovered fossils being cleaned in the room where fossils were seperated from the rocks where they were found. One of these new fossil pokemon was similar to a Protoceratops, and was given the name Sheildon. There was a high metalic content in the bones, especially in the neck frill, suggesting it was a steel type pokemon. The name Sheildon was derived from it's sheild-like neck frill.

The three friends then checked out the space exhibit upstairs, and learned about the nearby mountain known as Mount. Moon as well as the special meteorite that gave the legendary mountain it's name, simply called the Moon Stone. Clay said, "Ash told me about the Moon Stones. They're apparently the rarest of the different evolution stones used to evolve certain pokemon. He also told me Skitty evolves by this method. I think we should take a trip to Mount. Moon next so we can find a couple of these stones so we can use them when we get the right pokemon. Plus, I know Vivian would want to evolve her Skitty when it get's stronger."

Goombario then said, "That sounds like a good idea. We can also challenge more trainers along the way as the path between Cerulean and Pewter is used constantly by other pokemon trainers." Kooper then said, "Come on guys, we'd better go. Brock's probobly got his pokemon, and they're probobly waiting for us right now." The friends went back downstairs, and were almost out the door when they heard a voice yell, "Ok, nobody move!!!!!"

-----------------------

The rest of the team were waiting patiently for Clay, but they were getting a bit restless. Luigi said, "Mama-Mia, how long does it take to look at a bunch of bones!?" Crow then said, "It's probobly nothing. Perhaps a trainer challenged one of them to a battle or something." Yoshi seemed a bit agitated about something, and he was also growling. That piqued Zane's curiosity, so he asked, "What's with Yoshi?" Luigi then said, "He only acts this way when there's trouble..."

Yoshi then said, "There's trouble! Look out window!" The group looked out of a nearby window of Brock's home, and saw a suspicious black helicoptor near the museum. Jessie then said, "That's a Team Rocket helicoptor!" Luigi then said, "Oh no! Mario, Peach, and not even mama'll ever forgive me if Clay get's himself in over his head!" Luigi ran out to the museum, with Zane tagging alongside as well as Vivian. The three were moving too fast to be noticed clearly by the people of Pewter, which was lucky for them as Zane and Vivian didn't have their disguises on.

---------------------

Back in the museum, Clay, Kooper, and Goombario saw that Team Rocket had infiltrated the musem. Kooper said, "What are they doing here!?" Goombario then said, "I don't know, but whatever they got planned they wont get away with it! Let's go Shroomish! Distract them with Bullet Seed!" When Shroomish popped out, it fired glowing yellow seeds at the Rockets, who were then drawn away from the people they were holding up.

One of the Rockets recognized Clay from the team's blacklist, and said, "Well well well, if it isn't the runt who ratted out our former base!" Clay then said, "You dick heads had it coming. Now get lost before Shroomish here decides to douse you in Stun Spore. And don't think about taking anything either!" Shroomish growled at the Rockets, but since they saw small pokemon as powerless, they didn't back down.

The opposing Rocket said, "So you want to battle? Fine. Go Metang and Lairon!" The two pokemon that came out were a floating head with two arms attatched to it's sides called a Metang, and a reptile-like pokemon with steel and rock plates for skin known as a Lairon. Clay then said, "Kooper, Goombario, go get help. I'll handle this clown! B.K., Chicky, you're up!" Clay's Poochyena and shiny Meowth appeared on the field. Kooper and Goombario ran off to get the others.

Metang tried to lash at Chicky with a Metal Claw, but Chicky used Double Team to dodge, then struck Metang with a powerful Shadow Ball. Lairon tried to use Take Down on B.K., but B.K. jumped over the charging attack, causing the pokemon to crash into the wall.

Lairon charged again, but B.K. caught the metal menace off gaurd with a Water Pulse attack, which not only delivered heavy damage, but also ended up confusing Lairon. B.K. then tricked the now confused Lairon to attack, but B.K. lept out of the way. Due to the confusion Lairon was suffering from, it didn't see B.K. dodge, and began attacking Metang, who nearly wiped Chicky out with a Meteor Mash attack. Eventually, the two opposing pokemon were worn out by their fighting, that B.K. took them down with a Fury Swipes attack.

Clay then said, "Wow, Team Rocket has some terrible trainers! You guys think simply having you pokemon battle is the only way to make them strong, but in reality you only end up making them weaker than they should be seeing as you idiots work your pokemon too hard, and don't bother to care for them properly. A simple Fury Swipes shouldn't have taken these guys down, even with the training B.K. here had just this morning. But you guys practically ruined two strong pokemon with your abuse, which was what lead to your loss. Now leave this town, and don't come back!"

B.K. and Chicky nodded in response to Clay's words as they knew Clay spoke the truth on this matter. But the rocket goon said, "Did you honsestly expect those were the only pokemon I had? My boss told me he figured you and your friends may try to interfere, so he gave me some insurence in case you did! Absol, go!" The Rocket grunt sent out a lean panther-like pokemon with a scyth-like horn sticking out from it's forehead. While although Clay never seen one before, he knew this pokemon's look had to have been all wrong as it had the same mutated look as the Charizard and Tyrannitar back at Oak's lab!

Clay said to himself, "Another DR Pokemon... Damn, Ash and Brock were the only two with those Snag Machines!" I hope Kooper and Goombario get here with the others soon, otherwise I'm in serious trouble..."

---------------------

After Goombario and Kooper gave the others the news, everyone rushed to the museum. They caught up with Luigi, Vivian, and Zane outside the museum, who were looking in through the window. Luigi said, "About time you kids got here! Those thugs sent in one of those DR pokemon you told me and Crow about!"

The others looked inside and saw the DR Absol. Brock then said, "I'll go in and help Clay. As the former Pewter Gym leader, it's my responsibility to not only run the gym and give badges to those who defeated me in battle, but to also protect my home from creeps like Team Rocket!" Brock fitted the Snag machine on his arm, called out his Geodude, and rushed inside.

----------------------

Clay was staring the Rocket grunt down in a traditional Western face off. Both sides were anticipating the other's first move. B.K. had his claws ready for action, while Chicky was poised to pounce when givin the command. The grunt then said, "What's the matter? Cold feet?" Clay smirked, then said, "No, I was only thinking about what kind of moron would do something like mutating a pokemon into something like this."

The grunt was about to call out an order, but that's when they both heard Brock yell, "Geodude, use Double Edge!!!!" Clay then saw a small boulder with arms charge forward with so much speed, it looked like a comet entering the Earth's atmosphere. It hammered the DR Absol with crushing force, causing it to collapse under the pain as it awaited it's altered DNA to heal itself.

Clay then said, "A timely assist, paisano." Brock then said, "Thanks, but we're not done yet! Ok Geodude, try to pin Absol Down! Let it go when I tell ya!" Geodude restrained the Absol, and thanks to it's strong arms it kept Absol from trying to break free. Brock then tossed a Snag Ball to swipe the Absol. The grunt tried to block the ball, but Chicky charged in with a Tackle attack, which was strong enough to knock the wind out of the grunt.

The Snag Ball then successfully captured the Absol, and was then teleported to Oak's lab for it's containment. The grunt and his collegues ran off, but not without managing to swipe a few fossils. They didn't get every piece of every fossil, as they only were able to get one or two pieces from each specimen. Brock then said, "Well we got another DR pokemon, and we prevented the Rockets from stealing too much."

Clay then said, "But what would they want with those fossils?" Goombario came in, and said, "Well, from what we've learned about Team Rocket, their scentists have no code of ethics. As a result they do every unethical experiment in the book. Now try to guess what one of those things may be since they took those fossils."

Clay caught on to what Goombario was implying, and said, "Well, I'm guessing they're gonna try to bring those fossils back to life then, huh? I doubt the reason for the theft is for a prehistoric theme park either." Zane then said, "And imagine what may happen if those said pokemon were to become DR pokemon!"

Clay then said, "I'd rather not... Anyway, you guys better get back into your disguises before the cops, media, and public come here to see what the deal is. Otherwise there's gonna be trouble." Clay quickly cast the spell before any one other than themselves got the chance to see their true forms. When Officer Jenny walked in, she saw the group and said, "Can I speak to you all alone for a minute?"

After finding a secret place to talk, Jenny asked, "Ok, my sister and cousin told me about you guys, so tell me what happened in there." Clay then said, "Well, me and two of my friends were enjoying a pleasent visit to the museum when those Rocket goons attacked. I was able to distract them from what they were doing by battling them. That's when their squadron's leader sent out one of those mutated pokemon which they called DR pokemon. The pokemon in question was something called an Absol, and it was sent to Oak's lab for containment alongside the Tyrannitar and Charizard we snagged from the Rockets. Brock was the one who captured the Absol with help of this living chunk of rock he called a Geodude."

Jenny then said, "Did they get away with anything?" Goombario then said, "They got away with some fossil fragments which I guess they might be planning to use in re-creating the prehistoric pokemon they once belonged to. I figured because of how evil these guys are, that they'd even do something like this just so they can get what they want. They'll probobly even make those fossil pokemon into more DR pokemon as well."

Jenny then said, "Well, I'm glad you kids kept them from doing any serious damage to the museum. Aside from the gym, the museum's Pewter City's main attraction. Anyway, I gotta go. I'll tell the rest of my family here in Kanto to seek you kids out if they need you. I'll even tell my relatives in Johto and Hoeen in case you find yourselves out there." She walked off to get back to her usual duties.

After Jenny left, Meriee said, "So, where to now?" Max then said, "How about a trip to Mt. Moon? we can find some Moon Stones for evolving Vivian's Skitty as well as May's Skitty." Ash then said, "Ok, let's get going then! We can also use this walk to improve our battle skills against whatever trainer we run into along the way."

The team left for Mt. Moon, and stopped by the Pokemon Center outside the cave leading inside the mountain to heal their pokemon. When they entered, they heard a voice say, "Ash!? I've been waiting for you!" Everyone turned towards the direction of the voice, and they saw a young woman with redish-orange hair done up in a single pigtail wearing a yellow shirt and some rather short overalls. She also held a blue mouse pokemon with a jagged, black colored tail with a large blue ball at the end of it. It was called an Azuril.

Ash, Brock, May, Max, Jessie, James, and Meowth recognized the girl with the Azuril immedeately. Ash then said, "Misty? What are you doing here?" His question was answered with a smack to the back of his head, and the girl known as Misty yelled, "What am I doing here!? I think the question should be what in the hell are you getting yourself into this time!? I saw the news report saying that professor Oak's lab was attacked by Team Rocket! I was on my way to Pallet to see if you and the others were ok when your mom called me and said that you were off to get rid of Team Rocket once and for all! Now, what were you thi-"

Ash interupted her by saying, "Wait, you were worried about me? That's something new from you, Misty!" Misty had a slight blush as she said, "Wha!? Don't change the subject, Ash Ketchum! Now that I see you're ok, I can now beat some common sense into you!" At that moment, Nurse Joy said, "That's enough! You should know better than to argue like this inside a Pokemon Center! My patients are resting, and need their rest so please be quiet. If you want to argue, do it outside!"

After heading outside, the screaming match between Ash and Misty raged on. Meriee then said, "Could someone please tell us what's going on here?" Brock then said, "Ash and Misty have been friends for a long time. They met when Ash first became a trainer while he was chased by that flock of Spearow that almost killed Pikachu."

Zane then said, "You call THAT friendship!? Seems more like a dysfunctional marriage to me." Max began laughing when he heard that, same with Meowth, Clay, and Goombario. Brock then said, "Well, they've never really shown it to each other, but it's apparent despite this current flare of emotions that they do care about each other. Perhaps even to the point where one may consider it more than simple friendship."

Clay then said, "Well whatever it is, can someone get those two to stop screaming!? I'm starting to get a headache!!!!" Luigi then said, "Yeah, me too! I feel like a million Thwomps decided to use my head as a target!" Servo took Clay's magic wand, and decided to turn himself back into a robot to scare the two enough so they stop bickering. He then hovered towards them quickly, and flew up in Misty's face scaring her half to death as he laughed like a madman. Misty retaliated by pulling a hammer out of nowhere and slammed Servo into a nearby boulder, where he then fell apart. Servo then said, "Uh, guys? Can you give me a hand here? And a neck as well as a body?"

As Clay and Luigi were repairing Servo, the rest of the gang were explaining to Misty about the recent events as well as why they were challenging Team Rocket. Misty then said, "Team Rocket has supposedly teamed up with monsters from another world!?!" Zane then said, "You'd better believe it! The monsters in question apparently are able to turn other creatures into one of their own, and that's what happened to that Tyrannitar, Charizard, and Absol!"

Under normal circumstances, she'd never believe tany of the stuff that she had just heard. However, during her past travels with Ash, she had seen many unsual things, and has even been inside a pokemon's mind as a result of a literal head-on collision with an Unown some time ago. She then saw that aside from the obvious evidance before her with these odd creatures from the Mushroom Kingdom, that everything she had heard was true.

Misty then said, "Ash, I'm sorry about the way I acted..." Servo then said while his left arm was being fitted onto his torso, "I think you owe me an apology lady! Do you have any idea how much being smashed apart can hurt a robot like myself!?" Misty then yelled, "Then you should have gotten our attention in a different way, Gumball Brain!" Luigi then said, "Enough of the yelling! Please!"

At that moment, a ringtone went off at full volume, scaring the crap out of everyone. Kooper then said, "Damn it Clay, do you HAVE to have that machine's volume up THAT high!?" Clay took out his DS communicator, and turned down the volume. Luigi gave the DS communicator to Clay since he was more experianced at using E. Gadd's communication devices than he was.

Clay said through the small microphone on the DS, "Hello? Who's this?" E. Gadd appeared on the screen, and said, "Ah Clay, good to see you again. How are things going as of late?" Clay then said, "Well, we ran into some trouble the other day, but aside from that nothing much has happened." E. Gadd then said, "Ah, that's good to hear. I called to let you know about the special TV function I programmed into that DS so you can tune into the television programs of that world you're currently in. I'm sure that the news shows can provide some useful info for you kids. Anyway, gotta go! I got dinner ready, and I'm very hungry. Later kids! Oh, Mario, Princess Peach, and everyone else here all say hello, and to be careful out there!"

After the professor's image vanished, Clay checked the TV stations E. Gadd mentioned. Clay was pleasently suprised to see that this world had it's own version of Loony Toons that used anthromorphic pokemon rather than the typical anthro animals seen back in his world. He watched as a pokemon called a Buneary, whom was obviously this world's version of Bugs Bunny, was being hunted by an idiotic Pokemon Hunter who would pass as Elmer Fudd. There was also an egotistical Golduck who talked just like Daffy, and who also fell for the Duck Season /Rabbit Season trick.

While Clay, Max, Vivian, and Pikachu were enjoying the cartoons, no one noticed Zane wander off to do another round of exploring. He hoped he wouldn't have another experiance like he did back at the Isle O' Hags when he did his solo exploration this time.

The team decided to camp out again outside of the Pokemon Center, as the weather was clear thus making an excellent night for a campout. Aside from that, it was already 8:30 PM at the moment, and it was almost completely dark. Not only that, it would have taken almost all night to go through the cave if they went through now, so they decided to wait until tomarrow before they left. This also gave Clay another oppritunity for another date with Vivian since he heard back in Pewter City that Mt. Moon was a popular dating spot.

To be continued...

* * *

Me: And there's chapter 17! 

Zane: Pokemon themed Looney Toons!? There's a new one.

Me: Yeah, that was inspired by a web comic I saw where famed cartoon hunter, Wily E. Cyote once again tried to catch the Road Runner. He tried to rope the speed demon bird cowboy style via lasso, but he some how roped a Dodrio instead, which then used it's Fury Attack on him.

Crow: What the heck is a Buneary!?

Me: It's one of the new DP Pokemon. Buneary is obviously a rabbit pokemon. In the new season of the anime, the new female co-star in the series catches one, which then develops a crush on Ash's Pikachu. Anyway, R&R!


	19. Another Nightmare

Me: Hi everyone, we're back! Sorry we took so long getting this up, I've been busy moving into a new apartment, so I had no time to update.

Crow: Well, the important thing is that the new chapter is ready.

Me: Your right. Now, the info I'll reveal is that another one of our dear friends has a horrific nightmare. Only this time, it's our beloved Tom Servo.

Servo: Wha!? Why me!?!

Me: Because I had a joke included that would have only made sense if Crow did it rather than you. Anyway, let the chapter begin!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 18: Another Nightmare

It was shortly before 6:45 AM at the team's campsite. Everyone was sleeping soundly, except for poor Tom Servo. He at the moment was suffering from a horrific memory when he was a captive on the Satilite of Love many years ago.

**(inside Servo's mind)**

Servo felt like he was restrained. He couldn't move his arms (not that he could anyway), or even use his hoverskirt to try to move from his current position. If he had visible eyes, one would see him open them to find a familiar scene. His good friend, Crow T. Robot, and himself were on the SOL bridge, and he saw Crow fighting a sinister, black-colored version of himself. Servo gaped at the scene, then looked at himself, and saw he was glued to the wall with some unknown slime-like substance.

Servo said, "What the hell!? What's going on here!?!" The dark version of Crow was an evil monster from his past as well as Crow and Joel's, named Timmy. During one of the many movie experiments he and his friends were forced to endure at the hands of Dr. Forrester, this little creep appeared on the ship and pretended to be a friend of Crow's, until he began stalking Servo in the theater, and having tried to kill him. Joel got rid of the bastard finally, but as to why Servo was dreaming about this event now, he has no clue.

Crow was fighting Timmy as he tried to buy Joel time to find something to fend Timmy off with. Finally, Joel came in and yelled, "Let go of him, you bitch!" Joel smacked Timmy with a broom over and over again. Servo remembered that Joel was able to get rid of Tim using the broom to scoop him up, and then throw him out the airlock of the satilite. But for some reason, that did not happen in this dream.

What happened was that Timmy shot a laser from his eyes which incinerated the broom. Timmy then vaporized Joel into thin air, followed by Crow. Timmy then turned towards Servo, and charged up another blast. Servo saw in the shadows behind Timmy was one of the Dentes Rhohos, grinning at the carnage Timmy had caused. Servo began begging for mercy, but Timmy fired. At that moment, Servo woke up screaming.

**(Back in reality)**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Servo yelled into the early morning air, thus also waking up his friends. Clay got up, and began saying out loud to no one in particular, "Abandon ship! Women and plumbers first!" Zane then said, "Grrr, who set Servo to scream at quarter to six!?" Everyone looked at Servo, except for Crow, who was somehow still asleep, and saw Servo was shivering like mad as if he had seen a ghost.

Servo then said, "I-i-i-t w-w-w-wa-a-as horrible..." He then began crying as his mind went over the nightmare he had just been through. He said, "I had a nightmare that a monster killed me, Crow, Joel, and everyone else on the SOL, and I couldn't do anything because I was glued to the wall, and (cries even harder)!!!!!!" Brock then said, "Calm down, and tell us what happend." Servo then said, "I don't know if it'd be ok for May and Max to hear this... (sobs)" Zane then said, "Servo, it can't be as bad as what Clay, Meriee, Vivian and I went through a while back, so tell us."

Servo then said, "Ok... But if you get scared, don't come crying to me! Back when Crow, Cambot and I were on the SOL alongside Gypsy and Joel, a mysterious black robot appeared that looked like Crow. It seemed harmless at first, but it eventually tried to strangle me! Crow and Joel were able to get rid of it by shoving it out an air lock, so we'd never have to worry about it again. But I just dreamed of what may have happened if Joel lost that fight... Timmy vaporized us with laser beams from his eyes!!!!!"

Everyone was beggining to feel even more sorry for the former SOL crew upon hearing this. But they felt terrified as well when they heard the next part. Servo began shaking uncontrollably as he shouted, "but the creepiest part was before I was zapped, one of those Dentes Rhohos freaks was in the in the background, smiling at the sight of my demise!!!!!!" Servo began crying even harder than before, and what appeared to be tears flowed from the top of his domed head. This finally woke Crow up, and he said, "Damnit there had better be some coffee being made, otherwise I'm gonna kick Servo's shiny ass if he doesn't shut the hell up!"

Cambot then said to Crow, "You're not helping. Servo just had a nightmare involving that creep, Timmy!" Crow's face paled (if that were possible for a robot), and said, "Oh dear... Sorry Servo, I didn't know. What happened anyway?" Clay then explained Servo's dream, and Crow then said, "That's odd... Why would he just dream that up out of nowhere? And why was one of those creepy-ass dinosaurs there!?" Clay then said, "Perhaps in light of current events, Servo's memory of this event was unleashed from his subconsious. As for why one of those demonic lizards were there, I have no clue..." Zane then said to Clay, "It could be a possible vision like that nightmare you, Vivian, Meriee, and I shared a while back."

Servo then said, "I can't have visions, it's not part of my programming. Though, that dream felt awful real to say the least..." Crow then said, "Oh man, this just reminded me of the nightmare I had!" Everyone's attention turned towards Crow as he said, "I dreamed that Joel was taking me and Servo on one of those father/son fishing trips, and while he was loading everything in the van he was dressed only in a Christian D'Jore Bra and Panty apron!!!! But the weirdest and most frightening part was that he had a little bellhop costume for me!!!!! I said, 'NO, I DON'T HAVE THE LEGS FOR THAT!!!!!!' Joel then said, 'Yes you do!' He then began chasing me around the yard, and mom came out dressed as a clown, and then-"

Before Crow could continue, Clay took his hammer and smashed him on the top of his head. Crow then said, "Hey, I wasn't finished!" Clay then said, "Oh, yes you are! I think that your personal problems should stay 'personel'..." Zane then said, "yeah, that's a dream that shouldn't be told to children..." He then pointed towards May and Max to emphasize his point. Luigi then said, "It shouldn't be told to anyone for that matter... Besides, Servo was genuinely terrified of his dream, yours sounds like a sad attempt at getting attention." Servo then said, "Besides that, we don't even have a mother! We're robots, dickweed!"

Crow then said, "I'm telling the truth here! I'm not attention seeking!!!" Kooper rolled his eyes, and said, "Yeah yeah, keep talking 'cause we aren't listening." Zane then said, "Oh, and if you ever say anything about that 'dream' again, I'll turn you into a Cuisinart." Crow was fuming about how everyone wasn't taking him seriously. He then looked towards his tent and saw it was jet black in color. He then thought of an excellent prank to pull on Zane and the others. He took down his tent, and crept off into the forest.

Brock then said, "Well, since we're awake, who's up for breakfast?" Everyone agreed to that idea, as a full stomach might help get over this little problem. Servo felt better after having some tea and some pancakes. A little bit later, Brock said, "Hey, where's Crow? His breakfast is getting cold." James said, "I saw him walk into the forest with his tent." Misty then said, "What!? What if one of those monsters are out there!?" Zane then said, "Leave that to me and Clay. We'll get that scrawny Oscar Awards reject back. If the Dentes Rhohos are out there, Clay and I can handle them with little problem. If anyone wants, they can come along."

The others declined the offer, as they were still busy eating. The two went into the forest with nohing but Clay's hammer, and Zane's backpack. Clay noticed an odd buldge in Zane's bag, and said, "Hey, what's this?" Zane noticed Clay pointing at his bag, and he said, "Oh, that. I'll tell you and the others about it later. All I'll say is that I found something interesting last night. I also found what I think might be those Moon Stone things as well. I'll give them to Vivian and May when we get back so they can evolve their Skitty's when they want to."

At that moment, a short figure jumped from the bushes, cloathed in a black cloak, and laughing in a psychotic tone of voice. Clay and Zane recognized it as the dark figure from their nightmare some time ago, and ran screaming back to the campsite. The dark figure ran after them, still laughing. When they got back to the site, everyone asked what was wrong. Clay ran into his sleeping bag, and hid deep inside while Zane hid under the collapsable table Brock brought with him. Before anyone could ask what was wrong, the dark figure arrived in the camp.

Everyone was terrified, as it looked like the figure from Clay, Vivian, Zane, and Meriee's nightmare they had mentioned. Everyone was scared, except Chicky, and B.K., who looked rather pissed. The two walked up to the figure, and tackled it to the ground. They pulled back the hood to reveal Crow T. Robot. When they saw this, everybody's fear became anger, but Clay and Zane were far more furious. Zane said, "CROW, WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" Clay then said, "Look, I'm sorry that we didn't treat your nightmare with the same amount of seriousness we did with Servo's, and I'm sure the others are too, but this is no excuse for dressing as that appirition we saw in our collective nightmare!!!"

Crow then said, "Can't you guys take a joke!?" This really got Zane mad, and he said, "You want funny!? HERE'S FUNNY!" Zane punched Crow in the face, causing the skull-like part of his head that contains his eyes to do a 180, forcing Crow to look directly behind him. The rest of the gang were shocked as Zane assaulted his friend, which despite Crow's cruel joke, wasn't right at all. Zane then said, "Now you can watch Clay and I kick your sorry ass!!!!!"

Before Zane and Clay could move, Meriee and Vivian held them back. Vivian said to Clay, "Please, stop right this minute!!!! Clay, you're too big of a person to do something like this to anyone! Sure, what Crow did was wrong, but that does not give you or Zane the right to trash him!" Meriee then said as she struggled to hold Zane, "Please stop... The last thing we need is to argue amongst ourselves... What if the Dentes Rhohos find out about this and try to use our occasional quarrels with each other to their advantage!?"

Clay and Zane calmed down, as they knew they had to stop. Zane said, "(sighs), you two are right..." Clay then said as he fixed Crow's eyes, "Sorry about that... But you should have thought this prank through a bit more." Crow then said, "Yeah, I see that now. Sorry everyone. I wont do this kind of joke EVER again! And this is a promise I aim to keep!" Zane then said, "Thanks Crow, but Clay and I will get you back for this! But don't worry, we wont pulverize you." Crow was a bit unnerved, but then thought, 'What's the worst those two can do!? I'll be fine.'

To be continued...

* * *

Me: Another filler, but I want to have this story seem as realistic as possible you know.

Servo: Seems like a good job to me.

Crow: What was with that dream you said I had!?

Me: It was inspired by a webcomic I read at deviantart a while back. It was one of the funniest things I had ever seen, and I had to include it for the purposes of this chapter. The credit for Crow's dream goes to my friend Draktyr, who is also a fellow MST3K fan. And don't worry, the final revenge on Crow will be added in eventually! R&R!!!


	20. Cutting it Close, and Sweet Payback

Zane: I hope Auto'll be ok after what Ace did...

Crow: The punk deserved it to be honest. He dissed an awesome idea, and also dissed the guys who came up with it!

Mallow: (taps Nutcase's shoulder. Nutcase turns, then Mallow points towards the audiance)

Me: Oh, hey guys we're on again! Hey everyone, I'm sure your wondering what Zane and Crow are talking about. Our little buddy, Tom Servo has prepared a little presentation in case your curious. Servo, you may begin when ready.

Servo: (is dressed in a tuxedo) Ladies and gentlemen: Many years ago during the mid 1980's, a legend was born. He along with a cast of many colorful characters saved the entire video game industry from extinction. After that, fifteen, now almost sixteen years ago another legend was born. Both legends strived to try to top each other in the video game industry, and both have been able to pull wins for their respective companies several times during their careers. Now, it's 2007, and a new game has been announced which shall unite these two heroes in glorious harmony! Presenting, with help from IGN, the first ever Super Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog crossover game! (Servo pulls away a sheet revieling an image of Sonic and Mario in what seems to be a hurdle race)

Crow: That's right folks! The dream of many Mario and Sonic fans has come true! IGN has confirmed, with many reliable comments from big names in the industry backing up the claims, that Mario and Sonic are finally sharing a game! The game however is not an adventure title, but rather a competition at the 2008 Olympic games. This allows players to determine who truly is better out of the two famous characters, as well as all of their co-stars. No word as of yet if Eggman and Bowser are gonna be causing trouble during the competition, but it's a safe bet that they might.

Me: As for what we were talking about earlier involving some guy named Auto, we told Gantz this information, and one of his assistants, Auto, completely dismissed the idea. He then dissed both Sega and Nintendo for coming up with the idea, which reslted in him having been blown up by Ace again. I'm suprised the site's still standing after that explosion. Anyway, it's time for the next chapter to PokeMario!

Servo: This chapter starts off with a bang as you will soon find out! Also, there's a song alert here too. now, IT'S FANFIC SIGGGGGGGGN!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 19: Cutting it Kinda Close, and Sweet Payback

"B.K., dodge now!!!!" Clay's Meowth, B.K. was in the middle of a one-sided battle. While heading towards Cerulean City so Misty could check in with her sisters, a group of Rocket Grunts ambushed the team. Most of the other Rockets that ambushed the group had already been defeated by Ash and the others, and have run off to avoid getting arrested. But the long run of battles wore down the team's pokemon, leaving Clay to battle the remaining grunt, who had a savage DR Scyther.

This giant mantis had already defeated Chicky the Poochyena due to the type disadvantage. Since Clay was still a beginner trainer, so he forgot about the unusual weakness dark pokemon have against bug attacks. B.K. was the team's only hope for a win now. After his trainer issued the command, B.K. deftly jumped over the oncoming Slash attack, which could've scored a one shot knock out considering the difference in experiance between the two pokemon.

Clay said to himself, "If only I had taken Brock's advice to train B.K. how to use Thunder Bolt, then I'd be in a better situation here..." Clay saw how bad B.K. looked, and he felt guilty about having to put B.K. up against a clearly supperior foe, but he had no choice as everyone else's pokemon were too weak to battle after the suprise attack by what looked like thirty-five to fifty Rocket Grunts. Even with Brock, Misty, and Ash's level of experiance, and their best pokemon, they knew that battling a DR Pokemon at this point would be very foolish.

The Rocket Grunt then said, "Scyther, destroy them with Hidden Power!" Scyther fired out a ring of glowing white spheres, which converged into one large ball of light which was then fired at B.K. at high speed. B.K. was knocked back by the attack, and he didn't seem to be able to get up. The Rocket Grunt then said, "Ok, kill that worthless hairball!" Scyther lifted it's right scythe to carry out the command, but the blade was blocked by Clay's hammer.

The Grunt said, "Out of the way, you have lost! A pokemon that can't battle is worthless, and is better off dead!" Clay knocked away the Scyther, and said, "What kind of sick bastard are you!? Pokemon have been here long before any humans set foot on the Earth, and they deserve to be treated with respect as a result!" The grunt then said, "You're too naive for your own good. You'll never understand what we are trying to accomplish!"

Clay then said, "That's probobly the only thing me and my friends will believe you say, dumbass! Only a total fucking moron would do anything like this! The people of this world owe their lives largely to that of the pokemon, and you guys obviously don't appreciate what you got! As a result you force these cruel experiments on these animals to further your own gain, and you partner up with a satanic cult which has now placed you on the list of evil people God will never forgive no matter how many times you try to repent your sins!"

At this moment, the others were talking amongst themselves. Zane said with an impressed tone in his voice, "Wow, Clay could pass as a philosopher." Luigi then said, "Well, he did spend a lot of time hanging around Princess Peach when he was a kid. When Mario and I were to busy with the family business during the first six years of Clay's life, Peach was kind enough to babysit for us. As a result, he learned much of what he knows from Peach and Toadsworth." Zane then said, "I guess that also includes the philisophical stuff too."

During this time, B.K. was able to fight his weariness long enough to hear his trainer, as well as the words of Luigi and Zane. B.K. then felt new strength entering him, but he still couldn't get up. But when the DR Scyther blasted Clay with a Razor Wind attack, B.K. knew that enough was enough. Vivian was about to try to beat the Scyther herself, but B.K. got up, and said a few things in Poke language. Meowth translated by saying, "B.K. says that he's heard enough talk, and that Bug Breath is goin' down for not only trying to kill him but for hitting his trainer."

The grunt laughed at B.K., and said, "What can you expect to do!? You're just a worthless Meowth!" B.K. glared at the grunt, then jumped in and gave him a taste of his Fury Swipes. Scyther rushed in to try to make his kill, but B.K. did his Pay Day and Slash combo that Clay had taught him to score a critical blow to Scyther's chin. The Scyther was stunned long enough for Ash to work his Snag Machine to bag the DR Scyther. The grunt had lost his best pokemon, but he refused to go down as he sent out all of his other pokemon, which were a Houndoom, Nidoking, Kadabra, and a Marowak.

B.K. wasn't afraid of these new odds. Instead he smirked as he began to glow a familiar white glow. B.K. got down on all fours as his body became longer and more athletic. His legs became longer and more muscle-bound. His tail lengthened, and his claws grew sharper. When the light faded, he was no longer a Meowth: He was now a Persian.

Clay was able to gather enough strength to check his pokedex, which said, _"Persian, the Classycat pokemon. Beneath a Persian's sleek, classy exterior lies the heart of a warrior and hunter. With a top running speed of nearly fifty miles per hour, and claws capable of shredding chain-mail, Persian should not be treated lightly."_

B.K. then began growling his new opponents with his now matured voice. Meowth then translated what B.K. had said, "He's sayin' 'this is your only warning! Get lost, and never show your faces again or I'll personally tear you apart!'" B.K. then lengthened his coiled tail to it's full length, which is a Persian's way of telling how experianced it is, and that it shouldn't be taken lightly.

_**

* * *

**_

_**R/B/Y Gym battle theme plays**_

* * *

Kadabra was the first to launch an attack, as it fired a Psybeam in B.K.'s direction. B.K. used Double Team to avoide the attack, then struck back with a Shadow Ball that KO'd Kadabra. Marowak tried to strike with a Bone Rush attack, but B.K.'s Fury Swipes blocked each strike of Marowak's weapon, and the final swipe of B.K.'s paw knocked the bone out of Marowak's hand, and straight into the air. B.K. then jumped towards the bone, and used Iron Tail to send the bone back towards Marowak, and the resulting blow to Marowak's gut knocked him out.

Houndoom was next. Normally, a fight between a cat and dog would likely be in favor of the dog due to the size difference between the two species, but B.K. was no slouch. Especially since Persian were about the same size as a Houndoom, thus giving B.K. an excellent chance at winning. Houndoom tried a flamethrower, but the attack missed. Both pokemon began using Faint Attack as they phazed out of sight, and reappered to strike each other. They then rushed together, and began biting and clawing each other.

Clay tried to calm B.K. down, but B.K. just let out a loud growl. Meowth said, "He said, 'no offense, but I'm not gonna stop until this guy decides to leave. And apparently by taking these traitorous excuses of pokemon down is the only way to do it!'" With one final Slash, B.K. stunned Houndoom long enough for B.K. to rush in with a Double Edge attack for the win. Clay then said, "I didn't teach him to do that attack..." Brock then said, "When a pokemon evolves, it learns moves it may not be able to learn in it's previous form. Either that, or B.K's father knew Double Edge, and he wasn't able to get the move down perfectly until now."

When the Nidoking stepped up, Clay thought, "Ok, so if B.K. might know moves I don't know of, I'd better check to see which ones he might be able to use." Clay took a peek at his Pokedex, and saw a special move which he thought would come in handy now, seeing as Nidoking was rushing in at top speed. "B.K., Fake Out now!" B.K. lunged at Nidoking, and made it look like he was going to attack head on. Ninstead, he darted around, which suprised Nidoking, leaving it open to B.K.'s Double Edge, which sent Nidoking into a nearby boulder.

Nidoking charged again, and now Fake Out would be useless since it only works as an opening move. But B.K. stood his ground, and then jumped at the last minute to strike with a gravity-fed Iron Tail. The attack hit Nidoking on the head quite hard, as it was now clutching it's head in pain. B.K. then finished the battle with a very special move called Return. The move caused a heart shaped energy field to surround B.K. as he charged forward, and crashed into Nidoking. The attack was enough to bring Nidoking down. The Rocket grunt recalled his pokemon and fled the scene.

* * *

**_Song ends. Mario's victory theme fromSuper Smash Bros. (Melee) plays_**

* * *

Clay then checked his pokedex for info on Return: _"Return is a special normal-type move that has a varying attack power depending on how strong the user's friendship is with it's trainer. The stronger the bond, the more powerful Return becomes."_ Clay was impressed by this bit of info, and was glad to see B.K. was able to pull through.

Clay then said to B.K., "Glad to see you handled that quickly. But now what do we do? Cerulean City's still about ten miles away, and we seriously need to get to a Pokemon Center!" Everyone began looking around for the possible hope of finding some Oran berries, or perhaps some items wayward trainers may have accidentally dropped, but there was nothing. Plus, the team was running low on medical supplies, so Brock would be unable to treat everyone's pokemon.

Luigi then said, "I knew we should have picked up more goods at Pewter City!" Normally, Clay would say that there'd be no sense in crying about that now, but this time he couldn't help but agree with his older brother. Goombario then said, "We should search for some herbs that can help with the healing process. A lot of the flora of this world is identical to what we have back home, so I might be able to find a few things if someone could give me a hand."

Max then said, "I'll come along. I can help compare whatever you're familiar with with stuff found in this world." Ash then said, "I'll come along too." Pikachu, despite being very weak at the moment, also wanted to come. Vivian then said, "Same here. I learned a few things from Clay and Luigi's older brother about medicine, and I think I can help." The three went into a nearby forest to search for natural medicine.

When Clay went to get his camping gear ready for another night under the stars, he saw Zane was staring at the sky. Clay said, "Something on your mind?" Zane then said, "Oh no, I was wondering when our 'payback' towards Crow would get here." Clay smiled. That morning before the Rocket ambush, they had arranged a little gift from home to arrive to use against Crow for that horrid prank from the other day. Besides, a laugh could help the pokemon recover a bit.

Finally, Ash, Max, Vivian, and Goombario returned with a few herbs and some berries. Suprisingly they ran into a wild Chansey, which Vivian caught after remembering how helpful they were at healing injured pokemon. The greatest part was that they didn't have to battle it, as Ash's Pikachu was able to tell Chansey about what had happened. Chansey then agreed to help since it was their nature to help an injured creature, weither human or pokemon. Vivian took an empty pokeball and then captured it without fail.

Back with Zane and Clay, they were ready to spring their trick on poor Crow, who was busy helping Brock and Chansey with the medicine. Clay then said, "Ok, wait for dinner to be started, THEN come out. Got it?" A laid back sounding voice said, "Ok, you got it." Clay and Zane then went back to the campsite. Cambot noticed them, and said, "What took you guys?" Zane then said, "We were just looking around to make sure no trouble decides to pop up."

After the final pokemon was treated, Brock said, "Ok Donphan, your free to go." Ash's Donphan slowly walked back to his trainer, so he wouldn't irritate his injuries. Brock then said, "I'll check them again in the morning. But after that, it's Cerulean City or bust as we gotta get to the Pokemon Center for more professional treatment." Misty then said, "We were able to go this distance without a pokemon Center before, we can do it again." Kooper then said, "Assuming we don't run into anymore trouble along the way." Brock then went t get dinner started, as everyone was starving after these events.

While Brock prepared Dinner, Vivian's new Chansey gave Brock a few of her eggs so the meal could help the healing process even further. Crow was curious about what Brock was cooiking this time, so he asked, "What's for dinner tonight?" Brock then said, "I decided we should try something a bit different this time. We've got enough stuff for whatever anyone wants tonight, so I'll be taking requests." Crow then said, "Oh good! I'll help get everyone's orders down!"

After getting the people's dinner requests, Brock began working overtime to get the food prepared. While he was cooking, Crow was handing Brock the ingrediants. Servo also decided to help, as everyone needed the food ASAP. Zane snuck away from the group to where their mysterious visitor was, and said, "Ok, now's the time to strike!" Zane quickly and quietly snuck back to the campsite so no one noticed he left.

Crow was busy chopping onions when he heard a familiar voice say, "Aw, I can't believe you guys started without me." Crow then said, "Joel? When did you get here!?" When Crow turned, he saw that his old friend, and creator, Joel Robinson was standing next to Brock while wearing a Christian D'Jore Bra and Panty apron! He also had a bellhop uniform draped over his shoulder that looked like it'd fit Crow.

Everyone except Clay and Zane did a double-take, and Crow screamed, "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH, GET HIM AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And Crow ran screaming blindly into the night, unaware he was running towards a tree until he ran right into it, causing him to fall apart.

Clay, Joel, and Zane then began laughing at the joke they pulled on Crow. Jessie then said, "What the hell was that about!?" Zane then said, "Remember that nightmare Crow said he had? Well, as a bit of revenge for him dressing up as that monster Clay, Meriee, Vivian, and I saw in that collective nightmare some time ago, we contacted Joel here to come in wearing this apron to scare the hell outta Crow, HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Joel then said, "To further the sense of impending danger, I brought this bellhop suit along."

Clay was beginning to shed a few tears as he was laughing so hard, it was beginning to hurt a little. He then said, "Mama-mia, I handn't laughed this hard in a long time!" Meowth, Chicky, and B.K. couldn't help but start laughing. They were soon joined by May, Max, then Ash and Vivian. Eventually everyone, human, pokemon, or otherwise began laughing at the scene. Crow then said, "Yeah, laugh it up now guys, 'cause I'm gonna get you two for this!!!"

Clay then said, "Oh, pull yourself together and eat already!" Everyone began laughing harder now, seeing as Crow was in pieces when Clay said that. Then Crow said, "Alright, that's it!" Crow was able to get his head to jump over to where Clay was, and tried to bite him in the leg, but Joel grabbed him and said, "No biting Crow. Now, let's get you fixed up." Joel spent the next few minutes re-building Crow. Eventually, everyone sat down for dinner, and Joel shared a few stories of his time in space with Ash and his friends.

Joel then said, "Oh guys, I gota tell you something: Ever since Luigi and Crow arrived here, E. Gadd sent a few small spy sattilites around the planet to see what you should look out for. We learned a few things about these pokemon, and we saw there were ghost types amongst the many different element types." Luigi quivered in fear when he heard that, and said, "G-g-g-g-ghost pokemon!?"

Joel then said, "Yes, and E. Gadd and I, along with Mike and Gypsy thought that after seeing these DR Pokemon running around that in the off-chance of you guys encountering a few ghost type DR pokemon, that you guys should be prepared to deal with them effectivly. We had one of our sattelites hack into a laboratory computer which had files on the manufacturing information on pokeballs and snag machines."

Max then said, "You know you can get into trouble for that, right?" Joel then said, "I know what we did was illegal, but we had no choice since we wanted to help cover all bases. Anyway, Professor E. Gadd made a special Poltergust which works exclusivly on ghost pokemon that have been altered in one way or another. In this case it will only work on a DR ghost pokemon, if one were to appear. Otherwise the machine will jam, and refuse to work. This way it wont be used for illegal acts." Ash then said, "Wow, smart thinking." Joel nodded, and then said, "Aside from the fact it works only on an altered ghost pokemon, it functions no differently than a normal vacuum cleaner/Poltergust. E. Gadd calls it the Pokegust 4500."

Joel pulled out a vacuum cleaner where the storage compartment looked like an oversized pokeball, which could pass off as a Voltorb judging by the size. Joel then said, "We were also able to contact the man you all know as Professor Oak, and he was able to help put a few finishing touches on this thing. An example would be a special teleportation device which warps the ghost from the inside of the vacuum all the way to the special containment room for the DR pokemon you captured so far."

Servo then said, "Good ol' Joel. Always a resourceful little bastard! I mean that in a good way Joel, so don't be mad." Joel then said, "No worries, Servo. Anyway, I gotta go now. I'm sure everyone's wondering what's taking me so long to get back." Joel went back into the forest where the teleporter pod Gad built was hidden, and blasted off towards home.

Zane then said, "Well, I'm glad we called Joel to pull this little joke then." Max was still confused by some of the stuff Joel had mentioned regarding using a vacuum cleaner to catch ghosts. That's when Goombario said to him, "You see Max, several years ago, Clay and Luigi's older brother, Mario, was captured by evil spirits and was somehow turned into a living painting." Misty then said, "A living painting!? That sounds weird, even for you guys." Clay then said, "You don't know the half of it."

Goombario continued by saying, "Clay and Luigi aren't too fond of ghosts, but they had to go into a haunted mansion to save Mario. They did it by using a special vacuum called a Poltergust 3000, which has a special lining inside the storage compartment which prevents ghosts from slipping through the solid surface. Due to how they can float around in the air, a vacum can trap a ghost as a ghost is almost made of air to begin with, so the Polturgust 3000 was invented to help deal with dangerous and/or troublesome spirits. E. Gadd was too old to try to catch any ghosts during Mario's rescue, so he taught Clay and Luigi how to do the job and save Mario themselves." Clay then said, "Too bad whenever I tried using it, it somehow thought I was a ghost..."

Max then said, "Ok, I think I get it now. With that special lining, there should be no way for a ghost pokemon to escape the Pokegust 4500, that's pretty cool." Zane then remembered what Clay asked him the other day about what was in his bag, and said, "Oh guys, I almost forgot. I gotta show you all something." Zane took his bag, and pulled out an odd-looking egg. It was colored in blue, black, and yellow stripes. Luigi then said, "What kind of egg is that!? It's about the same size as a Yoshi's egg."

Yoshi took a whiff of the egg, and said, "It no Yoshi egg." Clay then said, "Of course not, we know that. Yoshi eggs have spots, not stripes. And the spots only come in one color per egg, not three colors per egg." Zane then said, "I think it might be a pokemon egg. I remembered seeing some large eggs back at Prof. Oak's lab with odd designs all over them that match the colors of a lot of the pokemon we've seen so far." Ash then said, "What do you think, Brock?"

Brock then said, "Well it certainly isn't an osterich egg, that's for sure, so it can't be an oversized Easter egg." Ash then thought to himself, 'I remember seeing that color scheme somewhere before...' The egg moved slightly, showing it was alive and well. Zane then said, "Could someone please give me some advice about how to care for a pokemon egg? I think acting like a chicken, and sitting on it would not be the best idea here..."

Ash, Brock, May, and Misty began telling him how he should care for the egg, as each of them had experiance with a baby pokemon at one point or another in the past. Brock said, "Keeping the egg around healthy and strong pokemon helps the egg grow. The other pokemon will help protect it through instinct."

Ash then said, "It's always a good idea to keep the temperature at the right level so the baby doesn't freeze, or cooks while inside. Though I'm sure a higher or lower temperature might be needed for certain species like Charmander or Lapras."

May then said, "Try to carry it around carefully. I can't stress that enough." Misty then said, "When the egg does hatch, the first person it sees will think he or she is it's mother or father, so try to be as good a father figure as possible."

The four trainers kept explaining what to do and what not to do, and Zane was beginning to start feeling dizzy from all the explanations. He then said, "Ok ok ok ok! I get the point! I think I can handle it now."

Max then said, "Oh, before I forget, be sure to use an empty pokeball on the newly hatched pokemon in order to officially consider it your own." Zane then said, "Thank you Max, I'll remember that." The group then decided to call it a night, and went to sleep.

To be continued...

* * *

Me: A special note to those obsessed with competitive pokemon battling (I mean that in a good way): Since this is a fanfic based upon an anime which portrays what Pokemon would be like if it was reality, please hold off on comments refering to the thought Clayton had about teaching B.K. Thunder Bolt. I know the move is weak on Meowth and Persian, but for the purposes of this fanfic, it will be mentioned and eventually put into the story itself. Thank you.

Crow: ...

Mallow: Uh, Crow?

Crow: ...

Servo: I think he's mad...

Zane: What was your first clue?

Crow: I can never trust you again...

Me: Hey, come on! Don't be that way! It's a fanfic, it didn't really happen!

Crow: But it still involved me as the punchline, damnit!

Servo: Oh sure, you pull pranks all the time, and we can't do the same to you.

Me: Hey, hey HEY! No fighting. Crow, it was a joke, and I'm sorry if I made you feel bad, ok?

Crow: Ok...

Me: Good. Now R&R people!


	21. Finally, a Break!

Me: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Mallow: He's still asleep!?

Servo: He had a rough night. The area he lives in was under a sever thunderstorm warning last night, and there was a tornado warning several miles away. He was up late watching the news to make sure it was safe to go to bed without having to worry about being slammed by rough weather last night.

Crow: Yeah, but it's currently two o' clock. We gotta wake him up to bring in the new chapter.

Me: (wakes up, and nearly gives everyone a heart attack) NEW CHAPTER TIME!!!!!!!

Zane: I hate it when he does that!!!!!!

Crow: N-n-n-no coffee for me, t-t-t-t-th-hanks-s-s...

Me: Ok, in this new chapter, the gang arrive in Cerulean City after having a run-in with some Spearow. You'll get the details about that when you start reading. Also, a particular moment from Gantz Gun's deleted scene, Night at Mt. Moon, pops up to add to character development. As to what it is, you'll have to read on. Lets-a go!

* * *

Chapter 20: Finally, a Break! 

The group were finally in Cerulean City, and were currently at the Pokemon Center so that Nurse Joy could examine the pokemon to ensure they were ok after what had happened the other day. She said to the group, "Well, they certainly took on a lot of stress during that battle you all mentioned, but otherwise they'll be fine. Since you've been able to find a wild Chansey out there, that should help speed up the recovery time since they've eaten some of her eggs."

For obvious reasons, the non-human members of the team were wearing their magical human disguises at the moment so people wouldn't go into a panic. Before they entered the center itself, they were wondering how they'd be able to get treatment for their pokemon without being yelled at by Nurse Joy considering how worn out everybody's pokemon were. Misty thankfully stepped up to handle the problem. Her being the city's Gym Leader made her a respectible member of the community, so Nurse Joy could take Misty's words as truth. Of course Misty kept quiet about the DR Scyther, thinking it would be a good idea to keep that quiet for now.

Misty came back to the group after talking to Nurse Joy, and said, "She told me that everything'll be ok. She also said that Vivian's Chansey has also helped cut their recovery time in half, so we can leave sooner if we have to." Zane then said, "That's good. I'm glad to see that even a wild Chansey can be as kind as a tamed one. Too bad the same can't be said about other wild pokemon."

_**(Flashback)**_

_Zane remembered that after he and the others woke up, they saw some Spearows snooping around their backpacks to find food. Zane, not knowing of a Spearow's temper, tried to chase them off. Instead, the bird pokemon chased after Zane and the others quite a ways before Pikachu noticed they got a little to close before he zapped the whole flock with a Thunder Bolt. This made them angrier, and triggered every Spearow to evolve into the bigger, meaner, Fearow. One Fearow was bad enough, but a total of fifteen was Hell on Earth as far as Ash and Pikachu were concerned._

_One of the Fearow tried to strike with a fury Attack, but at that moment a blast of water, and a jet of flames knocked the Fearow away. The rest of the Fearow as well as Zane and his friends looked over to where the attacks came from and saw a Wortortle wearing triangular sunglasses, and a rather large Charizard. Both pokemon had rather angry looks on their faces. Ash recognized the Charizard as being his own imedeately, but why the Wortortle was there was lost on him until he saw the sunglasses. He remembered they belonged to his old friend Squirtle, who along with the Charizard helped Ash win his final Fronteir Symbol along with Bulbasaur and Pikachu. Ash thought to himself 'That can only mean...' _

_At that moment, Wortortle spewed out a huge volume of water, which Max commented was a Hydro Pump. Charizard then hot out a huge wave of flames which Max identified as a Heat Wave attack. The Fearow fled in fear of the two pokemon, completely forgeting about their petty revenge on Zane or his friends._

_**(Flashback Ends)**_

Brock then said, "Well, they are 'wild' pokemon after all. Besides, we thought you'd remember what we told you about Spearows, so we didn't expect you to try to frighten them off." Zane then said, "Well forgive me, ok? For starters, I had only just got up. Second, they were looking through my bag, and could have easily destroyed the powerups I had in there. And lord knows what could've happened to that egg I had in there if I hadn't done anything. And finally, I had no idea what a pokemon was before I found myself in this world, so it's only expected that I had no idea those buzzards would've reacted so badly towards my actions!"

Clay then said, "Calm down Zane. the last thing we need is another fight to break out. Besides, we happen to be inside a hospital. It may not be for people, ut it's still a hospitle, so we have to stay calm or we'll be thrown out like trash." Changing the subject, May said, "We certainly lucked out running into Charizard and Wortortle, huh?" Ash then said, "Well, I kinda expected them to show up sooner or later, but at the same time I didn't, so yeah it is a suprise. What suprised me the most was seeing Squirtle as a Wortortle."

Meowth then said, "I heard him say that he evolved while tryin' to find us. He also ran into Charizard about a day before they found us. That was certainly some good luck for ya!" James looked down, then said, "This just makes me think how long this good luck will last..." Jessie, being as optomistic as ever, said, "James, we left that life behind. We don't have to worry about blasting off again! Looking back now, I see it was a good decision to quit Team Rocket when we did. I know you wouldn't want your precious Cacturn to be used in whatever sick ritual that the pokemon that were turned into those DR Pokemon were subjected too, right? Or what about Mime Jr for that matter? I know I wouldn't want Seviper or Dustox to be put through that. And as much as I hate to say it, I don't want that to happen to Wobbuffet either."

Meowth looked annoyed, then said, "WHAT ABOUT ME!?" Jessie then said, "You were never captured in a pokeball, so you don't belong to anyone but yourself." Meowth then said seepishly, "Oh yeah... I forgot. Anyway James, Jessie's right. And I know I don't wanna be one of those DR freaks!"

James then thought about what Jessie and Meowth had said. Then he got up and said to the others, "Yes, you're right. I have nothing to worry about anymore." James then went a little overboard as he struck a dramatic pose, and said, "I say we get out there and show them we fear nothing!!!!!" Wobbuffet popped out, and struck his usual pose that looked like a salute as he added to James's speech by yelling, "Wobbuffet!" Mime Jr popped out, and mimicked Wobbuffet's pose (and even mimicked his face) as he said, "Mime, mime!"

Crow rolled his eyes as he said, "Finished yet, Shatner!?" James glared at Crow, and Grow glared back. Before anyone could argue, Vivian said, "Ok, enough is enough!" She took Clay's hammer, and smacked the two over their heads to calm them down. Clay then reflecting on how Max somehow got ahold of his hammer several weeks ago, said, "Ok, how does everyone keep getting my hammer!?" Vivian handed Clay his hammer back after she had used it, then said, "I'm sorry Clay, but all this arguing is getting on my nerves." Clay then said, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that..."

Misty then said, "If we're done trying to kill each other, I'd like to tell my sisters that I wont be around for a while to look after the gym so I can help you guys out." Meriee then said, "Are you sure you want to do that? I mean, no offense to your sisters or anything, but what if they wont let you go?" Misty then said, "I don't care what they say. Those three are complete airheads who wont even know I'm gone even after we leave."

Clay then said, "That was harsh..." Luigi then said, "Yeah, Clay and I don't see eye to eye with Mario sometimes, but we don't insult him. Well, at least that badly anyway..." Clay once again said, "What Luigi means is that they're still family, and no matter how idiotic they may be at times it isn't right to insult them like that."

Misty then growled at the two plumber brothers, and said, "You have no idea..." Clay and Luigi shrinked back in fear a little as they saw Misty was beginning to get annoyed, and they had heard from Ash, Brock, and the former Team Rocket members themselves how hot-headed she was. They always say that people in different dimensions had a twin of some kind in other realities, either they be pure evil, or the opposite gender. With this in mind, Clay thought Misty seemed like the human female version of Zane. Of course knowing those two, he'd better not say that to their faces, or anyone for that matter.

They arrived shortly at the Cerulean City Gym where Misty and her sisters lived and worked. On the outside, it looked like the exterior of a public aquarium. Inside, they walked through halls that did in fact contain different forms of aquatic life, both pokemon and otherwise. While touring the exhibits, Meriee saw an adorable little fish pokemon that looked like it was a heart. The sign said it was a Luvdisc, and the description read, **_"Luvdisc are very plentiful in the tropical seas where they congregate in large numbers to breed. When this happens, the sea turns into a dense pink color. Couples give one another these pokemon as a sign of affection."_** At that moment, for reasons she couldn't comprehend, she pictured Zane and herself giving one another a Luvdisc. She quickly tossed aside that thought wondering why she thought that.

Finally they tracked down Misty's sisters. They were three very attractive young ladies, and Brock's hormones decided to make another house call. He was quickly dragged away by both Misty and Max, much to Ash and May's amusement. One of Misty's sisters, Lily, said, "Oh Misty, I see that you're back. Like, how is your little Ashey-boy?" Ash blushed at hearing that nickname from Lilly. Misty then said, "If you're implying he's my boyfriend again, he, for the millionth time, is not my boyfriend!" Ash felt a little hurt by this. He didn't know why, but those words hit him a bit hard.

Another one of Misty's sisters, Daisy, said, "Ok, chill Misty! Anyway, what's going on anyway?" Misty then said, "I came here to tell you that I'm going to be travelling again." Misty's sisters couldn't believe what they had just heard. Lilly said, "Misty, you can't leave! You gotta run the gym!" Misty then calmly said, "For your information, I have no choice. Ash has gotten himself into more trouble than he usually does, and he needs someone to keep him out of it!" Violet, who had been silent until now said, "As your older sisters, I think it's only fair that you tell us why your leaving again."

As much as Misty hated to say it, they had a point. Misty looked to her friends, who were at a loss as to what to do. They all agreed to give the four sisters an explanation. Before they did, Clay said, "I think first we need to find a place more private. Otherwise, I think someone may overhear us. We don't want to start a panic, now do we?" Misty's sisters were confused by what Clay had ment, until they were told everything in one of the gym's offices.

Lilly then said, "Like wow, all that stuff about alternate worlds is true, huh?" Violet then said, "What if those Dentes Rhohos loonies come after us!?" Brock then said in a suggestive voice, "Don't worry, I'll protect you!" Clay then grabbed Brock's hair and pulled him back, saying, "Now is not the time Romeo!" Misty ignored what had just happened, and said, "Now do you see why I gotta leave!? I already got involved in this mess by helping them fight outside of Mt. Moon, so if I don't go there'll be an even bigger Rocket force attacking here if they find out I stayed! If I leave, they'll follow after me and leave you three alone!"

Daisy then said, "Like, what if they still come here for us!?!" Misty then said, "That's a chance you'll have to take! What's more important, the saftey of the whole world or your own personel saftey!?" Daisy, Lilly, and Violet thought about what Misty had said, then Daisy answered Misty's question by saying, "You're right. If no one is safe, then no one can come to our show!" Misty was about to interject when Clay whispered to Misty, "They may not have answered with the 'real' correct answer, but they still support your decision." Violet then said, "It might be a good idea to rest up here before you leave. We also have some stuff that you guys might find useful, like fresh medicine and new pokeballs."

Luigi then said, "That sounds good to me. I could do with a nap." Brock then said, "And we really needed some fresh supplies, thanks girls!" The three sisters giggled, then Lilly said, "No problem, Brock." The team was glad to finally have a proper rest after several days of camping out, so they quickly settled into the several spare rooms available at the gym to rest for the night.

Later, when everyone was headed to their rooms, Clay caught up with Ash and said, "Hey, hold up. Before we head off to dreamland, where do you think we should go when we leave tomarrow? What would be a good place to check out?" Ash thought for a moment, then said, "I don't know sadly..." At that moment, they heard Jessie say, "I heard that a fortune teller recently set up shop along the way to Vermilion City! We should check out the fortune teller!"

Ash rolled his eyes, and said, "Jessie, how many times do you have to be told that fortune telling is a scam!?" Clay then said, "Hold on there Ash. Jessie may be on to something here. Need I remind you that Meriee is from a family whom specialize not only in spellcasting, but also fortune telling? Not only that, her cousin and their grandfather happen to be two of the most famous fortune tellers in the whole Mushroom Kingdom. If we're lucky, we might get a clue as to where to head next." Jessie's eyes lit up as she said, "If Vivian wasn't your girlfriend, I'd kiss you right now for backing me up!" Clay blushed profusely, and then said, "I-I-I'd better be going..."

Ash then said, "Ok, fine we'll see this fortune teller... But don't say I didn't warn you if it's a scam like the ones you, James, and Meowth pulled!" Jessie mocked ash, then said, "Will you relax? What's the worst that can happen!?" Ash mumbled to himself, "That's what I'm worried about..."

to be continued...

* * *

Zane: There are times I wish I could pulverize you, Nutcase... 

Me: Oh, come off it Zane. I remember what you said in that one part of Night at Mt. Moon! Everyone across the planet likely knows about it!

Zane: EXACTLY MY POINT!

Mallow: Calm down Zane. We don't want to have to make any more repairs to this room for one reason or another after Ace's last rampage.

Zane: Allright...

Crow: Ah, I smell a plot point coming up with this fortune teller!

Servo: I was wondering if you would notice it Crow.

Me: Those curious about what I have planned best stay tuned for the next chapter! R&R!


	22. Misfortune

Me: I'm glad our friend, Eric the Hedgehog told us about this little trick.

Servo: Uh, Nutcase? look at the computer screen...

Me: (looks at computer screen, and sees that the font for the whole chapter is smaller than it should be) AWWW DAMMIT!!!!!! If it isn't one thing, it's another!!!!

Crow: I'm sure everyone's dealing with this same thing.

Me: Yeah, your probobly right... Folks, I'm sorry if the type is so small to everyone reading, but the site's been having problems and the admins haven't gotten around to fixing it yet. My friend, Eric the Hedgehog, told me of how to get around that little problem but it resulted in the font being smaller than normal... If everyone is seeing no problem with the type, then ignore my apology.

Zane: I think we also have some other important issues to talk about here too.

Me: Oh yeah. After my last update when I talked about that new Sonic game co-staring Mario, my friend Gantz Gun was attacked by one of his assistant authors, Auto (or Otto as he's being called now, but it doesn't matter how it's spelled I guess). After the attack, hs security droid was ripped apart, but Crow, Servo, and I fixed him.

MMSB: And I appreciate that.

Me: Anyway, long story short, both Ace and MMSB have temproarilly moved in with me, Crow, Servo, Zane and Mallow until their place is fixed up. Gantz along with Wally are travelling the world at the moment to relax from what has happened, and they put Otto/Auto in his place. We're not sure what he ment by that, but he ensures us that the Darkbender wont be causing us trouble anymore.

Ace: Hi everyone!

Servo: Ok, now it's time for our long-awaited update to PokeMario. In this chapter, the gang sees the fortune teller where they learn of the next big stop on their adventure. Now, it's FANFIC SIGGGGGN!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 21: Misfortune 

The following morning, the team left the Cerulean Gym with a heartfelt goodbye from Misty's sisters. While they were getting ready, they checked over their supplies before heading off. They got several dozen pokeballs, including varieties not commonly found in most stores in Kanto such as Net Balls, Timer Balls, and Luxury Balls. They also got more medicine for both themselves and their pokemon for when they needed it, and Misty's sisters were also kind enough to go out to buy more food for the team before they all left the gym.

In order to stick to the plan set out the previous night, the group decided to see the foruneteller Jessie heard about. Max said, "I still don't see why we're wasting our time at a fortune teller. You guys know it's all a scam, right? The only way for anyone to see the future is if you happen to be a psychic pokemon."

Meriee took offense to this, and said, "Need I remind you my family is made up of very accomplished fortune tellers?" Zane then said, "I was kinda skeptical at first too Max, but when I met Meriee's grandfather that changed once I saw his predictions were the real deal. There are scam artists, but I've seen more truthful articles than phonies in the past."

Max then said, "Sorry Meriee..." Meriee smiled, then said, "Apology acepted." Servo then said, "Come on, we don't have all day to stand around here!" Servo took off as fast as his human form's legs could allow. They eventually caught up to Servo, who went up to a house on a nearby hill that had a crystal ball over the front door. Luigi then said, "That helps narrow down the search for the fortune teller." Kooper then said, "Well, it's time to see if this is a real fortune teller like we hope."

Everyone entered the house, where they saw a young lady in a pink skirt, white shirt, and light-blue shoes with green hair and blue eyes. Obviously, Brock's Obsessive Flirt Disorder kicked in again, which was remedied by Misty pulling on Brock's left ear to drag him away. The young lady said, "May I help you?" Jessie then said without missing a beat, "Yes, we were looking for a fortune teller. We were told one lived around here, and we saw your home here had a crystal ball hanging over the door."

The young lady then said, "Oh yes, my grandmother's the one your looking for. Hang on, I'll go get her." At that moment, everyone heard the voice of an old lady say, "That wont be nessesary Sarah. I sensed they'd come here today." Everyone looked over to where the voice came from, and they saw a rather short old lady, who had a very kind and wise expression on her face. She wore a purple headress, and a gray dress. She also wore ceremonial beads around her neck which helped give one the impression that she was a mystic. The old lady then said, "Please, sit down children. You must be exhausted after your recent trials."

Goombario whispered to Zane and Clay, "Wow, she might give Merlon a run for his money." The old lady then said, "Ok, I'm sure you have a ton of questions, but I'm afraid you wont have much time to spend goofing off around here! I say this because a foul wind has crept over the countryside as of late, and it is connected with you lot." She pointed towards the visitors from Mushroom Kingdom as she said that. Max then said, "Wow, I guess there's something to fortune telling after all..."

The old lady then said, "Sadly, when I tried to look into my crystal ball for advice on this situation, all it said to me was, 'ask again later'." At that moment, everyone nearly broke out laughing, but they knew how serious this was so they were able to restrain the urge to laugh. The old lady said, "No need to worry about giving the wrong impression, I nearly laughed at that too when I saw that pop up. Anyway, after telling me it couldn't look into the foul wind I sensed while meditating, a vision came to me regarding a group of people, most of which were from another plane of existance, and most of which were cleverly disguised to keep a low profile."

Everyone glanced at each other, then Clay said, "Well since you foresaw our arrival, I guess it's ok for you to see what my friends really are." Clay waved his magic wand to turn his friends back to their normal forms. The old lady smiled, then said, "Yes, I knew it was you! Ok, my crystal ball also said a more accurate reading could be done once you came to my home, so I will now try to see how I can assist you. Now keep in mind that the future is what you kids make, and that it can be changed if you act accordingly. But a truly accurate prediction is impossible, so you must be careful. Do you understand?"

Luigi then said, "Lady, we have a fortune teller in our world, so we know the ins and outs of seeing into the future. Now make with the fortune, we got a busy schedual to keep!" The lady nodded as she gazed into her crystal ball. The orb shown clouds billowing around inside as it also gave off a bright light. When it died away, she had a rather grim look on her face. Meowth muttered, "Oh this can't be good..." James then quietly said, "I should have known..."

The old lady then said, "I see a dark cloud approaching Vermilion City. The ones responsible for it are the ones you know as the Dentes Rhohos and Team Rocket. If not stopped, the entire city will be destroyed, and this event will set the entire Kanto region into a panic. Afterwards, the rest of Kanto will fall. Followed shortly by Johto, and Hoeen. Then, the rest of the world..." Luigi was visibly terrified, but he knew he couldn't run off since he'd be letting his friends and family down.

May and Max were worried about their parents back in Petalburg City, as well as all their friends they made here in Kanto as well as Hoeen. Ash was worried about every person and pokemon on the planet. Brock was concerned about his family in Pewter, and Misty was worried about Ash more than anything. For what reason, she didn't know why.

The old lady then said, "But there is some good news. If you overcome this challenge, you should head over to Ecruteak City in Johto. For what reason, I'm not entirely sure, but it'll help you save the pokemon you have retrieved from Team Rocket currently under the influence of the darkness that sealed away their souls."

The team then spoke to each other in private to discuss the matter a bit further. When they were done, Zane said, "Ok how much do we owe you?" The old lady shook her head, and said, "You cannot put a price on peace, child. Now hurry, you must leave for Vermillion at once!" Everyone quickly shot out the door, and quickly ran to Vermillion City. What exactly did the old lady see? The team would soon find out for themselves.

To be continued...

* * *

Crow: 'Ask again later'? As cliche'd as that Magic 8-Ball joke was, it was perfect. 

Ace: An attack on Vermillion City!?! Why must those Dentes Rhohos attack such a beautiful seaside city!?

Zane: They're evil, what do you expect?

Servo: Don't you mean 'cold-blooded'? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Everyone but Servo: (groans)

Me: Servo, I have two things to say: 1) Puns are the lowest form of comedy, and my mother is proof of that whenever she tries to make me laugh.If I was Joel, I'd rip your arms off and beat you over the head with them like he used to do with Crow.

MMSB: Ouch.

Me: 2) It's widley accepted that even though dinosaurs were reptiles, they were more than likely warm-blooded due to their kinship to birds rather than reptiles.

Crow: Wow, he certainly told you.

Servo: SHUT UP!

Ace: Oh great, they're at it again...

Me: Ok, I'll handle this. R&R, and I'm sorry about how dredfully small the type is! The admins should have the servers working properly again soon.


	23. Spy Games

Me: Time for a new update. I figured that to make up for lost time over the past week, I'd submit the second of my three new chapters today.

Ace: I'm just glad that the problem the site had over the weekend is fixed. I hope Gantz is able to update Paper Mario: Legend of the Star Rod soon.

Servo: But isn't he and Wally on vacation?

Crow: Remember he said that his magic clipboard allows him to also add new stories to the site as well as new chapters to his existing works. He may very well update at any time while he's away.

Servo: Oh, I forgot about that.

Me: Oh before I forget, my account at Deviantart has a load of new material. Mostly I have my previous story, Mario Science Theater 3000 posted (it's a revised version, so those who weren't entirely satisfied with the original can check out the new one at Deviantart.) Also, there's some material a friend of mine made based upon my OC, Clayton Mario (which are all in my favorites section) including two pictures of him with Vivian, as well as a Pokemon Trainer card which ultimately goes along with my current story, PokeMario.

Zane: (checks NUTCASE's account at Deviantart) Well, I do see some improvement in the use of grammar in this story's prequel. Also, this Loveandcake person is a wonderful artist.

Ace: (looks at computer screen) Wow, those are fantastic! (looks at Loveandcake's Clayton Mario fanart) Awww, those pics of Clay and Vivian together are soooo cute!!!!!

Me: You can look at those later Ace, it's time for the story to continue!

* * *

Chapter 22: Spy Games 

The time was 2:37 PM. A ship was approaching the Vermillion coastline steaduily. On board this ship was Kale, Giovanii's new partner in world domination. However, his true motives remain a mystery to all other than Kale's followers. On board the ship with Kale was a DR Zangoose, who had apparently undergone more enhancement when compared to other DR Pokemon. For starters, it had feathers growing out of his body, and to top it all of, it could actually speak english like a human could. This Zangoose was named Branz (pronounced Bronze, like the metal), and he was a top leader in the Dentes Rhohos tribe who did all the commanding for the DR Pokemon, and was also in charge of distributing these poor altered creatures to the members of Team Rocket.

Kale looked down at his top follower, and said, "It seems that your late night hunts have proved most effective, Branz. Our tribe's power is growing by the minute thanks to your efforts." Branz bowed before Kale before saying, "It was nothing. Soon the humans of this world will cower before us when we turn their so-called friends against them after we destroy one of their precious dwellings."

Kale smirked as he heard these words. He then said, "How exactly will the destruction be done?" Branz then said, "The one known as Gyarados, a large sea dragon who have been known to destroy ships out at sea, as well as demolish entire cities with their power, is my weapon of choice for this attack!" Kale smiled an even more wicked smile upon hearing this.

Branz continued with, "With the enhanced abilities of our DR Gyarados compared to the feeble skills of an ordinary Gyarados, imagine the profound impact it will have on the people here. After we have that fool Giovanii have his little broadcast to demand surrender, we'll be sure to take away his control and rule this world as we please. Then we can use our newfound power to takeover the Mushroom Kingdom, as well as our tribe's former home, the Real World."

Kale then asked, "What of the recent arrivals to the Mushroom Kingdom? They may not appear to be much, but they've proven to be quite troublesome so far..." Branz then said, "The strange robots, the two humans whom are like family to said robots, the ape man, and the pale-faced fool that carries his brain in a salad bowl shall also be destroyed along with the rest of those fools when we get the chance."

Kale then said, "Not that I'm doubting you, but what if our adversaries show to stop our raid?" Branz then said, "If by some off chance our attack is interupted, I've arranged a 'welcoming party' for the interlopers who decide to mess up our plans." The two turn around and gaze towards the ship's crew, which was made up of the vicious Velociraptor beasts that were the Dentes Rhohos themselves, as well as many DR Pokemon, most of which were ones from Branz's last hunt. The two gaze back towards the coastline as they await the chance to attack.

------------------------------

A few short hours later, the group finally arrived in Vermillion City to try to make sense of the fortune they were told. They gathered that Team Rocket and the Dentes Rhohos were going to attack the city, but they had no idea when or where. Cambot then said,"You know, if they do attack, we might be putting ourselves at risk at having our identities found out by the general public."

Crow then said, "To be honest, I don't think we have much choice in the matter." Goombario then said, "I'd have to agree with Crow on this one guys." Everyone else saw Crow may be right on this, and considered the likelyhood of having to either deal with too much adoring attention for their brave acts, or having to be on the run to avoid having experiments performed on them as if they were lab rats. Either way, they'd have to accept their fate.

With their human disguises still on, they split up to wander the city to spot anything that might be suspicious. But before anything could be done, the pokeball that contained Zane's Mankey popped open, and the Mankey darted off. Zane then said, "How did it do that!? Shouldn't pokeballs prevent a pokemon from freeing itself after one succesfully captures a pokemon!?!"

Ash then said, "Some pokemon don't really like being confined, while others are so free-spirited that they pop out of their pokeballs whenever they want. Misty's Psyduck, Jessie's Wobbuffet, and May's Skitty are good examples." Zane then said, "Well, whatever... I gotta get that monkey before somone makes him mad. I'll see you guys later." Zane ran off to find Mankey. Aftwerwards, Meriee said, "Perhaps we should split up to search the city better?"

Brock then said, "Sunds like a good idea. But if anyone runs into trouble, try to hold out until therest of us arrive." Ash then called out Pidgeot and Charizard and told them to keep an eye in the sky while everyone else searched the ground so they could help alert the team if trouble shows itself, especially if it were to pop up in front of any of the team's members.

With everyone looking around for signs of trouble, Zane was busy trying to find his Mankey. While he was searching, he was looking towards the ground, so he couldn't really tell where he was walking and he bumped into someone as a result. The voice, which belonged to a woman whom sounded to be inher early twenty's, said, "Hey, watch where you're going!" Zane looked up and saw a woman with piercing eyes, and clothes with similar colors to that of a Seviper's scales. Zane then said, "Whoops, sorry Miss. I didn't mean to crash into you. I was looking for my pokemon, Mankey, who somehow escaped from his pokeball a few minutes ago."

The lady's features softened, and then said, "Oh, you were looking for a pokemon? Well, that explains why you weren't looking where you were going. It just so happens I saw a Mankey just a few minutes ago head into that bakery, and I thought it may have belonged to the owner." Zane ran off shouting, "Thanks lady, I gotta go!" The woman shook her head as she continued searching for whom she was searching for.

Zane walked into the bakery, and saw a number of people cautiosly staring at the runaway Mankey, who was at the moment chowing down on banana nut muffins. The owner was hesitant to do anything due to a Mankey's incredibly short temper which has been known to trigger it's evolution into Primape. Zane said to the Mankey, "Ok, I think you had enough." The Mankey looked up, and felt a little down seeing as how his trainer was not happy with him running off the way he did. Mankey walked over to Zane, and awaited to be called back into his pokeball, when the bakery owner said, "Thanks for dealing with that Mankey. Since Mankey are so short-tempered, I was afraid to get rid of it."

Zane then said, "No, I'm sorry. I had only just learned that some pokemon don't like being in pokeballs that much, and Mankey has been rather difficult when I first caught it." The store owner then said, "Here, let me repay you with something." Zane began getting embarressed by the unwanted attention, then said, "No, that isn't nessesary..." The store owner then said, "Don't worry, all I'm going to give you are the muffins he was eating. They were on the free samples plate anyway." Manky's face lit up as Zane took the box of muffins. They then left the store to check back with the others.

Speaking of which, Vivian, Yoshi (whom were both in their human forms) along with Clay were checking out the area near the Diglett Cave, which Yoshi mentioned looked like a good place for the Dentes Rhohos to hide out. Sadly, there wasn't anything there but Digletts and Dugtrios. The mole pokemon were somewhat shy, but they were curious about their visitors. After checking the pokedex, and learning they could trigger earthquakes, they decided to not try to risk capturing any as they might all attack in retaliation, and that combined force could level Vermillion City as a result.

Ash, Brock, Misty, May, and Max were checking out the North end of the city. Max then said, "How do we know that fortune teller wasn't pulling a fast one on us?" Brock then said, "Keep in mind she mentioned the Dentes Rhohos. I doubt she would be lying in that case." They couldn't find anything, and decided to check back with the others.

Servo, Cambot, Crow, Jessie, James, Meowth, Kooper, and Goombario were checking out the harbor when they ran into Zane and his Mankey, who was busy stuffing his face with banana nut muffins. Jessie then said, "Well that's one worry out of the way." Goombario then said, "Yeah, but we're still no closer to finding out where the Dentes Rhohos are gonna strike! And furthermore, we might be running out of time!" Servo then said, "Uh, guys..." Servo was ignored as everyone kept talking, but Servo again tried to get their attention, which again failed. Finally Servo yelled, "GUYS!!!!!" That got everyone's attention, and Jessie said, "What is it, bubblegum breath!?"

Servo pointed towards a nearby cove, and they saw a suspicious looking black and red colored ship heading into it, and away from public view. Those colors set off an alarm in the group's mind's: The colors of the Dentes Rhohos and Team Rocket. They snuck towards the ship to spy on the crew in case their assumption was right. Jessie sent out her Dustox to find both Charizard and Pidgeot so they could round up the other two groups and lead them to the cove.

When the small group got to the cove, they saw a number of Dentes Rhohos dinosaurs and DR Pokemon milling about the deck of the ship they saw earlier. There were two figures who were talking to each other: A DR Zangoose that could talk like Meowth could, and a very scary-looking human that made Giovanii look like Santa Clause. The group sadly could not tell what they were talking about, but despite this they quickly retreated to avoid being seen. About halfway towards Vermillion, they ran into the others again, and Servo said, "The Dentes Rhohos are in that cove. We gotta do something before they decide to attack Vermillion City!"

Max checked his pokenav to get a virtual view of the cove in question, and said, "Since only a few of us can stand a real chance against them, fighting them there wont do us any good since that cove, according to the pokenav, is rather cramped... We'd be slaughtered if we fought them there." May then said, "Well, we can't fight them in the city! How are we gonna fight them!?"

Zane had to think about this carefully. If they attacked the enemy in the cove, they'd not only be outnumbered, but they wouldn't have any room to attack. If they fight in the city, they can fight more effectivly, but they'd run the risk of being discovered by the public. Finally, he said, "I think this time we'll have to take the easy way out, meaning we fight in the city."

Clay then sighed, and said, "Looks like we have no other choice..." Luigi was a bit reluctant, then said, "I don't know... What if we get arrested and tested in some lab after showing everyone what we can do!?" Ash then said, "Luigi, we have the police on our side, remember? We don't have to worry about that. Besides, they're keeping the truth under wraps until this matter is over." Luigi then said, "What about the labs?" Crow then said while cracking his knuckles, "We'll just show them that we're too much trouble to have tests performed on!" Luigi gulped, then said, "I was afraid of that..."

Everyone quickly retreated back to Vermillion city, and then hid themselves to get ready for the battle ahead. However, they didn't know they were spied on by a DR Kecleon, who reported back to Branz and Kale the latest development. Branz smirked sadistically, then said, "It seems our 'friends' wish to play." Kale then said, "Yes, it seems so. I will be leaving for the base now, so I'm leaving this operation in your hands for now. If you do fail, don't worry about punishment. A small setback at this point means nothing." Kale then walked off and vanished in a burst of black flames.

The first major battle in this war was going to begin. Who will win?

To be continued...

* * *

Ace: Well it wasn't creepy, even though Kale and Branz were in this chapter... Thankfully it wasn't as scary as that horrific story Gantz wrote about the Dentes Rhohos initiation ritual...

Servo: Or Nutcase's Zombie Wizpig... (shudders)

Crow: I still have nightmares about that bit.

Zane: Since the next chapter obviously mentions a battle, I can't wait to see how it's done.

Me: I got inspiration from the awesome flash series, Super Mario Bros. Z to do the fight scene in the next chapter. Well, to be honest the entire chapter is the fight scene, but you know what I mean. And don't worry Zane, you get a lot of action in this chapter.

Zane: Oh yeah!

MMSB: I hope it's not written to where the Dentes Rhohos Dinosaurs use the DR pokemon to battle with like the villians do in the games, and after they're beaten they flee like little girls...

Me: What part of 'I was inspired by the fight scenes from SMBZ' do you not understand?

MMSB: Oh, I see. In that case, BRING ON THE CARNAGE!!!!!!

Ace: Settle down, you'll blow a fuse.

Me: Also, there's a very fitting musical number in the next chapter as well. Long time fans of the pokemon anime will recognize it instantly. Anyway, R&R!!!!


	24. Seaside Brawl

Me: This chapter marks the end of the Kanto arc of the story. After this, the gang leaves for the Johto region seen in G/S/C and the third-fifth seasons of the anime.

Servo: And as promised, this chapter promises to be full of action due to the incredible fight sequence!

Ace: And also as promised we have a special song planned for the fight. We actually all read this chapter last night, and Nutcase played the song in question. The song matched perfectly with the fight, I gotta say I was impressed.

Crow: Servo and I also have a small, but satisfying role in this chapter too. Plus Vermilion City gym leader, LT. Surge guest stars!

MMSB: How'd you get Surge in on this?

Me: Are you kidding? He's a video game and anime character! He's always on standby for a role in people's fanfics.

MMSB: I guess I see your logic.

Me: Anyway, Surge's role is not all that different than that of any soldier as he helps the people of Vermilion get to safety. I'm also contemplating weither or not to add him on as a main character.

Servo: Why don't you just do it?

Me: I would, but since he is after all a war veteren, his personality may not mix well with the more relaxed personalities seen in the rest of the cast. Especially you, Luigi, and Crow. Here's some pros and cons on this decision (pulls out a list of pros and cons)

**Pros: **

**1) He uses electric pokemon, which have only one real weakness, and not many pokemon can withstnd a powerful surge of electricity.**

**2) He's also a serious battler, which is due to him being a soldier. This can really help in the more crucial battles the team may face.**

**3) He also would have a compelling reason to join seeing as his home was attacked on his watch. Plus tons of people in Vermilion look up to him like any town that has a league gym.**

**Cons: **

**1) Being a soldier, he's real focused on keeping scheduals. This includes having to wake up at the crack of dawn, a proper exercize program, AND constant training of the troops.**

**2) Also due to his position, he also wouldn't tolerate goofing off. This would have a negative effect on you and Crow in particular, Servo.**

**3) If he does join, he'd be the oldest member on the team, and there'd be a chance his age may catch up to him while in battle despite his fitness. This would also affect his pokemon as a pokemon shares the same traits as his or her trainer.**

Zane: Wow, three for three. That is a tough decision.

Mallo: Don't worry about it right now, we got a chapter to start.

* * *

Chapter 23: Seaside Brawl 

After a quick phone call to Prof. Oak's lab, the team got more snag machines to deal with the large number of DR Pokemon. After that, they ducked into an alley by the Pokemon Center to discuss the battle plan. Zane said, "Ok, we'll obviously need every ounce of power we've got, so all of our best pokemon will be needed for this fight." Ash said, "Pikachu, Charizard, Wortortle, Sceptile, and Pidgeot got your back." Pikachu also let out a cry of "Pika" as he agreed with Ash's plan.

Zane then said, "Good to hear, but we'll need everyone's support here. Brock's Onix and Crobat can deal some serious blows. Jame's Cacturn will also prove helpful with his Sandstorm attack. Now, as for people, Clay, Kooper, Goombario, Vivian, Yoshi, Luigi, and myself will also go into the fight. Everyone else needs to make sure that the public gets to saftey. We'll also have to be in our true forms for this, seeing as how our special abilities couldn't be used otherwise."

Luigi gulped, and then said, "Wha!?! ME!!?! Why me?! Take Meriee, she can use magic!" Clay then said, "Luigi, Meriee's still an apprentice mage..." Meriee was a bit dissapointed in Luigi's attitude at this point, but Luigi then said, "I know I'm gonna regret this, but let's get 'em!" Goombario then said, "It might be a good idea for the enemy to make the first move. This way, the people will hopefully understand that we aren't the enemy." Zane then said, "Great idea as always, Goombario. Let's sit back and wait." Clay used his magic wand to revert the non-human members of the team back to their normal selves to get ready for the attack.

After about a half hour of waiting, there was an unusual dark cloud forming above the city. And from that cloud, a large group of Dentes Rhohos and DR pokemon began attacking the city. At that moment, the team ambushed the Dentes Rhohos. While the one's fighting were dealing with the corrupted pokemon and evil dinosaurs, the others were busy helping terrified people get to saftey. The people in question were too spooked to refuse help from a group of strange creatures, so they let the remaining team members lead them to shelter.

During this time, Crow put on an army helmet, and blew into a whistle as he shouted in a British accent, "R-r-r-right, come on now, please evacuate immedeately! One at a time, don't push, don't shove, there's enough room in the shelter for everyone!" Brock ran past and grabbed Crow and carried him to the shelter as well as a boulder launched from a DR Golem's Rock Blast attack was about to flatten Crow.

Servo also put on an army uniform, but rather than a simple soldiers uniform like Crow's, he put on the uniform of a United States general. He then said in a southern accent, "Move, move, move!!!! We don't have time to dilly-dally!" At that moment, Servo heard a gruff voice say, "And who gave you authority to boss everyone around!?" Servo turned around and saw a blonde haired man in his fourties wearing a United States army uniform. Servo then said, "I happen to be General Thomas Servo, and I demand to that you identify yourself, soldier!"

The man then said, "My name's LT. Surge, and unlike you I am a real soldier! I have the badges and medals to prove it!" Servo then saw the stripes on Surge's uniform, and gulped fearfully. He dropped the southern accent, and said, "A-a-a-nything I can help you with, s-s-s-sir?" Surge then said, "By order of the US army, and by my authority as this town's Gym Leader, I demand you find some people and escort them to the shelter rather than boss them around like some drunken moron, IS THAT CLEAR!!?!" Servo quickly hovered away as he followed his orders from the high-ranked officer. Surge then sent out a powerful Magneton which zapped several DR Pokemon at once with a Thunder attack, leaving them paralyzed long enough for Ash and Brock to rush in to snag them.

_**(Pokemon theme plays)**_

**_I wanna be the very best. _**

**_The best there ever was._**

Clay at the moment was fending off a DR Pinsir with a few Ice Waves. Sadly, the blasts weren't doing as much as he had hoped even though Pinsir don't like the cold that much. After launching one last blast, Clay charged forward, and delivered a strong punch to the giant beetle's face, sending it flying into a couple of trashcans. Clay wasted no time using his new snag machine to capture the bug pokemon in a Net Ball.

_**To catch them is my real test,**_

_**To train them is my cause!**_

Yoshi was having an easier time with his opponent. He was up against a DR Golduck, who as being kept at bay by Yoshi's relentless volly of watermelon seeds being spewed from his mouth after the green dinosaur gulped down a few dozen watermelons from a nearby fruit stand. Luigi, being the crafty one he was, did a quick snag while Golduck was distracted, and captured the renegade duck easily. Luigi then began cheering himself on by saying, "Go Weegie, go Weegie!" Suddenly, he was slammed by a DR Blastoise, which then was about to hit Luigi with a Mega Punch.

_**I will travel across the land,**_

_**Searching far and wide**_

**_for these pokemon to understand the power that's inside!!!!_**

A strong kick to the head by Yoshi stopped the giant tortoise's attack. Yoshi then smacked the pokemon into the air with a strong slap from his tail, then delivered several kicks to the pokemon's face. Luigi recovered and saw his chance to strike as he charged up some electricity in his hand as he jumped towards the airborn turtle, and shouted, "HEEEEEERE WEEEEE GOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

_**POKEMON!!!!!! Gotta Catch 'em ALL!!!!!!**_

_**It's you and me!**_

When Luigi's punch connected, there was a loud bang that sounded like a baseball connecting with a metal bat as the Blastoise was both electrocuted and burned by Luigi's Super Jump Punch attack, which had enough force to send the Blastoise flying twenty feet into the air before Kooper, who was doing an air raid with help from Ash's Charizard, captured the Blastoise with his snag machine. Before flying off, Kooper said, "Try to be more careful Luigi!" Luigi blushed from embarresment, and said, "Don't worry, I learn quickly!" This was met by Yoshi grabbing Luigi, and running away from an extremely dangerous DR Slaking.

_**I KNOW IT'S MY DESTINY!!!!! **_

_**POKEMON!**_

_**Oh, your my best friend in a world we must defend!**_

From their hiding spot, the others saw Luigi's attack and had no idea how tough he was until he KO'd that Blastoise. Crow said, "Wow, he never put up this big a fight on our last adventure." Servo then said, "Well Mario and Clay always said that Luigi always had some sort of trick up his sleeve."

_**POKEMON!!!! Gotta Catch 'em all!**_

_**Our heart's so true!**_

_**Our courage will pull us through!**_

Vivian was fighting not all that differently from a ninja, as she was slipping into the shadows before she unleashed her Fiery Jinx spell on her opponents, which were five Dinosaur Dentes Rhohos monsters, and a very tough DR Nidoking. Seeing the possible danger Vivian was in with the Nidoking, Ash's Wortortle jumped into the sea, and summned a tidal wave with his Surf attack to weaken the Nidoking enough for capture. Vivian quickly threw an Ultra Ball, and snagged the Nidoking. She then gave Wortortle a hug for his help.

_**You teach me, and I'll teach you! PO-KE-MON!!!!!!!!**_

_**POKEMON!!!! Gotta Catch 'em ALLLLL!!!!!!!**_

_**Yeah...**_

Ash's Pidgeot had run into the very same Fearow he had mentioned to his trainer (with Meowth's help) that had been captured by Team Rocket and the Dentes Rhohos, which was also the same one that had been attacking the Pidgey and Pidgeotto he was protecting, who was now a savage DR Fearow. Pidgeot felt sorry for his old enemy, and knew that the Fearow deserved better than this. So, he fought his hardest to weaken it enough for Kooper to snag when he got the chance.

_**Every challenge along the way,**_

_**With courage I will face.**_

_**I will battle every day to earn my rightful place.**_

Fearow rushed in with a Steel Wing which barely nicked Pidgeot. Pidgeot needed to gain speed, so he used Agility to ensure that his speed would give him the advantage over his adversary. Pidgeot then charged in with the fastest Quick Attack he had ever done as he broke the sound barrier, thus causing a Sonic Boom as he crashed beak first into the DR Fearow. With the Fearow stunned, Pidgeot then unleased some sharp Gust blasts that seemed more like an Absol's Razor Wind once combined with a Pidgeot's powerful wings. Pidgeot then smacked Fearow with a Wing Attack to drop the bird to the ground. Charizard swooped in so Kooper could make his catch.

_**Come with me, the time is right. **_

_**There is no better team!**_

_**All in all, we'll win the fight.**_

_**It's always been our dream!!!!!**_

Pidgeot felt happy about his newest victory, but he knew he was far from being done as his mate was out there somewhere, and he intended to get her back at any cost. With a final screech, Pidgeot flew back into the fray as the used an Aerial Ace on a DR Areodactyl, which came to be by Team Rocket's raid at the Pewter Museum of Science. The fossil pokemon fell to the ground next to Zane, who promptly snagged the prehistoric pokemon.

_**POKEMON!!!!! Gotta Catch 'em All!!!!**_

_**Just you and me!**_

_**I know it's my destiny!!!!**_

_**POKEMON!!!!!**_

Back with Luigi and Yoshi, who were still running away from the DR Slaking, narrowly avoided a Shadow Ball that was fired by the sasquatch pokemon. The large ape jumped over Yoshi and Luigi, and landed in front of them and prepared a Hyper Beam. But it was blown back by Zane's Bombs Away attack, and he then unleashed a variety of moves he learned from his adoptive father back in Toad Town, combined with his version of his sensei, Jinx's Triple Kick attack which floored the giant ape. Zane quickly tossed an Ultra Ball to capture it.

_**Oh, your my best friend in a world we must defend!!!!!**_

_**POKEMON!!!!! Gotta Catch 'em all!!!!!**_

_**Our heart's so true!!!**_

_**Our courage will pull us through!!!!**_

_**You teach me, and I'll teach you!!! PO-KE-MON!!!!!!**_

Goombario's pokemon, Shroomish and Paras, were having trouble fighting against the same DR Kecleon that spied on the team before the attack began. Eventually Paras and Shroomish's special ability, Effect Spore, was scattered on the Kecleon, which then fell asleep. The two pokemon then gave the Kecleon everything they had. Eventually, Goombario snagged the Kecleon. His two pokemon were very proud of their victory, and they had evolved into a Breloom and Parasect respectivly.

_**Gotta Catch 'em All!!!!**_

_**Gotta Catch 'em All!!!!**_

A DR Tropius tried to use a Magical Leaf attack on the two pokemon and young Goomba, but Breloom quickly lashed out with a Mach Punch, which stunned the Tropius, and Parasect swiped with a Slash attack. Goombario used his charge ability to up his strength as he delivered a flying headbutt, which weakened the Tropius enough for Goombario to capture it. (don't ask how he was able to wear a Snag Machine please. I'm still confused as to how a Goomba is able to play baseball, lol)

__

_**Gotta Catch 'em All...**_

_**Gotta Catch 'em ALL!**_

_**Gotta Catch 'em ALL!!!!! YEA-HAH!!!!!**_

Zane eventually had to tangle with the DR Zangoose whom was responsible for the attack. The Zangoose said to Zane, "So, I see you've arrived to meddle in our affairs..." Zane then said, while at the same time trembling with fear, "How is it your able to talk!? Who or what are you!?!" Zane's Mankey was clearly agitated as well, as his brow was wrinkled up as he wore an angry expression on his face. The Pig Monkey then screeched out, "MANKEEEEEY!!!!!!! KEY KEY-MAN!!!!!!!" In response to his trainer's words.

The Zangoose then said, "Most people who look for answers are usually dissapointed, but since you asked I'll tell you a little bit about myself. I am Branz; Second in command of the Dentes Rhohos, and future ruler of our tribe! The feathers on my back show my superiority compared to my subordinates. My master could not be available to witness your demise as he has some important matters to attend to. But he assigned me to be in charge of this operation, and even if I do fail to destroy this town my mission will still be a success regardless as the attack will force the people of Kanto to surrender! Soon the rest of this world will follow, and eventually your precious Mushroom Kingdom will fall as well."

Zane and Mankey were getting fed up with what Branz was implying. Mankey took a stance as he was ready to fight. Zane then said, "That's where your wrong. We beat you assholes before, we can do it again!" Branz chuckled, then said, "The last time was merely a fluke as your plumber friends caught us off gaurd. I assure you that we wont make the same mistake again! Our true power is yet to beunleashed! But for now, I have a little 'playmate' for you. Come forth, DR Gyarados!!!!!!"

Zane watched in horror as a massive black and red sea serpent jumped out of the sea, letting out the most terrifying roar he had heard since he saw Bowser transform into Giga Bowser. The beast was over twenty-five feet long, had a large head, peircing eyes, and four large fangs lining it's mouth which gaped as if it were the front end of a vacuum cleaner. Zane was scared obviously, but he stood his ground. Branz then said, "Let's see how you and your friends handle this, HAHAHAHAH!" Branz then vanished into the darkness as the DR Gyarados let out another roar.

Zane quickly checked his pokedex, and it said, **"Gyarados: The Atrocious Pokemon. Gyarados is understandibly the most feared pokemon in existance as it is known to unleash powerful storms out at sea when using it's Dragon Rage attack, causing ships to sink to the bottom of the sea. Back in ancient times, Gyarados were known to level entire cities with only one blast of it's Hyper Beam. They also have an uncanny habit to appear when there is world conflict."**

_**POKEMON!!! Gotta Catch 'em All!!!**_

_**Just you and me!**_

_**I know it's my destiny!!!!!**_

_**POKEMON!**_

Zane was now even more terrified at the thought of such power at the disposal of the Dentes Rhohos. The Gyarados then launched a Hydro Pump at Zane, but it was deflected by a blast of ice from Clay's hands. Clay whistled at the sight of the sea dragon, and said, "So THATS a Gyarados." Luigi then said, "MAMA-MIA!!!! That things scarier than the Czar Dragon, and it's ghost, Zombone from the Barrel Volcano!" Ash's Pikachu rushed in, with electricity sparkling from his cheeks, implying that electricity was needed. Luigi was hesitant, but tried to attack anyway. Luigi and Pikachu both launched a blast of electricity which did great damage to the Gyarados, but they would need to do a lot more in order to catch it.

_**Oh, YOUR MY BEST FRIEND in a world we must defend!!!!!!!**_

_**POKEMON!!!! Gotta Catch 'em All!!!!!!**_

_**Our heart's so true!**_

_**Our courage will pull us through!**_

Gyarados retaliated with Dragon Rage, which blew everyone back a bit. This royally pissed Mankey off, causing it to evolve into a Primape. It then began using Thrash which did great damage to Gyarados suprisingly. However, Primape grew tired from using Thrash and became confused, so Zane called his so far only pokemon back for a much needed rest. Gyarados then tried to use Twister to finish the team off, but another Twister blocked the attack. Suddenly, another sea dragon appeared, but unlike the terrifying Gyarados, this new pokemon was sleek and elegant. It was a Milotic.

_**You teach me, and I'll teach you! PO-KE-MON!!!!!!**_

After stopping Gyarados's attack, everyone heard a voice say, "Ok Milotic, use Ice Beam!" Milotic fired a light blue thunderbolt that did great damage to Gyarados, but it answered back with a Hyper Beam which was sent back via Mirror Coat." That same voice who told Milotic to use an Ice Beam said to Zane, "What are you waiting for, Mushroom Boy!? Catch that thing!" Zane quickly tossed a Net Ball, and everyone watched painfully as the pokeball shook. Branz was sweating profusely, as even though it didn't matter if he succeded in destroying the city or not, this would still be a rather harsh blow to his master's plans seeing as that Gyarados was the strongest pokemon they had captured so far. Finally, the pokeball stopped moving, and signified the serpent was captured.

_**Gotta Catch 'em All! GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL!!!!!!**_

_**POKEMON!!!!! **_

_**(song ends)**_

After Gyarados was captured, the dark clouds vanished. Branz fled as he yelled, "You may have won today, but the Dentes Rhohos WILL triumph!!!!!!" After Branz vanished from sight, the team met the Milotic's trainer, who happened to be the same lady whom Zane met while looking for Primape earlier. When the others came out of their hiding places, Ash recognized Milotic's trainer as Lucy the Pike Queen, also known as the Mistress of Serpent Pokemon. Brock once again went into a hormone overdose until Max hauled him away.

After Brock was calmed down, Ash asked Lucy, "Lucy, what brings you here?" Lucy, trying to keep a straight face around Brock, said, "Well I heard a few weeks ago about the attack in Pallet Town, and I remembered that you lived there and I had to make sure that you were ok. If my best challenger was beaten by Team Rocket, I'd be a laughing stock to trainers everywhere as they'd automatically assume I'd be weaker than Team Rocket if you were to be taken down by them! Plus, those fools have gone too far with this mutation experiment their doing and it needs to be stopped."

Ash then said nervously, "Actually, there's more to this than meets the eye..." Before Lucy could ask what Ash ment by that, a crowd of people began to gather around the team. Many people were cautious about the odd creatures seen in the group that they knew weren't pokemon seeing as they could speak English, and that some had abilities no pokemon had. Some others were grateful for being rescued by these strangers, and weren't afraid to bow respectivly. When the others saw this, they did the same.

It seems the heroes earned the public's trust.

* * *

Zane: We do not own the Pokemon theme song. The rights go to whoever wrote these lyrics.

MMSB: (says sarcastically) Oh, brilliant disclaimer...

Zane: Hey don't blame me, I never found out who wrote the original version of this song!

Crow: (ignores Zane and MMSB) Since we saw this last night, we pretty much used up all of our comments for this chapter.

Ace: Yeah, perhaps we should have waited...

Me: Don't worry about it.

Zane: Finally, Lucy's on the team. It might be a good idea for Lucy and Brock to get together soon so Brock wont wind up hurting Lucy's feelings if he were to try and hit on another Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, or some other random woman.

Me: Yeah, good idea. I kinda got something planned, so I should be able to work on that no problem. But I may need a bit of help on some parts as I don't wanna rush it. Gantz, when you read this chapter, please give me a suggestion or two to help on this sub-plot. Anyway, R&R!


	25. InZane

Me: This new chapter, despite it being shot, is important for the events to come.

Ace: Why's that?

Me: Well, after this chapter, Gantz said to me he'll write another oneshot story in relation to what happens at the end of this chapter. As to what that is, you'll have to read on, and wait for Gantz to write his story.

Ace: Darn...

Servo: This chapter is called InZane, as towarsds the end of the chapter everyone thinks Zane has lost his mind.

Crow: Or insane if you want a better word. In fact, InZane is simply using Zane's name to replace the suffix of insane to go along with the story.

Zane: Why is it I'm being the pucnhline of this cruel joke!?!

Me: You'll see, so don't be mad.

Zane: This better be good...

* * *

Chapter 24: InZane

While watching the scene, Crow said, "Geeze, where did we land? Japan!?" Servo then smacked Crow in the back of the head, as he said, "Damnit Crow, that beak of yours is gonna get us killed one of these days!" The crowd began snickering at the exchange, which became a collective fit of laughter as Crow and Servo began fighting each other. The citiy's mayor walked up, and said, "Thank you for saving our home from those monsters. We are very grateful for your acts."

Goombario then said, "It was nothing, we do this kind of thing all the time." Luigi then said, "Yeah, only we don't normally fight mutated pokemon." Clay then said, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting uncomfortable with all this attention..." Zane then said, "What are you talking about? You're used to this back home." Clay then said, "Yeah but these people never delt with a situation like this before, but we have and that might lead to some issues, if you know what I mean."

The mayor heard Clay's words, and said, "I understand perfectly. This could be hard to keep away from the eyes of the media..." Kooper then said, "I'm sure that eventually word may get around as we continue travelling, but right now to prevent panic we need to keep quiet." Clay then said, "Yeah, the Dentes Rhohos may make another large scale attack, and that may catch the public's attention regardless of what we do."

The mayor asked about the Dentes Rhohos. Crow said to the group, "Should we tell them?" Brock then said, "It might help to prevent another attack. Although, we should speak about this privately, Mr. Mayor." We followed the Mayor to his home where we told him about our past adventure, as well as what the Dentes Rhohos were and that they formed an alliance with Team Rocket. The mayor was aghast by this information, and he said, "It'll be very difficult to keep this quiet... But, I must do what's good for everyone as any politician should, and try to keep this within the city's limits. I'll hold a pess conference on this matter so the public will know the truth about this. After what happened, they deserve to know."

Misty then said, "It may also be a good idea to ask people to refrain from telling people outside Vermillion City what happened here today." The mayor nodded, and said, "I already thought of that, but thanks for mentioning it young lady." After arranging the press conference, the mayor told his fellow citizens the whole story, with commentary by Ash, Clay and the others along the way. The town was horrified by what they had heard needless to say, but knew how important it was for this to be kept in the dark for now. Even those visiting from out of town who got caught up in this mess figured it was the right thing to do.

Once it was over, Lucy said to Ash, "Would it be ok if I came along? I wish to show Team Rocket what true power really is." Brock's eyes lit up when he heard this (if anyone could tell, lol), and said, "Why yes you certainly can! Perhaps we can go out for dinner when we get to the next town!" Everyone but Crow failed to notice Lucy blush at Brock's comment before he was hauled off by Misty, yet again.

Crow then thought, 'Well well well, it seems that charm Brock lays on actually worked on someone it seems... I gotta tell Servo, and see if we can't bring these two together along with Zane and Meriee, heh heh heh...' Ash then said to Lucy, "Sure, it'd be great to have you come along! If we have a Fronteir Brain help us out, then this mission will be a lot easier!"

After the gang told Lucy of the recent events, as well as the Dentes Rhohos, everyone then went to the harbor to get ready for their next destination that the fortune teller mentioned to them: Ecruteak City. Clay also put on everyone's human disguises just before the ship to Olivine City pulled into harbor.

Before the ship was ready to leave, Zane said, "Today certainly was eventful, huh guys?" His friends looked at him quizzically, then Clay asked, "What do you mean?" Zane chuckled, and then said, "You know, that DR Gyarados we captured?" Crow then said, "What are you talking about? We hadn't captured any DR pokemon today. We hadn't seen any since the Scyther, remember?" Zane stared blankly at Crow, then said, "If this is your idea of a joke, I'm not laughing." Crow then said, "It's no joke spore-head, we hadn't seen a DR pokemon in weeks!!!!"

Zane was beggining to get a little worried, then said, "How is it you don't remember the attack that happened today?!" Meriee was getting a little scared, and said, "Zane, please calm down..." Zane was fed up witht the idiot act, and ran off into the city to confirm what he knew. His friends followed after him as the ship they were taking to Olivine was leaving soon.

When Zane got back to the city, he saw that there wasn't a single scratch on the city left from the attack he said they were involved in. All the people also didn't seem to be talking about the horrid event that had happened either. The newspapers had no mention of the attack as well, and he remembered passing a news stand with a paper with the heading, 'People from another world save Vermilion'.

He rushed to the Pokemon Center and called Professor Oak to ask what DR Pokemon they had at this point. Prof. Oak then said to him, "Why you kids have captured a Charizard, Tyrannitar, Absol, and Scyther. Why, what's wrong?" Zane knew this couldn't be right at all. He remembered seeing numerous pokemon being captured by him and the others, including a Gyarados. He then called out Primape, as he remembered it evolved while battling the Gyarados, but it was a Mankey instead.

Zane then went into deep thought before prof. Oak asked what was wrong. Zane then said, "Nothing... Nothing's wrong." He then hung up the phone, and then said to himself, "Yeah, nothing as in nothing happened at all..." That's when he heard Luigi's voice say, "There you are! You'd better have a good explanation for running off like that! We missed our boat to Johto!!!!!!!"

That struck a thought in Zane's mind as he thought, 'Wait, the fortune teller told us about the attack before telling us about the help we'd find in Ecruteak...' He then said, "Do you guys remember what the fortune teller told us?" James then said, "Yes, she told us our next stop was in Ecruteak City." Zane then said, "What?! I remember her saying something about an attack on Vermillion City!"

Crow, having gotten fed up with Zane's sudden nonsensical outbursts, said, "Damnit, have you lost your mind!?! You can't say stuff like that in public, you moron! Someone may get the wrong idea!!!" Servo then said, "Besides, all we were told was to leave for Ecruteak City. Now we'll have to wait for god-knows-when for the next boat to Olivine City before we can get to Ecruteak!!!!"

Zane remained quiet. Somehow, all information about what had happened had been erased. The physical marks of the attack, people's memories, and even the DR Pokemon he knew that he and the others had captured were all gone. Zane then thought, 'What the hell is going on here!?!'

To be continued...

* * *

Zane: Ok, I'm satisfied that you shown why my name was used as a pun, but I'm still a bit upset over something...

Me: What's that?

Zane: Why are you guys still insisting Meriee and I are a couple!?!

Crow: Well, you did tell me in that one oneshot story Gantz wrote some details on that.

Zane: Oh yeah... I mean, I did not!!!!

Me: Zane, what you said is set in stone. But relax, it's nothing to be afraid of.

Zane: Easy for you to say Mr.-I-met-someone-in-high-school-but-was-too-chicken-to-say-anything!!!!

Me: (face turns red from embarresment and anger)

Mallow, Servo, Crow: Uh oh...

Ace: What's wrong?

Servo: We'll tell you later. Right now... RUN!!!

(everyone but Zane and Nutcase runs out of the author's booth. a fight breaks out inside the room)


	26. Cabin Fever

Me: (is covered in scratches and bruises) Ok Zane, what have we learned?

Zane: (has a black eye and has a cut lip) I should never insult an author, or give out personal infor regarding him or her...

Me: And?

Zane: And to accept the fact everyone's going to make comments about the possible Zane and Meriee romance...

Me: (clears throat)

Zane: And I'm sorry.

Ace: (is talking to Servo) So that's why Nutcase went crazier than usual...

Me: And you also see why I didn't want it brought up. Oh, we're on again! Hey people, I know you've been dying for an update for a while, and I apologize for not getting it up sooner. I've been busy playing Pokemon Diamond for the last few days, and I kept forgetting to post. BTW, for those thinking about getting this game, you should definately get it.

MMSB: It's that good?

Servo: Oh yeah, I went and got myself a copy the other day, only I got Pearl instead of Diamond. Crow also got copies of both games so he, Nutcase and I can enjoy these games to the fullest. Of course, the best part is the Wifi battles and trading!

Crow: (is busy playing Pearl version) You bet, Servo! I'm right now in the middle of playing against some guy in Russia right now, and he's pretty good. (loses the battle) NOOOOOO!!!!!!! HOW COULD A LEVEL 37 GABITE BEAT MY AWESOME LEVEL 45 RAMPARDOS!!!!!!

Zane: How did you get a Rampardos in Pearl?

Crow: I traded one of my pokemon for one of the three Cranidos Nutcase has.

Me: Well, a Rampardos has rather poor defense for a rock type, Crow. A Gabite at level 37 wouldn't have that much of a problem, assuming you were taken down by either a Dig or an Earthquake attack. Anyway, this chapter's title was inspired by a song from one of my favorite movies. Read on to see what movie it is. Also, since I've been playing Diamond so much, I've gotten some more ideas for future additions to the heroes pokemon teams.

Servo: It's time for fanfic sign!

* * *

Chapter 24: Cabin Fever 

The next morning, everyone was ready to leave for Olivine City. AGAIN. Zane was still baffled by the apparent change in the flow of time. He then shuddered at the memory he had in regads to the Shroob Invasion two years before meeting the former SOL crew and how it nearly caused permnant damage to the Space-Time Continuum. He was still confused by how that event took place, as there were no records of the Shoob Invasion prior to the unveiling of E. Gadd's Time Machine. But once that ordeal was over, the history books had been rewritten as he saw an entire three chapters of a high school history book covered information about the Shroob Invasion that spread across time. Somehow, he had a feeling that event plus what had happened the other day was the tip of the proverbial iceburg.

Zane shook off the feeling of foreboding he put himself in as he and the others got on board the SS Anne II to leave for Olivine City. The SS Anne II was named after the famous luxury cruiser for pokemon trainers from many years ago, but it sank as a result of a terrible storm, and damage to the ship done by members of Team Rocket who tried to steal pokemon from their trainers.

Ash told his friends that he, Brock, Misty, Jessie, James, and Meowth were trapped on board when the ship sank, and they were thankful that the combined effort of all their pokemon helped them escape a watery grave. Until they were seen raming the countryside once more, everyone thought the group had died on board the old SS Anne. This new version of the SS Anne was further strengthened against all pokemon attacks to ensure the ship wouldn't sink like it's parent ship before it.

When they got on board, the ship began to leave port. As they each went to their rooms, they saw Servo and Crow were unusually jittery. Meowth asked Clay, "What's with them!?" Clay then said, "I hardly know these guys that well. Your better off asking Cambot." Cambot, who like the other non-humans was in his human form, said, "Oh great, here we go..." Before anyone could ask Cambot what was wrong, Servo said, "(gulps) I don't feel so good..."

Zane then said, "We barely even left port, how could you be seasick!?" Crow then said in a British accent, as he somehow found and put on a Sherlock Holms costume, "Why it's elementary, my dear Zane." Clay and Luigi groaned as Goombario said, "Oh goodie, here's another moment in robot idiocy starring Crow T. Robot and Tom Servo..." Crow ignored Goombario as he continued saying, "Whenever Servo and I are struck by seasickness, the results are different from that of you people."

Kooper fearfully gulped, knowing the strange behavior of Crow and Servo quite well after hanging around with them for so long, and after watching the recordings Cambot made during the days of the evil B-Rate movie experiments from hell. He then said, "I'm afraid to know what you mean by that..." Suddenly, they were startled by a shrill scream from Servo, as the team saw he was wearing a Carmen Miranda costume, complete with the fruit bowl hat.

Crow ditched the detective costume and put on a Carmen Miranda suit of his own. The other passengers were laughing at the two idiot robots suffering from an unusual case of seasickness. Eventually, Meowth and Max began cracking up as well followed by Jessie, James, Wobbuffet, and Mime Jr.

The two robots then began chanting, "We have cabin fever! We have cabin fever!" Clay recognized this from one of the old Muppet movies known as Muppet Treasure Island, and couldn't help himself from laughing as well as that was his favorite scene in the movie due to how insane it was.

Everyone was now laughing at Servo and Crow, and Zane was finally relieved from the worry he had about why the fight at Vermillion seemed to never happen at all. Eventually, the captain of the ship was able to quiet everyone down. He then said to Servo and Crow, "Gentlemen, that was quite an interesting show you put on. I have a request for you two, if you don't mind." Servo then said, "Uh, ok. Speak your mind."

The captain said, "Before we came here to Vermilion, we arranged a comedy troupe to perform on the ship for tonight's entertainment, but the cancelled as half the troupe called in sick. I was wondering if you two could fill in?" Crow then said, "Hey, sounds like a good idea to me Servo! Excuse me captain, but those guys over there (points towards Ash and the others) are some friends of ours. Can they also join in on the fun?" The captain said, "Why of course! Take as much help as you need!" The captain walked away, and everyone went to their cabins.

The group was meeting at the dining room for lunch when they were discussing the act. They all pondered on what to do. So far, no one had any good ideas. Ash and his friends had seen many great performences, but not even that could give them any ideas on what to do. Thats when a light bulb turned on in Vivian's head. She said, "Crow, Servo, you guys said soon after gaining your freedom, the media wanted to make a TV series based upon your lives, right?"

Servo simply said, "Yeah... Your point?" Vivian then said, "Maybe a live performed version of one of those days would count as a play. After watching a few of Cambot's recordings of your lives, you guys proved to be very funny when you threw those insults to the screen." Crow then said, "Ok, bad thing is that we'll be watching a crappy move. Best part is we have a play, and we can insult the movie all we want. The pros outweight the cons, so let's do it!!!!!"

The two bot buddies turned human spoke to the captain, and he mentioned they had a large portable theater screen perfect for what we had in mind stored below deck, along with a projector and stage props that they could use. The team began working hard to get ready for the show. Luigi wrote a decent script for the show's sketches during the intermissions that would go along with the movie. Servo, Cambot, and Crow were busy getting the projector as well as trying to find some crummy movies that would be perfect fodder for them. Jessie and James were busy making costumes for the cast, and of course Jessie demanded to be in the show with James as her right hand man with Meowth as her left hand pokemon. With this in mind, Luigi had the perfect roles for them.

Night finally arrived, and the show was ready to begin. In the crowd, the passangers and crew crowded into the dining room to watch the show promised to them by the goofballs who came aboard in Vermilion City. The lights on stage came on, and Jessie was seen wearing a green labcoat with a blue badge fashioned to look like the letter 'F'. She said to the crowd, "Hello, I'm Pearl Forrester, your soon-to-be ruler! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!" The crowd laughed at her over-the-top acting, and a few people even said "She needs a job in Hollywood!"

As the show ran on, the crowd saw Meowth dressed in a monkey suit, posing as Professor Bobo, and James carrying a bowl in his hand with a fake brain in it while wearing a blue cloak, and white face paint as he played the part of Observer. As for the victims aboard the SOL... Zane T. played the part of Mike Nelson while Crow and Servo filled in their respective roles while wearing semi-convincing costume versions of their true forms. The part of Gypsy was wonderfully played by Vivian, much to Clay's delight.

The movie they saw just happened to be a movie the bots made fun of back on board the SOL: Deathstalker and the Warriors from Hell. The robots had to have Zane rehearse the jokes Mike made during this movie when it was first watched by the robots so he could get them down without a hitch. Servo and Crow remembered every joke they've ever made in all the movies they've watched, so there was no problem for the bots when they threw their old jokes at the movie. The crowd enjoyed all of the jokes, and the sketches used were fantastic.

The intro sketch included the intro brought up by Jessie, who beautifully portrayed Pearl Forrester. It also had Zane, Crow, and Servo giving 'Pearl' a hard time by impersonating fast food resturaunt workers. The second sketch involved a Ren Fest that had Vivian/Gypsy, Crow and Servo rob Zane/Mike blind while making fun of how expensive Rennisance Festivals are. The third sketch was really an extention of the second sketch where Zane/Mike wanted to enjoy more Ren Fest fun. The fourth sketch involved the crew talking about, and making fun of the villian in the movie, who's name sounded suspiciously like Trucks R Us (and there were numerous truck/car/van jokes made during the film by Crow, Zane/Mike, and Servo in response, lol).

In the ending sketch, James impersonated the movie's villian and tried to take over the SOL to avenge his honor (if the villian in the movie had any) from the previous sketch, but he was defeated by being lightly jabbed with a fork in the stomache, triggering a special effects device to make a fake explosion (which was how the movie's villian died at the end of the movie). The crowd all fell into collective laughter, along with the rest of the team who wasn't involved with the performance.

After the show, the SS Anne II pulled into Olivine Harbor, and everyone got off the ship. They then checked into a nearby hotel for the night to get ready for the trip through Johto to find out what the fortune teller ment by finding help here. What awaits them in Johto?

To be continued...

* * *

Ace: 'We have cabin Fever'!?! OMG, that was one of the funniest scenes from any of those Muppet Movies! (laughs uncontrollably) 

Zane: I kinda liked the movie we watched in this chapter to be honest, even though it sucked worse than anything I've ever seen in the past. Our commentary made it so much better.

Crow: I like how you used themes from the SciFi years for this MST3K bit.

Me: That's all for now, R&R!


	27. Parent Trapping

Me: (is busy putting the pinishing touches on new chapter) Ok, that looks good... (looks towards the people watching) Oh, I didn't expect everyone to be watching so soon. Oh well, I just got done finishing the new chapter. Just give me a minute to get it ready. (continues to work)

Zane: (is setting up the projector) I wonder why everyone's here so soon? The people out there always give me the time I need to set everything up.

Servo: People are always wanting new updates of their favorite fanfics, and some tend to be rather impatient.

Me: Ok Zane, here's the reel.

Zane: (begins setting up the reel into the projector) Ok, it's in.

Mallow: (sits down alongside Ace, Crow, MMSB, and has a bag of popcorn in his hands) Could someone get the lights?

MMSB: Got ya covered. (turns off lights)

Me: Ok, this chapter has another idea Gantz gave me for this story. Before anyone asks, yes Gantz Gun gives me a lot of ideas, but we're friends so that's all that matters. Besides, I've taken an effort to try to even the score a bit to help Zane along with his story, Paper Mario: Legend of the Star Rod. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 25: Parent Trapping

The group was now relaxing on the beach of Olivine City, enjoying a rare free moment in their busy schedual to try to keep their spirits up. Clay was busy telling a story to Max, May, James, and Lucy about some of the things from the Mushroom World. During the coversation, James said to Clay, "Wait a minute, you saying that this Donkey Kong person was the one who hid that treasure!?! What was in the barrel they found?" Clay let out a smug smile, and said, "He's a gorrila, so what else would be in it besides bananas?" May had a look of disgust on her face, then said, "And they've been hidden since he was a kid!?! YUCK!!!!"

Max and Meowth began giggling, wondering how things turned out from there. Clay continued saying, "But here's the funny part. K. Rool had enough trouble for one day and decided to sit down to relax from this waste of time, and took Cranky's bottle of banana soda. Little did he know that Cranky had taken a bee hive and coaxed some bees into the bottle. Guess what happened when K. Rool took a sip of that banana soda."

Everyone began laughing hysterically, as they pictured King K. Rool being stung from inside of his mouth by a swarm of angry bees. When May caught her breath, she asked, "Why did Crankey put bees inside a bottle of soda anyway?" Clay then said, "I'm not entirely sure myself. I guess people were bothering him over the banana soda he had, and he put the bees inside the bottle to spite anyone who was foolish enough to drink it." Meowth then said, "Wow, he certainly deserves his nickname, doesn't he?"

Over to where Crow, Servo, and Cambot were, they were talking about how things were back in the Mushroom Kingdom with the rest of their friends. "I hope that loser, Bowser hasn't been causing trouble since we came here." Servo said with a concerned tone of voice." Crow then said, "Yeah, or that idiot K. Rool, or even Scurvy for that matter. That old hag Gruntilda, although a ghost now, could still be dangerous to everyone back home." Cambot was busy taking pictures with his poloroid camera, seeing as he has no acess to his special robot abilities in his human form. He then said to his two friends, "I'm sure they're fine guys." Crow shook off what doubt he had, and said, "Yeah, your right Cambot." Crow then noticed a small food stand, and then said, "I'm gonna go get some food. I'll be back in a minute or two."

Zane was paying careful attention to the egg he found at Mt. Moon back in Kanto. Thanks to some advice from Brock, the egg was being kept warm by the sand on the beach itself so it could hopefully hatch sooner. Ash's Pidgeot was also there to help Zane with the egg as caring for eggs is instinctive to most birds. Zane then asked Brock, "So how long does this usually take?" Brock then said, "Well we've had it for a few weeks now, so I'me sure it might be close to hatching. If it starts to glow, that meansit should hatch very soon."

No sooner that Brock had finished his sentance, the blue and black egg began to glow brilliantly. Zane yelled out to everyone, "Guy's the egg looks like it's about to hatch!" Everyone rushed in to see the egg hatch. Crow's hands were busy holding three hotdogs and two cheeseburgers when he ran up. The dumb-bot could barely hold all of that food in his arms, and was close to dropping everything if Yoshi hadn't quickly eaten everything. Even though Yoshi was human at the moment, his appitite hadn't vanished.

The egg stopped glowing leaving everyone crestfallen. Zane then said, "False alarm, I guess?" Brock then said, "Yeah, it seems so. But with this in mind, it should still hatch sometime today. Let's get to our hotel room so we can let whatever's inside see you guys for who you really are so it wont be freaked out when it sees you change from your human forms to your true selves."

With that in mind, everyone went to the hotel room they booked the previous night. Upon getting comfortable in their large suite, they kept an eye on the egg so they could see it hatch. It began glowing again, even more brilliantly than before, as the egg changed it's shape. Servo commented by saying, "Pokemon eggs hatch funny, don't they?" Everyone shushed the red robot as the egg changed into the shape of what seemed like a puppy of some kind.

When the light died away, the pokemon was revealed to be a dog-like pokemon with blue and black fur. It also had a long tail in proportion to the rest of it's body. When it opend it's eyes, everyone saw it's eyes were red. The first two people out of the whole group the small pokemon saw was Zane and Meriee. When Zane noticed this, he remembered what his friends said about baby pokemon: The first two people a newborn pokemon sees are imedeately thought to be it's parents.

Zane blushed a little bit at this as he also remembered what he had told Brock and Crow about Meriee prior to obtaining the pokemon egg. The small pokemon walked over to it's 'parents', and curled up in front of the two and fell asleep. Ash then said, "What pokemon is that?" He pulled up his pokedex, which then said in it's computerized voice, **"Riolu, the Emanation pokemon. The aura that emanates from its body intensifies to alert others if it's afraid or sad. Because of this, it can sense the emotions of other creatures which helps it determines whom it can trust. Riolu is one of several pokemon that evolve when it shares a strong bond with it's trainer, thus connecting with it on an emotional level boosts it's chances of evolving quickly."**

Brock then said, "Wow, Riolu's an extremely rare species of pokemon, Zane! How'd you get this egg anyway?" Zane thought this over for a minute, as he recalled the night he was given the egg by a mysterious old man. He figured it would be ok to tell them, since the old guy didn't tell him otherwise. Besides, from what the man said, the Dentes Rhohos were after the egg, so this pokemon had to be particularly special in that regard.

Zane then said, "Well, that night at Mt. Moon prior to Servo's nightmare about that Timmy character and the attack by that DR Scyther," Servo quivered in fear at the mention of Timmy, but no one noticed. Zane then continued by saying, "I was about to go to sleep when I heard someone skulking about our campsite. It turned out to be an old man who had a pokemon egg. At first, I thought he was a thief, but his story proved otherwise."

Curious about what Zane had ment by the old man's story, Kooper asked, "What did the old man say?" Zane then explained who the old guy was, as well as his story in regards to his old friend, Lucario. Those words rang in Ash's head like a bell. The same thing happened to Jessie, James, Meowth, Brock, May, and Max. Ash then said, "Wait a minute Zane, I know all about that event!" Zane looked at Ash, who then explained how he knew about Lucario, and the old man's story. He had visited the town that the castle was located at for a festival, where he won a tournament and was given the priviledge to live in the castle for a day. One thing lead to another, and he actually met Lucario and got involved in the crisis that Zane mentioned before that claimed Lucario's life.

Zane then said, "Well, if you think this is interesting, wait until you hear this: Apparently, the old man somehow heard about us through a friend of his, whom I guess may have been a psychic or something, and gave me this egg to protect it from the Dentes Rhohos!" The robots shook their heads in disbelief, and Servo said, "Wait a minute, what would a tiny pup like this do to rattle those demonic dinos cages?" Crow then said, "Yeah, that sounds a bit farfetched to me." Cambot then said, "At this point, I'll believe anything."

Goombario then said, "I have to agree with Crow and Servo here Zane, why would this Riolu be of any intrest to those freaks?"

Zane then said, "The old man said the Dentes Rhohos were afraid of it, and wanted it destroyed. Something about this little guy scares the shit outta them." Meriee shot Zane a glare for his choice of words. Zane imedeately apologized. Clay then said, "Well, this guy can sense emotions, perhaps that's what scares them?"

Brock then said, "I doubt it. While although that ability is helpful to us, I don't think that would make the Dentes Rhohos panic." Crow then said, "Right, this is all very fascinating, but I think we should get going. The sooner we find this 'help' that fortune teller told us about, the sooner we can find a way to stop the Dentes Rhohos, and then find a way home."

Clay then used his magic wand to trn his friends human once more. Zane took an empty pokeball and captured Riolu with it. They then left the hotel to head towards the next city, Ecruteak, where they were told they'd find their help to free the DR pokemon. They however didn't see a certainDR Zangoose hiding just outside their hotel room's window. Branz said to himself, "Ah, that magic wand gives me an idea! Why didn't I think of it sooner?" Branz disappered into a nearby alley as he silently followed the team.

After a few hours of walking after leaving Olivine, the group decided to stop for lunch, and let their pokemon roam around to stretch their legs. Branz watched from a nearby bush as he looked at his enemies enjoying their soon-to-be last moment of freedom. Using some of his dark powers, he levitated Clay's magic wand to his waiting paw. Once he had it in hand, he jumped out of the bushes, starteling the group. Branz then said, "Ok children, your time has come!"

Meowth then said, "I thought I was the only talkin' pokemon!!!" Zane still had his memory of the attack at Vermilion that was wiped from the memory of everyone involved, so he recognized Branz. However, to retain his dignity, he didn't say anything. The fact no one seemed to recognize Branz irked him a little bit, but he bit back his tounge as he was sure he'd be in trouble with Haze, his master's master. Braz then said, "I am Branz, the fututre ruler of the Dentes Rhohos!" Clay then interuppted the Zangoose and said, "That's all very good, but that doesn't explain why your holding **MY** magic wand."

Branz frowned as he looked back at Clay. Branz then said, "I've had enough out of you, so you're the first to go!!!!" He then used Clay's own wand against him. Clay's friends watched in horror as they saw the young plumber being transformed into whatever Branz had in mind for him. As one would expect, Luigi was terrified, but instead of running away, he quickly blasted Branz with a Thunder Bolt, stunning him and stopping his spell.

When everyone ooked back at Clay, they saw what seemed to be a crocodile-like creature with a large set of jaws, and piercing eyes. But that wasn't what scared them the most, as Clay had the same markings on his body as the Dentes Rhohos and the DR pokemon. Vivian was about to cry, but she then yelled, "How could you do this!?" Yoshi then said, "Yeah that's low, even for an idiot like you!"

Clay stirred, and then finally got up on his feet. What suprised everyone, including Branz, was that Clay said, "Owww, what the hell happened?" Everyone gave Clay blank stares, which resulted in Clay asking, "What's wrong?" Misty shakily took out a mirror from her bag, and when Clay saw his reflection, he yelled, "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL HAPPENED!?!"

Ash then said, "This Branz guy tried to turn you into a DR pokemon with your own magic wand! A DR Croconaw to be exact!" As Clay continued to let this information soak into his mind, Branz zapped everyone with the wand, including Clay again, to bring them all under his control. Everyone's pokemon got away from the blast in time, but were forced to watch the nightmare unfold. When the spells were done, Branz looked over everyone's new forms.

Branz then turned to the other pokemon, who stepped back in fear of what was coming next. Branz then said to the new DR pokemon, "Now hear me my servents, restrain those other pokemon and bring them along as we head back to headquarters!" Branz was in for a rude awakening when Crow, who was turned into a DR Murkrow, yelled out, "You have got to be kidding me!" Then Servo, who was now a DR Magnemite, said, "Yeah, talk about demands that can't be met! Geeze, was this idiot born yesterday?"

Branz's eyes shrank until the were the size of peas when he realized something wrong had happened with his plan. Clay then began yelling in Italian, which he only does when he's seriously angry. Branz then said to no one in particular, "What did he say?" Luigi, having been turned into a DR Bayleef, then said to Branz, "I'd rather not say... There are kids present, and some of the things Clay said are a little... graphic... Anyway, you'd better change us back right now and give us back that wand. Clay's about to let you have it if you don't."

Branz scoffed, and said, "What's the worst he can do-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He was answered by Clay delivering a powerful bite to his right arm. Branz tried to shake the plumber turned pokemon off, but he only made it worse for himself since a Croconaw's teeth prevents it's victim from escaping once they're caught in it's mouth.

Branz smacked him with a Crush Claw attack, which knocked the wind out of Clay allowing Branz to get out of Clay's mouth. The other pokemon, now seeing that their friends retained their humanity no longer hd any reason to worry about being captured by their own friends. They then began cheering their friends on, which due to the transformation of their trainers allowed them to understand what the pokemon said.

Jame's Cacturn said to the other pokemon, "I think we should let them handle this on their own." May's Eevee was about to object to Cacturn's idea, but May's Blaziken said, "I know you're worried about them right now, but they can handle this themselves." Eevee sat down, worried if things wouldn't go exactly as everyone would hope.

Zane, who was now a DR Hitmontop, jumped in with his Triple Kick, which he learned not too long ago was also an attack that pokemon could use. He sent Branz into a nearby boulder with the assault, then Jessie, who was a DR Houndour, rushed in and began biting Branz furiously. Branz knocked her back and tried to choke her. The others rushed to her aid, but were blocked by some sort of force field. Jessie panicked wondering how she'd get out of this. Suddenly, a voice in her head told her to gulp in air. She wasn't sure how she'd be able to, but she did. The result was that there was an orange glow coming from her mouth. Then she launched a perfectly executed Falmethrower into Branz's face.

The force field dropped, and Branz was too busy putting out the flames on his face to notice the others getting aquainted with skills that normally pokemon would be able to do. Ash used the power he gained as a result of becoming a DR Pikachu, and blasted Branz with a Thunder Bolt, followed up by a Drill Peck from Crow.

Branz then lashed at everyone with a Fury Cutter, most of the hits being concentrated on Clay and Zane, causing them to feel a great amount of pain since Fury Cutter constantly gains power when used consecutively. However, Branz exhausted himself with this assault, and after seeing an open spot Max, who was now a DR Ralts, used a Psychic attack to blow Branz over the horizon. However, much to Clay's dismay, the wad was also blasted off with Branz.

Clay then yelled, "Oh great!!!!!! Now we have to get that wand back more than ever now!" Misty, who was now a DR Octillery, then said, "Wait a minute, I'm confused. How is it we were turned into DR Pokemon, and were able to avoide being manipulated by Branz?" Luigi then said, "You see, the magic wands that each ruler of the seven lands of the Mushroom Kingdom use can only be used to transform people and objects into other things. This was done as a saftey procedure to protect the kings if an assassin tries to bump them off. Of course, the wands can be used by anyone, even though they are to be only used by royalty themselves, which has caused a few problems in the past... The wands lack the ability to do any mind control tricks, which is why we're safe."

Max then said, "But why was Clay so upset about that wand being sent away? It was just an accident after all." Clay then said with a fearful look on his now scaley face, "The reason I'm upset is that if we don't get back to our normal forms within three days, were stuck like this for the rest of our lives! To make matters worse, if word gets out to the general public about the Dentes Rhohos, then the authorities will be forced to capture any DR Pokemon on site, which at the moment includes us."

With this new info having been revealed, everyone now knew they had to find that wand, and fast. With their saftey on the line, so was the well being of both the worlds of Pokemon, and the Mushroom Kingdom.

To be continued...

* * *

Ace: How did Gantz come up with this idea?

Me Which idea? The Riolu, or Branz transforming the heroes into DR pokemon using Clay's own magic wand?

Ace: Well, I guess I'd like to know about both those things...

Me: Ok, the Riolu's apperance was totally inspired by the movie Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. As many pokemon fans know, Riolu is the pre-evolved form of Lucario, and both pokemon are quite impressive in one way or another. Riolu for starters learns some fairly strong attacks such as Quick Attack and Reversal very early on. The reason Gantz wanted a Riolu to be part of the story is because Lucario's Aura Sphere attack looks a lot like Zane T.'s Bombs Away move, which as everyone knows, was one of the moves he learned from the Mostro Town Dojo sensei, Jinx. I myself saw the move in question being used when I took on the champion of the Pokemon League in my Diamond Version, so I can see connection here.

Crow: What about the reason behind the Dentes Rhohos's fear of the little puppy pokemon?

Me: I don't know. Even if I did, I wouldn't say anything. Oh, before I forget. Gantz, don't worry about Riolu right now. He'll have a bigger part in the future chapters. Especially in DR pokemon showdowns.

Ace: Ok, what about the wand being stolen?

Me: Gantz came up with the idea while playing Pokemon Mystery Dungeon on his DS. This new little addition to my story will help the heroes grow a stronger bond with their pokemon, as they'll do whatever they can to restore their friends' true forms before it's too late.

MMSB: That makes sense.

Mallow: Crow was turned into a Murkrow? Kinda redundant if you ask me.

Me: Well, I wanted to have him become a Doduo originally, so that hs extra head would argue with him as much as possible. But I then thought that despite how hilarious that would be, it would be too much work on my part. Anyway, R&R!


	28. Crowlock Holmes and Dr Wattservo

Me: Today's been quite a bit of fun.

Servo: Oh yeah! In case anyone's wondering, we just had a movie watching party! We just got done watching Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew on Cartoon Network!

Ace: It was a very touching story. I really feel sorry for Lucario...

MMSB: I'm sure a lot of people do.

Me: Anyway, Gantz told us the movie was on yesterday, but it was long after the movie was over. Plus, for some reason our cable provider switched the channle Cartoon Network was on, so we would have missed it yesterday anyway. Thankfully Zane looked into the new TV guide and found the new home of Cartoon Network for us, so we got to see it today. In any case, the movie has givin me some new ideas, including a few having been provided by Gantz once more. This new chapter you are about to read was being worked on before I got to see the movie, but the movie helped me get an idea on how to conclude it. Before you start guessing, the ending for this chapter is in no way related to the movie we have just seen, but it helps set things up for what happens next in the story.

Crow: Ok, enough talk. Let's get this show started already.

* * *

Chapter 26: Crowlock Holmes and Dr. Wattservo 

A boulder shattered after Clay lashed out at it in frustration. He was seriously pissed at how he and his friends were turned into DR pokemon with his own magic wand, but was made even angrier at how he had to get it back before the change was permenant. He remembered hearing about the dangers of being transformed by any of the royal magic wands of the Mushroom Kingdom back when Bowser sent his original seven kids to attack the seven lands of the Mushroom Kingdom.

_**Flashback**_

_The year was 1990. The Mushroom Kingdom had yet again been invaded by Bowser Koopa's army. This time, the children of the evil king had been the one to start the attack. They each had invaded one of the seven lands of the Mushroom Kingdom to send the whole land into chaos. Princess Peach's own father had been defeated by the koopa brats, and he was supposed to be the most cunning and powerful of the kings in terms of fighting prowess, much like his ancestors were. It was due to the reputation of the Toadstool Clan that Grassland, and it's capital city Toad Town, had been christened the main governing body of the entire Mushroom Kingdom._

_Each king was turned into some sort of animal by their own magic wands after the koopalings stole them. Peach, having much knowledge of how the magic of these wands worked, explained to her two closest friends and saviors, the Mario brothers that if the kings weren't restored in three days after their transformation, they'd be stuck that way forever. Mario said to the princess, "No worries princess, Luigi and I will handle this!" Luigi smiled and said, "Yeah, that's right!" As the two walked away, Luigi stopped and then said, fearfully, "W-w-w-we will!?" Mario grabbed Luigi's arm and started to drag his younger brother with him. Before going out the door of the castle, Mario said, "Oh, I almost forgot! Peach, since we'll be gone for a few days, can you look after Clay while we're gone?" _

_The princess gladly oblidged, as the youngest of the plumber trio was still only a child at the time, being only four years old at the time. Peach always enjoyed looking after Clay, and wished that she could have a could of her own someday. Even as a pre-schooler, Clay was an adventurous boy. He was also quite skilled at fixing pipes at his age already, which isn't suprising as Mario fixed his first pipe when he was only two, while the brothers' father before them fixed his first pipe when he was five._

_Mario and Luigi got a good head start in Grassland, as the airship Larry Koopa piloted was only just taking off. The two older brothers got on board just in time to retrieve the wand and save King Toadstool. With this, they quickly left for Desert Land with the help of a magical Warp Whistle. By the third and final day, Mario and Luigi liberated Pipe Land, and were glad everything was over. They were extremely tired after all the wok they did in just three days time. But that's when they learned Bowser kidnapped Peach again, and even kidnapped Clay just to spite the Mario brothers. The two were able to defeat Bowser again in the end however, and things became peacefull once again._

_**End Flashback**_

Clay's already fierce temper was further amplified by the fact he was now a Croconaw, so he was angrier than he had ever been at the moment. Along with his constant shouting of swear words, he yelled, "If I get my hands on that overgrown mongoose, not only will I beat him to a pulp, but I'll rip his arms off and beat him over the head with them! Then I'll wait for his Dentes Rhohos powers to restore his arms, then I'll rip the arms off once more and beat him again!!!!!"

Vivian, who was now a DR Misdreavus, got fed up with Clay's tantrum, and screeched directly into his ears to get him to stop yelling. She then said, "I'm as mad as you are right now, but going to pieces like this isn't going to do anything!" Clay imedeately calmed down, as the last thing he needed was his temper to drive off the woman he loved. He then said, "You're right, but we have to get that wand back before it's too late!"

That's when Crow, having put on his Sherlock Holmes costume again, while Servo dressed up as Dr. Wattson (which was odd since there was no way he could have found the clothes, or onse that fit his new Magnemite body) Crow then said in his British accent, "I say, this looks like a job for Crowlock Holmes and Dr. Wattservo!" Clay gritted his teeth, as this was just going to make things worse for him right now.

Ash's Pikachu, whom like the other pokemon could be understood clearly by the heroes due to their situation, said to himself, "Oh goodie, it's another episode of Delusional Thinking with Crow T. Robot and Tom Servo..." Ash's Sceptile then remarked by saying, "Don't you mean Total Idiotic Lunacy with Crow and Servo?" Pikachu nodded, and said, "Yeah that sounds better." B.K., having gotten fed up with all of this talking yelled out, "Yo, if we're done acting like morons, I'd like to get movin' so we can kick that furry bastard's ass for all the trouble he caused!"

Meowth glanced at the shiny Persian, and then said to everyone else, "I normally wouldn't say this, seeing as I don't like most Persian, but B.K. here is right." Crow was somehow able to grab onto a magnifying glass with his left wing as he stared through it at the ground, with Servo hovering close behind.

Riolu ran up to Zane and Meriee, whom she herself was turned into a DR Medicham, and said, "Mommy, daddy, why did that mean guy do this to you?" Crow and Servo failed at keeping their snickering a secret when they heard Riolu say that sentance. Zane glared at the two robots, but didn't say anything.

Zane then said, "He's a DR Pokemon, Riolu. A pokemon who was turned into an evil beast that works for a larger group of it's own kind called the Dentes Rhohos." Riolu asked more about the Dentes Rhohos, but all Zane could say was, "I don't really know much about them." It was a quick lie, but it had to be done. He knew the demonic beasts were after him. For what reason, he didn't exactly know, but he knew they were after him. Zane didn't want to put anymore strain on his friends than there already was, so he kept this in the dark. But he knew eventually that he had to come clean about this, but now wasn't the time.

Riolu, being naturally curious like any child, asked, "How was he transformed?" Zane blinked as he said, "That's another thing I don't know. And something tells me I don't wanna know." A few minutes passed, and Crow and Servo were still in their disillusioned world. Eventually, Luigi had enough and said, "Will you two take those costumes off!?" B.K. then said with a smug smile, "Allow me." He then used a Slash attack to rip Crow and Servo's costumes off. Crow yelled, "Hey, those were rentals!" Ash then said, "I think you two need to cool it with the jokes for a while."

The group camped out in a nearby forest, located off the path they were walking on so people wouldn't see them. They didn't want to chance being captured in their current state by other pokemon trainers, so they hid deep within the forest where few others dared to enter. What they didn't know was that they were being watched. A pair of red eyes pierced through the darkness. The owner of the eyes had a sillouette outlined in a blue aura, showing it looked like a rather large wolf.

"So, those demons have gone as far as using the heroes own magic against them, and the heroes have little time to revert back to their true forms..." The creature looked to the sky as he continued his thoughts. "My master has ordered me to watch over them in the shadows to make sure they'd get to him safely, but now it seems I may have no choice but to make my presence known to them for their sake, and the entire world. I hope my master sees this as a wise decision..."

The beast slinks back into the darkness as the moon overhead shined through the trees. Due to the thick foliage, one could not tell what this creature was, but the small spots of moonlight that filtered through the trees gave a small glimpse of the being's apperance if anyone was present to see it. It was big. Around six feet high to be exact. It had a wolf-like apperance, light blue fur all over it's body, a dark purple mane that flowed in the air seemingly on it's own, and two tails that looked like a pair of ribbons that came around the creature's sides. It also had a large crystal-like horn on it's forehead that appeared to be made of ice.

The creature then said once again before leaving the heroes alone for the night, "I shall find my comrades, and we shall meet soon children. Together we'll get that wand back so you may save our home." The creature dashed off into the night. He ran for miles without tiring even a bit. He and his two friends were used to this thing ever since they were brought to life by their master to look over this world and it's inhabitants. The beast perched himself on the edge of a cliff as he howled into the night air, "CUUUUUUUUUNNNNNE!!!!!!!"

The call had been sent. Tomarrow, the battle will truly begin.

To be continued...

* * *

Me: I'm sure anyone can guess who the mystery pokemon here is by the description provided, as well as the distictive howl let out at the end of this chapter. 

Ace: IT'S S- (Nutcase's hand covers her mouth)

Me: Don't spoil it!!!!

Ace: Sorry...

Zane: Why have Meriee as a Medicham?

Me: I was originally gonna have her turn into a Jynx, but Jynx tend to have a rather deep voice. Since Meriee's a young lady, I thought that her high-toned voice would have not fit well coming out of a Jynx's mouth. I chose Medicham as it's still a psychic type, but also to go along with the fact that you became a Hitmontop. Plus Riolu is a fighting element pokemon, so we have a fighter's family going on here.

Crow and Servo: (laugh their asses off)

Zane: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!! (blasts both robots with a Bombs Away attack. The shockwave of the blast destroys the lighting system)

Me: Crap, there go the lights...

Servo: Crow, are you ok?

Crow: No. What about you?

Servo: No. MMSB, what about you? You were awfully close by when that blast hit.

MMSB: (says sarcastically) I'm fine...

Me: Ok, hang on guys... Be sure to R&R everyone!


	29. Meeting of Legends

Mallow: (fixes the last light. Lights come back on) Ok, that's done.

Zane: I am very, very sorry.

Me: Don't worry about it. Anyway, this is a monumental chapter in the story so far!

Ace: Wow, it really must be good then.

Me: I've been woking on this as much as I could for the past four days, Ace. That should give you a fairly good idea f how hard I've been working.

Servo: Most fanfic writers take longer to get quality work up. Even though your stories are great, they still aren't as incredible as some others I've read, mainly because the writers take longer. What's the deal?

Me: If given a small bit of inspiration, either it be thought up by one's self, or an idea provided by a friend, a great idea can form itself in a matter of moments if you happen to have plenty of motivation, and time. I've luckelly got both on my side.

Crow: You really need to get out more.

Me: True, but this kind of thing is the most fun I've had in a long time. I just can't stop! Anyway, IT'S FANFIC SIGGGGGN!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 27: The Meeting of Legends 

The following morning, the team awoke slowly, not really wanting to see each other in their new forms. Breakfast went by with barely any words spoken. No one could blame the group for this, seeing as Clay said they had little time to get back to their normal selves. Even the normally cheerful Tom Servo was depressed more than he ever had been before.

Lucy, who was turned into a DR Seviper by Branz, finally broke the silence. She said, "I can't believe this is happening..." Luigi, being as pessemistic as ever, said, "Yeah I know... We might never find that wand..." Crow almost felt the same way to an extent when he said, "True, but we can't give up on the search. We still got a little time left, and that blast Max made obviously didn't send that wand clear across the globe. It has to be somewhere nearby." Brock, who was now a DR Sudowoodo, said, "Crow's right you two. There's no sense in backing down now." Lucy glanced at Brock, and couldn't help but feel more at ease with his words of encouragement. Anxious to change the subject, and eager to continue the search, Clay said, "I think we should get going." Everyone agreed and packed their things as they continued their search for Clay's magic wand.

Some distance away from where Clay's team was, Branz the DR Zangoose was out cold on the ground in a canyon between Olivine and Ecruteak. He stirred a little, and got up after a long eighteen hours of unwanted sleep. He saw the magic wand he stole a short distance away, and he became enraged at the sight of the magic device. He stomped over, and hastily grabbed the wand off the ground. He then said, "Stealing you was a huge mistake! What kind of magic wand can't manipulate a person's mind!?! You're good for nothing except cheap parlor tricks!!!!!"

Branz tried to snap the wand in half, but his incredible strength somehow couldn't break the wand. This made him angrier, and he yelled, "GRRRRAAAAHH!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T EVEN BREAK PROPERLY!!!!!" He was about to chuck the wand deeper into the canyon, when he heard a loud roar. "What was that!?" Branz asked himself. The roar sounded again, and he noted it sounded like a lion. He then heard a powerful voice say, "Hear me! Put the wand down, or face my wrath!!!!"

Branz looked around, wondering where the voice came from. He said to the mystery visitor, "Who's there!? As the next in line ruler of the Dentes Rhohos tribe, I deman you show yourself!!!" The voice then said in response, "You will demand nothing from me, fool! I am more powerful than you can ever comprehend! Your tribe has commited many crimes against nature in this world, and therefore must be destroyed!" Suddenly, a huge jet of flames shot at Branz. Branz barely dodged the flames, then yelled, "I am not afraid of you! Show yourself coward!!!"

The voice then said, "Fine. You shall get your wish." A large beast dropped down in front of Branz. It had reddish brown fur, a mask-like face, and a thick mane covering the rest of it's head along with white fur streaming down it's back that billowed like smoke. The beast then glared at Branz angrily, then spoke in the same booming voice Branz heard before. "I am Entei, lord of flames and a servent of HO-OH! You and your followers are guilty of many terrible crimes against my master's will. You will be punished for what you have done!!!!"

Entei launched another Flamethrower as he roared with anger. Branz narrowly dodged the blast again, then said to himself, 'Entei!? Master Kale warned me that one of those legendary pokemon might meddle in our grand design, but I didn't expect these beasts to be real!' Branz then turned and tried to run. He knew he was strong, but he didn't want to risk fighting Entei, as he feared the great power of the legendary pokemon might spell his demise regardless of the immortality his tribe was famous for.

As he ran, a rainbow-colored beam and a thunderbolt stopped him in his tracks. Branz looked up, and saw two other beasts, equally as intimidating as Entei. One looked like a saber-toothed tiger, and the other looked like a mystical wolf. Branz recognized their looks from descriptions he heard members of Team Rocket mentioning time and time again. "Suicune and Raikou..." He said fearfully. Entei finally caught up, and said, "Give me that wand. Then go back to your master, and tell him his days are numbered." Branz dropped the wand, and vanished in a blast of dark flames. Entei picked up the wand, and said to his partners, "Suicune, take me and Raikou to where you saw the children last. We must give them this wand as soon as possible." Suicune nodded as we ran off with his two partners following close behind.

The heroes at this moment were busy searching high and low for the magic wand to turn themselves back to normal. Crow, due to his new Murkrow instincts, kept finding objects other than the magic wand simply because they glittered like the jewel in on the end of the magic wand's handle. At one point, Clay got so annoyed by Crow's inability to tell a soda can apart from a magic wand, that he blasted Crow with an Ice Beam. Vivian glared at Clay, then said, "Come on, let him go." Clay gave the block of ice a strong smack, and freed Crow. Crow then said, "What are you tryin' to do, kill me!?!" Clay sighed heavily, and said, "I'm sorry..."

James, who was now a DR Weepinbell, said, "You really need to stop lashing out at everyone." Clay then said, "Yes, but it's getting hard to do that. Every moment that we don't get that wand back, the spell continues to take it's hold on us. In the question of myself, I learned Croconaw are naturally savage and short-tempered, and when they evolve into Feraligatr they only get worse. If we don't get back to our former selves soon, we may not only just be stuck like this, but we may even lose our identities. Everything that makes us ourselves may be overwritten by that spell Branz placed on us. We may even forget each other for that matter."

Luigi then said, "That's it, when we get home I'm gonna issue a recall of all of the magic wands so the manufacturer can improve on these design flaws!" Kooper then said, "If we get home..." That's when everyone heard a powerful, yet kind voice say, "Now now, you shouldn't have to feel like you've lost everything." While everyone began wondering who's voice that was, another powerful voice said, "Do not fear. We are not your enemies. We even have something that belongs to you."

At that moment, the group saw three large pokemon leap seemingly out of nowhere. Ash and his friends recognized the three pokemon as the legendary pokemon of Johto: Raikou, Entei, and Suicune. Of course the sight of these pokemon scared the stuffing out of Luigi, so he tried in vain to hide. Entei then spoke to the team. He said, "Please, do not hide. Like I said before, we aren't here to hurt you. Let me and my comrades explain why we are here."

Suicune then addressed the Mushroom Kingdom members of the team by saying, "Ever since you off worlders arrived, our master has observed you. He felt a powerful force had tampered with space and time to bring you here for only one thing: Revenge." Ash having remembered the whole legend regarding the three pokemon in front of him and his friends by heart exclaimed, "Whoa, you mean HO-OH knows about this!?"

Zane then said, "I hear a story coming." Entei then said, "Indeed you do. But, time is a luxury we do not have, so I'll keep it brief the best I can." Goombario then said to no one in particular, "Great, a pokemon version of Merlon..." Entei ignored Goombario's comment, and told his story. "Many centuries ago, there was a war that broke out here in Johto between humans and pokemon. Our master, HO-OH stopped the fighting and was able to bring peace and understanding to the two warring factions. The remaining flame from HO-OH's demand for peace is now used as the centerpiece for the Johto League's tournament flame."

Misty then said, "I remember that story! It was back when that Sneasle and the Machop and Machoke were causing trouble at that shrine where the sacred flame was kept!" Entei nodded, and then said, "Indeed. For a long time after that event, things were peacefull all across the globe. The people of Ecruteak established the Tin Tower so HO-OH could bless the world whenever he needed to rest. This further improved the relations between humans and pokemon. It sadly was not going to last too much longer however..."

The moment Entei spoke those words, he hung his head low solemnly. Crow then said, "I'm guessing this is where things go to hell, right?" Entei nodded again, then said, "One day, a group of evil humans who wished to rule the world stormed our master's home. Their goal was to use HO-OH's own powers to achieve world domination. In his rage, he burned the Tin Tower to the ground, killing the invaders. He however failed to notice three nameless pokemon had also perished in the blaze... After this, Master HO-OH gave new life to the three pokemon. They became the three of us: Raikou, lord of thunder and lightning. Suicune, the north wind reborn. And I, Entei, the lord of flames. He ordered the three of us to scout the world to ensure peace between humans and pokemon, and to offer assistance whenever nessesary. And now is one of those times."

The group was so moved by the story, they almost missed what Entei said at the end. Luigi then said, "Pardon me, but did you say you were going to help us?!" Raikou then said, "Of course. It is our solemn duty after all. We encountered the rouge Zangoose you know as Branz, and we recovered your magic wand." Raikou shook the wand from his mane. The wand dropped to the ground with a dull thud against the grass.

Everyone became estatic over this, and Clay then yelled out, "Allright, no more having to worry about anger management!" Clay took the wand and very quickly restored everyone's true forms. Once Vivian was back in her normal Shadow Siren form, she said, "I'm glad to be back on the ground..." Crow then said, "Are you sure I'm normal again? I still have the urge to steal shiny objects..." He then looked over at Servo's head, and the afforementioned robot then said, "Back off molybdenium butt! This head belongs to me! Besides, since when were you ever normal?"

Crow then said, "Watch it you underpants collecting freakshow!" Zane quickly clamped Crow's mouth shut and said, "Ok, no need for you two to argue!!!!" While everyone else (at least Ash and co. anyway) was disgusted by Servo's hobby of collecting underpants, Cambot said to the legendary pokemon, "Please excuse them, they're total idiots. Anyway, before I forget, we were told some time ago there was someone we had to meet here in Johto to save the DR pokemon currently under our care, as well as any others we're bound to see in the future. Do you have any idea who this might be?" Brock then said, Cambot, we aren't pokemon anymore. We wont be able to understand the pokemon anymore unless Meowth translates. Suicune then said, "Our master, HO-OH is whom you've been searching for! His great power will free the ones imprisioned in the darkness you've been fighting against."

Everyone was now shocked as to how they understood Suicune. Entei then said, "Suprised? I must be honest, this is a bit of magic of our own. We observed how you've progressed on this quest so far, and we feel you'd excell even further if you could understand what any pokemon can say regardless of that Meowth's translation or telepathic communication from a psychic pokemon. Consider it a gift for your efforts thus far, as well as a thank you for what you have done in the past."

Casting aside this information, as he was more curious as to how powerful HO-OH was, Zane checked his pokedex for info. The pokedex picture entry for HO-OH was different than the other pictures he had seen so far. Since HO-OH was a legendary pokemon, and thought to be merely myth, the only image available was an artist's rendering of the magificent bird. The pokedex then said, **"HO-OH, the Rainbow pokemon. HO-OH is a powerful entity said to possess the powers of a god, meaning it has the power to give and take life. It's capable of seeing into the future, and is said to only show itself before the pure of heart. Sadly, legends say HO-OH dissapeared due to the greed of humans. But the legends also state that it might return if all humans and pokemon can once again co-exist peacefully. It's been said it leaves a rainbow behind whenever it flies as a sign of it's presence."**

Meriee was awestruck by the picture shown in Zane's pokedex, and said, "Even though that's just a picture, I can still feel it's mystical presence through that image." Ignoring Meriee's statement, Jessie and James along with Mowth walked up to the group of legendary pokemon. Jessie then said pleadingly, "I hope that our past evils wont count against us now since we've quit Team Rocket..." Meowth then said, "Yeah, we didn't have the heart to cause trouble and to make it double anymore when we heard about this, so please don't hurt us!"

Entei then said, "You three made a wise decision. Although, you three should have quite a long time ago... But that does not matter now. You must meet with our master at once! Ecruteak is your destination. We shall meet you there when HO-OH arrives at the new Tin Tower." With a loud roar from the three beasts, they dashed off at unbelievable speed.

Brock then said, "Well, this is a cause for celebration!" Crow and Servo imeadiately donned baseball caps as they both said in drunken voices while they held a couple of cans of beer, "PARTY DOWN!!!!! WOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Luigi stunned them with a weak jolt of electricity and took away their drinks, dumping them in the grass, and said, "Sorry, this isn't a drunken dorm booze party, paisanos. We have underaged kids here!" Servo then said, Wooops, sorry I forgot..." Crow then said, "We just got our bodies back, and we are excited and happy. Can you blame us for wanting to get drunk to celebrate!?!"

As Luigi continued to argue with the robots, Lucy wanted to try to get Brock alone for a few minutes to make a certain heartfelt confession.

To be continued...

* * *

Me: Sorry about the crappy ending for this chapter...

Zane: I don't think anyone will mind.

Ace: (laughs hysterically) Branz just keeps getting into trouble, doesn't he?

Me: I'm not done making a fool out of him yet. But once I am, he'll be back to being the sinister little bastard we knew him as before he arrived in Vermilion with the DR Gyarados towards the end of the story.

MMSB: Speaking of which, how are you gonna incorporate all of the DR Pokemon who joined up by choice, like that Gyarados?

Me: I have something planned for that, so don't worry.

MMSB: Ok.

Mallow: What's Molybdenim?

Crow: It's the metal I'm made off. It's gold-colored, but also has some copper tones mixed in. The properties of Molybdenim are that it has a high boiling point like most metals, durable and flexible. However, in my case, my Molybinum skin doesn't exactly provide much protection to myself. Then my inner workings themselves, while also made from Molybdenim are rather frail, which is why I've taken so much damage over the years...

Servo: Melted, sawed in half, digested, smacked by a high-speed spinning spiked railing,-

Crow: SHUT UP!!!!!!!


	30. Love at Last?

Me: Some great news folks! Our buddy Gantz Gun has returned from his world tour! He's also here for today's chapter viewing.

Gantz: Hey everyone! Glad to be back!

Servo: (Is dressed up in an army uniform, complete with a machine gun)

Crow: In case you're wondering about Servo's get up here, I'll tell ya. Somehow, alien face-huggers from the movie Alien began showing up around here, and one tried to lay it's eggs in Servo. Gantz's new friend, a Bunneary named Samantha was able to get it off of him by punching his head off.

Wally: Yeah, now Servo's gonna try to take the monsters out.

Servo: I'll be fighting the enemy in the air ducts. Don't try to stop me.

Zane: How long will it be before you start crying?

Everyone: (Laughs)

Servo: Ha ha... Zane, jump up my butt! (flies into the air duct)

Ace: (switches on the walkie talkie Servo gave her) Gantz, five dollars says Servo starts crying in thirty seconds.

Gantz: I'm not one to gamble, but you're on!

Servo: (voice comes in over the radio) Ok, I'm in... You know, no one told me it was gonna be this dark in here, and that it smells like socks... (get's stuck due to his hoverskirt) Oh great!

Ace: Here we go...

Servo: (chokes up, then starts crying)

Gantz: Darn... Here you go. (hands Ace her money)

Me: Time to start the new chapter!

Servo: Wait, what about me!?!

Otto: (is out of the hospital, and is in a much better mood than before) Just sit tight and don't let the aliens eat you!

Servo: Yes sir, hey wait a minute!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 28: Love at Last? 

While everyone was busy having fun after regaining their true forms, Lucy was struggeling with an internal conflict. As a Frontier Brain, she was constantly occupied with her duties of accepting challenges from tainers wanting to conquer the frontier. The only affection she got was from her own pokemon, especially from her most treasured pokemon like her Snolax, Abra, and Makuhita. When she first met Brock when Ash challenged her to a battle, she saw Brock was a little too forward with his feelings, and even seemed a bit desparate. But something about the squinty-eyed pokemon breeder attracted her. She quickly realized it was due to how she really loved pokemon with a squinty-eyed face.

During their short time together, Brock's words had always made Lucy feel special when combined with his eyes. When she joined the team to try to get closer to Brock, but was too shy to do anything. She feared that Brock may have already found someone else by now, as Brock hadn't hit on any women lately. She remembered Ash, May, and Max saying that he always acted this way in front of women.

She finally decided to get some answers, and tried to speak to her friends about this. She went up to Misty, and asked her, "Excuse me Misty. Can I talk to you about something?" Misty then said, "Sure, I guess..." Lucy then said, "Misty, I don't know how to say this but... I... have certain feelings... for someone... and I'm not sure if I can tell him about how I feel." Misty was suprised at this, as Lucy was always so serious and focused. Misty then said, "Well, who's the lucky guy?" Lucy then said, "Well... Please don't say this, but... it's Brock."

Misty stared blankly at Lucy, then at Brock (who was still cooking lunch). She nearly busted out laughing, but was able to control herself. She then asked, "Well, if you need to know, Brock's still single." Lucy then asked, "So why did he stop hitting on every woman he saw when I joined the team?" Misty thought for a moment, and said, "Well, perhaps Brock's finally learned self control, or he's trying to impress you." Lucy then said, "Well, if he's trying to impress me, then it's working. It shows that he's a truly committed person." Misty then said, "It depends on which definition of committed you're reffering to." The two ladies began laughing at Misty's joke.

* * *

**(Servo get's out of the air ducts finally, and sits down with the others in Nutcase's authot's booth)**

**Servo: (sarcasm) Thanks a lot you knobs!**

* * *

Lucy then said, "You see, the reason I seem to have fallen for him is because my favorite pokemon that have the same squinty expression Brock has. The pokemon I mentioned are the most caring out of all of my pokemon, so when Brock went on his little hormone-drivin rant, I was touched by his kind words, despite the cliche'd and insane manner in which they were said." Misty let out a soft smile, then said, "I understand now. Why don't you go on ahead and speak to Brock right now? He's left the cooking duties to Clay and Luigi right now." 

Lucy watched as Brock had wandered away from the campsite to give the pokemon their food while Luigi and Clay tended to the rest of Brock's cooking. She quickly caught p to Brock, and said, "Excuse me Brock, can I speak to you in private?" Brock was speechless, but was able to say, "Uh, sure. Ok."

Vivian overheard Lucy and Misty's coversation, and said to Misty, "So, it seems another couple is going to be formed." Misty was suprised by Vivian's sudden apperance, but she figured it wouldn't hurt to tell Vivian about what she and Lucy had been talking about. After getting done talking, Vivian said, "I hope that things work out for them. Clay and I were able to get along well despite some obvious differences, so I'm sure that Brock and Lucy can handle whatever comes their way."

A few minutes later, Brock came back with Lucy by his side, and they both had big smiles. Misty then said, "They didn't..." "Get your head out of the gutter Misty, we didn't do anything of the sort." Brock responded once he heard Misty. He then said, "You should know I wouldn't do THAT before we got to know each other better! My father would kill me!"

This got everyone's attention, and Luigi said to no one in particular, "What's the deal?" That's when Lucy told everyone that she and Brock were now a couple. Max then yelled, "NO WAY!!! One of Brock's lame pick up lines actually worked!?!" Brock retorted with, "They are not lame, I learned them from my dad!" Max then stared blankly at Brock, then said sarcastically, "I stand corrected..."

Servo then said in a corny french accent, "Ah, Spring is zeh season of love, no?" Crow then said, "All that's left is to get Ash and Misty, Jessie and James, along with Zane and Meriee together!" Ash, Misty, Jessie, James, and Zane each flared up in anger upon hearing that. Ash then yelled, "WE. ARE. NOT. A. COUPLE!!!!!" Misty then yelled, "YOU BETTER START RUNNING BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO SCRAP!!!!!!" Zane then said, "I'll count. 1... 2...-" Crow bolted when he realized his friends were serious about this. Zane then finally said, "3!!!!!!" as the five pokemon trainers ran after Crow, each wanting to turn him into a food processor.

Meriee, instead of wanting to attack the robot, was blushing. Her reaction was hidden by her claok however, so she didn't have to worry about being noticed. Nearby, she overheard the pokemon talking. Jame's Cacturn said, "I wonder why James never asked Jessie out on a date? Sure Jessie can be hot headed at times, but they've been best friends forever, according to what Meowth told us."

Wobbuffet then said, "From what I've learned from some old teamates of mine, James has some commitment issues due to his parents trying to force him into marrying some psycho who looked almost exactly like Jessie." Meowth then said, "And I'm betting that because of that, Ol' Jimmy wont dare ask Jessie since they look identical."

Jessie overheard Meowth, and then said, "What did you say!? How DARE you say that tramp and I look identical!!?! I'm a billion trillion zillion times prettier than her!!!!" Dustox then said, "Uh oh, you'd better run Meowth!" Meowth heeded Dustox's advice, and ran as fast as he could to avoid Jessie's wrath as she began swinging a hammer she pulled out of nowhere to try and hit the cat pokemon.

Luigi saw this, and said, "This almost reminds me of when Cranky Kong kidnapped Mario's ex-girlfriend, Pauline back in Brooklyn before we became plumbers..." Clay then said, "Yeah, but this time the beast is the one needing to be rescued from the damesel." Luigi began chuckling when Clay said that, and said, "Mama-Mia, that reminds me of when it was Princess Peach who actually fought Bowser to save you, me, Mario, and all of her servents from Bowser's loony scheme with the Vibe Scepter!"

Clay then broke out into laughter before he said, "Oh man, Bowser certainly got the short end of the stick that time didn't he!?" Zane, being curious about this event in Mushroom Kingdom history, asked, "Wait, Peach once saved the Mushroom Kingdom from Bowser by herself!?!" Clay then said, "Pull up a seat Zane, and get everyone else's attention for this story as well. This is a story you **have **to hear!"

Everyone settled down to hear another tale from the Mushroom Kingdom. Clay and Luigi then took turns telling the story of how Princess Peach Toadstool took the responsibility of protecting her homeland into her own hands after finding out Bowser launched a sneak attack which resulted in Bowser capturing the three Super Mario Brothers, and most of her servents, with her only help coming from a magical umbrella.

A new couple brings new possibilities. How will things turn out next?

To be continued...

* * *

Servo: (still mad) 

Me: Ok, we're sorry we didn't get you out ok?

Servo: Not good enough.

Me: (rolls eyes) Anyway, Lucy and Brock are finally a couple, thus turning one of Brock's dreams into reality.

Zane: Hey guys, the other alien monsters are dead now. According to the latest news, many alien busting teams took the fight to the monsters and destroyed the enemy completely. Amongst the fighters were Samus Aran, Master Chief, Ratchet and Clank, as well as many other alien destroyers seen in ever form of fictional media.

Me: Ah, that's great to hear. Anyway, R&R people!


	31. Darkness Reborn?

MMSB: It's about time this update was made!

Me: Well excuse me for coming down with a cold! (coughs) I very well can't get any work done if all I do is cough and sneeze!

Servo: Ok, that's enough. (crams a bottle of cough syrup down my mouth)

Gantz: (helps Servo by holding down Nutcase)

Me: (breaks free of the bottle) You're both very lucky I'm too nice to rip your heads off! Anyway, this chapter goes through another nightmare sequence that was inspired by Gantz Gun's most recent oneshot story, Haze of Darkness. Vivian is the sole target of this nightmare, and you shall see why when you read. Now, let us begin.

* * *

Chapter 30: Darkness Reborn? 

After telling everyone the story of how Princess Peach Toadstool, ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, saved her own country by traveling the kingdom to rid it of Bowser's troops and to save her friends the Mario brothers, Ash and his friends, along with Crow, Zane, Meriee, and Servo all began laughing uncontrollably. "Oh man, that Koopa got beat by a girl!!!" Crow remarked after hearing of how badly Bowser got beaten by Peach in that episode of Mushroom Kingdom history.

Max then said, "Oh man, I wish I could see the Mushroom Kingdom myself! It sounds like a fun place with all the col stuff you guys talk about!" Servo then said, "Oh, it's a great place, no doubt about that." Cambot then produced a few photos he took on the last adventure in the Mushroom Kingdom when he and his friends, Crow, Gypsy, the Nanites, Servo, as well as Mike, Joel, Bobo, and Observer got transported there.

After passing the pictures around, Meowth said, "Wow, you weren't kidding about how ugly Bowser looks! He looks like a mutated Blastoise without the twin hydro cannons!" Brock would have gone ga-ga over Peach and Daisy's photos if he hadn't remembered that he and Lucy were a couple now, so when he got those photos of the princesses, he simply said, "They... certainly are pretty..." Everyone chuckled at Brock's distress, even Lucy. She then said, "It seems you need a little more time to get used to finally having a girlfriend, Brock." Brock nodded sheepishly, and said, "Sorry about that." Lucy then said, "Don't worry, it'll clear up eventually."

Ash then said to Clay and Luigi, "If somehow pokemon do make it to your world, you should set up your own pokemon league. Perhaps you may even see me again once this is over if you do!" Kooper then said, "Providing a link between this world and ours is somehow established." Zane then said, "For all we know, that link could have been made when we got here." Clay then said with a lot of concern in his voice, "If so, I hope Bowser hasn't found out about it. The last thing we need is to have our troubles plague this world."

Nightfall came, and everyone was ready for bed. Everyone went into their respective tents to get some well deserved rest after the ordeal they went through a few days ago. But Vivian had a less than enjoyable night's sleep.

_**(Inside Vivian's mind)**_

Vivian found herself in a dark and terrifying place. It looked almost like a tomb, complete with a stone coffin in the back of the room. She recognized the room as the same tomb her mother, the Shadow queen was imprisioned within. For a long time prior to meeting Clay, Vivian had no idea whom her mother was since she was very young at the time the Shadow Queen had destroyed the ancient city that now lay beneath Rougeport, and was later defeated by the four legendary heroes responsible for sealing her within the tomb Vivian was in right now. It wasn't until the Shadow Queen was revived by Grodus, the leader of the X-Nauts, that she knew the demon was her mom when her eldest sister, Beldam said, "Mother, it's great to see you again after these long one thousand years!!!"

This of course was hard for Vivian to take, seeing as her mother was the monster that destroyed so many lives in the past, and that her own sister wanted to unleash this evil again. Vivian had no remorse when the Shadow Queen finally died, as she promised to help Clay no matter what happened while searching for the Crystal Stars to save Peach from the X-Nauts. Plus, she was very different from Beldam, and really didn't wish any harm on anyone as she just wanted to be friends with people rather than listen to Beldam saying no one other than a Shadow Siren can be trusted.

Right now, all of the unwanted memories of that day when she met her mother came rushing back when she found herself in this room. She also saw that the only other people in the room with her was her boyfriend Clay, along with Crow T. Robot, locked in a life or death struggle with a black version of Crow. She quietly said to herself, 'That must be Timmy...' At that moment, she wondered why no one else was in the room with her friends, but her thoughts were interupted when she heard Crow yell out, "I don't know how, or why the Dentes Rhohos brought you back, but I'm not letting you kill anyone while I'm still functioning!"

Crow then delivered a strong right hook to Timmy's head, which began spinning around in place after the hit landed on Timmy's face. Clay then delivered a strong jab to Timmy's chest, knocking him back. Clay then quickly jumped into the air and jumped on Timmy until he was crunched into a thin sheet of metal. Timmy shut down after that, signaling he was dead in the robot sense.

Before they could celebrate, a foul wind swept through the room, and a dark mist spilled from the coffin. Clay and Crow were terrified, but stood their ground. Vivian was also scared, as she remembered this being how the Shadow Queen came back to life. The coffin opened, and a young lady emerged from it. She was a perfectly proportioned woman wearing rather tight-fitting clothes. But the scary thing was that she had hair that flowed freely without the wind blowing, and she had a piercing gaze. Vivian recognized those eyes. 'The Shadow Queen...' Vivian muttered fearfully.

Her evil mother then lashed out at Clay and Crow with a sword made of darkness. The two friends were knocked across the room by the force of the attack. Clay was badly injured as there were numerous tears in his overalls, and cuts on his skin which began to bleed. Crow had his left arm sliced off, and had part of his head smashed in. These damages could be fixed since he was a robot, but Vivian was still concerned about him regardless.

She then tried to rush to help Clay and Crow, but she soon found out she couldn't. She saw she was bound to the wall with chains, and saw the rest of her friends were sharing her fate being forced to watch the fight (if one could call being unfairly outmatched a fight) go on. Clay for some reason couldn't get up, which didn't seem possible since that attack didn't seem to do that much harm to him.

The Shadow queen said, "What's the matter? Can't get up?" Clay glared hatefully at the Shadow Queen and said, "How in the hell did you come back, and how in the fucking hell are you stronger than before?!" His answer was a sharp pain in his stomach as he saw the black-colored sword being drivin into him by the Shadow Queen. On the wall, Luigi spoke without fear when he said, "You heartless bitch!!!!" This was answered by him being impaled too, along with the rest of Vivian's friends. In the question of the robots, they were simply vaporized by some dark mist that ate away at the robot's metal skin like acid.

The Shadow Queen then turned towards Vivian and said, "I'm very dissapointed in you for siding with these inferior beings. I'm even more ashamed at how you fell in love with that fool in blue. For this, there is no forgiveness." The demon then was about to kill her own flesh and blood, but that's when Vivian woke up from the nightmare.

_**(back in reality)**_

Vivian screamed into the night out of sheer terror, then began crying heavily. Clay, who had been right next to Vivian when she screamed recieved the full extent of the fury of her lungs and vocal cords, nearly rendering him deaf. Clay was still groggy when he suddenly yelled out, "The Nazis are bombing London again!!!!" Once the young plumber saw Vivian crying, he imedeately tried to calm her down.

Everyone else asked the two to come out of the tent to figure out what was wrong. They were greeted by the sight of Vivian crying, while Clay was doing his best to get her to calm down. Luigi then asked, "What happened!?!" Clay then said, "That's what I'd like to know. Vivian, what happened?" Vivian then said, "I just had the most horrific dream... It was a lot worse than the one we had on our last adventure..."

Zane had a concerned look on his face as he whispered, 'Oh no... I wonder what happened?' Vivian answered his question (even though she couldn't read people's minds) by saying, "I saw all of us in a crypt of some kind, and I saw Clay and Crow fighting that Timmy creature you told us about..." Cambot then said, "Anything involving that bastard would be a nightmare."

Clay quickly shushed the camera robot so Vivian could continue. She then said, "Even though they destroyed Timmy, they were then k-ki-ki-" She couldn't go on with the description of her dream, but the others had a feeling of what word that started with the letter 'K' she was trying to say. She finally said, "In the end you were all murdered by the Shadow Queen!"

Clay, along with Zane, Meriee, Luigi, Yoshi, Goombario, the robots, and Kooper imedeately did a double take when she said that. Kooper then said, "The Shadow Queen!?!" Goombario then said, "Why on earth would she be doing in your dreams!? She's supposed to be dead!" Clay then said, "Perhaps it was just fear preying on her subconcious?"

Vivian shook her head, then said, "It felt too real to be a simple nightmare..." Ash then said, "I personally think you need to explain to us what's going on here. We heard you talk about the Shadow Queen on occasion, but nothing more than just a word or two. What's so scary about her?"

Luigi then said, "Do you want to know? Do you really want to know?" Ash flinched when he heard how Luigi said that sentance. Something told him it was going to be difficult to handle. Little did he know, he was right. After being told about an old legend of the past of the Mushroom World, and how it was connected with Vivian's past prior to meeting Clay, every one of Ash's friends were deeply disturbed and scared as well as saddend.

That's when Crow asked, "What was Timmy doing there?" Vivian then said, "In the dream, you said the Dentes Rhohos somehow brought Timmy back..." Zane shuddered when Vivian said this. Zane saw the video Cambot made when he, Joel, Servo, and Crow met Timmy. As a result, Zane was scared of what this dark robot could do if the Dentes Rhohos were to actually enlist Timmy's help. But he was even more scared of the news of the Shadow Queen. 'What if this is a sign saying the Shadow Queen is back?!'

Brock then said, "Vivian, try to calm down. As long as we're here, you don't have to worry about anything." Vivian warmed up a bit, ad then said, "I'm really sorry for scaring everyone..." Luigi then said, "Are you kidding? I wasn't scared!" Little did Luigi know, Servo draped a sheet over himself to make himself look like a boo, as he floated behind Luigi and let out a boo-type laugh into the green-clad plumber's ears. To simply say Luigi was scared would be an understatement.

When Servo took off the sheet, everyone started laughing, even Luigi. Luigi then said, "Well, I think that was enough to help us be more at ease. Thanks Servo." Servo then said, "It was nothing. Anyway, I'm going back to sleep." Zane then said, "I agree with Servo, we should get some rest."

Soon everyone went back to sleep. To ensure nothing bad would happen between now and the end of this journey, she made a quick prayer hoping that there would be no such dangers like the one she saw in her nightmare. She then fell asleep when she saw the calm, relaxed expression on her boyfriend's now sleeping face.

* * *

Ace: (is unconcious) 

Crow: Oh great, she fainted!

Gantz: Must've been from when Vivian saw Clay getting killed in that nightmare...

Me: Sorry to cut this segment short, but we gotta get Ace back up! R&R!!!


	32. Terror of Tin Tower

Me: It's double update time! In this first chapter, the team meets Morty, the Ecruteak gym leader in an effor to get permission to enter the Tin Tower once HO-OH arrives in Ecruteak to meet the heroes. The title is derived from that in the pokemon anime, the burned down tower in ecruteak was the original Tin Tower, which was HO-OH's old home, rather than the Brass Tower like it was called in Pokemon Crystal version. The way the anime portrays this makes more sense in this case, especially with how HO-OH is portrayed throughout the franchise. Hence, I called the chapter Terror of Tin Tower due to the fact the burned out tower is the original Tin Tower.

Gantz: Anyway, the second half of the update uses another idea I gave Nutcase to work with, as it involves my mysterious evil Mario OC you people might remember from my last deleted scene fanfic.

Servo: Ok, food's ready! Time to sit back and enjoy the show!

* * *

Chapter 32: Terror of Tin Tower

The morning after celebrating their latest victory (and after the latest nightmare Vivian had), everyone walked into Ecruteak City. While walking through town, Servo said, "After what we went through, I feel a little reluctant to wear my human form." Crow then said, "We have no choice, Servo. We'd cause a panic otherwise. I bet people would think we were mutants created by Team Rocket to attack people and steal pokemon."

Ash then said with great disgust, "I wouldn't put that past them..." Brock then said, "Take it easy. Their days are numbered." May then said, "So, what should we do first?" Vivian then said, "Perhaps visiting the Pokemon Center would be a good idea. Then try to find out where we should go while we're here since those legendary pokemon told us to come here."

Upon taking Vivian's suggestion, as well as getting some lunch, Ash then said, "The town's gym leader, Morty knows a lot about the legends of Ecruteak, so we should ask him to help us out on this matter." Zane then said, "Sounds good to me."

A few minutes later, they got to the Ecruteak Gym to find Morty. Ash tried to call Morty out, but there didn't seem to be anyone there to answer Ash's call. A cold wind flew through the room, and the lights went out afterwards. Luigi was a little spooked, as this was eerily familiar to him.

As he looked around to make sure he was wrong about his hunch, he didn't notice something suddenly appear in front of him shouting, "GAAAAASSSSSSTLY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Luigi screamed at the top of his lungs, starteling everyone else, who were already spooked by the ghost who appeared, which was a pokemon called Gastly.

Luigi cowered in fear, but the ghost pokemon wasn't looking to hurt the green-clad plumber at all. When Luigi looked up, he saw the ghost smiling as it yelled out in it's somewhat scary voice. Suddenly more Gastly emerged in the room, followed by creepier ghosts with disembodied hands which began chanting, "Haunter, haunt!!!". Finally, a large black figure with piercing red eyes and a sinister smile appeared, and shouted, "GENGAR!!!!!!"

Luigi fainted out of fear, but Ash and his friends weren't scared. Well, except May and Max who had never visited the Ecruteak Gym before, but they weren't as scared as Luigi. Pikachu lept off Ash's shoulder, and said to the Gengar, "Gengar, long time no see!" The Gengar then said in a scratchy voice, "Ah, it's my old buddy Pikachu! It's been too long since you and your friends came through last! How have things been going for you and Ash?"

Pikachu then said, "Well, we've been to Hoeen, and we conquered the Battle Frontier, but our current adventure will require a lot of explaining... We also really have to see your trainer, Morty." Gengar suddenly put on a frown and then said, "This sounds serious..." Clay then said, "You bet it is. Can you tell us where Morty is?" Gengar stared wide-eyed at Clay, as well as all of the other ghost pokemon in the room. "How in the world did you understand what I just said!?! No human can understand Poke language!!!"

Ash then said, "It's a long story Gengar, and it's partially why we need to see Morty." Gengar stared at Ash for a moment, and then said, "Ok, tell me and the other ghosts everything."

Luigi finally got up, and was relieved to know these ghosts weren't dangerous. Although, they still had the same annoying habit all ghosts have, and that's the love of scaring people, or playing pranks.

After all of the ghost pokemon were told of what was going on in the world today, one of the Gastly said to Gengar, "You know, this might explain why Morty was acting so odd lately." Gengar then said, "I think you're right... Let me explain, kids: A few weeks ago, around the time you supposedly started this little quest, our friend Morty began acting strangely."

Ash then said, "How so?" Gengar then said, "He said to us as well as a few of the monks who hang around here that he felt a shift in the balance of light and dark. I may be a ghost pokemon, and even classified as the Shadow Pokemon in that pokedex doohicky you have, but I didn't feel anything. But, if Morty said something was amiss, then he has to be right."

Zane then asked, "Well? What else happened?" Gengar looked a bit fearful before saying this part. He then said, "He went into a deep trance while meditating to figure out what was wrong. He kept it up for days, and one day he left the gym. The only thing he told me and the other ghosts that live here was, 'Look after the place while I'm gone. Until I get back, all challenges are cancelled!' Morty never closed the gym for any reason before. Whatever he saw in his meditation must've been importnt, and now I think it may have something to do with why you kids are here!"

One of the Haunter then said, "Not only that, there've been some strange noises coming from the old burned out tower to the northwest of the city. Rumors are going around saying that ghosts other than ghost type pokemon like ourselves suddenly moved in!" Luigi didn't like the sound of this, and niether did Clay. Both brothers had an understandible fear of ghosts, or anything supernatural in general. At least Clay wasn't as fearful as Luigi, but at this point in time he was probobly just as afraid as his older brother.

The Haunter then said, "Now that I think about it, I remember seeing Morty going into the remains of the original Tin Tower, but he never came out!!! It's not like him to get lost in there despite the place being such a deathtrap!" Gengar then said, "Since you kids came here, do you think you can give us a hand with this matter?" The heroes took Gengar's offer as they needed to speak with Morty if they wished to go to the top of the new Tin Tower to hopefully meet HO-OH.

Gengar escorted the group to the burned tower. Since the place was in such bad shape, only a small group could go in without causing further damage to the decimated structure. Ash, Clay, Luigi, and Brock decided to go in with Gengar into the ruined tower. When they got inside, the walls were covered in soot due to the flames that engulfed it long ago. Several support beams also littered the ground, threatening to cause the whole structure to collapse on the team.

Brock then said to Clay and Luigi, "When Ash, Misty, and I first came here, we mistook this as the gym since it was so close by to it. We met Morty here when he heard us screaming about a fire that was the result of the illusion-causing abilities of the local ghost pokemon. We then learned about Ecruteak's past, as well as Ash findng out the identity of HO-OH." Luigi then said, "What do you mean?"

Ash then said, "After Pikachu scared off those Spearow on my first day as a trainer, we saw a large bird pokemon trailing a rainbow behind it. My pokedex at the time had no information on it as it stated there were countless pokemon still left to be discovered. I tried to tell Professor Oak what I saw, but he said I had to have been mistaken since everybody on Earth had searched for that very pokemon for years. When Misty, Brock, and I came to Ecruteak, I saw a picture engraved in gold of the same pokemon I saw that day. I then learned it was called HO-OH, as well as why Professor Oak said I was wrong about what I saw when we were told the same story that you heard from Entei, Suicune, and Raikou a few days ago. Morty also wouldn't believe I saw HO-OH either, but after I defeated him in our gym battle for the Fog Badge, he was convinced through how I battled that I was telling the truth."

Clay then said, "With this in mind, I wonder if the Dentes Rhohos are trying to keep us from meeting HO-OH. That is, assuming if they're behind these disturbences." The four travelers and the ghost pokemon then heard a voice say, "Well, you're half right brats." Suddenly, a small group of Team Rocket agents dropped down from a relatively sturdy support beam.

Luigi then said, "Miserable Ministroni, I should've known you losers would mess with us again!" Ash then yelled in a demanding voice, "What convinced you guys to work with these Dentes Rhohos monsters!?! Even your boss of all people should know they're dangerous!"

One of the Rockets said, "Simple. We want revenge on you brats for spilling info to the cops about our hideout's position." Clay then said smugly, "You guys are at fault on that, not us. One of your own blurted out where your main HQ was, dumbasses." Brock then said, "That's right. Before pinning blame on people, it's best to get the facts straight. We may have told the cops, but it was one of you morons who told Clay and Meriee where the cops to go."

Another Rocket then said, "That doesn't matter. You still played a part in our current situation." Clay then said, "It's your own fault, dickweed! You and the other Rocket agents should've thought your decisions through before turning to a life of crime! Not only that, if you had even a shred of self respect as a human being, you'd know you should never treat a pokemon as poorly as you do, idiots!"

The Rocket squadron's leader then said, "Kindness is for the weak. Especially when we've got your friend here." The Rockets moved, allowing everyone to see the Ecruteak Gym Leader, Morty, tied to a support beam, with scratches and cuts all over his body. Gengar's temper flared as he yelled, "How dare you do that to him!?!! You want to see fear!? Allow me to show you what true fear really is!!!!!!" (of course, to the Rockets, all Gengar said was "GEN GENGAR!?!! GAR GENGAR GENGAR!!!!!!!!")

Morty looked up when he heard Gengar's yelling, glad to see his friend was here to help. One of the Rockets threw in a pokeball, which revealed an unusual-looking pokemon. It had a somewhat sinister face, made scarier by the fact this pokemon was a DR pokemon. The pokemon was rather small, and floated in the air like a ghost.

When Ash checked his pokedex, it said, **"Pokemon unknown. No available data."** Luigi then said, Great, we have no idea what this thing is or what it's capable of... Ash, perhaps you should ask Professer Oak for an upgrade when we finish up here." Ash nodded at Luigi's suggestion, then said, "What kind of pokemon is that anyway?" The Rocket that sent out the mystery pokemon said, "This is a DR Froslass. It's type combination is Ice and Ghost. It's also a higher grade DR pokemon compared to the one's you fools stole from us."

Clay glared at the Rocket, then said, "What do you mean?" The DR Froslass fired a Shadow Ball at Clay as it's answer. Clay narrowly avoided the blast before the Rocket said, "It doesn't even need an order from me to destroy you! Hahaha!!!!!" The rocket's fled as they left the DR Froslass to fight us.

Morty then yelled, "Careful guys, that Froslass has more strength than it appeares to have!" Gengar then said, "I'll handle this!" Froslass tried to hit Gengar with an Ice Beam, but Gengar vanished at the last second to avoide the strike. Froslass looked around trying to locate Gengar, but couldn't see him anywhere. Then everyone in the room heard Gengar laughing evily just before reappearing and striking Froslass with a Shadow Punch.

Gengar then said, "You are no match for me! There may be many more powerful Gengar in the world other than myself, but I do know I have enough strength to defeat you!" Froslass then said in a cold and emotionless voice, "You are wrong. You inferior creatures are no match for the perfection that is the Dentes Rhohos." The way that Froslass spoke creeped Clay out consideribly. It reminded him of the Shadow Queen's voice.

Gengar then said, "Kekekekekeke! You must be joking! The Elite Four ghost user, Agatha, may be the strongest ghost pokemon trainer out there, but that does not mean my trainer Morty has no experiance! I was his first pokemon, and I not only help him in gym battles, but I also help protect this town from dellusional fools like yourself! Now, get ready to get dropped in the dirt!" Gengar then fired a Shadow Ball of his own, which Froslass tried to block with an Ice Beam, but Gengar's power proved too much and forced Froslass to try to evade. She avoided the attack, but the blast of the Shadow Ball when it exploded threw Froslass into a wall.

Gengar then turned to Ash and Brock and said, "What are you two waiting for!? Catch her!!!!! I'll restrain her with a Mean Look!" Gengar then glared at Froslass intently, forcing Froslass to stay put. Ash then tossed a snag ball at the Froslass to end the battle. Luigi then said, "Well, that's the end of that..."

After untieing Morty, they left the burned down tower and returned to the gym. When they got back, Morty said, "I'm very grateful for what you've done. But I'm still curious as to what's going on." Ash then said, "You might want to sit down Morty, this'll take a while.

After a few hours of explaining, Morty finally said, "So, HO-OH wishes to meet you in person... This is truly a glorious occasion! HO-OH's finally returning after so long! HO-OH's power may be just what you need to free those DR Pokemon from whatever spell they were put under. Of course, we wont know how long it'll be before HO-OH returns, so it may be a good idea for you to keep travelling so Team Rocket and these Dentes Rhohos don't cause too much trouble. I wish you all good luck in the future."

With this firmly in mind, everyone left the gym, hoping to sometime soon obtain the divine assistance of HO-OH. For now, they'll have to keep travelling to ensure the enemy does not get to far ahead with their plans.

To be continued...

* * *

Gantz: Ah, I see you decided to use one of the currently known loyal DR Pokemon for this chapter.

Me: Yeah, since it was the only ghost element pokemon in that batch, I figured Froslass would fit this chapter well since in the anime, the burned tower was home to tons of Gastly and Haunter.

Gantz: Nice touch.

Crow: Well, ya gotta fit the enemy with the enviornment a lot of the time you know.

Gantz: I know that, thank you.

Me: The next half of the update is coming up, stay tuned! R&R!!!


	33. House of Horrors

Me: Ok, time for the final part of this update. And this is one you'll really be proud of Gantz.

Gantz: So, this is the one with that idea I gave you?

Me: Yep. Oh before I forget, Ace may want to leave for a while as this one may scare her beyond what had happened with the Zombie Wizpig battle from Mario science Theater.

MMSB: Already taken care of.

Ace: (yells from inside a metal box) LET ME OUTTA HERE!!!!!!

Gantz: You'd better let her out before she kills us.

Servo: But-

Me: Just do as he says.

Servo: (sighs. Sets Ace free)

Ace: I promse I wont be that scared again. I've watched a nearly endless maratho of horror movies to prepare for whatever you've got cooked up!

Me: Ok, whatever you say... BTW, this chapter is pretty scary in parts, so this kinda pushes the rating. Just thought it'd be fair to warn you. Another note, like in Gantz's story, Haze of Darkness, the evil figure known as Haze will have two distinct voices. Bolded text will be his normal voice, while underlined bolded text is his horrifying demonic voice.

Gantz: Good move.

* * *

Chapter 33: House of Horrors

The heroes decided to have a little break along the road to Mahogany Town. But, they had no clue that a sinister presence was watching them from a realm just outside their sight. **"Soon, these fools will meet their demise. They've been a thorn in my side for too long, especially those plumbers. The young pokemon trainers have also been meddlesome as well ever since they decided to side with the plumbers and their friends from the Mushroo Kingdom. They too will have to die."**

The dark figure watched the individual behaviors of the heroes in a crystal ball. He was soon joined by a dark specter whom looked like a more grown up version of Vivian. The specter, the Shadow Queen, then said to the other individual, "How should we rid ourselves of them? Should I ambush them and destroy them with my shadow magic?

The dark figure then said, **"No, I have a better idea. Perhaps having them succumb to their own fears wil be sufficient? They each have a particular fear which would render them all worthless to themselves and others. With that done, nothing will stand in my way!"** The Shadow Queen was dissapointed by the figure's decision, and said, "Haze, after what that fool, Clay and that traitorous daughter of mine did to me, I deserve the right to exact my revenge on them!!!"

The figure, Haze, said, **"In case you have forgotten, your destruction that one time a few years ago was as much as a defeat to me as it was to you. Same with every other beast I sent to destroy those fools. Smithy, Wizpig, the Shroobs, and even at this moment they're dealing blow for blow to the Dentes Rhohos! Though I could care less about the latter, they're still some of my most powerful servents! By letting me deal with them, you yourself will get your revenge! I wish to deal with them all personally. If you fail to remember what happened with Prophet, let me remind you." **At that moment, Haze caught the Shadow Queen by the throat and threatened to strangle her. Haze then said, **"I. DO. NOT. TOLERATE. MY. SERVENTS. UNDERMINING. MY. AUTHORITY!!!!!!!!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, I CAN SEND YOU BACK TO HELL SO MY BROTHER, SATAN CAN ROAST YOUR SORRY CARCASS LIKE HE WANTED!!!!!!" **

Haze let the Shadow Queen go. The demon hit the ground and was gasping for air. She got back up, and said, "Not to make you angrier, but are you sure that you still don't have feelings for Vivian? With how you prevented me from killing her, that sure seems like a likely reason to me." Haze turned to the Shadow Queen with a frown upon his face. He then said, **"Any feelings I had or her disappeared the moment she decided to assist Clay in your defeat. She's no more an enemy as those plumbers and every other friend they have made. I want her to die by my hand alone. Now, it's time to send Death an invitation! ****HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!****"**

Back with the heroes, everyone is seen enjoying the sunshine. Eventually, Pikachu's ears twitch as he sensed something was coming. "Huh?" said the electric mouse. After staring into the sky, he ran off towards the others and yelled, "Guys, we'd better find shelter! A storm is on its way!" Luigi then said, "What are you talking about!? There isn't a cloud in the-" At this moment, it starts to rain heavily. Luigi then sheepishly says, "Sky..."

Everyone runs off to find cover from the storm until they see an old mansion at the edge of a nearby forest. Everyone quickly runs to the mansion, hoping someone might let them in. The rain is coming down even harder now, and at this moment, Brock says, "The rain's coming down awful hard for this time of year..." Jessie looked through a window and said, "It doesn't look like anyone's home..." Luigi then said as he leaned against the door, "It seems we're stuck out here..." At that moment, the door gave way and opened up, causing Luigi to fall down.

Zane then said, "Hey Luigi, are you ok?" Luigi then said, "I'm ok. For a place where no one's home, they certainly don't mind people going in or out of this place." Clay was deep in thought, and then said, "I don't like it guys... Something seems fishy about this." Meowth then said, "Whaddaya talkin' about!?! Haven't you heard the sayin' 'Never look a gift Ponyta in da mouth!?' I say we go inside to dry off." Crow, deciding to mock Meowth's words because he was a cat, said, "You would..."

Luigi gave a quick look at the mansion, both inside and out, then said, "I don't know. I think Clay's right here..." Lucy rolled her eyes, and then said, "Luigi, we have no time for games! What if it starts to hail!?" Luigi replied with, "I'm not going in there. It looks like a boarding house for vampires!" Jessie was begining to get fed up with Luigi, and said, "Of all the idiotic-" She was cut off when Servo said, "Luigi, no one believes in vampires anymore!"

Clay and Luigi then said fearfully at the same time, "I-I-I-I d-d-do..." The two were imedeately grabbed by Ash's Sceptile as everyone headed inside. Looking from his safe haven, Haze said, **"I knew my little storm trick would work, heh heh heh... Now it's time for the game to begin!"** The inside of the mansion was dark and spooky. Luigi was shivering out of fear, and said, "I'm telling ya, there's vampires here!!!!"

Vivian then said, "Listen guys, if they say something bad might happen, then perhaps we should take their advice and leave. I've known Clay long enough to tell if something bad might happen if he acts this way." Meriee tok Vivian's words into consideration and decided to do a reading on this mansion with her powers to determine if it was safe or not. She then let out a gasp as her eyes widened in horror.

Zane then said, "What? What's wrong!?" All Meriee could say was, "We have to get out, now!" Luigi ran for the door, but the door wouldn't open. He then said, "It's locked!!!! Now will you guys believe me!?!" Clay then said, "For all we know, it's probobly too late now!" The heroes then heard a sinister voice say, **"You are correct, Clayton Mario!"**

The voice, which was owned by Haze (but none of the heroes knew that of course) nearly caused everyone to jump out of their skin. Clay then yelled, "Who's there!?! And how do you know my name!!?!" Haze then said, **"My name is of no importance... At least right now, anyway. You are all condemed to rot in this place for all eternity!"** Luigi then said, "That sounds nice, but we have a busy schedual to keep. So if you would please let us out, we'd like to get going now."

Haze then said in a voice that dripped with mock dissapointment, **"Leaving so soon? I wont have that! You are to stay so you can entertain me and my guest, whom by the way has been wanting to see you again for some time, Clay, and you too, Vivian."** Before anyone could ask Haze what he ment, Clay and Vivian heard a voice they never wished to hear again. "Hello Clay and Vivian. Are you anxious to die? I hope so." Clay and Vivian felt their hearts stop for a split second before Clay said fearfully, "T-t-t-t-he S-s-s-s-hadow Queen..."

The Shadow Queen then said, "Yes it's me, and you are going to pay for what you did to me back in my palace! And as for you Vivian, you are going to share the same fate since you decided to side with those foolish creatures." Vivian became enraged at what the Shadow Queen said, and then yelled back with, "Why, because I never felt the desire to be a heartless dictator like you!? If you want to be mad at anyone because of that, yell at Beldam! It's because of her constant insults and my beatings at her hand that got me to thinking that I didn't wish to hurt others in the first place!"

The Shadow Queen then said, "Don't talk about your sister that way! She may be no better than you right now since she decided to abandon her loyalty to me to save herself, but she is still a better Shadow Siren than you could ever be!" Clay then said to the Shadow Queen, "How can you be so cruel to your own daughter!?" The Shadow Queen then said, "You bore me now, but I'll delight in your suffering when my associate decides to start the torture, fufufufufu."

All the pokemon became tense as they expected the worst to happen. Suddenly, everyone began vanishing one after the other. The last two to disappear were Clay and Vivian. Suprisingly to Clay, Vivian did not vanish like the others. Then, a dark hand rose from the floor, and grabbed Vivian, and pulled her into the floor. The hand reappeared and did a taunting gesture as a nearby door opened revealing a dark hallway. The hand vanished once more.

Clay then said to himself, "Whoever's responsible for this is begging for trouble!" Clay charged through the open door, which then disolved in a shadowy mist, shortly followed by an outburst of sinister laughter. Clay ran down the dark hallway as fast as he could. There were no obsticals in his way, so Clay knew he was making good time. He'd get Vivian out of here, and then save the others by any means nessesary.

Haze then began taunting Clay by saying, **"You had the chance to save her before she was taken by the monster you saw earlier. Your hesitation will cost both you and Vivian her life!"** Clay knew the dark figure was only trying to tick him off, so he ignored the taunting. Haze caught on to Clay's tactic, and said, **"Ignoring me will do you no good."** Clay then said "You may be right about that, but I'm not letting you get to me, so back the fucking hell off!"

Haze chuckled, and said, "**Rather strong words from such a kind person. If I didn't know any better, I'd say I was getting to you since you had the nerve to try and tell me off!"** Clay kept running as Haze kept up the taunting. Eventually, he came into a large room which looked like a torture chamber. There, he saw Vivian bound on a large table with scratches and cuts all over her. Haze smirked in his hideout, delighted at the look of horror on Clay's face when he saw Vivian in such a condition, even though it was all an illusion.

The fake Vivian said, "Clay, help!" Clay charged in to release her from her binds when a group of demons appeared. Clay then said, "Vivian, I will get you out of here, but I have to fend these guys off first! Otherwise there would be no one to save you!" Haze then said, **"Some hero. Putting your saftey before others?"** Clay didn't pay any attention to Haze, as he knew that a hero was of no use to anyone if the hero was killed in action. He knew Vivian would understand. Clay fought the monsters off to the best of his ability, but all the work he spent on getting to the room took it's toll as one of the demons took him by suprise and threw him across the room, nearly rendering him unconcious.

The demon marched towards Vivian, who was cowering in fear as the monster approached with a wicked-looking dagger. Clay tried to move to save Vivian, but he couldn't move fast enough and the demon plunged the dagger into Vivian. Clay froze as his blood turned cold at the site of Vivian being impaled. Haze then said, **"Your hesitation resulted in her death. You are no hero. You are a coward like your brother Luigi!"** Clay knew this had to be a trick, but he still couldn't help but cry at what he was forced to endure. Clay then heard Haze's wicked laughter before Haze left Clay to his misery.

Haze then turned away from Clay, then thought to himself, **"Let's see how the others are doing."** He looked into his crystal ball to check up on his other victims. His gaze then fell upon the small red robot known as Tom Servo. **"This may be a challenge... This one has endured a barrage of tortures from those horribly produced movies he was forced to watch. Oh well, let's see what he can take!"**

Servo was alone in a dark room. He couldn't see anything other than his own gloved hands, and he couldn't hear anything than the near silent sound of the jets that keep him afloat in the air as well as the sound of his oil pump thumping like that of a human's heart. Servo then said out loud, "Ok, I'm in a dark room, bound to endure horrible torture. It can't be as bad as what I went through on the S.O.L., can it?"

Suddenly, the lights came on, and Servo saw something he thought was never possible! He was in a theater, and he saw on the movie screen the words, 'Hobgoblins 2'! Servo then screamed like he never screamed before. Haze then began laughing hysterically at how Servo reacted at the new Sci-Fi channel's upcoming movie based upon one of the B Rate slices of hell Servo and his friends Crow and Mike were subjected to for so many years.

Haze then said, **"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! That worked better than expected! When I take over the universe, I must spare the lives of the Sci-Fi Channel's staff so they can mak more movies like this to torture my slaves with! Perhaps I should demand for them to make a sequel to that one movie, Manos: The Hands of Fate! That one was a particularly harmful nugget of Hollywood to those stupid robots! Now to see how that moron, Crow is doing!"**

At that moment, Crow was in a similar dark room like the one Servo was in. However, Crow was about to re-live a past nightmare here. The lights came on, and Crow found himself in a typical American home. He saw a van outside being filled with camping gear. Crow being curious went outside to look at what was being packed. He then saw a woman packing food into a cooler.

Crow then heard the voice of his creator/father, Joel Robinson saying, "Crow, here's your camping gear." Crow turned and saw Joel wearing a panty and bra apron, and Joel had a bellhop costume in his hands. Crow's eyes widened in terror, as he screamed, "MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!" Suddenly, his mother turned, and he saw she was not a human woman in a standerd woman's clothing anymore. Instead, he saw his evil twin, Timmy, dressed in a clown suit!

Timmy then said in a sociopathic voice, "What's wrong, Crow?" Crow screamed even louder, and literally fell to pieces. Haze stared at the scene with a blank expression on his face. He then said, **"As funny as that was, it just didn't seem to appeal to me as it did with Servo and Clay... That robot needs some serious psychiactric help."**

Haze then looked towards Luigi, who was surrounded by every form of ghost imaginable, both from the Mushroom world, the Pokemon world, the Real World, and even worlds which he hadn't yet visited. The ghosts seen were boos, poes, Shedinjas, a Giratina, demons, zombies, and even the infamous specter that was responsible for the Amityville Horror. Luigi was to terrified to scream, as he fainted imedeately.

Haze then said to himself, **"He did give of a great amount of fear, but it wasn't satisfying without the scream... I guess I'd better wake him up and do it over."** Suddenly, he heard a voice filled with anger say, "You will do nothing of the sort! Release them now, or I will destroy you!!!" Haze was brought out of his thoughts, and was enraged. How could anyone get to where he was?! Haze then said, **"SHOW YOURSELF, COWARD!!!!!!"**

A piller of flame appeared before Haze, and he saw a large bird with rainbow colored feathers floating before him. The bird then said in a telepathic voice, "I am HO-OH! For whatever reason you are tormenting these kind souls, I demand you release them! Or else you shall die by my flames!" HO-OH whipped up a wall of flames to emphasize his point. Haze then said, **"Why do you care about these creatures!? You yourself saw what the people of this world tried to accomplish long ago because of your powers! Let me destroy them, then you'll be at peace!"**

HO-OH spat a fireball at Haze, who dodged by the skin of his teeth, then said, "Don't try to tempt me, fool! I can see the future, and I saw that a horrible monster, you, would destroy these kind mortals for your own selfish gain! They are acting out a prophecy I made, and it WILL come to pass! Even if I have to make myself known before the prophecy is realized!"

Haze then thought to himself, **"(I'm still not at full power here! Even if I were to fight this bird, I may wind up weaker than before, and that'll force me to continue biding my time instead of making my grand apperance! I have no choice but to flee...)" **

Haze then said to HO-OH,** "Ok bird, you win... For now. I'll step aside since I'm not at full power. At least this gives me the time I need to not only destroy those mortals, but also get rid of you for getting in my way, ****HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!"**

With that, Haze vanished, and with it, so did all of the illusions he set up, the Shadow Queen, as well as the mansion the heroes were trapped inside of. When everyone noticed the nightmares were gone, everyone cheered happily. Clay set his eyes on Vivian, who was alive and well, and tackled her to the ground as he gave her the biggest hug he could muster.

Vivian then said, "Clay, I'm glad to see you too, but can you let go? It hurts a little..." Clay imedeately let go, not wanting to hurt Vivian after what he, and whatever Vivian had just gone through. When everyone saw his eyes were puffed up as if he had been crying non-stop, they decided to not bother Clay about what he went through. Servo, Cambot, and Crow were rambling like old ladies as they described the horrors they endured.

Crow said, "Joel in bra and panty apron! Timmy wearing clown costume posing as my mother!!!!!" Servo then yelled, "NO MORE HOBGOLINS!!!!!!!!!!! WHY DIDN'T MIKE LET ME KILL RICK SLOAN!!?!!??!!" Cambot was seen crying heavily as he kept muttering, "Those poor cameras! Brutally murdered left and right!!!!!!!!" Everyone sweatdropped at the robots as they underwent their nervous breakdowns. Everyone else was also trying to recover from their individual torture sessions when Ash saw HO-OH before them.

Before Ash could speak, HO-OH said to the team, "I'm glad I wasn't too late. If that demon had been able to go along with his plan, you all would have died from those psychological tortures!" James then said, "So all of that was an illusion! Thank goodness! I was stuck in a wedding chaple being forced to marry Jessiebelle!"

HO-OH ignored James, and then said, "I had to bring myself out of hiding to save you. Besides, it was my intent to assist you all whenthe ones known as the Dentes Rhohos invaded this world and started to transform innocent pokemon into the beasts you know as the DR Pokemon."

Misty then asked, "But how do you plan on doing that?" May then said, "Yeah, the Shadow Pokemon that were used in Orre were saved by replaying their memories prior to their lives as Shadow Pokemon. From what we learned from Luigi and Crow, who in turn learned from some wiseman, they said the DR Pokemon were brought into existance the same way the Dentes Rhohos induct new members to their society!"

HO-OH then said, "It's true what they say about the method of how they were transformed. But that still does not mean they cannot be saved! Even the dinosaurs who were turned into the Dentes Rhohos that the offworlders know can be rescued by my method of purification!"

Zane then said with an enthusiastic tone, "WOW, REALLY!?!" HO-OH then said, "Really. I will depart for the new Tin Tower this minute. I shall also expect you to return to Ecruteak shortly, and be sure to bring all of the DR pokemon you currently have captured. I shall use my powers to fee their souls, and they too shall fight alongside you to save this world!" With that, HO-OH spread his wings, and let out a loud screeching roar as he flew off towards Ecruteak.

Luigi then yelled out, "What are we waiting for!? Let's go!" Luigi ran off after HO-OH so that he could help fix this prblem quickly so he and his brother as well as his friends can return home. After shaking off the fact Luigi was acting out of character for once, Clay and the others followed closely behind.

To be continued...

* * *

Ace: (is out cold again)

Otto: Damn it, we tried to warm her!!!!

Gantz: We'll deal with her later. BTW Nutcase, that came out EXACTLY like I envisioned! That was pretty funny how you had Haze seem disturbed by Crow's fear. BTW, what was with Servo and Crow's fear!?

Me: Well, Cambot's is kinda easy to figure out. Since Cambot is a camera, he has similar feelings about the rights of machies as Crow and Servo do since they see all forms of machinery like how you and i see each other as a human being. Camera's fall into this catagory for Cambot for an easily inderstandible reason. Plus, in one MST3K episode, the movie they watched featured cameras getting blown up, and at the end of the episode Cambot is seen actually crying. This was one of the few times Cambot made his presence known on the show other than being mentioned in the Robot Roll Call, or being talked to by the S.O.L crewmembers.

Gantz: What about Servo's then?

Me: Well, to know this requires a trip to the Sci-Fi channel's website. It has come to my attention one day while watching MST3K at YouTube that Sci-Fi channel is making a sequel to the infamous season nine episode, Hobgoblins, which is probobly the worst thing to come out of the 1980's.

Wally: It's THAT bad!?

Me: You have to see the episode yourself. The guy who posted the episode at YouTube said, "Take everything bad about the 80's (which includes the hairstyles, the music, ect) and then roll it into a giant joint and then smoke it." (note to kids: I am not encouraging drug use here!) As to why Sci-Fi channel is making a sequel, with many of the same actors portraying the characters in this film, I have no clue. Perhaps their ratings have gotten so low now that they're trying to reclaim their old audiance by making movies based upon old MST3K episodes.

MMSB: What about Haze's comment about that other movie?

Me: You mean Manos? That film is aguibly the worst film ever to have been made. To understand what I mean, you must watch that episode of MST3K. It was so bad, even Dr. F and Frank apologized to Joel and the bots for showing it to them.

Everyone but Nutcase and the bots: Wow...

Me: Anyway, this chapter is over, and now it's time to R&R.


	34. Salvation

Crow: This was quick...

Me: Yeah, but I figured I'd get this one up as soon as possible.

Otto: (sounds bored) What's the chapter about this time?

Me: Well, HO-OH keeps his promise as he purifies the DR pokemon.

Servo: I've been curious as to how this will work.

Gantz: Well, Nutcase told me the idea a while ago, and it was sheer genius. With how the DR Pokemon are 'made', it would take a serious amount of holy power to revert them to normal pokemon.

Servo: Yeah, I kinda figured, but I'm still curious as to how it'll work.

Me: Well woner no more, the show's about to start!

* * *

Chapter 34: Salvation

After HO-OH's command to the heroes, they ran back to Ecruteak as fast as they could. When they got back, they told Morty what had happened while they were gone, and that HO-OH should be at the Tin Tower this minute. Morty was shocked and suprised, but he then said, "But that's impossible! The bells in the Tin Tower didn't ring! If HO-OH was here, the bells would've-" Before he could finish, there was a loud ringing that could be heard throughout the city. People and pokemon came out of their homes, curious about what was going on. Morty ran from the gym without saying a single word, and ran for the Tin Tower.

The heroes quickly followed soon after, and they eventually caught up to Morty at the top floor. Along the way, everyone saw four metal bells on each floor of the tower. On the ninth floor, there were three more bells made of crystal. There obviously was supposed to be a fourth, but that fact didn't matter to anyone at the moment. The crystal bells were also ringing with an otherworldly tone, and Morty was stunned by the sight and sound of this.

Morty then said quietly, 'It's true. HO-OH is returning now!' At that moment, a loud screech, which the heroes recognized as HO-OH, was heard. The ceiling moved on it's own, revealing a door where the massive bird decended through the uncovered roof and landed in a large nest in the center of the room. It was then seen that HO-OH used his telekenetic abilities to open the roof, as his eyes were glowing a peculiar blue color, and a similar aura was seen on the roof as it parted. Morty stared at HO-OH for a few seconds before finally saying, "HO-OH, I am honored to meet you in person! I never would have expected to meet you during my lifetime!"

HO-OH then said to Morty telepathically, "You don't have to be so formal. You are a guest in my home. By the way, I'm pleased to see how the people of this city were kind enough to make an exact copy of my former home after what had happened seven hundred years ago."

Morty then asked, "Why have you returned though? The world isn't at peace like you wanted yet!" HO-OH then had a solemn look on his face, then he said, "As you no doubt know from the other people in this room, a great evil has decended upon our home. I forsaw it threatened the lives of not only just the pokemon in this world, but also the humans. You of all people know how much I wish for humans and pokemon to commune as one like they did before, but this evil threatens the very existance of life on this planet as we know it! To that reason, I had to come back sooner so I may help stop this threat!"

Looking over to the heroes, HO-OH then said, "Did you bring the DR Pokemon as I asked?" Meowth held up several pokeballs and said, "We got 'em right here!" HO-OH then said, "Good. Send them out one at a time, and I shall cure them with my powers." Clay nervously plucked one of the pokeballs, and opened it up, releasing the recently captured DR Froslass. Froslass took one look at the heroes and tried to attack, but HO-OH restrained it with a Psychic attack.

HO-OH then said to the Froslass, "You are corrupted by evil's temptation. You willingly joined up with the Dentes Rhohos because you wanted to get vengence on the human whom abandoned you because she thought you were weak. Your desire for power corrupted your soul, and when you saw the horror of the ritual about to be done to you, it was too late. You wished someone, even the trainer whom abandoned you would save you. But now you can rest easy as I am about to release the good inside of you."

The DR Froslass struggled, but it was no use as HO-OH prepared his legendary Sacred Fire attack. When the attack hit, the DR Froslass was reduced to a pile of strangley glittering ash. Everyone looked mortified by what HO-OH did, but HO-OH then said to everyone, "Do not be alarmed. The only way for me to save these poor creatures is to first take their lives away. Once that's done, their souls are freed from the darkness. From there, I can use the rest of my power to restore their bodies to the state before they were turned into the abominations you've seen so far. The ash that once was the body of this Froslass will be reformed, but as the Froslass that it once was, not the evil beast you once knew."

HO-OH then let out a rainbow-colored mist flow from the crest on his head as he focused his life-giving power to the pile of ash on the ground. The ash began to rebuild itself into the shape of a Froslass. Then, a small ball of light flew into the Froslass statue HO-OH created from the ash (which the heroes figured was the Froslass's soul). Thats when the stony apperance faded away, revieling organic matter. But Froslass was different from before. Now it's body was a white color rather than the jet black and crimson red commonly seen amongst the dinosaur Dentes Rhohos species and the DR pokemon.

The Froslass opened it's eyes, and said in a gentle feminine voice, "Owww, what happened?" The Froslass gazed up and saw HO-OH before her, and she quickly bowed as if HO-OH was royalty (which it technically is in a way). HO-OH then said, "You were not yourself for a while. These kind people here saved you from some monsters who were using you as a tool of conquest. I used my powers to restore you to your former state."

Froslass then remembered what happened to her. Being abandoned by her trainer, accepting an unusual Zangoose's offer to gain power, a horrifying ritual, and blinding pain. HO-OH then said, "You no doubt now remember what drove you to do what you did. Please have no ill feelings towards humans, as that is what drove you to your unfortunate fate. Having such feelings towards any individual or groups of certain individuals will cloud your judgement and will leave you open to temptation from from the forces of darkness. Learn to forget about the past. The trainer whom abandoned you will be visited by one of my servents, and will be taught of these events and will hopefully change her ways. If you happen to run into her in your future, and if she has changed, then I wish for you to accept her apology and accompany her once more."

The Froslass then said, "I-I understand..." HO-Oh then said, "For now, I want you to accompany these heroes. Your skills will likely be of great help to them to save others like yourself." Froslass nodded before agreeing to HO-OH's will. She floated up to us, and said, "I'm deeply sorry for whatever it is I may have done..." Ash then said, "Don't worry, we knew you weren't yourself." Froslass was stunned how a human could understand her, but Meowth said, "Don't worry about it now, we'll tell ya later."

After a few more minutes, all of the DR pokemon rescued so far, the Charizard, Tyrannitar, Absol, and Scyther had been purified by HO-OH's death and rebirth method of salvation. The four pokemon then chose their temporary trainers: Charizard decided to join up with Meriee, the Tyrannitar wished to work with Ash (It was soon discovered the Tyrannitar was once the same Lavitar that Ash, Misty, and Brock took care of shortly before Ash took part in the Johto League Silver Conference, so it was realized Tyrannitar wished to repay his old friend's kindness), Absol teamed up with Vivian, and the Scyther chose Zane.

The DR Froslass for some reson was compelled to be Luigi's pokemon, much to his dismay since Froslass is a ghost pokemon. Brock then said to Luigi, "Looks like we have to get you a trainer's liscence, Luigi." Luigi groaned as the Froslass laughed at Luigi's reluctance. Cambot then said, "While we're at it, we might as well as get one for Crow as well."

Crow seemed hesitant, but conceded when he said, "Well, I gotta admit that this is begining to sound cool now. Fine, I'll get a liscence." Zane then said, "Those freaks better watch out now, their days are numbered!"

HO-OH then said, "Yes indeed, young Zane. When the time comes, I shall fight alongside you as your enemies' numbers are growing steadily. There are even other pokemon who have joined the Dentes Rhohos of their free will that need to be saved as soon as possible. When I join the fight alongside you, I shall strike the enemy with all my might, freeing as many as I can as quickly as I can! Our combined forces will overwhelm the remaining Dentes Rhohos, as well as the ones known as Team Rocket!"

HO-OH then let out another screech as a rainbow appeared in the sky as a warning to the Dentes Rhohos. In the distance, outside the city, Branz the DR Zangoose watches in horror at the new development. "Oh no, I must warn Master Kale!" Branz then ran as quickly as possible to the secret location of the Team Rocket fall-back hideout.

To be continued...

* * *

Otto: I got to admit, that was better than I thought.

Wally: Excellent job mate! Since I'm a light bender, I can easily tell you that you got the whole oly power thing down nicely!

Me: Thank you.

Crow: Well, it seems I'm gonna get myself some more action here!

Ace: Poor Luigi. I just knew that somehow a ghost would find some way of getting to him in this story.

Zane: Alright, I got a Scyther!

Gantz: Nice choice giving Zane a Scyther. It goes along with his martial artist team. Also a nice touch with how you had the Tyrannitar once being the same Larvitar that Ash took care of for that short period of time.

Servo: Why does Meriee have the Charizard?

Me: Well Merie's training to be a sorceress, and dragons and magic users tend to go hand in hand, like in Harry Potter.

Servo: Oh.

Me: I also figured Vivian needed a power player on her team, and Absol is a popular choice for many trainers. Plus, it's ability to foretell disasters might come in handy for the team.

Gantz: In that case, I gotta think of something that can take advantage of Absol's special talent for future use.

Me: Well, whatever it is you got, it ought to be good. Anyway, R&R!


	35. Psychic Safari

Ace: This one took a lot of time.

Me: I know, I forgot to work on it on occasion while at the same time this chapter took a lot of time to write when I was working on it.

Servo: So this chapter's a long one?

Me: Yeah, around four thousand words according to the counter.

Otto: Well, I think it might be a good idea to clue our readers in on some of our recent chats.

Gantz: Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me. I happen to have a new oneshot in the works right now people, so keep your eyes peeled fellow readers.

Crow: The subject of the new story has some little known enemies making a reapperance after nearly twenty years of obscurity.

Mallow: Nw it's time to begin the show!

* * *

Chapter 35: Psychic Safari

A few days following HO-OH's assistance to the heroes, the group made their way to Lake Rage north of Mahogany Town (During this time, the team had captured a few new pokemon, and some of their current ones had evolved (For example, Ash's Wortortle was now finally a Blastoise, and Vivian's Chansey had evolved into a Blissy).

They arrived at the famous lake to enjoy the cool air near the lake as it was getting warmer as Summer continued on. While Brock was cooking lunch (with Luigi and Meowth's help), everyone was doing their own thing to pass the time.

Ash was practicing his battle skills against Misty to help keep both his pokemon and Misty's pokemon in shape. Goombario was acting as the judge for the battle.

Zane was gathering firewood to build the fire for Brock. His Riolu and Mankey were helping him gather surplus wood for future use, while Scyther was there with Zane, Riolu, and Mankey to deal with any unwanted visitors.

Clay was enjoying the lake as he decided to go swimming. Chicky was also swimming around near the shore, and B.K. was suprisingly enjoying the lake as well. Most of the other pokemon were in the lake along with May, Max, Kooper, Lucy, Yoshi, and Vivian. Even Crow and Servo were enjoying a swim, even though most robots would likely short circut (but Crow and Servo aren't like most robots, so they can swim).

Jessie and James were simply basking in the sun on their beach blankets.

Cambot was taking a nap, wanting to conserve his power cells.

Meriee was waiting patiently for lunch to be ready, as well as waiting for Zane to return.

Nobody noticed the small pokemon hiding in the trees out of everyone's sight as it watched the food items being prepared. Zane finally got back with the firewood, and everyone got ready for lunch. As everyone got to eating, Max said, "Wow Brock, the soup tastes better than it usually does!"

Zane then said, "That's because I let him barrow some of the mushrooms from my bag that I had collected shortly before coming to this world. These mushrooms work differently than the magical Super Mushrooms as they are used in food a lot in the Mushroom Kingdom. They also have healing properties identical to Oran and Sitrus berries."

The mystery pokemon's ears twitched when he heard that. The pokemon jumped from the trees as it rushed to the camp. When it appeared before the heroes, everyone saw it was a wild Aipom.

Crow then said to the purple monkey, "Well hey little guy, where'd you come from?" The Aipom smacked Crow in the face with it's tail, causing Crow's head to turn all the way around in the opposite direction. The Aipom then lunged for Zane's bag, and grabbed it with it's tail.

Zane then yelled, "Hey, that's mine!!!" The Aipom then blasted Zane with a Swift attack, then made a run for it as it took Zane's bag.

Zane recovered from the attack, than charged after the Aipom. Luigi quickly fixed Crow's head before he and the gold robot chased after Zane to try to keep him from making an idiot out of himself. Meriee decided to follow after them along with Clay, Ash, and Brock.

Zane finally caught up to the Aipom, who was searching through Zane's bag. Zane yelled, "Hold it right there, fleabag! That backpack has some very important things stashed inside of it, and I want it back!"

The Aipom then said to Zane, "You'll get it back when I'm done getting what I'm looking for!" Zane then said, "No you wont! Everything in that bag is mine, and I only share it with my friends!"

The Aipom was shocked to see Zane understood what he had said, but before the Aipom could ask what the deal was, Zane said, "If you wanna know how I know what you just said, it's a long story, and it's unimportant right now. But what's important is that you give me that bag!"

The Aipom jumped into a tree with Zane's bag, and said, "Look kid, I have a friend who's in serious trouble! Some wierdos tried to capture her, but she got away and she's hurt badly! To make matters worse, there aren't any Oran or Sitrus trees anywhere in this area that could help save her! I heard about these mushrooms you have, and I needed to take them!"

Zane then said, "I see..." Before he could say another word, he heard the voice of Brock say, "Well, if you needed help, you could have just asked us, as we would have helped you. But now's not the time to worry about that. We have to help your friend."

Aipom led the group to his friend, which was a young Ralts. Clay pulled out his pokedex, and it said, **"Ralts: The Emotion Pokemon. Ralts use the horns on their heads to sense the emotions of other creatures. If one senses positive feelings, it is more likely to approach whoever is giving them off without feeling afraid. This is because Ralts are more likely to appear before those who give off positive emotions rather than negative. It becomes dispirited, and in some cases seriously ill around negative emotions. Some have even died from over exposure to negative emotions."**

The moment she heard this, Meriee became very concerned and said, "Oh how horrible! I bet it was those horrible Rockets who did this!!!!" Aipom then said, "Do you mean the weirdos who attacked her? I do remember one of them mentioning something about rockets, and they used some peculiar looking pokemon to try to capture Ralts..."

Clay growled quietly, then said, "That certainly sounds like them." Vivian sent in her Blissy to help Meriee heal Ralts. Zane gave Meriee a couple of mushrooms from his bag to assist in some way.

Clay reached into his own bag, and found a blue mushroom simply known as a Super Shroom (not to be confused with the growth causing fungus). He then said to Meriee, "I'm sure you know this, but this will work even better than those red mushrooms. I've had this in my bag for a while, but it should still be good. These mushrooms tend to have a good shelf life."

With Brock's knowledge about medicine, he was able to mash up the mushrooms, as well as mix in some berry juice for added effect. Blissy then put in one of her eggs, and Meriee finally finished the special potion by adding a little bit of healing magic into the mixture. Before the magic was added, the soupy mixture was a sickly brown. But after Meriee used her magic, the mixture changed color to a vivid shade of green, and it changed from being a thick soup to a smooth liquid similar to water.

Meriee then said, "Ok Ralts, this should be able to help you..." The Ralts, having sensed that these people ment no harm and were genuinely concerned, took the medicine without hesitation. Ralts then weakly said, "Thank you..." She then fell asleep at the sound of Blissy's Sing attack.

Vivian then said to Blissy, "Good thinking. She needs her rest right now." Ash then said, "We'd better get her back to the lake. She'll be safer with us there." Aipom handed Zane his bag back, and said, "Listen, I'm sorry I stole your bag, but I had to help Ralts."

Zane then said, "Don't worry, I'm not mad anymore. Listen, you were pretty slick when you were running away from me. How about you join up with us? We happen to be on the road to stop Team Rocket once and for all, as well as get rid of some associates of theirs. We could use the skills of a slippery little primate like you."

Aipom then said, "After what they did to Ralts, I'll be more than glad to help!" Aipom then took a pokeball of Zane's belt, and pressed the button to let himself get captured.

Back at the lake, everyone was wondering why everyone seemed so upset. Brock then told everyone about the Ralts, and why Aipom took Zane's bag. Ralts was going to be ok since that makeshift potion worked better than any conventional medicine that was currently in use in the Pokemon world. Meriee took it upon herself to monitor Ralts's condition to make sure she stayed comfortable.

That night, Ralts finally awoke. She was strong enough to walk around, but she didn't have the energy needed to do anything like battle, so she was totally defensless. She was glad her friend Aipom had found her these kind, yet strange people to care for her.

Ralts observed the group in question. She saw some humans, but she also saw creatures that resembled pokemon. Her powers helped her determine they weren't pokemon however. One of these creatures resembled a brown Shroomish wearing a blue hat that also had teeth and bushy eybrows. There was one that looked like a Squirtle with a parrot-like face, blue shell, yellow skin, and wore red wristbands and a red bandana around his neck. There was one that looked like a large Charmander with green scales, and had a tounge longer than a Likitung's and an appetite that rivaled a Snorlax's. Finally, one looked kinda like a ghost with a purple body, gloved hands, pink hair, and wore a witches hat with dark pink and white stripes.

Some of the other odd creatures in the group had metal bodies, as if they were steel type pokemon. But a scan of their minds proved they weren't living beings, let alone pokemon. One had gold skin, and seemed to be built out of sporting equipment. The red one had a gumball machine head, and could float in the air. The final robot was sphereical like a Voltorb, but also floated like a Magnemite. It also had eyes that seemed identical to a device Ralts heard about from other pokemon called a camera.

The remaining odd creatures were the ones she knew as Zane and Meriee. Ralts imedeately felt very safe around these people, despite how odd they looked and acted. She then heard a voice say to her, "Ah, glad to see your awake!" Ralts turned and saw an unusually colored Persian standing over her. The Persian said, "Relax, I'm friends with these people. I happen to belong to the kid in the overalls over there." The Persian pointed to his trainer, Clay, with his tail.

The Persian then said, "My name's B.K. I'm travelling with these guys because some friends of mine from the forest I lived in were kidnapped by goons from an evil human orginization called Team Rocket. When I met these guys, I tried to raid their picnic to stock up on food to take the fight to those jerks on my own. But I'm glad now that I decided to join these guys as I would have gotten myself killed going solo. Team Rocket had joined up with some kind of crazy cult and became even more dangerous."

The Ralts was a little scared, but she asked B.K., "What kind of cult?" B.K. then said, "My trainer and the rest of the team can answer that better than I can. But despite this, we hardly know anything about our enemy." B.K. crouched low to the ground, and signaled Ralts to climb onto his back. B.K. then carried Ralts to the others.

When they got to the others, B.K. said out loud, "Guys, Ralts is awake!" Everyone gathered around Ralts, hoping she was going to be ok. Meriee used her powers to scan Ralts, and said, "She'll be fine, but she can't battle until tomarrow. And even then, she wont be able to unleash her full power if she's faced with an opponent too soon..."

Misty then said, "I wonder what Team Rocket wanted with Ralts? They don't normally try to capture unevolved pokemon." Meowth looked like he was about to say something, but Jessie's Seviper said, "Meowth, if you even THINK about going into one of those rants on how Giovanii could bennifet from having any pokemon, I swear I'll eat you where you stand!"

Before the two pokemon could get into an argument, Ralts used Hypnosis on the two to put them to sleep. Ralts then said, "I heard them talking about some kind of sound wave that forces a pokemon to evolve... I think they wanted to use it on me to make me become a Gardevoir quicker..."

Ash, Brock, and Misty looked pretty mad about this bit of info. Ash then explained that back when they were travelling through Johto to compete in the Johto League, Ash, Brock, and Misty along with Lance of the Elite Four had stopped an operation here at Lake Rage where Team Rocket used a radio signal to force pokemon to evolve. They were testing it mainly on the Magikarp that live in the lake to force them to evolve into Gyarados. Only one Magikarp actually evolved. The others were likely either killed or had fled to escape the sound. The one Gyarados that evolved retained it's red color, and Team Rocket wanted to experiment on it to perfect their radio signal. After defeating Team Rocket again, Lance decided to take care of the Gyarados from that point forward.

Brock then said, "It seems Team Rocket's back to using this plan again. It makes sense seeing as the professor who led the project in the first place escaped the police from what I heard on the news."

Max then said, "Yeah, but that kind of thing could ultimately kill Ralts, even if it were to evolve into a Kirlia, then into a Gardevoir. Remember what the Pokedex said? Some Ralts have died from sensing too many bad emotions. It seems Team Rocket's decision to try to use a Ralts for their experiments wasn't a very good one if you ask me."

Zane then said, "I've done a little research on Ralts, Kirlia, and Gardevoir on my Pokedex, and it says that Gardevoir are pretty strong with their incredible telekenetic abilities. Some have been known to generate small black holes. I bet the Dentes Rhohos were trying to get a hold of Ralts here so they could get a hold of that power with Team Rocket's help!"

Ralts then asked, "Dentes Rhohos? What are they?" The heroes then took the time to explain what the Dentes Rhohos were to Ralts and her friend Aipom. After the explaation, Goombario then said, "Now that I think about it, we never asked the former DR Pokemon we aquired how they were transformed in the first place."

Kooper then said, "Yeah, you're right." Kooper then asked the former DR Pokemon, "So, what did they do?" The pokemon in question, Charizard, Tyrannitar, Absol, Scyther, and Froslass weren't comfortable about mentioning any details about what they experianced. Tyrannitar then said, "You really don't wanna know..."

Luigi then said, "I doubt we'd want to know anyway." With that, everyone enjoyed dinner before deciding to share more stories of past adventures. Eventually, everyone decided to get some sleep to get ready to leave for Mahogany Town in the morning.

The following morning, everyone was leaving for Mahogany Town to have Nurse Joy check on Ralts's condition, and to give her proper medical treatment. Along the way, a mechanical claw shot out and snagged Ralts. As it turns out, it was Team Rocket.

There was a couple of Rocket Grunts, and Clay recognized them as the same ones who had him and Meriee prisoner on their jet in the beginning of this adventure. One of the rockets then said, "Well well well, it seems we found the punks who ratted us out!"

Clay gritted his teeth when he heard that. He then said, "You idiots brought it upon yourselves! Now give back Ralts, or I'll have to give you another beatdown like before!" One of the Rockets then said, "He does have a point... We were the ones who told him where our HQ was." The lead Rocket in the group said, "You mean it was YOU who told them you brain dead moron! Now, not another word!"

The Rocket who got yelled at then said, "Hey, watch it buddy! We happen to be the same rank, and I happen to have been with Team Rocket longer than you have, so show some respect to those who've been around longer than you have!" The other Rocket then said, "I was placed in charge of this hunting trip by our mission leader, Tyson, so I suggest you start realizing that!"

Another Rocket added to the fire by saying, "Hey, that's my little brother your dissin' man! Back off before I knock your lights out!!!" Eventually, all five Rockets began arguing amongst each other and didn't notice Clay calmly walk up and release Ralts from the Rocket's claw gun. After he did this, he and his friends were walking in the other direction towards Mahogany Town.

The lead Rocket saw them leaving, and yelled out, "Oh no you don't! Ok Manectric, destroy them!" At that moment, a lightning bolt struck the earth before the heroes. After the bolt vanished, a DR Manectric stood between them and their escape. The lead Rocket then said, "If we can't have that Ralts, then it's useless. Manectric, destroy this forest, and make sure these fools burn with it!"

Manectric nodded as it fired of bolts of electricity everywhere. The lightning bolts struck the trees, setting them ablaze. The lead Rocket then said, "So long fools." The Rocket squadron left the scene after that.

The Manectric then said to the heroes, "You have impeded us for the last time. I shall destroy you all with every inch of my power! The Dentes Rhohos will be victorious!!!"

Crow then said, "You wont get anywhere by just talking, sparky." Manectric then tried to rush Crow with a Quick Attack, but Ralts used Reflect to block the hit. Ralts then said, "I'm afraid defensive attacks are all I can do at the moment... I'm sorry." Meriee then said, "Don't worry about it."

Ash's Blastoise then said, "We gotta put out this fire! Come on, we got wok to do!" Blastoise began firing his Hydro Pump attack at the flames to put them out.

Misty's Staryu, Azuril, and Gyarados began helping out as well. Clay's newest pokemon, a Piplup,was also helping out by throwing mud at the flames with Mud Slap.

Everyone else was also helping put out the fire, but Brock took it upon himself to try and capture Manectric. Brock sent in Onix to deal with Manectic, as he figured that this DR Manectric would likely be able to beat his Geodude no problem despite the type disadvantage Manectric has. Plus, he learned from Ash that in the long run, a pokemon's type does not matter in battle, but rather the strategy you take to deal with a bad situation. Figuring this, he decided to not only go with a type advantage, but to also try to overpower his opponent by size and skill.

Brock then said to Onix, "Ok, use Sandstorm!" Onix complied as he kicked up a huge dust cloud that covered the field. Manectric had trouble seeing, but the sandstorm wasn't having that much effect due to the unatural healing powers of the Dentes Rhohos and the DR Pokemon. But that changed when Onix smacked Manectric with a Double Edge attack, followed up by an Iron Tail. The sandstorm cleared up, and Manectric was seen battlered on the ground. Onix approached carefully as he prepared for whatever trick the evil pokemon had up it's sleeve.

Manectric suddenly jumped up, then blasted Onix with a black-colored Thunderbolt which bypassed Onix's resistance to electricity. Brock quickly called back Onix to protect him from further harm. He then said to himself, "What am I gonna do? None of my other pokemon can stand up to that kind of power!"

Hearing Brock's words, Riolu and Chicky looked at each other, wondering what they could do to help. Chicky then remembered Zane's bag had some helpful trinkets inside, so they might be able to help Brock out.

The Manectric then said to Brock, "Surrender. You have lost!" This was answered by a fireball to Manectric's left flank. Manectric then yelled, "WHO DID THAT!?" Riolu pounced on Manectric from above, covering the DR Pokemon's eyes. Chicky then charged in with a Take Down attack, and toppled the pokemon over. Brock then noticed that Riolu and Chicky suddenly looked different. Their fur was a mix of orange and white, and Brock noticed a small fireball in Riolu's left paw.

Brock then put two and two together, and said, "You guys must have used some of those power ups Clay told us about, didn't you?" Riolu then said, "Sure did. I hope dad doesn't mind." Brock chuckled a bit, remembering how Riolu thought Zane was his father, then said, "I'm sure he wont. Now, go get that Manectric guys! Perhaps with the new power you gained, you can beat it!"

Manectric got up, and said, "Don't be too sure. All it takes is one good hit, and those powers will vanish!" Chicky snarled and bared his teeth when he said, "You'll be beaten then captured before that can happen!" Manectric then said, "We shall see!" Manectric tried to blast the two pokemn with a Thunderbolt, but Chicky used Double Team to dodge. Riolu jumped towards a nearby tree, and used Quick Attack to bound off of it, and delivered a high speed Fire Punch to Manectric's right flank.

Riolu then used Quick Attack again to dodge Manectric's Crunch attack before ramming into Manectric's left side. Chicky then launched a Shadow Ball, which was further strengthened by the power of his Fire Flower, thus adding flames to the ball of dark energy, giving it a reddish glow instead of a purple one. When it hit Manectric, he predictibly caught fire, and ran around trying to put out the blaze. Noticing the Manectric's distress, May's Squirtle blasted Manectric with a Water Gun to put out the fire, and to deliver more damage to the Manectric.

Manectric ignored the Squirtle, and focused it's attention soley on Chicky and Riolu. Riolu and Chicky then began throwing (or in Chicky's case, spitting) fireballs at Manectric. Chicky then charged in with a Take Down that resulted in a banket of flames to envelope the Poochyena. The flames vanished the moment before Chicky collided with Manectric, and when they did, Chicky was no longer a Poochyena anymore.

After seeing the formidable dog in Chicky's place, Clay checked his pokedex. "**Mightyena, the Bite Pokemon: Mightyena are natural hunters, and posess incredible leadership skills. When angred, they give fair warning to enemies by flattening their bodies on the groun while growling very deeply. They are also quite proud in nature, and do not obey the commands of humans unless they have a great deal of respect towards them. A Mightyena's sharp, jagged teeth are feared by many."**

Just as the pokedex stated, Chicky began growling deeply as it flattened his body on the ground. This was further emphasized by the Fire Flower's power as flames enveloped Chicky's body. Suprisingly, the flames didn't burn the ground underneath the enraged Mightyena. Even though Manectric was a DR Pokemon, it couldn't help but feel a little bit of fear by Chicky's display. Chicky then said in a now much deeper voice, "You are going to be coming with us, weither you like it or not. UNDERSTAND!?!"

Ash then said fearfully, "Wow, I never knew how scary an angry Mightyena could be until now..." Luigi was cowering behind him shaking uncontrollably as he said, "Y-y-y-y-you aren't k-k-k-kidding!!!!"

Manectric was frozen with fear. It didn't know what to do. Luckelly, this was all Brock needed to capture the rouge pokemon (this was then followed by the Fire Flower's power over Chicky and Riolu fading away on it's own). After the Manectric was captured, Brock said to Chicky and Riolu, "That was a great job guys."

Chicky's features softened, and said, "No problem. You just gotta let these losers know who's in charge of the show, and they wont give you any trouble. Anyway, Riolu; that was a good idea to use those Fire Flowers to fight that guy."

Riolu then said, "I'm glad to see that the idea worked. I wasn't sure if we could pull that off." Ralts then asked, "Excuse me, may join you guys? I wish to repay your kindness. I also feel I may be of great help to you."

Meriee then said, "Sure you can. Besides, we need to get you to a Pokemon Center anyway." Ralts then pressed the button on one of Merie's empty pokeballs to let herself into it as she willingly let herself get captured.

With two new pokemon added to the team's ranks, and after capturing another DR Pokemon, the team left for Mahogany Town.

To be continued...

* * *

Servo: Oooh, Chicky really looked like he was ready to kill that Manectric there.

Gantz: Of course, that's impossible since DR Pokemon are immortal like the rest of the Dentes Rhohos, but I see what you mean there. Excellent idea letting Riolu and Chicky use the powers of the Fire Flower to fight off the DR Manectric. Looks like another one of the loyal DR pokemon bites the dust. I figured the DR Gyarados would be the one to fight here since they were at the Lake of Rage.

Me: I was going to go that way, but I decided to save Gyarados for a future battle. After all, it was part of the now non-existant battle of Vermillion, so I figure saving Gyarados for later would be a good idea.

Gantz: I see.

Crow: Ralts is definately a good choice here. Once it evolves into Gardevoir, it'll be very tough to beat!

Me: Anyway, time to R&R!


	36. Accidents Happen

Me: Time for another update. This idea was something I've been messing with for a few days now, and I think I found something that'll work for this new idea. Get ready for a barrel of fun as the Prime Primate and the Champ of Chimps, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong appear to help from this point on!

Crow and Servo: (Sings the Donkey Kong theme)

Mallow: Nice touch guys.

Gantz: I hope you found a plausible means to transport them to the pokemon world seeing as you are bringng those two from Congo Bongo.

Me: Relax, I got it covered.

Zane: So, what exactly happens here?

Me: Well, this chapter has some refrences to Gantz's newest deleted scene story. The rest you'll have to see for yourselves.

Ace: Ok, let's get the show started!!!!

* * *

Chapter 36: Accidents Happen

Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, there has been a great amount of activity in recent weeks. Princess Peach had heard unsetteling rumors in the dream world, Subcon, and sent one of her soldiers to investigate. The soldier's report was terrifying to say the least. Luckelly, he along with the help of the new Subconian king's top soldiers was able to settle a major problem. She had also sent a large rescue force, as requested by the soldier who accomplished this task, to go and provide relief for the people of Subcon.

Sadly, the princess could not afford to let Mario go along as Bowser could use his absence along with that of Luigi and Clay's to invade the kingdom and kidnap her. But amongst those who left for Subcon, most of them were trusted friends from other lands wanting to help prevent a possible worldwide disaster from occuring. She also asked for some help in case Bowser were to attack Toad Town when word got out.

Amongst the individuals she invited to protect Toad Town were the members of the Toad Town Dojo (the Master included). The Real World arrivals, namely Mike Nelson, Joel Robinson, Professor Bobo, Observer, and Gypsy also decided to help. Professor E. Gadd also arrived in case his inventions could provide assistance. Others included Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Banjo, Kazooie, and finally Prince Mallow.

When Mario saw DK and his nephew were there, he said, "DK, are you sure it's ok for you to be here? What if K. Rool tries to swipe the Crystal Coconut again?" DK said, "Believe it or not, Cranky said that since the Crystal Coconut has finally recognized my worth after that last adventure, he's being a bit more leniant about my social life. I heard about what happened in Subcon on the news the other day, so I sent Peach a letter explaining the details of Cranky's decision, and she let me and Diddy come down here to help out."

Bobo then said, "Besides, Chunky and Lankey can hold down the fort until he get's back. I came along because after Cranky helped me re-learn my scientific knowledge, I figured a mix of brains and brawn would be beneficial." Observer then said, "Well Bobo, I'm impressed. I guess you aren't as much of an ignoramus as I once thought."

Bobo chuckled, and said, "Well, I try my best and I- HEY, WAIT A MINUTE!!!!!" Mallow then said, "Please calm down! We wont get anything done by arguing!" Peach then said, "Agreed. Since I've invited you all here to help the castle gaurds repel Bowser's troops in the case he'd come to kidnap me again, you are free to wander the castle grounds as you please."

Suddenly one of Peach's gaurds burst into the room, and said, "There's no time for that princess!!!!! Bowser's here!!!!!!!!" As soon as he finished, Bowser literally kicked the door down and walked in. Mike then said, "How many times has Peach been kidnapped? Toadsworth then said, "I've lost count many years ago..."

Bowser then said, "Well well well. Thanks to whatever caused Subcon's decline, I've gotten the oppritunity I need to kidnap the princess!" Mario then said, "Guess again! Luigi and Clay may not be here, but I still am!" Kazooie then said, "Now get out before we decide to make Royal Turtle Soup with you as the main ingrediant!"

Bowser then said to his troops, "Koopa Pack, attack! I'll get Mario out of the way, the rest of you deal with the rest of these freaks! No one is gonna stop me from getting what I want!" The koopa charged at Mario, but he was stopped by Donkey Kong who had grabbed onto his horns, and was pushing back with every ounce of strength he had.

Bowser broke free and tried to slash at DK, but DK delivered a strong punch which connected with Bowser's face. This stunned the koopa long enough to allow DK to throw him into the next room, which happened to be where E. Gadd stashed his dimensional teleporter pod after it sent Crow and Luigi to the pokemon world.

E. Gadd's face paled before he screamed out, "MY TELEPORTER POD!!! IF BOWSER GET'S AHOLD OF THAT THING, WE'RE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE!!!!!" Bowser and DK didn't hear Elvin's screams as they were attacking each other relentlessly. After she slammed a Paragoomba aside with her large head, Gypsy saw the fight between the Koopa King and the gorilla, and said, "It's almost like King Kong VS. Godzilla in there..."

Bowser tried to deliver a downward slash on DK's head, but it missed and hit the teleporter pod's control panel instead. The machine then steadily came to life. Diddy rushed in and covered Bowser's eyes so DK could take the koopa down. As soon as Diddy let go of Bowser, DK delivered three strong punches to Bowser's face, followed by his powerful Giant's Punch which sent Bowser flying out of the castle.

DK was about to howl in triumph when the teleporter pod finally activated, sucking DK and Diddy into the machine as it took off. As for it's destination, the coordinates weren't changed since it's last use. After seeing Bowser being punched out of the castle, his troops fled, fearing the wrath of the great ape, not knowing of the teleporter pod's departure.

Professor E. Gadd then looked like he was about to be sick as he said, "Oh no, this is the worst thing to happen with any of my inventions since my time machine brought back that shroob monster! My machine took a lot of damage during that battle, and I doubt it'll come back in it's condition! As a result, we may never see DK, Diddy, or the other kids who got dragged to that other world ever again!!!!!"

Everyone became very worried at this development. Mario however knew deep inside his younger brothers could come home with the others. It may not be very likely, but he had faith. He knew that if there was one thing plumbers could do was that they could unstop stops, so they could then in turn stop the unstoppable. Using this logic, he knew Clay and Luigi could do the undoable.

-----------------

In the pokemon world, the teleporter pod appeared in the sky just outside of Mahogany Town. When the pod hit the ground, it spat DK and Diddy out of the machine like they were chewed gum. After getting off the ground, DK said, "Oww, where are we?" Diddy looked at the forest they were in, and looked back at E. Gadd's teleporter machine, then said, "It seems that Elvin's machine went out of control..." DK had a panicky look on his face as he said, "That means we could be in another dimension! And it looks like that machine's not gonna be working anytime soon either!"

Diddy was just as worried, and then said, "Oh great, we're stuck here!!!!!! What do we do, DK!?!" DK then said, "Well, the most obvious thing to do is see if we can't find any help." Diddy then said, "Somehow, I think that considering our current situation, doing that may get us in bigger trouble..." DK then said, "What do you mean?"

Diddy then said, "Ok, you know how Mario and Luigi were raised in the Real World? That dimension didn't have talking monkeys like you or me. Sure, they had a gorilla that spoke using sign language, but that still doesn't count compared to what we can do. If we go around asking people for help, what are the odds that we might actually be in a world that doesn't have talking animals?" DK knew Diddy had a point. They had to try and get their information some other way.

DK then noticed the teleporter pod's status screen, and it flashed with a series of numbers as well as a couple of words. Diddy then said, "What's it say?" DK answered by saying, "Galactic coordinates 3856290 sector 3. Planet: Earth, version RBY-GSC-RSE-C-XD-DP..." Diddy gave the screen a blank look, and said, "WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT MEAN!!?!"

DK then said, "I dunno, but apparently we're still on Earth..." Diddy then said, "Remember how other dimensions work DK: There could be an infinate number of planet Earths out there separated by time and space. The Real World was also called Earth, remember?" DK vaugely remembered how the Real World was called Earth since he had only been there once to save Cranky from Mario back when he was just a toddler. DK then tried to see if the machine could give them an easy to understand name for whatever world they were in. The machine only said one word: Pokemon.

Diddy looked at the word, and said, "Pock eeeee mon?! What kind of word is that!?!!" DK then said, "I dunno Diddy, but it seems to be our only clue. Let's check out this forest, perhaps we can find an answer."

----------------------------

Clay and the others at this moment were in a small problem. They were all locked inside a specially reinforced cell inside a Team Rocket base, waiting for their captors to put them out of their misery. Crow then asked, "Ok, how did we get into this mess?" Everyone glared at Servo, who simply said, "What!? You say I had something to do with this!!?!"

Zane then said with a very annoyed tone, "You mean aside from the fact you decided to try and see how far you could shoot rocks from the jets in your hoverskirt, which knocked down a Beedrll's nest, causing the Beedrill swarm to chase us through the forest, causing us to run around blindly, ultimately causing us to stumble across a Team Rocket base where the entire force inside said base rushed out, outnumbering us 100 to 1. Yes, I'd like to know how you got us trapped here!!!!!!"

Servo was about to let out a wise crack of his own, but Ash and Max were able to hold the two off. Misty's eyes flared up in anger when she said, "Knock it off both of you! We're in enough trouble as it is to have you wo start arguing! If you don't stp it, I'll have to beat the crap out of both of you to shut you two up!!!!" Misty could be very scary when she wanted to, so Zane and Servo backed away.

Meriee then finally said, "Well, I studied the metal that makes up the walls, ceiling, and the floor of this cell. It's reinforced titanium mixed with anamantium soaked in a special magical solevent only found in the Mushroom Kingdom..." Clay then said, "Just great. The Dentes Rhohos obviously gave that stuff to Team Rocket." Goombario then said, "They certainly didn't spare any expense in keeping us prisoner."

Brock then said, "At least they left us our pokemon. They figured with such a strong cage keeping us in here, that they had no reason to take them from us when they tossed us in here..." Ash then angrily said, "I bet Team Rocket's gonna take our pokemon, and force use to watch them being subjected to the cruel experiments I heard they do to both humans and pokemon!"

Kooper then said, "Then of course theres the matter of how the Dentes Rhohos make the DR pokemon. We may be unfortunate enough to be forced to see that." Out of all the people on the team, Yoshi and Vivian were taking this imprisonment the hardest. It reminded Vivian of the cold halls of the X-Naut fortress, which although not as scary as the Palace of Shadow, was still a place Vivian would like to forget.

Yoshi and his kind thrive on happiness. The source of their happiness, the Super Happy Tree, bears various fruit which are enriched with positive energy which makes whomever eatsthe various fruits feel genuinely happy. Since Yoshis that come from Yoshi's Island eat most of the fruit that makes up their diet from the Super Happy Tree, the happiness in the Yoshis is pretty much almost indestructable. However, if enough bad vibes gets to a Yoshi, the individual will begin to fall into depression. The only thing that can get a Yoshi out of this state is for one to eat the Super Happy Tree's signature fruit, the Heart Fruit, or for some other joy causing person or object to be presented. In this case, being rescued from this prison would be the only thing that could cheer Yoshi up now.

Seeing the two being so depressed hurt Clay deeply. Yoshi was Clay's closest friend, and could count as another member of his family. Vivian was practically family now that Clay and Vivian are a couple, and that Vivian now lives with the Mario brothers and Krunch. In his mind, he made a silent prayer hoping someone or something would bust them out soon.

Little did they know, DK and Diddy had stumbled upon the base, and saw them through a window. When they pulled away from the window, Diddy said, "Oh man, we gotta get them outta there!" DK was confused about some of the stuff he heard Clay and the others were discussing, and said, "Pokemon? Where have I heard that before...?" Diddy then said, "We have no time to wonder about that DK! We gotta get Clay and the others out of that prison cell!!!!"

DK nodded, and he and Diddy crept around the front of thebase. They saw a couple of Team Rocket gaurds, and decided to play distraction to sneak inside. Diddy rushed out, and as expected the Rocket goons gave chase. What Diddy and DK didn't know was that the Rockets mistook Diddy as an unknown species of pokemon, but that didn't matter as DK crept up behind them, and knocked the Rockets out by slamming their heads together.

Diddy then said, "That seemed to work too well..." DK then said, "We'll worry about that later, we gotta play rescue mission! Do you still have those banana phones?" Diddy took his cap off, and pulled out two walkie talkies that resembled bananas. Diddy then said, "Ok, our code names are just like our make believe secret agent names. I'm Little Warrior, and your Big Warrior."

DK had trouble keeping in his excitement, but was able to prevent himself from blowing their cover. DK then asked, "Ok, this place is bound to have a security system of some kind. Diddy, go and see if you can slip into the base's security office, and disable whatever security system they have. Radio me when you're done, and I'll sneak in, and meet up with you. Be sure you leave the same way you came in to prevent the bad guys from noticing you."

Diddy then said, "Got it! If either of us runs into any trouble, we'll just have to rely on what we do best to get out of danger. Meaning, you beat the gaurds until they see stars, and I run into trouble, I'll try my best to stay safe until you get me out of trouble." DK nodded as Diddy rushed into the base.

When Diddy got inside, he jumped into an air vent and proceeded to crawl everywhere trying to find the security office. Diddy sent a message to DK saying, "Little Warrior to Big Warrior. I'm in the air ducts." DK then said, "Good job Little Warrior! When this is done, it's all you can eat banana cream pies on me!" Diddy continued his way through the air ducts, and he eventually saw the room where Clay and the others were trapped in. Diddy then said, "That security room's gotta be around here somewhere..."

After a few more minutes, he found a room with a large computer with smaller screens showing multiple rooms throughout the base. One of which was the room where Clay and the otherswere locked up in. Diddy radioed DK, and said, "Little Warrior to Big Warrior. I found the security room, but I'll have to wait for the guys running the show to leave before I try anything." DK then said, "I read you loud and clear. Take as much time as you need, but try to get the job done quickly. We still have no idea who these guys are, or what they're up to."

Diddy waited for his chance to strike, and his patience paid off when the Rockets in the room left for their lunch break. After they left, Diddy jumped out of the air duct, and walked up to the computer. He then said to himself, "It's too bad we monkeys aren't as good at computers as humans..." Diddy looked around, hoping that he'd find some kind of master control option. Finally, he found a panel labled 'Security Camera Controls', and saw the on/off switch for all of the cameras on the base. Diddy then said, "Ok Big Warrior, I found the controls! Get ready to break in!"

DK was ready to go as he said, "I can't wait, hurry up and turn off those cameras!!!!" Diddy then hit the button, thus deactivating all security cameras. Diddy also turned off all of the other security protocols just to be safe. Diddy then said, "Ok Big Warrior, your free to enter!" Diddy then heard a voice say, "And who, pray tell, is this 'Big Warrior!?'"

To be continued...

* * *

Ace: Awww man! I hate cliffhangers!!!!!

Gantz: Nice touch having DK and Bowser's battle damage the interdimensional travelling machine enough to cause it to send DK and Diddy to the pokemon world.

Otto: It seems like a convinient plot device to me, but I think it'll be ok.

Me: Well I had to figure a way to get the two into the machine. I think that a simple mistake like that would be enough to send them there.

Otto: I see. But why send them there in the first place?

Me: I wanted to add some kong-sized chaos. Seeing as how you like chaos and disorder, I figured you'd enjoy seeing a full grown 800 pound gorilla beating the crap out of bad guys.

Otto: (smirks) Well, that does sound like fun...

Mallow: I don't like that look...

MMSB: Relax, he wouldn't attack us again after what happened last time.

Me: Anyway, R&R everyone!


	37. Jungle King's Fury

Ace: I wanna see if everyone gets out of this ok! Please hurry!!!!

Servo: Strange, you hadn't had any sodas today...

Ace: (sacasm) Ha ha, very funny Servo.

Me: Ok, time to conclude the events of the previous chapter! Get ready for the Jungle King's Fury!

* * *

Chapter 37: Jungle King's Fury 

Diddy turned around and saw a creepy-looking mongoose with black fur, red eyes and matching stripes on it's head glaring at him. Diddy heard DK say over the banana phone, "Little Warrior, come in Little Warrior. Over!"

All Diddy could say was, "HEEEEEEELLLLLP!!!!!!!!" Diddy ran all over the office, trying to escape as the mongoose was frantically chasing Diddy. Diddy jumped on the computer console, and accidentally hit a ton of buttons, causing the computer to malfunction, thus causing all sorts of trouble all over the base. This inadvertantly unlocked the electronic locks on the cell that held Clay and his friends prisoner.

Clay and the others imedeately ran out of the cage, not caring what happened to set them all free. As they ran down the halls, they saw Rocket Grunts being caled in from all over the base to gather near the entrance as a large gorilla was beating the crap out of every pokemon and Rocket Grunt that tried to keep it from entering. Brock was puzzled by this, and said, "There aren't any gorillas in Johto..."

Clay and his fellow offworlders heard a familiar Tarzan-like howl. This was followed by screams, both human and pokemon as there was a sudden flurry of punching sounds echoing throughout the halls. The heroes ran on ahead to see what was going on, and saw a large gorilla with dark brown fur, wearing a red necktie with the letters 'DK' on the front. As Clay and his friends for the Mushroom Kingdom had expected, it was Donkey Kong.

They watched as Donkey Kong had knocked away twenty Rocket Grunts with a single swipe of his right arm. He then began slamming the ground with his hands as he caused a small earthquake that sent the remaining Rockets into the air. Then DK began pummeling every Rocket with every ounce of strength he could muster.

Servo then said to himself after seeing DK kick one grunt in the stomache, "Ohh, that looked like it hurt..." Luigi then said, "I don't think that's suposed to bend that way..." Crow then said, "Uh, DK, you can settle down now... You've pretty much won this fight. Who am I kidding, KICK THEIR SORRY ASSES!!!!!!" DK looked over to the heroes, then said, "Come on, we gotta get outta here!"

Jessie was about to ask how a Gorilla could speak English, but Diddy Kong ran in yelling, "I could use some backup here!!!!!!" The creature that was chasing him said, "Stand still, ya little hairball!" DK got in between Diddy and the mongoose, and said, "You were saying?" the mongoose, whom we all know as Branz the DR Zangoose, backed up slowly. Something told him this gorilla was more trouble than it was worth.

Zane then said, "So Branz, you had the nerve to face us again, eh?" Zane was about ready to attack Branz, but Clay said, "Hold on Zane. DK, this goon here is named Branz. He takes pleasure in torturing animals, especially monkeys." Branz looked at Clay with fear written all over his face. DK was now glaring at Branz, and he also bared his teeth threateningly. What happened next could only be descriped in only one word: Overkill.

Branz tried to run away from DK, but DK proved to be too fast for the corrupt pokemon. DK began pummeling Branz with even more fury shown when he clobbered the Rockets. When DK was done, DK shouted, "BANANA SLAMMA!!!!" Then he delivered a Giant Punch which knocked Branz clear over the horizen. Before Branz vanished in a small twinkle of light, DK said, "You better think twice before you hurt anymore monkeys on my watch, asshole!!!!!" DK turned to his friends and smiled. He then said, "Sorry if I was rude back there guys." Clay then aid, "No problem. We know how it is."

Crow then said, "Donkey Kong, how'd you get here!? We were in serious trouble, thank you so much for the rescue!" Max then said, "Wait a minute, this is Donkey Kong? The big gorilla who gaurds that Crystal Coconut thing? Wow cool, thanks Donkey!" DK then said to Max, "No problem, kid. By the way, feel free to simply call me DK. Everybody does."

Luigi then said, "Excuse me. Not that I'm not grateful or anything, but what are you doing here?" Diddy then said, "First, let's deal with these guys. Somehow I think that after what I saw while getting to the security office, the cops may want to deal with these guys." Clay then said as he held his cellphone in his hand, "Already covered."

While Clay delt with the police on the phone, DK explained what happened to bring Diddy and himself to this world. They also explained the recent problems affecting Subcon as well. Luigi then said, "Mama-Mia, things don't sound so good back home..." Kooper then said, "I think we need to try and finish this up as soon as possible so we can get home and see what's going on."

DK then said, "That's gonna be a problem seeing as how that teleporting machine is out of order..." Zane then said, "Not to worry. We learned of another way we can get home early on in this adventure. But first, we gotta tell you more about this world."

After explaining what pokemon were to DK, he finally remembered where he heard the name pokemon before, and that was during the Smash Bros. Tournaments. However, he didn't say anything as he didn't know if it would be a good idea to mention these tournaments to the rest of the group. Clay then explained everyone knew about them, so it didn't matter. The heroes also explained what the Dentes Rhohos were, and the DR pokemon as well.

Cambot then said, "Well, with DK and Diddy on our side, we've gotten a little stronger. With DK's muscle, and Diddy's speed and agility, we shouldn't have too much problems against Team Rocket or the Dentes Rhohos trying to cause trouble."

Clay then said,"Yeah, I was thinking about actually inviting DK to help us out when it's time for my next check in call with E. Gadd, and everyone back home." At that moment, Clay's DS Horror began ringing. When he answered it, E. Gadd was on the top screen with a very worried expression on his face. He said, "Clay, have you seen anything unusual lately!?" Clay then said, "If you're reffering to DK and Diddy suddenly appearing, yes we know. Don't worry, they're ok. Sadly, your machine has seen better days..."

E. Gadd then said, "I figured as such..." Clay then said, "But don't worry, we'll still be coming home, with or without that machine! It turns out there are special pokemon that can travel through time and space between this world and a special dimension where they live. I'm sure they can open a portal to the Mushroom Kingdom if they're willing to help."

E. Gadd brightened up, and said, "Oh good! That's great to hear! I'll be sure to tell your brother and the princess imedeately! Good luck kids!" E. Gadd then hang up, and that's when Diddy said, "Well, what do we do now?"

Brock then said, "Well, it looks like you two are stuck here with us for now. Who knows, DK's muscle could be of great help. Also, Diddy's small size and his agility could help keep ahead of our foes easily."

Diddy then said, "DK and I are always willing to help out." DK nodded, and said, "Yeah, these Dentes Rhohos guys need to be put in their place, and I'll be more than happy to slam them into the ground! Same with those Team Rocket losers!"

---------------------

_much later..._

In a helecopter high in the sky, one of the many high-ranked Team Rocket officers, Tyson, was in a very important video meeting with his boss, Giovanii. Tyson said, "I don't see how those kids escaped my base sir, I am deeply sorry..." Giovanii then said, "Those kids are apparently more crafty and cunning than they appear, especially the ones my partner, Kale is so interested in. I don't blame you for this defeat. But I am curious as to who these people are, as your report stated that the majority of those kids, while although matching the descriptons we have, didn't even look human! Some of them could even be mistaken as pokemon judging by their apperance."

Tyson then said, "It seems there's more to our enemies than meets the eye, Giovanii. What do you advise?" Giovanii thought for a moment, and said, "I don't know... I'll get back to you later once I come up with an answer. For now, find that idiot, Branz so we can continue our operation. He was no doubt defeated again after those brats spilled the location of our new Johto base."

At that moment, there was a loud thump on the side of the helicopter. When Tyson looked out the window, he saw a beaten Branz clutching for dear life on the side of the helecopter. The Zangoose then yelled, "PLEASE LET ME IN!!!!!!!!!" Giovanii smirked, and said, "Well, that makes part of our job easier. I wonder what happened to him?" Tyson ordered some of the grunts on board the helicopter to help Branz in, and Branz was eager to be rescued from his current situation.

When questioned about how he wound up here, Branz said, "A crazed ape punched me up here!!!!" Tyson almost started laughing. An ape punched him up here? That was ridiculous! But Branz explained the ape went by the name Donkey Kong, and he was a big gorilla that could possibly scare a Gyarados off if the big ape was enraged enough. The ape also boasted strength that could rival that of ten Machoke. He then explained the punch he was hit with felt like the equivelant of being hit by a train.

Giovanii then said, "Hmmm. Seeing as how Kale seems to know so much about these kids, I'll ask him if he knows about this ape." Branz then said, "Good idea... The one known as Clay seemed to know the primate..." Giovanii nodded before he logged off his computer, leaving the screen on the helicopter blank.

To be continued...

* * *

Everyone: (is laughing uncontrollably)

Gantz: Man, Branz certainly got pounded this time!

Otto: (still laughing)

Mallow: I think he enjoyed this too much...

(phone rings)

Crow: I'll get it. (answers phone. the person on the other end shouts so loudly and angrily that Crow is blown across the room)

Servo: (hesitanly picks up the phone) Hello?

???: GET NUTCASE ON THE LINE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Servo: It's for you, Nutcase.

Me: Yes? Can I help you?

???: You can help me by explaining why I was humiliated yet again in this chapter!!!

Me: Branz, when you got hired on to play the part of one of the villians, you signed an agreement stating that you will not take legal proceedings to pay for any damages done to you during your time with us. One reason for this was that I don't want any trouble. Secondly, this agreement also grants free medical care to deal with whatever injuries you get while on the job. Now stop bothering me, or I'll write you out of the story in the next chapter! (hangs up)

Gantz: Well, that'll shut him up. Hopefully.

MMSB: I'd like to see that idiot try something. I'll knock him outta the park!

Me: Ok, settle down. R&R!


	38. Sinister Metal

Servo: Good afternoon, everybody!

Me: (is on the phone) Yeah, and make that with extra cheese. No anchovies... No, I don't care if it's today's special, I don't want anchovies! Ok, if I see one of those ugly fish on any of the pizzas I ordered when they're delivered, I swear I'll-

MMSB: Yo, calm down! (takes the phone) Sorry about that man, Nutcase cannot stand seafood. Yeah, I agree, whoever put anchovies on today's specials list should be fired. Anyway, just get the pizza here, and make sure there is not even one of those fish on any of the pizzas.

Crow: Sorry about that readers, you caught us while we were ordering lunch.

Zane: Ok, shall we move on with the show?

Me: Sure, let's do this. This new chapter focuses less on the heres, and more of the involvment of the villians. The ones in particular happen to be the Shadow Queen and Haze along with a monster whom for now will remain anonomys until you all read the story.

Gantz: Ah, this sounds interesting.

* * *

Chapter 38: Sinister Metal

"I don't think I'm ever gonna get the hang of this..." Complained Donkey Kong, as he was trying to adjust to his human form bestowed by Clayton and his magic wand. Clay then replied by saying, "Imagine how hard it is for us humans to take our first steps on our legs! It's a lot tougher, let me assure you! You, while although used to walking by now, need to work on standing upright like a human if you wanna look normal compared to everyone else. At least Diddy's having no trouble."

The chimp in question had adapted perfectly to his new form, as he was used to walking upright all the time. He still wore his trademark hat and shirt, but he now wore a pair of blue shorts, seeing as how he was human for now he couldn't parade around a city without pants. DK, seeing as how he was a gorilla, he wasn't used to standing up perfectly straight, and usually had a hunched over stance like other gorillas. There were times he could stand up perfectly straight, but that was usually to fight, and standing erect like humans was unusual to DK at the moment since he now had to do this for reasons other than fighting.

He also had to add other foods to his diet in order to appear as close to being human as possible. However, he never strayed away from plants despite this, so he decided to act the part of a human vegetarian. But it was hard to keep from going crazy over bananas like he usually does.

* * *

**Crow: Don't you mean going ba-**

**Otto: (shoots Crow a death glare) Don't even say it!**

* * *

Diddy then said, "So, where do we go now? I'd say the Johto region is pretty much clear of trouble." Max then said, "Maybe, but it wouldn't hurt to check the rest of the region out before we leave for another. Team Rocket had several bases in Kanto, and since Johto is right next door, who knows how many others there may be." 

Jessie then said, "He has a point. Sadly, due to all of the travelling we've done, neither James, Meowth, or I know of any likely places where a Team Rocket base could be." Meowth then said, "And it's obvious that the boss likely made his way to the secret fallback spot after you ratted out the main base's location." Zane looked at Meowth, and said, "You failed to mention that." Meowth then said, "For several reasons: 1) I have no clue where this place is. That's why it's a secret."

Zane rolled his eyes at Meowth's apparent sarcasm. Meowth continued with, "2) Because of it being a secret, neither James or Jessie knew much about it either. All they know was that the fallback base was to be used only in the case of the chance the cops find out about the main base in Giovanii's mansion. This brings me to point number three: Only the highest ranking members know of the location of the fallback base, so there wouldn't be any chance of any of the low-level flunkies accidentally giving the fallback base's location away. It was also a move to prevent possible spies to cause the boss trouble. But despite that, everyone knew there was a backup hideout, but only a few knew of the location."

Thats when Ash said, "And that gives us the reason to search Johto to find a base that has a lead to the fallback base's location, or the fallback base itself in case it's somewhere here in Johto."

At this time, in a hidden space, our least favorite diobolical duo, Haze and the Shadow Queen were trying to find another way to do away with the heroes. The Shadow Queen asked Haze, "How are we going to accomplish this task? That stupid rainbow bird knows of our presence, and will know if we decide to raise a little hell!" Haze turned to the Shadow Queen, and said, **"That fool can't be everywhere at once. Besides, I did tell him that I'd only concede to his will that one time. He probobly figures the next time I decide to, as you put it, raise hell, those heroes might beable to stand up to whatever I throw at them."**

The Shadow Queen nodded, and asked, "So, what's the new plan?" Haze then said, **"The memories of the ones known as Crow, Servo, and Cambot intrigue me. The most terrifying moment in their lives, with exception of a few of those movies they've watched, was of an evil jet black version of Crow named Timmy."**

The Shadow Queen chuckled, and said, "Timmy? Not a very threatening name if you ask me." Haze then said, **"Timmy, while although evil, was a little crazy. He thought the name Timmy was scary as hell." **The Shadow Queen then asked, "How do you know this?"Haze chuckled, then said, **"Isn't it obvious? Timmy was one of my servents! Here, watch this."**

Haze took his crystal ball, and played back a few clips of the day Timmy appeared on the SOL back in the Real World. They watched as Cambot was attacked in the darkness of the SOL by Timmy. Cambo however could not figure out what it was that attacked him after the ordeal was over. The image switched to a point where Joel was showing Crow, Timmy, and Servo the multipurpose dual levers that were seen in the movie that they were watching.

The Shadow Queen and Haze watched as Timmy shoved Crow into Joel several times, each time Crow being blamed for the attacks. They also watched as Timmy began messing with the levers, which had altered the fabric of space and time as Joel and Servo had changed apperance instantly.

In the theater, they saw Timmy apering out of nowhere, and began pestering Servo relentlessly, which eventually lead to Timmy actually trying to kill Servo when Servo decided to fight back. This was when Haze said, **"This was when Timmy met his demise... I warned him to not under any circumstance let his true nature be discovered unless I said otherwise."**

As the picture show continued, it switched back to a view of the SOL, and they saw Servo glued to the wall muttering, "Kill me... Kill me..." Next, Crow was shown fighting Timmy, and all Servo could say was, "Hey Crow, could you please kill me?" Crow then said, "I'm a little busy here Servo!" The Shadow Queen laughed at the idiocy that she was seeing, but quickly became quiet to watch more.

Crow and Timmy exchanged a few more blows, and Servo kept asking Crow to kill him. Finally, Crow said, "Oh, shut up! The red coats are comin'!!!!" At this moment, Joel, who was in his signature red jumpsuit, armed with a broom in hand, yelled, "Get away from him, you bitch!" Joel then began beating Timmy with the broom, and thats when Servo said, "Fine, don't kill me. I could go for a sandwhich though!" Joel then yelled back at Servo with, "Oh shut up, it's always one thing or another with you!"

The two evil ones watched as Timmy was blasted out of the SOL's airlock, and later landed on Real World Earth. The final clip shown on the crystal ball was of Dr. F and TV's Frank in Deep 13 with a basket. Inside the basket, posing as an abandoned baby was Timmy, who yet again blew his cover when he bit Frank with a second set of jaws cleverly hidden inside of Timmy's mouth. DR F. then finally found a way to kill Timmy, and no one ever had to worry about him again.

After the show was over, the Shadow Queen said, "I see why you'd be mad at him. The idiot deserved to die." Haze then said, **"Yes, but he still struck fear into those idiots. As much as I hate to do it, I'll use some of my power to revive Timmy. Hopefully this time he'll learn from his past mistakes."** The Shadow Queen watched as Haze began chanting in a language she had never heard before. Eventually, a dark mist filed the room. When it faded away, a large egg-like object was seen. Haze snapped his fingers, and the egg burst open. A figure was seen walking out of the egg-like pod. It looked like Crow T. Robot if someone had splashed a bucket of black paint all over him. The Shadow Queen knew at once that this was the infamous Timmy.

Haze then said to Timmy, **"I'm glad that we meet again."** Timmy then said in a nervous tone, "Master Haze!" Haze then said, **"Have no fear. I brought you back from death for a new assignment, not to kill you for disobeying me."**

Timmy was curious about what Haze was talking about, but before he could ask, Haze said, **"My new assignment is this: The fools you knew on the SOL are now living free lives on a world different than the one they orbited around. They now live in a world known more commonly reffered to as the Mushroom World."**

Timmy was suprised, and then said, "Isn't that the world you've been after for some time?" Haze then said,** "Yes, the very same. At this moment, several individuals from the Mushroom World, along with some of the former SOL crew are in a different world from the Real World or the Mushroom World all together. Look into my crystal ball."**

Timmy saw Clay and his friends (and more importantly Crow, Servo, and Cambot) having lunch at a resturaunt in Blackthorn City. Timmy noticed Crow, Cambot, and Servo had human forms instead of robot ones. Haze then said, **"The one known as Clayton Mario is in possession of a magic wand which allows him to turn anything he shoots at to turn into whatever he wants. He gave several non-human beings human forms to prevent panic. What I'm going to do is send you there to try to halt them long enough for my other servents, the Dentes Rhohos, to finish their job." **

Timmy looked at Haze, then said, "The Dentes Rhohos!? You're still wasting your time with them!?! Don't you remember what happened on their last mission!?" Haze growled, then said, **"Yes, I remember it clearly. Prophet was lucky that he was able to get one of the things I needed to have done when he returned, otherwise I would have destroyed him and all of the other Dentes Rhohos a long time ago."**

Timmy nodded, and then said, "Ok, I see. But what's he doing here?" Haze then took a deep breath as he recalled everything Prophet told him after he payed his saurian servent a visit at Team Rocket's fallback hideout. Haze then said, **"His most recent defeat was just a few months ago when I ordered him to try and get the Crystal Stars. He failed miseribly at the hands of those very heroes. His ego got the better of him, and he wanted revenge. He told me his plan how he planned to get rid of the heores when I confronted him a few weeks ago. What he did was he had cast a spell on a watermelon seed to cause it to form a Warp Whistle inside of it as the watermelon grew. Just so happens, the seed in question was cared for by a Beezo named Shy Away, who happens to be a very famous gardener. This resulted in the watermelon to grow exceptionally big, thus allowing him to win 1st prize in the Gelato Beach Watermelon Festival at Isle Delfino. Clay and his friends were vacationing there, and they got ahold of the Warp Whistle where upon using it warped into the world they are in now. Prophet's next move was to turn some of this world's creatures into Dentes Rhohos to strengthen his ranks to overpower the heroes. As much as I approved of his methods, Prophet's goal was unacceptable. After his defeat at the hand of those heroes, I ordered him to stay hidden. But, despite his apparent rebellion, his plan was quite interesting. However, should he fail this time, he will die."**

Haze turned towards Timmy, and said, **"Now, recently I have found a possible problem that may endanger my plans. I thought for sure the spell I used to create the Dentes Rhohos could never be broken until I saw this."** Haze shown Timmy a clip of HO-OH blasting a DR Froslass with a Sacred Fire attack, completely destroying the pokemon. HO-OH then revived the pokemon to be just as it was before becoming a DR pokemon. Haze then said, **"The fate of the Dentes Rhohos may not be that big a deal to me anymore, but I still don't tolerate failure. I want you to go to this world and stir up a little trouble. Take this disguise, it'll help you blend in as well as figure out a way to stall the heroes. And remember: ****DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE BLOW YOUR COVER, OR I WILL PERSONALLY SEND YOU TO THE DEEPEST CIRCLE OF HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Timmy took the disguise, and teleported out of there. The Shadow Queen then said, "I can't wait to see what happens now, heh heh heh heh..."

To be continued...

* * *

Wally: Couple of questions, mate. What did you mean by Timmy having two mouths?

Me: Timmy was a creature that parodied the aliens from the Alien movie trilogy. I remember seeing the alien queen having a second mouth inside the other mouth. It's kinda like the boxing glove inside Clay's hammer if you need a comparison.

Wally: I see. Now, what did Haze mean when he said Prophet was behind the Warp Whistle?

Gantz: That was another idea of mine.

Otto: I don't care Crow, enough of the puns!

Mallow: What's going on?

Zane: Crow and Otto got into an argument over the use of puns.

Crow: Come on, the timing was perfect! Why wouldn't you let me tell my joke!!?!

Otto: Three things you need to know Crow: 1) Puns are the lowest form of comedy. 2) I hate puns because of that. 3) Unlike Joel's habit of ripping your arms off and beating you over the head with them, I can do a lot worse to you if you start telling puns again!

Ace: Enough, both of you!

Me: Ok, R&R.


	39. Double Trouble

Servo: (is holding an odd-looking machine)

Me: What the heck is that?

Servo: This is an old invention Joel, Crow, and I made years ago. It's called the Steve-O-Meter.

Ace: Ok... I'm almost afraid to ask. What does it do?

Crow: Joel built this thing in honor of Steve Allen. There was so many things this guy thought up, Joel made this machine to determine what he had thought up. The end result of our first use of this machine was downright crazy.

Servo: Yeah, apparently according to this thing, Steve already thought up the idea of the Steve-O-Meter! Look: (scans the Steve-O-Meter. The light on the machine flashes, and there's a strange buzzing sound in the air)

Otto: I hope you didn't bring that thing here to annoy us!

Gantz: I'd have to agree with you there... It's a cool machine though.

Me: Ok, we'd better get started with the newest chapter of the fanfic now.

(the Steve-O-Meter goes off)

Crow: Who would of thought it! Steve thought up the concept of fanfiction!!!!!

Crow and Servo: HE'S EVERYWHERE, HE'S EVERYWHERE, HE'S EVERYWHERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wally: Ok, those two seriously need help...

Me: AHEM! Ok, this chapter adds a small twist to the story that a reviewer has stated neded to be put in sooner, but I couldn't think of any place to stick it sooner. In other words, the heroes suffer a small, but still somewhat painful defeat. Read on to see what I mean.

Zane: Ok, it's fanfic sign!!!!!! (Steve-O-Meter goes off)

Otto: Ok dammit, give me that machine!!!!! (chases Servo and Crow)

* * *

Chapter 39: Double Trouble 

The team was making good time after their brief stay in Blackthorn City. While they were in Blackthorn, they had some battles against the resident dragon trainers, and faird quite well. The experiance gained here was hugely bennificial, as some of the pokemon in the group evolved, as well as learned some new moves.

Clay's Piplup evolved into a Prinplup, but Clay found it to be more of a bad thing than a good thing as Prinplup became very self-centered.

Zane's Mankey evolved into a Primeape, which made it tougher for Zane to teach the pig monkey pokemon to control his temper.

Vivian's Teddiursa had also evolved into an Ursaring, and had learned to use the devestating Facade attack.

Brock's Geodude evolved into a Graveler and even learned how to use Stone Edge and Earthquake.

Eventually they arrived in a small town known as Meadow Town, so called because the town was built in a beautiful meadow. As the team walked around town, some of the people were looking at the heroes strangely. At one poing, Cambot said quietly to Brock, "Why are they staring at us like that? We're in our human forms."

Brock then said, "I dunno. I wonder what's going on?" Evntually, an Officer Jenny walked up and said, "Hold it you guys!" The heroes froze, and that's when they saw Jenny rush up and slap a pair of handcuffs on Crow's wrists. Crow stared wide-eyed at this, and said, "What the!? What did I do!!?!"

Officer Jenny then said, "Don't play dumb with me! There's been reports all over town about a man stealing pokemon from their trainers who looks exactly like you! And don't think that cheap disguise is gonna fool me pal!" Crow was too dumbstruck to even argue or fight off Officer Jenny as he was hauled to the police station.

That's when Luigi asked, "What was that about!?" May then said, "We only just got into town! How could she think Crow did anything wrong!?" Servo then said, "Yeah, I know! He's a little twisted, but he'd never steal anything!"

Clay was in deep thought. He said in his mind, 'A pokemon thief who resembles Crow... I hope whoever did it isn't who I think it is...' Clay then said to the others, "Guys, come with me. I may have an answer to our problem."

Later, after Clay explained an event that occured in a past adventure, Ash said, "So you're saying that perhaps Bowser Jr is disguised as Crow like when he disguised himself as you, Luigi, and Mario? If that's the case, how did he get here, and why would he waste his time with us?"

Luigi then said, "Listen kid, with Bowser and his kids, no dirty deed is too small for them to pull. They'd even steal one grape off a bunch of grapes at a supermarket and eat it in front of a security camera. As to how Bowser Jr. could be here, I have no clue... Not only that, why would he be bothering with stealing pokemon?"

Suddenly, the heroes heard someone yelling for help. When they arrived at the scene, they saw a little kid crying. Vivian said to the young boy, "What's wrong?" The kid said, "Some jerk took my Growlithe!!!! It was that no-good pokemon thief that's been running around, I'm sure of it!!!

Ash then asked, "Where did he go?" The kid said, "He ran south of here..." Clay then said, "Ok kid, I need you to come with me to the police station to help someone. After that, wait there with Officer Jenny and we'll get your Growlithe back!"

Clay and the boy ran off tosee Officer Jenny while everyone else ran to the south where the thief allegedly escaped to.

--------------

_At the police station_

Clay and the kid, whose name was Johnny, got to the police station as quickly as they could. When Officer Jenny saw them, she said, "Hey, aren't you one of the people that the thief was hanging around with? What are you doing here?"

Clay then said, "Ok Johnny, tell her what happened." Johnny then said, "Just a few minutes ago, some creepy guy took my Growlithe, and he looked just like the guy in that jail cell! The only difference was the guy looked like a goth with his pale skin and black hair."

Officer Jenny was confused about this information. She said, "Wait, are you telling me that I made a wrongful arrest!? Law enforcement doesn't take too kindly to pranks you know!" Crow then shouted from his cell saying, "Hey here's an idea, why don't you give me a lie detector test! That'll prove I'm innocent!!!!"

Officer Jenny was confused by Crow's outburst. 'If he was willing to take a lie detector test, than he might be telling the truth...' Jenny thought. She then said, "Ok, I think I believe you. Can you tell me where the supposed true thief ran off to?" Clay then said, "My friends ran after the guy, who ran south of where we met this kid. My only question is that can you let Crow come with us? I'm sure he wants to give the crook a piece of his mind."

Officer Jenny then said, "Well, civilians aren't supposed to take the law into their own hands, but it'll save me the trouble of letting him go later if you're telling the truth." Clay then said, "Ok, thanks Jenny. Johnny, go on back to your home, and stay there. We'll get Growlithe back in no time!"

Johnny ran off for his house as he had a feeling this would be dangerous for him. Crow was released from his confinement, and said, "Clay, I owe ya one!" Clay then said, "Forget about that for now, we got work to do!!!"

------------

_Meanwhile..._

The heroes had tracked down the true thief, and sure enough, he looked a lot like Crow when the gold robot was in his human form. The difference was that he was dressed in goth clothes as he wore a black leather jacket, black jeans, black sunglasses, and even had black hair along with pale white skin like a ghost.

Servo began shaking in fear, as this figure seemed eerily familiar. 'A dark-colored human version of Crow... Oh please God, don't let it be him!!!!!!' Servo shouted in his mind. Ash then said to the imposter Crow, "Who are you, and where is everyone's pokemon!?"

The fake Crow then said in a sociopathic voice, "Ah, I've heard much about you kids..." This comment chilled everyone to the bone. Ash shook it off, and repeated his last words. This time with quite a bit of anger in his voice. "You didn't answer my question! Who are you, and where is everyone's pokemon!!?!"

The dark Crow said, "Temper temper. If you must know, those pokemon I stole are on their way to a special location to become another batch of DR pokemon!" Kooper then said, "So your working for the Dentes Rhohos and Team Rocket? That gives us even more reason to take you down!"

The fake Crow then said, "Oh please... You would never be able to defeat me in battle. I also do not work for those idiots. I'm, as you say, a freelance worker. As for who I am, I will remain annonymous for now" The dark Crow heard the voice of Haze say in his mind, **'Nice cover, Timmy.'** The fake human Crow, Timmy answered back telepathically by saying, 'I knew you'd be pleased.'

At that moment, Clay, Crow, and Officer Jenny arrived o the scene. Timmy was suprised to see Crow, but held in his suprise so he wouldn't blow his cover. Timmy said in his mind, 'How did Crow get free!?' Haze then said to Timmy, **'Your last theft gave theose fools the evidance they needed to free him from prison. I think you should come back before your identity is discovered.'** Timmy then said, 'Yes, I definately agree. In fact, I would have retreated even if you had ordered me not to do so otherwise considering the situation.'

Timmy then said to the heroes, "I'm afraid my time here is up for now. I must leave for now, but chances are we may meet again!" Timmy threw a smoke bomb down and blinded everyone as he made his escape.

The heroes felt deflated of their pride upon Timmy's departure. They had failed to get the stolen pokemon back, and they were schedualed to become tools for Team Rocket's forces and unwilling soldiers in the ever growing army of the Dentes Rhohos.

Officer Jenny said, "Those poor kids in town are gonna be crushed when they find out they wont be getting their pokemon back..." James then said, "If it's any consolation, we have some information to pass on in regards to this unfortunate turn of events."

Luigi then said, "I know what you're thinking. Are you sure it's a good idea to tell her this?" Misty then said, "We already have the entire Kanto police force in on this, so I say we let the police force of Johto know as well."

After making sure the coast was clear, the heroes explained the whole story, and Clay even deactivated the human forms on the non-human members of the team as proof. After careful consideration, Jenny understood how serious this was. She then said, "What is it you all want me to do? The best I can do is alert the other Jennys in Johto."

Brock then said, "Couldn't you also let other pokemon law enforcement agencies in on it too? Like the Pokemon G-Men, or the Pokemon Ranger Association? Heck, even the Elite Four groups of Johto, Kanto, Hoeen, and Sinnoh would be good places to get help from."

Goombario then said, "Yeah, we need to figure a way to end this ASAP. We can't just keep going one place to another like this, we have to find out where Team Rocket's hiding! Once we figure that out, we find the Dentes Rhohos, and all the town's stolen pokemon!" Officer Jenny then said, "Yes, I'll alert all of those groups of this info. Of course, you yourselves will likely need to be there too as the story wouldn't be believed otherwise."

Diddy then said to Officer Jenny, "We'll be leaving for New Bark Town now. We'll be staying there for a little while, so if any of those agencies want to talk to us, tell them to contact us there, please." Officer Jenny then said, "Will do. Be careful kids."

With this small, but still painful defeat, the team leaves for New Bark Town. We, the readers may now know the thief's identity, but will the heroes learn of it? Most likely. But the question is when and how will they find out?

To be continued...

* * *

Otto: (catches Crow and Servo, and destroys the Steve-O-Meter with his Shadow Claws) The next time you decide to share one of your inventions, it better be one that isn't as annoying as you two! 

Gantz: Otto, as much as I didn't like that thing, you should know to respect other people's property.

Me: Well, at least that thing wont buzz when we're in mid sentance anymore.

Mallow: I can see why Clay thought the fake Crow would be Bowser Jr. considering the fact this chapter seems to be similar to Super Mario Sunshine plot-wise.

Me: Yeah, that was part of the inspiration. This also gives the heroes something to think about as Bowser would likely not bother with the pokemon world, weither or not if he knew Clay and the others were there. Plus, Servo's gut feeling about who the fake Crow is (despite how obvious to us who it is) helps set things up for later.

MMSB: BTW, there's something I've been meaning to ask. What is Crow's human form? It might be a good idea to tell us for future refrence.

Me: Ah, thanks for reminding me. To go along with the voice he had during the Sci-Fi years of the show, I chose Bill Corbet to be Crow's human form. Anyway, R&R!


	40. Riolu's Mysterious Gift

Me: We're back! Sorry we've been gone so long.

Crow: Yeah, Nutcase had a little writers block for this chapter.

Gantz: I'm glad I came back from my vacation when I did. The idea in this chapter Nutcase used was one I forgot about entirely.

MMSB: If you are all wondering about what Gantz means, he went on vacation to San Antonio some time ago, and then later spent time with his dad. He only just got back the other day.

Servo: Yeah, and he gave us a rude awakening too when he returned.

Me: Just be glad my pokemon weren't the ones that made all that noise Tom. My Rampardos cold have don a lot more damage than Gantz's Infernape. That reminds me, I gotta get a Nintendo USB port sometime so I can finally get WiFi for my DS. Then you and I can finally battle one another, Gantz.

Gantz: That would be a treat. But for now, we have to start the next chapter.

Ace: Ok, I got the food, and don't worry I got caffine free soda for myself this time.

Otto: Good.

Wally: Time for fanfic sign, mates!

* * *

Chapter 40: Riolu's Mysterious Gift

Over the next few days, the group arrived in New Bark Town. They met with Prof. Elm, whom was told everything about Clay and his friends from Prof. Oak. Elm, like Prof. Oak and the other pokemon researchers, was entrusted with Snag Machines in the case pokemon were to be used as weapons like when Cipher started the Shadow Pokemon plan. As a result, Clay and several of the others were now abl to combat the DR pokemon as effectivly as Brock and Ash. They also checked in with Professor Oak on the phone, who was kind enough to upgrade everyone's pokedex seeing as how the heroes were encountering pokemon more commonly found in the Sinnoh Region.

Clay then checked in with Professor E. Gadd on the DS Horror. When the small professor appeared on the top screen, E. Gadd was seen in his pajamas. He then asked himself, "What time is it? Oh my, 10:30 AM!? I overslept!"

Clay then said, "Anything wrong professor?" E. Gadd then said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I was up late last night working on an important experiment for when you and your friends come home to help with the Subcon restoration effort, but I stayed up too late. Anyway, how are things?"

The professor poured himself a cup f coffee as he listened to Clay's report on the current situation. Clay said, "Well, things have been kinda quiet on our end since Donkey Kong and Diddy arrived. Although, the other day, someone who resembled a goth version of Crow's human form was stealing pokemon. Crow nearly wound up in prison, but we cleared his name. The imposter got away sadly, and the stolen pokemon were sent to the Dentes Rhohos so they could be made into more DR Pokemon."

Professor E. Gadd then said, "Oh my, that's horrible! How are the DR Pokemon you have in your care att he moment?" Clay smiled, and said, "We met a powerful mythical pokemon named HO-OH, and he used his powers to restore the DR pokemon we captured into the pokemon they once were. We met a couple of new onse since then, but nothing major has come our way."

Professor E. Gadd then said, "Ah, that's good to hear. I hope you kids finish up soon. The Subcon restoration team really needs the help of the Mario brothers." Clay then said, "Got it professor, over and out." Clay turned off the DS Horror, and rejoined the group as they talked about their next move.

In the distance, Branz was spying on the heroes. Branz put away his binoculars, and said to a shaded figure behind him, "Ok, here's the plan: You go in and blend in with those idiots. Fool them into thinking you're the one whom you say they are! Lure them into the ambush we set up, and they'll be done for!" A laid-back, yet sinister voice replied with, "You've got it Master Branz."

Branz then said, "In order to make this look convincing, I need to make a little light show." Branz held a paw to the sky as he created a burst of light overhead. This was not unnoticed by the heroes. When they began coming in to investigate, Branz made a second, identical burst of light. He then said to his minion, "Ok, my part's done, now go and bring them to me and the rest of the pack!"

Branz disappered in a burst of dark flames as the figure he spoke to walked out from the forested area he was hidden in. The figure was revieled to be a human with brown hair, a bright red jumpsuit, and sneakers. The nametag on the jumpsuit had the word Gizmonic as well as the name Joel Robinson. Joel had a sinister smirk, which vanished when the heroes arrived.

The robots were the first to react. Servo said, "Joel!? What are you doing here!?!" Joel then said, "Professor E. Gadd built another one of those teleporter pods, and I came to see how things were going."

Joel noticed Riolu was looking at him intently. Joel gave the pokemon a subtle glare before Clay said, "Well, it's a good thing you came along. The robots need a little fixing up." Servo then said, "Yeah, my hoverskirt needs a little tune up. I haven't been as mobile as I usually am lately."

Crow then said, "And I seriously need some 10W30. I've been a little stiff in the arms, and my neck's been cramping up a little." Joel stammered a little, saying, "I-I left my tools back at the lab, sorry guys..."

When Joel walked with the others back to Prof. Elm's lab, Crow said to Servo, "It isn't like Joel to forget his tools..." Servo then said, "Yeah, how could he forget his tools and your oil?" Cambot then said, "He's probobly had some other things on his mind." Servo then said, "Maybe your right."

Later, the team was getting ready to head to their next destination. They decided to check the Ruins of Alph to try and secure it so the Mushroom Kingdom visitors could get home with the help of the Unown.

As they traveled down the road to Cherrygrove City, Joel said he heard about a shortcut to Violet City from Professor Elm. Ash then said, "I don't remember hearing about any shortcut to Violet City..." Brock checked his map, and said, "According to the map, there isn't one at all." Joel then said, "The map is obviously outdated. The shortcut was put in a few weeks ago. It'll help cut the time by at least half."

This was welcom news. Ash, Brock, and Misty had gotten lost several times along the way to Cherrygrove before getting to Violet City. This shortcut was welcome news to them Riolu was suspicious however. 'Why am I so suspicious about this guy?' Thought Riolu. 'He's the guy who built these robots, so I should be able to trust him. Why can't I get that feeling of unease out of my mind...'

Riolu got his chance to relax when the group stopped to rest their legs from all the walking. Riolu decided to take a page from Zane's book and decided to meditate to calm himself. During this time, his senses hightened, but along with it, his suspicion about Joel grew. On instinct, he brought his head up, and without opening his eyes, stared at the group. He saw a peculiar blue aura surrounding everyone but Joel. The aura around Joel seemed unholy, and evil. Riolu then regained his senses, and said to himself, 'What was that about!? What was with those auras around everyone, and why was Joel's different?'

Riolu decided that he'd best keep an eye on Joel for now. The suspicion Crow and Servo had began to grow as Crow said, "Something isn't right, Servo. My eyes say I see Joel, but my judgement protocols say something isn't right!" Servo then said, "I believe ya Crow. Just a minute ago, I tried to offer him some waffles, and he turned them down! Joel loves waffles, why would he turn them down!?"

Normally Cambot would be skeptical about the discussion at hand, but Cambot realized Servo had a point. Joel would never turn down waffles. It wasn't until Clay called Prof. E. Gadd to check in with him once again did anyone realize something was amiss.

When Clay checked in with E. Gadd, he saw Joel working in the background behind the aging professor. Clay's face was a mixture of shock and confusion. He was snapped out of it when the professor said, "Clay? What's wrong?" Clay looked back towards the others, "Joel" in particular, and then said to the professor, "Excuse me for a minute professor."

Clay walked up to the robots, and told themwhat he found out, and the robots added to his evidance with their gut feeling. Riolu overheard, and realized his suspicions were correct. That's when Servo said, "How do we get this phoney Joel to confess?" Clay then said, "Leave it to me."

Clay pulled out the DS Horror again, and quietly spoke to E. Gadd, and Joel to tell them Clay's idea. That's when Clay walked up to the fake Joel, and said, "Say Joel, Servo told me you once planted a fake memory in Crow's mind a long time ago as a joke. The joke was something about an acronym regarding Crow's name, but I forgot what it was, could you tell it to me again?"

The fake joel was sweating profusely. That's when he said, "Uh, Crazy Robotic Obsolete Wackjob?" Clay, Crow, Servo, and Cambot glared at the fake Joel, then Clay pulled out the DS Horror, turned up the volume to it's highest setting, and that's when the voice of the real Joel said, "WRONG! IT WAS CYBERNETIC RADIO OPERATED WOMAN!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone stared at the DS and back at the fake Joel, and that's when the fake Joel said, "Damn, my cover's blown!!!!!!" Riolu hit the fake Joel with a Quick Attack, which threw the imposter into a tree. The fake Joel then morphed into a little blob with the markings o a DR pokemon. That's when Max said, "It's a DR Ditto!"

Kooper then said, "Well that explains things. I learned these guys can chane their DNA structure to look like any creature they want. They can even morph into inanimate objects too."Servo then yelled, "GET HIM!!!!" Servo was the only one to actually charge the DR Ditto, but he put up an incredible fight against the pokemon as the two kicked up a large dust cloud, thus obscuring everyone's vision.

When the dust cleared, there were two Tom Servos! Crow smirked, and got a snag ball ready in his new snag machine, and said to the two Servos, "Ok, here's how we tell em' apart! Servo, what's in your underpants collection?"

One of the two Servos chuckeled evilly, and then yelled, "342 pairs of coton boxers and NO duplicates, 78 pairs of silk boxers, 702 pairs of high-cut briefs, 55 pairs of low-cut briefs, 7 banana warmers, 1 pair of home of the whopper brief, and 1 knitted pair of Joe Naimith slingshot brief prototype!!!!!"

While everyone, plus the now revealed fake Servo, were stunned by the contents of Servo's underpants collection, Crow quickly captured the DR Ditto. Servo then began yelling, "I WON!!! WOOHOO!!!!!!! WOO WOO WOO WOO WOO!!!!!!" Servo kept on cheering himself on as Jessie said, "I don't see why we need any Servo at all..."

Servo kept on cheering until Riolu bashed him with his tail to shut him up. Zane then said, "Thanks Riolu. Bubble gum head was getting on my nerves." After Servo quieted down, Luigi said, "What do we do now? We can't keep taking this shortcut... That's when Diddy said, "I have an idea!"

----------------

Much later, the DR Ditto walked into the ambush area, disguised as Joel once more. This time, it dragged a large box behind him. Branz had invited Kale out to declare victory for their race, but he and Branz and several other DR pokemon walked out of their hiding places wondering about the box. The DR Ditto said, "I decided to take a little creative liberty in sealing the meddlers in this box to literally hand over to Master Kale as a present."

Branz smiled at hearing this, and said, "Well, you didn't do as you were told, but you still accomplished your mission. I'll give you points for creativity." Kale smirked, and then asked, "Can you open the box so I can rub defeat into the faces of those fools?" The DR Ditto seemed hesitant, but remembered what Chicky the Mightyena said to him before he was forced to drag this box over.

**Flashback**

_"If you even THINK about telling that traitor, Branz about what's in that box, I'll rip you apart!"_

**End flashback**

He stood back as Branz and the other DR pokemon crowded around the box as Branz opened it up. Just before the box opened up fully, Kale said, "You kids thought you could defeat us. Now you will face the fate that all other people shared when they thought they could defeat us! Prepare to di-"

Kale stopped talking when the box opened enough for everyone to see the contents of the box. Branz and the rest of the group saw what looked like over a dozen wind up toys designed to look like spherical bombs with white eyes painted on. Branz said, "What the hell is this?" Kale's face paled, as he knew what these things were.

The toy-like object in Branz's hands began beeping loudly, and the fuse on it's head lit up. The others in the box followed the first. Kale then yelled, "Drop that at once Branz, and everybody run!!!!" It was too late. The Bob-Ombs exploded, and the blast was strong enough to blow them clear to the other side of Johto. As they flew, Branz and Kale said at the same time, "I'LL GET THOSE BRATS FOR THIS!!!!!!!"

After that, the DR Ditto said, "I'm deeply sorry Masters..." He was then recalled by Crow, whom he along with everyone else watched the fireworks go off when the Dentes Rhohos went flying off over the horizon.

To be continued...

* * *

Otto: HAHAHA! Nice finish!

Ace: Say, wasn't the ability Riolu had the same as the ability used by Lucario in Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew!?

Me: Yeah, that's the one!

Wally: Now I'm beginning to see why the Dentes Rhohos were afraid of Riolu.

Gantz: There'll be more aura reading in the future. BTW, I liked the aura you gave the fake Joel. And I see Servo's underpants collection is finally revealed.

MMSB: That is just wrong man...

Servo: Says the robot built to look and act like a certain Echidna who's obsessed with a giant emerald.

MMSB: (punches Servo out of the room)

Servo: (cries)

Crow: Oh, good one MMSB!

Me: Hang on Servo! R&R everyone! (rushes off to help Servo)


	41. Ambush

Me: Ok, Gantz and I have done some work on how the next few chapters would pan out, and here's our decision! PokeMario will soon be completed, meaning the final confrontation is not long off! In honor of this, I decided to kick things off by doing what some readers may have been dying for in this story as of late, and that is suspense.

Crow: Well, suspense is good.

Servo: Yeah, but this story was intended to be humorous, so one could never expect too much drama out of this kind of story. After all, we robots from MST3K are ment to be in a comical enviornment. A little drama is good, as long as the drama helps the laughter along.

Zane: Well, what happens here anyway?

Gantz: You'll have to wait and see. Nutcase came up with a good plan here considering how the next few chapters will play out.

Mallow: Well, let's get started, shall we?

* * *

Chapter 41: Ambush 

In HO-OH's tower in Ecruteak City, the monks who watched over the Tin Tower were busy with what they were assigned to do when they started working there. That ment protecting HO-OH with their lives from unwanted visitors, and to help HO-OH with his daily needs. He may have been immortal, but HO-OH was still a pokemon, and had needs like any pokemon. Amongst those needs was food. Right now, HO-OH was busy eating his lunch, which consisted of various fruits found all over the world.

While he was eating, a terrifying vision came into his mind. He saw a dark shadow approaching the heroes he asked to save this world from Team Rocket and the Dentes Rhohos attack the group, and when it vanished HO-OH noticed a few people were missing. Clay, Zane, Jessie, James, Meowth, and most importantly, Ash. HO-OH was both scared and angered by this vision, and thought, 'I'm sure that shadow is reffering to those dark ones who invaded this world. I must warn the kids of this danger, especially young Ash.'

HO-OH told the monks to leave, and he flew from the tower in the direction the heroes currently were. As he flew, HO-OH said to himself, "I only hope that I wont be too late... God in heaven, my master, please aid me in my arrival so I may stop this evil from getting the upper hand!" HO-OH kept flying southward to where he felt the heroes were at this moment. Sadly, he would find he would be too late.

-------------------------------

A few days following the day of the fake Joel, the heroes arrived in the Ruins of Alph where Prof. Oak said Unown are said to appear. Of course, the chance they'd run into one was slim to none, but they had to try anyway.

After a complete search of the ruins, they couldn't find anything. Max said, "Man, I can't believe we couldn't find anything..." Cambot hovered over to the group, and said, "The closest thing I could find were these stone statues of each individual Unown, plus these hyroglyphs modeled to look like them."

Jessie then said, "Well, we still need to fight those demons, so we probobly shouldn't worry about this right now." Lucy then said, "I'd have to agree with you on that." Zane was looking off into the distance, and said, "I'm gonna take another look around." Clay volunteered to go with, along with Ash. They hoped to find some clue as to where to find the Unown around here. As they left, no one noticed a few Team Rocket grunts plus one of the higher ranked goons, known as Tyson, lurking about in the woods nearby.

Tyson said to himself, "Soon those kids will have no choice but to surrender!"

---------------------------------

As Ash, Clay, and Zane searched, they once again couldn't find anything. Clay then said, "What's it take to get them out of their dimension, huh!?" Ash then said, "I have no idea unfortunately. Some say some puzzle needs to be solved before they appear. I hand't seen anything like that around here."

At that moment, they heard a voice say, "And you're not gonna find that puzzle, because you brats are coming with us!" Zane got on the defensive, while Clay brought out his hammer. Ash, having figured by now that hoping some other idiot wanted to cause him trouble was nothing more than a pipe dream, yelled out with, "Ok Team Rocket, were are you!?"

The three suddenly felt something stick into their arms, like a needle. When they looked at their arms, they saw tranquilizer needles stuck in their arms. Before they could react, they fell asleep due to the sedatives. Tyson walked out of the bushes, flanked by two grunts, each of them armed with tranquilizer rifles. Tyson then said, "We got you now! All that's left is to deal with those traitors!"

The three friends were dragged off, relieved of all their pokemon, and were thrown into a truck as the Rockets drove to their hideout. However, Zane's Riolu was able to slip away before the ambush, and ran back to the group to warn them.

------------------------------

A while later, Crow said, "They've been gone too long." Diddy then said, "Ok, DK and I'll go find them." DK then said, "Got it, little buddy. Let's go." Before the two kongs could move, a fine blue powder settled over the group. Kooper then said, "What the? What is this?" Brock then said, "It's Sleep Powder! Don't brea-" Brock didn't get the chance to finish his sentance as he fell asleep. Soon, everyone else did too.

When Tyson and his men arrived, he said, "Ok men, take these three with us back to the base, and relieve all their pokemon too." One of the grunts then said, "What about the others? What if they try to interfier when they wake up?"

Tyson then said, "Please, with their friends Clay, Zane, and Ash in our custody, plus these losers and all of their pokemon, they'll have no choice but to give up the chase! My promotion is assured, as well as the rest of you. Move out!" The Rockets took Jessie, James, and Meowth along with all of the rest of the pokemon the group had captured.

When Riolu got back, he saw he was too late, and began to cry. Finally, HO-OH arrived, and saw he was too late as well, and was pained to see Riolu's suffering. He quickly screeched loudly to awaken the team, and to get Riolu to stop crying.

When they saw HO-OH, the rainbow bird said, "There's no time to explain! Your friends are in grave danger, and now's the time to end this battle once and for all! Team Rocket and the Dentes Rhohos will not be allowed to get away with their wicked plans any longer!"

HO-OH rarely get's angry, but when he does, he wont stop until he sees whatever wrong commited has been resolved. HO-OH then summoned his servents, Raikou, Entei, and Suicune as they planned what they were going to do next.

------------------------

When he woke up, Ash was strapped down to a large metal table. He looked around and saw his friends Clay and Zane were already awake, and seriously pissed off. Zane then said, "When I get my hands on those Rockets, I swear I'll kill them for this!" Clay then said, "Oh no you don't, not unless I get to them first! First I'll break every bone in their bodies, THEN I'll ki-" Clay was cut off when a man walked through the door. He appeared to be in his early thirties, had black messy hair, and wore black-rimmed glasses. His face seemed somewhat psychotic judging by the smirk and the look in his eyes. His black jumpsuit had a badge that had the phrase 'Deep 13' written on it. There was also a nametag on his suit saying, "Hello! I'm Larry!"

The man then said in a cheerful tone, "Hi, I'm Dr. Laurence Erhardt, but everyone calls me Larry. I'll be the one inflicting cruel experiments on you today!" When Clay heard Larry's introduction, he felt more creeped out than he ever was before. This man's voice, aside from the cheerful tone, was too high-pitched for a man his age, and the tone was full of lunacy. To make matters worse, he had a feeling he had heard that name somewhere before, but couldn't place it right now.

Ash then yelled, "You'd better let us out of here!!!!!!" Larry then said, "And why would I do that!? You brats have been causing my friends trouble for too long! Not only that, you three have qualities no other human has, and the boss graciously let me spearhead the experimentation that will be done to you to determine what makes you kids so unique so we can take measures to prevent little rugrats like you from messing with us ever again! Now, time for the brain probe!"

At that moment several helmets which resembled plungers slowly moved down. Clay then said, "You have got to be kidding me..." Zane quickly said, "I don't think my insurance doesn't cover brain probing." Ash and Clay quickly copied Zane's strategy, hoping to throw the kooky scientist off. Larry then said, "Oh my, that would be a problem... I'd better check the stuff the others confiscated off of you to search for some form of insurance documents then."

When Larry walked away, Ash said, "Wow, I can't believe he fell for it!" Zane then said, "Sadly, I was only half joking about that. Ever since I started travelling, I caried all my insurance documents with me in the case of emergency." Clay then said, "Crap, so do I. And while although obvious that no insurance I know of covers the likelyhood of injury or death done by mad scientists, Larry there is gonna see that our insurance doesn't cover brain probing, and will likely do it anyway!"

A few minuts later, Larry returned and said, "Shoot, your insurance polocies don't cover brain probing... That means I can't do it to you guys. Perhaps we should ask one of the more corrupt insurance companies if they could do a special insurance form for Team Rocket?" The three friends were suprised Larry admitted defeat so easily. Zane then said wishfully, "So, can we go?" Larry then said, "Yes, you can go- I mean no way! You are my prisoners, and you will be tested! Any final questions?"

The three friends looked at each other fearfully, but Ash's gaze fell upon a large glass dome with a microchip inside it. There was a sticky note on the dome saying, "DO NOT TOUCH!!!!!!". Ash then asked, "What's that over there under that dome?" Larry looked over to where Ash indicated, and Larry said, "Seeing as how you kids can't go anywhere, I'll be glad to tell you! That microchip contains plans for an exremely powerful bomb I call the Galactic Bomb. So called because it's a bomb that is the man made equivalent of a supernova! Although, it's on a much smaller scale."

This scared Clay even worse than the thought of being jabbed with needles and IVs by this madman. He then said, "Are you crazy!? What in lord's name were you thinking when you made that!?! You could destroy half of New York with that kind of power!!!!!!!" Larry then said, "I was bored the day I came up with the plans, so lay off. Besides, even I knew how dangerous this was so I have it locked under that glass dome. I mentioned this to my superiors, and they even realized how bad this could be, so they designed a special lock only I can open. You don't have to worry about this thing falling into the wrong hands. At least, ones worse than us that is!"

Clay didn't know weither to be relieved or terrified, so he just kept quiet. Zane then said, "Look, just let us go and give us our stuff back! We wont press charges against you, but the rest of Team Rocket will still have to fall." Larry then said, "I'm very sorry, but I can't." Ash then said, "And why is that?" Larry then seemed pained to talk anymore, and all he said was, "I-I-I just can't!!!! I truly am sorry kids, I wish I could do something but I'd be in more trouble than those three traitors if I did."

Zane then said, "Traitors!? What do you mean?" Larry then said, "After we captured you, we also captured the ones known as Jessie, James, and Meowth to be tortured for betraying Team Rocket." The three friends looked at each other, and that's when Ash asked, "What about the others in our group!? If you did anything to Misty, Pikachu, or the others, I'll-" Larry then interupted by saying, "Well I have good news and bad news on that. The good news is that your other friends were left behind where they were found. Bad news, all of your pokemon were confiscated. Again, I'm sorry..."

After so many years of thwarting Team Rocket, Ash's worst fear finally became reality. Clay and Zane were equally saddened by this, and were begining to wonder how'd they get out of this one.

-------------------

Back with the rest of the heroes, Luigi was going crazy over Clay's disapperance. "Mario, Peach, and mama are gonna kill me! We gotta get Clay and the others back, but how!?!!!?" Brock then said, "Yeah, we hadn't found any leads as to were the Team Rocket Fall Back hideout is. Clay, Ash, and Zane are most likely there right now."

Max then said, "And without the help of the pokemon, we wont exactly be able to fight effectively. Even with Kooper, Goombario, Luigi, Meriee, Vivian, Yoshi, and Riolu, we wont have a very easy time..." Entei chuckled, and then said, "In case you have forgotten, we're on your side. It wont matter that your friends are not with us, although saving them is a must."

Meriee, who was holding Riolu, then said, "We have to do something fast... I'm very worried about our friends, and Riolu's going to pieces over Zane's abduction..." After Meriee finished her sentance, Riolu jumped from her arms and rushed into the forest on his own. Crow then yelled, "Hey Riolu, get back here! I know your worried about Zane, but we gotta stick together here!" Crow's words fell on deaf ears as Riolu rushed to where Zane, Ash, and Clay were captured.

When Riolu got there, he saw the tranquilizer darts on the ground. The sight of these darts, which brought down his adoptive father and his two friends filled him with rage, and sadness. With this, he felt the need to get stronger. At that moment, he noticed he was glowing brightly. He knew he had to be evolving.

When the other heroes arrived, they saw Riolu evolve into a much more impressive and imposing figure. Riolu was now four feet tall, and had well developed arms and legs.His eyes, while they retained the innocence they had before Riolu had evolved, were now more determined and ferice. Brock then yelled, "Riolu evolved into a Lucario!!!!" When Riolu spoke, his voice was now much deeper to show his maturity. He then said, "I have awakened at last. I'm glad to be back."

That's when Meriee asked fearfully, "W-W-What do you mean?" Lucario then said, "I may be to you just a Lucario, but I was offered a choice some time ago. That choice was to remain with the spirit of my old friend and partner, Sir Aaron in the afterlife, or to come back to life to save the world from another disaster. With encouragement from Sir Aaron, I decided to be reborn as my pre-evolved form to assist you. However, my soul was not fully awake until now."

May then said, "Wait, Sir Aaron!? You mean your the same Lucario we saw before!?!!" Lucario chuckled, and said, "Correct. And as I said before, it's great to be back! Now, by studying the bits of aura left behind by our friends, I can tell were our enemies have taken them. Let's go. We don't have time to waste!"

Lucario rushed to the northeast and the heroes quickly followed. HO-OH flew up close to Lucario, and Lucario said, "Thank you for the second chance." HO-OH then said, "You're welcome." HO-OH flew up high, and let out another screeching roar, and suddenly a large flock of bird pokemon of various species appeared. HO-OH told the bird pokemon to give the heroes a lift to their next destination as Lucario led the group on foot with HO-OH's servents, the legendary beasts on foot. HO-OH then said to himself, 'It is time.'

With the knowledge that the Riolu that hatched from Zane's egg is the reincarnation of the Lucario whom assisted Sir Aaron so long ago, combined with that same Lucario's aura reading ability, the heroes may have all they need to save Ash, Clay, Zane, Jessie, James, Meowth, as well as all of ther pokemon and the world. But this battle is far from over.

To be continued...

* * *

Crow and Servo: DR. ERHARDT!!!?!!!?

Zane: You know this guy?

Servo: He was the guy who originally worked with Dr. F before TV's Frank came onto MST3K!

Crow: And as a result was one of our original tormentors on the SOL!!!! Nutcase, what gave you the idea to do this!!?!

Me: I was watching one of the season 1 MST3K episodes on YouTube when I remembered that when season 2 started that Larry Erhardt vanished. I decided to make it to where Larry found himself in the Pokemon world, and joined Team Rocket. Many of their crazy inventions spawned from Larry's deranged mind since he joined the Team Rocket science division. However, part of him does resent Team Rocket as he prefered to work independantly than to take orders. He may have worked under Dr. Forrester, but even he was a little lenient compared to the likes of his superiors.

Zane: So THATS why the Dentes Rhohos were so bent on getting rid of Riolu's egg! It housed the soul of the same Lucario from the Lucario and the Mystery of Mew movie!

Mallow: And with his aura reading ability, it seems we'll learn the location of the Team Rocket fallback hideout!

Ace: The Galactic Bomb from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl was made by this idiot!!?! And he did it because he was bored!!?!!!!???

Wally: Calm down, Ace!!!

Otto: An interesting twist. Kinda dark, but there's still hope. Interesting choice putting Larry in there. I should have seen something like that coming since you already used Dr. Forrester. Who's gonna be appearing next? Pearl Forrester? Or even TV's Frank perhaps?

Servo: As long as Torgo doesn't appear, I'll be fine.

Crow: Ditto.

Gantz: Who?

Me: Don't ask, please. R&R!


	42. Saved by Death

Wally: This was quick...

Crow: Another update so soon?

Me: Well, this is a rather short chapter that sprouted up as a result of thinking of how Jessie and James's current situation should pan out.

Gantz: How short is it?

Me: Only 920 words.

Servo: Well, you did short chapters before, and they worked well.

Me: True, although this one is pretty dark in nature. I'm sure Otto will like this one a lot.

Otto: (smirks) Really? Heh heh heh...

Ace: Oh great, he's in creepy mode again!

Mallow: No time to worry about that now, it's fanfic sign!

* * *

Chapter 42: Saved by Death 

Jessy and James were in serious trouble right now. They were being tortured by many of their former comrades while Meowth was taken to where the other pokemon were being held. The primary torture being done to them was one that was as old as the human race itself, but still dangerous and lethal: Whipping. Yes, whipping. The art of striking a person with a long line of teathered leather.

Jessy and James were in serious pain, but they remained stoic and defiant to their captors. The one in charge of this assignment said to the two former Rockets, "If you apologize for betraying us, we'll stop. But you will be forced to destroy your so-called friends to be let back in our ranks."

Jessie, being as headstrong as ever, said, "Go to Hell, asshole!" James then said, "We left the team to save ourselves! Even if we die at your hands, we'll be better off!" The executive who was in charge of the torture session said, "So be it. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for traitors like you, so farewell."

Before a second squadcould do anything to kill Jessie and James, a dark sounding voice said, "You should talk, human!" At that moment, a dark figure appeared. It wore a jet black cloak, and the figure held a large scythe. The figure then said, "You will not harm these innocent souls any longer! And you yourselves shall pay for your crimes, especially since you were foolish to join the likes of the Dentes Rhohos!"

The Rocket Executive said, "Who are you!? And how'd you get here!!?" The dark figure then pulled back his hood, reveiling nothing but a skull. The skull then said, "I am known by many names, but most are simply an alias so I can blend in with your kind to do my work when I have to. My true identity is the Grim Reaper, the Harvester of Souls! Or you can simply call me Death!"

Jessie and James were terrified by the newcomer, but Death said, "Fear not young ones, you are not who I am after. After I am done bringing judgement to these fools, I shall set you free." The Rocket executive said, "Fat chance, bone-face! Everyone, attack!" The other Rockets unleashed a hail of bulletes on Death, but he blocked them all with some psychic force, and sent the bulletes back, killing al the Rockets other than the executive. The man's eyes were wide with fear as Death walked calmly up to him. Death's eye sockets began glowing with an eerie red light, then he said, "What goes around, comes around." Death poked the executive, and the man fell dead on the ground.

Death turned to Jessie and James, and said, "Now that that's over. Time to help you two." Jessie then said in a fearful tone, "W-w-w-w-why are you helping us?!!?" Death then said, "The ones you know as the Dentes Rhohos are beings more evil than you could ever comprehend. For many millenia, these beasts have relished a false victory against me where they stole a skill from me that reduced me to the skeletal state you see before you. This power made the demon dinosaurs immortal, and if they were defeated by mortal hands, they'd heal in a matter of hours, thus making them invincible! They also grew too powerful for me to stop, so I had to wait for a long time for someone to finally destroy them. The power they stole should never be held by those with dark intentions. I have been waiting for so long for the chance to finally get my revenge, and now thanks to you and your friends, I can finally see the hands of fate dealing a well-deserved fatal blow to those monsters."

James then said, "Well, that explains a lot... I guess those legends Luigi and Crow told us when they came here to help us were true after all." Death only nodded at James's statement, and then said, "However, in your current condition, you are in no way fit to help fight. I shall use some of my power to fix you kids up, so you can leave." After Death mentioned those words, a black glow snaked it's way towards the two former Rockets, and healed all the cuts and buises as well as repaired the damage done to their clothes. Death then carefully cut the binds on Jessie and James's arms which held them to the cieling.

James then said, "Thank you so much for everything!" Death smiled, or at least tried to, and said, "Think nothing of it. I was ordered to help you anyway. Of course, I would have helped you even if I was ordered not to, as I want to see the Dentes Rhohos suffer for their sins personally! Now, as for your partner, Meowth, he as well as all of your friends other pokemon are held in a cell just down the hall from here. All of your things are there too, including the bags owned by Clay, Ash, and Zane. Use the power up items from Clay and Zane's world to save the pokemon from being turned into DR pokemon. If your friends ask how you escaped, just tell them you were saved by death."

Death faded out as he chuckled at his morbid joke leaving Jessie and James to find the pokemon as well as Clay, Ash, and Zane.

To be continued...

* * *

Ace: (is out cold) 

Gantz: Uh, I think you went overboard...

Me: I wanted to go over the top this time.

Gantz: Really? Well, you did a good job here then.

Otto: Wow, when you said it was dark, I wasn't expecting that! Great work here!

Zane: So Jessie and James are gonna save the pokemon using my items? Well, considering the situation, I certainly don't mind.

Me: Ok, R&R!!!


	43. Larry's Torturous Experiments?

Crow: Another day, another update.

Me: Ok, this chapter is quite humorous, especially at the beginning.

Gantz: How so?

Me: Well, Larry tries to subject Clay, Zane, and Ash to inhumane tests, but the tests themselves are more lame than a Roger Corman movie.

Servo: Oooooh, burn!

Then we have Servo, Crow, and Cambot who then attempt to free the three young men, and that's when another comedic bt forces Clay into a situation his brother Luigi usually gets himself into.

Gantz: Ah, this sounds entertaining then.

Ace: Popcorn's ready!

* * *

Chapter 43: Larry's Torture-filled Experiments? 

While Jessy and James were busy trying to find the pokemon, Clay, Ash, and Zane were being subjected to a barrage of annoying tests which for some reason, their captor Larry Erhardt thought were agonizing torture. All he was doing was asking questions that had no bearing in scientific study, other than determining the intelligence of a parrot or chimpanzee.

Larry threw out another question to the three friends as he asked, "Are cranberries cran?" All Ash could say in response was, "Are boyson berries boys, or girls?" Larry shrugged off Ash's remark, and held up a flash card with a picture of an umbrella. Larry then sked, "What's this?" Clay, wanting to be as rude as possible, said, "It's a flash card, you idiot."

"Come on! Please cooperate! Why aren't you feeling any pain from these tests!!!!" Larry whined as he threw down the flash card. Zane then said, "It's because these tests are about as painful as a gentle hug!" Ash then quipped with, "Although, despite how moronic this is, I'd still rather have a root canal." Clay then said, "Come on, I thought we were here to be tortured. Either do something to us, or just let us go!"

Larry then said, "Allright, fine! Have it your way!" Larry then began laughing as he pulled out a movie projector.

----------------------------

The rest the heroes kept following Lucario's lead as they arrived somewhere near Mt. Silver along the Johto/Kanto border. he group then saw a sinister looking building wedged underneath a cliff, out of sight of the nearby mountain path where hikers usually roam. "The base is at Mt. Silver!?" Brock asked out of suprise. Misty then said, "It makes sense. This place is kinda remote." Kooper then said, "We have no time to worry about that now! We got a job to do!" The flock of birds that provided the needed air lift for the heroes touched down as they landed some way's away from the base to prevent being seen.

Luigi then asked, "How are we going to do this?" HO-OH then said, "I think it may be important for us to lure the enemy out. They should hopefully bring out the DR pokemon as well. Me and my servents will lie in wait until they appear, and then we'll strike, and release the DR pokemon from the spell they've been put under."

Crow then said, Excellent idea! While that's going on, Servo, Cambot, Luigi and I will sneak in and free the hostages!" Luigi then yelled, "Why me!?" Servo, now in his commando costume, said, "Clay's your brother, remember?" Luigi then said, "Whoops I forgot he was captured for a sec, heh..." Luigi shook his head, and then said, "There's no time to be running scared this time! Let's-a go!" Crow put on a hard hat, complete with a built in flashlight, and picked up a pickax, then said, "Ok, let's hide in the bushes and go into the base once the others start the attack."

Once Crow, Servo, and Cambot hid in the bushes, HO-OH, Raikou, Entei, and Suicune disappeared from sight as well. That's when DK did his version of the Tarzan yell to get the attention of the enemy. This was followed by Luigi throwing a Bob-Omb into the side of the base to give Team Rocket a reason to come out to play. Shortly afterwards, the Rockets poured out in droves, followed by a swarm of DR pokemon. Seeing their oppritunity, Crow, Servo, and Cambot ran (or in Servo and Cambot's case, hovered) into the base.

---------------------------

Jessie and James were lucky that someone or something attracted the attention of every Rocket in the building, as it made their job of finding the pokemon a lot easier. They snuck into a security room that was abandoned, and saw the pokemon they and their friends had were locked in a room on the other end of the base, but there was thankfully a shortcut according to the map on the wall.

They barged into the room where the pokemon were held captive, and they hadn't been any happier seeing friendly faces, especially Meowth, Cacturn, Seviper, Mime Jr., Wobbuffet, and Dustox. Due to James' hacking skills, he was able to break the code on the combonation on the lock keeping the pokemon held prisoner.

But before the two former Rockets and the pokemon could escape, they heard a familiar voice say, "Just how did you fools get away!?" Jessie and James turned and saw their former boss, Giovanii glaring angrily at them. The pokemon all snarled at Giovanii, and even the normally tame Mime Jr. was hostile, and this time it wasn't mimicking amyone.

Giovanii smirked, and then said, "Even though you escaped your torture, you wont get by me! Go, Nidoking!"

------------------------------

Crow, Servo, and Cambot were running everywhere in the empty base wondering where to find their friends. They even split up several times but found nothing. Finally, Cambot found the security room Jessie and James were in just a few minutes ago. After checkng, they found Clay, Zane, and Ash were in a lab of some kind. Jessie and James were in a battle against a man in an orange business suit, which judging by his apperance matched the description of Giovanii that Jessie and James mentioned some time ago. They also appeared to be in a big battle, but Jessie and James seemed to be holding their own thanks to the support they have from all of the pokemon.

After checking which room Clay, Zane, and Ash were in, the three robots quickly ran off to find the lab they were trapped in. Along the way, Crow began singing, "It's a long way to Tipperary, to the sweetest girl I know! Goo-" Before Crow could go onto the next line of the song, Servo waved his machine gun in Crow's face as he said, "Crow, if you sing one more line of that song, I swear I'll shoot you!"

They found the lab, and quietly went inside. When Clay, Zane, and Ash spotted the robots, Crow held a finger to his beak to tell them to be quiet. They heard someone muttering about some projector not doing it's job, so the robots hid behind the table Zane was strapped down to.

The figure, whom we know happened to be Larry, came back to say to Clay, Ash, and Zane, "That stupid projector's broken! I can't do my style of torture now, how disappointing..." Larry then saw a small sparkel of gold from behind Zane's table, which happened to be Crow's beak slightly jutting from behind the table.

When Larry went around the table, he saw the robots, and they saw Larry. Crow, who was trying to break the electric locks holding Zane down, could say was, "Do you mind!? I'm trying to work here!" Larry then said, "Whoops, sorry." Larry turned away, and was getting ready to do another test, when he ran back behind the table, and yelled, "YOU!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!?!" Servo then said, "I could ask you the same thing, Larry!"

Ash, who was totally suprised now, yelled, "You guys know each other!?!!" Clay then said, "OF COURSE!!! NOW I know why Larry seemed so familiar!!! He was the first mad scientist who worked with Dr. Forrester when he started his scheme to rule the world by forcing people to watch bad movies!"

Larry then said, "How do you know that!?" Zane then said, "It's a long story, but I'm sure you'll learn it once you're behind bars!" The conversation was what Crow needed to finish hot wiring the table's electric locks, and Zane was finally free. He kicked Larry into the wall, then managed to break Ash from his binds by performing karate chops on the shackles that held Ash down.

Larry quickly got up and tried to grab Zane again, but Zane jumped out of Larry's way. Zane had no time to properly free Clay, and wound up having to simply break the leg support holding Clay's table up, and helped Clay up to his feet. Clay had no choice to simply hop out of the room as everyone ran out. Clay then yelled, "Hey, wait up! I can't run with this table on my back!!!!" After a few minutes, Larry saw his test subjects were gone, and took off after them to try and get his job done. As he ran down the halls, he asked himself, "Why are those stupid robots here of all places!? They should still be in space being tortured by Dr. F..."

The madness was only just beginning, so what lays ahead?

To be continued...

* * *

Otto: Well, it was funny, but not enough to actually send me into a fit of laughter. 

Gantz: It's never easy to please you anyway. No offense.

Otto: None taken.

Ace: Well, I may not be in a fit of laughter as Otto put it, but I still enjoyed it. I especially liked how Crow simply told Larry to go away while he continued working on freeing Zane.

Wally: Poor Clay, stuck to an examination table.

Me: He'll get out of it eventually.

Servo: My beloved Luciel makes another apperance! I love you Luciel! (kisses his neutron machine pistol)

MMSB: (gives Servo a blank stare)

Me: Ok, R&R!


	44. Final Blast Off

Crow: It's gonna be quiet around here without Gantz and the rest of them.

Servo: Crow, we live practically next door to each other.

Crow: We do?

Servo: They live just down the hall from here, moron!

Mallow: Enough! Don't make me zap you with a Thunderbolt spell!

Zane: Thanks Mallow. Anyway, not that things are FINALLY back to normal around here...

Crow: Or as close to normal things get on this site.

Zane: (ignores Crow's comment) It's time for our new chapter.

Me: Yeah. In this chapter, Giovanii tries to battle Jessie and James. Also, Larry Erhardt tries to stop Crow, Cambot, and Servo from escaping with an invention of his that old time MST3K fans'll recognize. This also has refrences to Gantz's latest deleted scene story, which will be the final one for PokeMario as the story will be ending finally before too long. The end of this chapter will kick off the final rush before the final fight. Time to begin the show!

* * *

Chapter 44: Final Blast Off

Jessie and James were batteling for their lives at the moment against their former boss, Giovanii. Giovanii was down to three pokemon, as Jessy and James suprised him by commanding the hostage pokemon, who were more than happy to battle this madman. Giovanii's first three pokemon, Nidoking, Rhydon, and Golem fell to the unexpected willpower of the pokemon he had imprisoned. Giovanii had only those three pokemon with him at that moment, thinking they would stop Jessy and James from escaping with the pokemon. His only option left was his beloved Persian.

When the classy cat pokemon appeared before the group, Meowth said to Jessy and James, "Leave this to me! I've been wantin' to kick this fleabag's behind for a long time now, and here's my chance!" The Persian then said to Meowth, "I'd like to see you try. You're nothing but a pathetic weakling, which is why the boss replaced you with me all those years ago. Of course he hoped you'd strengthen up by now, but not only have you remained weak, you betrayed the boss's trust."

Meowth then said, "Listen to yourself! Have you no respect for your fellow pokemon!?" Persian then said, "Respect is for the weak, unless the respect is for Team Rocket!" Meowth then said, "Oh yeah!? I'll 'respect' you!" Meowth slashed Persian right in the face. Persian retaliated by using Fury Swipes, leaving Meowth in bad shape. Meowth then used his own Fury Swipes, and was able to weaken Persian a little bit. While Persian was stunned by Meowth's assault, Meowth suprised everyone by using Thunder Bolt.

Jessie then asked, "When did you learn THAT!?" Meowth then said, "B.K. was kind enough to teach it to me! I knew it'd come in handy so I kept it a secret 'till now." Persian then growled at Meowth, and said, "Lucky shot... Next time, you wont be so lucky!" Persian lunged at Meowth, but Meowth jumped, and slamed his tail down to use Iron Tail, thus defeating Persian.

Meowth then began a small monolouge as he began saying, "I have at last proved my dominance over my arch nemises! No longer will I be tormented by thoughts of inferriority to my own evolved form! It matters not the strength of your evolutionary state, but rather the strength of your heart and willpower!!!!!"

Giovanii, now without any pokemon to protect him, decided to make a run for it. He didn't make it very far as Dustox blasted him with a String Shot attack, and bound him in place to prevent his escape. Jessie complimented Dustox for the quick capture, and then turned to her former boss and said, "Well Giovanii, it looks like Team Rocket has blasted off for the final time!" Giovanii could do nothing. His plans for world domination were shattered.

-----------------------

Outside during the brawl outside, the Rockets were suprised by the fighting skill shown by the heroes. They were further startled when the bird pokemon that brought them here began attacking relentlessly, and were terrified when Raikou, Entei, Suicune, and HO-OH charged out of the forest.

Raikou destroyed many of the Rocket's mechs with his electrical attacks, and Entei melted the Rocket's firearms with his flames. Suicune whiped up a strong wind to disorient the Rockets while the heroes restrained them so they could be arrested by the cops later. The DR Pokemon were being killed by HO-OH's Sacred Fire left and right, and were eventually revitalized to their original state. The pokemon were so grateful, some stayed behind to help fight the Rockets.

Finally, all of the DR pokemon were cured of the evil within them, and now it was time for the heroes to wait and see if the robots get back with the others safely.

----------------------

After about five minutes, the sound of the metal table strapped to Clay's back hitting the floor got on Zane's nerves and he finally freed Clay from his restraints. Clay then said, "Took you long enough!" Zane then said, "Don't start whining, we got a job to do!" Clay, Zane, Servo, Crow, Ash, and Cambot kept running down the hallways as they searched for the room where the pokemon were held. They finally found the room, and saw Jessie and James were there with triumphant looks on their faces. They also saw Giovanii encased in what seemed to be a spider's silk.

Crow then asked, "Anyone care to explain?" Jessie then said, "Well, we were able to escape. As to how, you wouldn't believe us even if we told you, even if we shown you the evidance... Our former boss confronted us when we freed the pokemon, and we had to battle him to escape to find you guys. Since the robots are here, I guess the others are too?"

Ash, who was being glomped by his pokemon, said, "Yeah, they're outside dealing with the remaining Rockets as well as the other DR pokemon." After they all caled their pokemon back, they made a run for the exit where they ran into Larry again. Larry said, "Ok you juvinile delinquints and mechanical menaces! Give up before I get mad!" Jessy then said, "Who's this idiot!?" Clay then said, "Just a psychopath with Delusions of Granduer."

Larry then said, "You're the deluded ones if you think you can escape me!" Larry then began laughing maniacally as he pulled out a remote control and pressed the button on it to summon a large ten foot tall lizard robot that could spit flames. Crow then said, "Hey, that's one of the inventions Larry and Dr. Forrester made, the Acetylene-Powered Thunder Lizard! Only it's a hundred times bigger."

Larry then said, "That's right, and this baby is armed with many more weapons than the failed children's toy version! Prepare to be annhialated!" Larry was about to attack with the robot when he heard a siren going off from his lab. When he did, he panicked as he said, "MY GALACTIC BOMB PLANS!!!!" He rushed off, forgetting about the Thunder Lizard, and left the heroes behind. Not one to turn down an easy escape, Crow yelled, "Quick, let's get out while we have the chance!"

After grabing the bundle of silk containing Giovanii, they all rushed out of the base, and saw that their friends mopped up all that was left of all the enemies. After tossing Giovanii to the ground, Vivian rushed Clay and tackled him to the ground, saying, "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Clay wanted to say something, but decided not to. He figured all he'd do is make Vivian angry or even more sad. When Zane noticed Lucario, he said, "What the- Riolu, is that you!? If so, I guess you evolved then?" Lucario then said, "Yes, it's me. But now I'm Lucario." Zane did a double-take, and shouted, "LUCARIO!?!" Brock then said, "Not only that, this Lucario is the reincarnation of the one that assisted Sir Aaron so long ago, and can read the aura of all living things as a result. In fact, he even told us he figured out the trick that DR Ditto tried to pull on us some time ago."

Zane then said, "If that's so, why didn't he tell us?" Lucario then said, "I feared you wouldn't believe me. I wanted to be sure before I did anything rash." At that moment, Luigi said, "This is all well and good, but aren't we forgetting something? Where's that jerk Branz, and where's the loon he's forking for who actually lead's the Dentes Rhohos?"

At that moment, there was a huge earthquake and everyone fell to the ground the moment it happened. Suddenly, something huge erupted from the ground. The captured Rockets were in just as much shock as the heroes, thus suggesting they had no idea about what this thing was. After the object came out of the ground, it rose into the ir. Once all the dirt and debris fell off the object, it revieled itself to be a massive floating warship.

The ship's apperance was daunting to say the least. It's size made it look to be around three times the size of Bowser's Doomship, and it was made completely of solid steel. It had a purple paintjob, and the rear of the ship sported an emblem Clay thought he'd never see again. The emblem in question was of a pig's face, which sported a nose ring, yellow eyes, and what seemed to be two spikes sticking out from the pig's head.

Clay shouted, "WHA!? That ship belongs to Wizpig!" Goombario then said, "Say what?! Run that by me again!" Clay then said, "That ship has an emblem that has Wizpig's ugly mug on it! Remember the ugly hog from Tiger Track Island?" Luigi then said, "I-I-I-I think the fact this thing was owned by Wizpig is the LEAST of our problems!"

Luigi pointed out a second emblem, and the emblem was of that of two purple-colored letters set on a yellow circle with a green line bordering the yellow circle. The letters were the letters "T" and "S". Clay then said, "No way, this ship is also owned by that weirdo, Tatanga!? I thought Mario got rid of that guy after saving Daisy from him!" Their thoughts were interupted when they heard Branz say over a loudspeaker, "You may have stopped us from completeing our plans, but we can still pick up from where we left off! Catch me if you can, hahahahaha!!!!!!"

to be continued...

* * *

Me: I know everyone who has kept up with Gantz's oneshots up until now have figured that this ship would would be the final battle ground for PokeMario. However, there are still a few remaining DR pokemon left other than Branz himself. These are the ones ho willingly joined the demoic cult in search of more power. Gantz's story describing the Dentes Rhohos initiation ritual, as well as the story where Haze first appeared will tell you who to look out for. So far, two of the lyoal DR pokemon have been captured: Froslass and Manectric. The remaining ones will soon follow.

Zane: Well, saving those remainig DR pokemon for last sounds like a good idea.

Servo: Especially since the remaining ones happen to be very strong.

Crow: Ah, the Acetylene-Powered Thunder Lizard. Dr. F and Larry made that thing originally with the intent to sell to toy companies so kids could have a violent and very unsafe toy to hurt themselves with. It even breathed fire like this bigger version used here.

Mallow: Wow, they certainly lived up to their reputations as mad scientists, didn't they?

Me: You don't know the half of it. Other things Dr. F made included Unhappy Meals, Designer Bio-hazard Absorbent Throw Pillows, an overpriced action figure called Johnny Longtorso, and finally the morbid Chocolate Bunny Guillotine.

Zane and Mallow: CHOCOLATE BUNNY GUILLOTINE!!?!!!?!??!

Crow: (sniffs) Poor little bunnies... The only crime they committed was being born delicious! (cries uncontrollably)

Servo: (also starts crying)

Me: Oh great, I sent them on a trip down repressed memory lane!

Mallow: Ok, calm down guys, that was a long time ago!

Zane: Yeah, no more chocolate bunnies are losing their heads, please calm down.

Servo: It doesn't make the hurt go away...

Me: Ok, I'd better fix this problem. R&R!


	45. Fire Fight

Me: This chapter is a little short, as it features one of the remaining DR Pokemon who willingly joined these evil creatures.

Servo: Also keep your eyes open for a subtle 4th wall break.

Zane: Plus Crow endures more bodily harm.

Crow: NUTCASE!!!

Me: Come on, you can't disagree you take hits better than even Larry Fine from the Three Stooges!

Crow: Even so, I'm tired of being the fall guy!

Mallow: We'll make it up to ya, don't worry.

* * *

Chapter 45: Fire Fight

Thanks to some aerial assistance from HO-OH and the flock of flying pokemon who helped the heroes get to the Rocket fall back hideout, the heroes landed on the warship that suddenly appeared at the Rocket base that was apparently the last escape for the Dentes Rhohos leader, Kale, and his servent, Branz. The moment they landed, the flying pokemon flew back to a safe distance as the engines on the ship flared to life, and propelled the ship higher into the sky.

The heroes found a door that lead into the ship, which Donkey Kong had no trouble opening with a few well-placed punches. As they walked into the dark halls, they saw a lot of futuristic and unfamiliar technology everywhere. As they continued down the halls, Goombario said, "Careful guys, there's no telling what could be in here."

---------------------

In a room deep inside the ship, Kale and Branz watched on a viewscreen as the heroes walked down each hallway trying to find the two villians. Kale smirked at Goombario's words, and said, "Oh, you have no idea how right you are. Branz, send them some 'company' to keep them entertained." Branz nodded as he commanded the four remaining loyal DR pokemon in their ranks to attack the heroes.

---------------------

The heroes eventually found a computer that displayed a map of the ship. After figuring out how to change the language setting from whatever the language it was currently set on to English, they printed out the map so they could carry it with them. As they went down the hallway on the left side of the computer, they found an unwlcome sight. They saw another DR Pokemon waiting for them, and it had flames erupting from it's hands.

Ash quickly checked his Pokedex, and it said, **"Magmorter, the Blast pokemon. Magmorter is the evolved form of Magmar. Magmorter is a newly discovered species of pokemon, and as such not much is known about it. It get's it's name from it's hands which seem to act like cannons."**

Suddenly, Magmorter shot a series of fireballs from it's hands. Everyone was able to avoid getting hit, but just barely. Ash quickly tossed in his Blastoise to battle the dangerous DR Magmorter. Magmorter rushed in with a Thunder Punch, but Blastoise gaurded himself with Protect, then followed up with a Bubble attack. The attack didn't do much due to the fact Bubble is the weakest of water attacks, but the move did achieve slowing Magmorter down enough for Blastoise to strike with a Rapid Spin attack.

Magmorter grabbed Blastoise after the attack ended and unleashed a Seismic Toss, which knocked the wind out of Blastoise when the giant turtle hit the ground, leaving it open to a Thunder Punch. Blastoise gathered enough strength for another Rapid Spin attack, and deflected the oncoming electric attack, then Blastoise fired a Hydro Pump at Magmorter and was able to weaken it enough for Ash to capture it.

After the battle, Lucy said, "I got a feeling there's gonna be more trouble where that came from." Clay then said, "We'd better hurry and get them before they get us then. I'm sure we're on the right path. We wouldn't have run into that thing otherwise."

They continued on until they saw another room that was identical to the room where they printed out the map. Everyone was confused by this, wondering how they looped around back to where they started. That's when Goombario said, "Wait, I remember that in a lot of cases, this is actually a puzzle of sorts."

Misty then asked, "What do you mean?" After catching onto Goombario's assumption, Clay said, "We've been in situations like these before. You see, this room clearly has two paths. One is the right path which will lead further into the ship. The other will somehow loop back to the first room in this insane puzzle. There's usually some kind of hint to clue us into which path we should take."

"This is beginning to sound like a video game..." Ash muttered under his breath. After searching the room carefully, they couldn't see a hint which could lead them further into the ship, until Luigi noticed the doorways leading to each hall. They were both dfferent colors. One was black, and the other red. He then asked, "Guys, I think I may have found something."

Everyone looked at Luigi, and he pointed out the color of the doorways. He said, "I'm sure that the secret lies in the color! Only problem is this; how do we figure the right path?"

Zane then said, "Easy, the Dentes Rhohos are creatures of darkness, so I'm sure the right path is beyond the black door." Ash then said, "That seems too easy to me..." Ash and Zane began to argue, but Crow then said, "I'll go and check it out! Big babies..." Crow went through the black doorway, and a moment later, there was a loud piercing scream and the sound of something being sliced.

Everyone looked alarmed, wondering if Crow was ok. When Crow came back out, all that was seen was his head, which was somehow sliced off. Crow, despite being decapitated, then said, "Ok, do not go down that hall!" Luigi then said, "I can see why, but what happened!?"

Crow then said, "When I went in, a sawblade shot out from the wall, and sliced right through my neck! Thank god I wasn't in human form, otherwise I would've been shut down for good!" A moment later, Crow's body staggered out, waving Crow's arms clumsily trying to find the head it belonged too. Crow then said, "Hold it buddy, I'm over here." Crow's body paused, and walked over to where it heard Crow's voice (don't ask how lol).

The body then reached out towards Clay's face, but Crow said, "Not that head you idiot, down here! That's Clay you're trying to pick up, and he needs his head otherwise he dies!" Crow's body bent down, and finally picked up Crow's head, where Crow then said, "Ok good. Now give me to Clay. He's right in front of you. Just let Clay pick me out of our hands, please." Clay picked up Crow's head, and then pulled out a small welding torch. Clay then said to Crow and his body, "Ok, I'm gonna try to weld you two back together, so there may be some slight discomfort." After getting done talking, Clay proceded to fuse Crow back together. When he completed the task, Crow said, "Thanks. I guess now we can see that Zane's choice would've been disasterous. Good call Ash."

Ash smiled smugly at Zane, who simply swallowed his pride and apologized for arguing, as well as nearly costing everyone their lives. That's when Servo said to Crow, "You should get hazardous duty pay for this line of work, Crow."

Normally, Crow would answer Servo with either a witty remark, or by telling Servo to shut up, but he couldn't help but acknowledge Servo may be right about this. He then said, "I'll have to check my insurance policy after this is over."

To be continued...

* * *

Crow: Ok, that wasn't too bad I guess...

Me: We'll still try to find someway to make this up to you.

Crow: Thanks.

Zane: Nice touch applying the never-ending-hallway puzzle here.

Me: Thanks. I figured making one of those maze puzzle halls would be a good addtion to the ship's internal defenses. Only difference being that if you choose the wrong path, a terrible fate awaits. The right path leads to a DR pokemon battle.

Mallow: The use of the doorway's color to detrmine the right path was clever. Very subtle. If it were in a game, I doubt anyone would figure the puzzle out at first.

Me: R&R!


	46. Double Dragon

Zane: Today's a good time as any for a new update.

Crow: So, what happens now?

Me: Read on and see for yourself. IT'S FANFIC SIIIIIIGGGN!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 46: Double Dragon

When the heroes went down the hall opposite of the one Crow went into earlier, they foundthemselves in another battle against a DR Pokemon. This time, it was a beast known as a Garchomp. This pokemon is as every bit as powerful as it lets on, and it is capable of flight suprisingly (Oddly enough, it cannot use the Fly attack despite this). The DR Garchomp was armed with many powerful attacks, the most dangerous ones being Dragon Rush, and Earthquake.

Luckelly, it's types were both dragon and grund making it very weak to ice attacks, despite the Dentes Rhohos regeneration ability, so Clay along with any of the team's pokemon capable of an Ice-type move were able to weaken it enough to capture it. After the battle, Zane said, "I'm sure there's stronger ones than that..." Zane knew there had to be others, as he was the only one who had memory of the now non-existant battle at Vermilion City other than Kale and Branz themselves. He remembered the dangerous and powerful DR Gyarados, and feared that the giant sea dragon only grew stronger since then.

They arrived in the next part of the multiple path puzzle, and proceeded to go through the next red-rimmed doorway. Once everyone got inside, a dor slammed shut behind them. James then said nervously, "I-I-I think we chose the wrong door..." They then heard the voice of Branz say over a PA system, "No, you chose the right path. The only problem is that you must face you're final opponent!"

When Branz finished, the lights in the room came on, and it was revealed that the room they were in was a large stadium. The heroes then heard Branz say, "Now, for your dying pleasure, I present to you the strongest DR pokemon in our ranks, next to myself, DR GYARADOS!!!" At that moment, a massive black burst of flame appeared, and from it a massive black scaley serpentine dragon appeared.

Due to everyone's memory other than Zane, Branz, and Kale's having been erased by Haze, everyone was visibly terrified by the massive monster before them. Luigi ran to a far corner to hopefully keep out of the dragon's field of vision. Clay then said nervously, "A-a-ash, please explain..." Ash then said, "Gyarados are amongst the world's most dangerous pokemon! In aincient times, they've been known to demolish entire cities with one shot of their Hyper Beam attack! I along with Jessie, James, Meowth, Misty, and Brock along with all our pokemon were lucky to survive numerous encounters with wild Gyarados over the years, but never one like this!"

The DR Gyarados lunged at the heroes, who quickly dodged the massive dragon's jaws before they slammed shut. Pikachu blasted the dragon with a Thunder attack, hoping to at least paralyze the monster. Gyarados survived the hit effortlessly, then swiped at everyone with an Aqua Tail attack. The force of the attack knocked everyone in random directions. Kooper was hit especially hard, so when he hit the wall, his arm became dislocated. Meriee, seeing Kooper's situation quickly cast a healing spell to fix Kooper's arm.

Zane then said to himself, "Man, how are we gonna deal with this!? Pikachu's Thunder hardly did anything!!!" DK walked up to Zane, and then said, "I think it's time we tried something new." Zane then asked, "And that would be...?" DK then said, "I think it's time we used some of the powerups you have, as well as the ones Luigi and Crow came here with." Zane smirked, and said, "Ok, I got just the thing!" Zane quickly looked around his bag, looking for the items he hoped he had stashed away.

Luigi, having been able to gather enough courage to fight, gave Pikachu a hand in blasting Gyarados with electricity. Meriee, despite her inexperiance with attack spells, also helped with an electrical spell (albiet, a weak one).

Gyarados shrugged off the blasts with little problem. That's when Pikachu yelled, "It's no use! That thing's too powerful!!!!" Pikachu heard the voice of B.K. say, "I'll be the judge of that! TAKE THIS!!!!" B.K. launched a powerful Thunder Bolt, which was blocked by Gyarados's Protect attack, but the moment the shield went down, the dragon was blasted dead in the face by B.K.'s Hyper Beam. The suprise attack threw Gyarados across the room, but Gyarados, unfortunately, wasn't taken down.

Gyarados charged up it's own Hyper Beam, whch due to the Dentes Rhohos genes in it's body would likely make the attack powerful enough to kill everyone in the room. Everyone was about to resigne their fate when a large hammer flew through the room, and smacked Gyarados in the head.

Gyarados looked around angrily, trying to find whoever threw that hammer. His searching was answered with anther hammer, directly to the dragon's nose, providing it had one. Everyone traced their eyes to where the second hammer came from, and saw Zane and Donkey Kong, who were dressed in elbow and knee pads complete with a helmet with a hammer symbol on both sides of the helmet. Their bodies were encased in a large turtle shell as well.

That's when Luigi said, "Where did Zane and DK get the Hammer Suits!?" All Zane could say was, "Worry about it later, leave this fight to me and DK! These hammers seem to do more damage to Gyarados thanthe rest of the attacks we launched so far!"

DK then said, "Especially when backed by these muscles!" DK flexed his biceps to emphasize his point. Gyarados charged the gorilla and Toad with rage written all over it's face. The two dodged to the side, and Zane fired a Bombs Away attack at Gyarados's side, which threw the beast into the wall.

While Gyarados struggled to get up, Zane chucked another hammer, which sent Gyarados down, then DK jumped on top of Gyarados's head and unleashed punch after punch on top of the dragon's head. The punches flew so fast, they appeared simply as brown shaded blurs.

Despite the DR Gyarados's healing abilities, it was obviously in serious pain as each of DK's punches landed. To help weaken the beast further, DK jumped into the air, and brought out a hammer and slammed the weapon into Gyarados's head, effectivly KOing the savage beast. Ash didn't waste any time using his Snag Machine to capture the DR Gyarados.

As soon as the Net Ball Ash used stopped bouncing around, Crow, Servo, and Cambot began dancing around yelling, "We won! We win, we win! We win, we win! We win, we win, we win, we won!" They were effectivly silenced by a blow to their heads by Misty who was getting annoyed by their childish chanting.

The heroes then heard someone clapping. The way it was done almost seemed like they were being mocked. They then saw a tall human with black hair with red highlights, red eyes, dressed in a black business suit with red trimming down the sides step out of a dark corner of the room.

The figure then said in a sinister Spanish accent, "Ah, we finally meet. I am Kale, the creator of the DR pokemon and leader of the Dentes Rhohos."

Clay then said, "I highly doubt that. The Dentes Rhohos were monsters from aincient Mushroom Kingdom mythology, and from what I can see you're human. I doubt you're over sixty-five million years old."

Kale smirked, and said, "If you can defeat me, all will be clear to you. But even if you do you will still die, so there'd be nothing you can do to stop us. Now, I challenge you to a pokemon battle." Kale pulled out a black pokeball with the Team Rocket emblem on it.

Is this the final battle?

To be continued...

* * *

Crow: That was fun!

Servo: Good thing Meriee helped Kooper with his problem. Aqua Tail is a pretty nasty attack.

Mallow: Wow, the Hammer Suits! I loved those things! Those were the best items in SMB3, so I see good reason to use them against the DR Gyarados.

Zane: DK and I certainly floored that creep. Now it's time for Kale, A.K.A, Prophet to go down in flames!

Me: R&R!


	47. Gotta Save Em' All!

Servo: It's about time the site got back to normal!

Crow: I agree. They said this was only supposed to be thirty minutes, and we ended up waiting a full freaken day!

Me: I'm sure many of you fellow authors were pissed about the little hiccup in the FFnet servers yesterday. I sure was! I got done with the newest chapter to PokeMario, and I was so excited about posting it that the problem yesterday delt annoyed the hell outta me! Anyway, the next chapter's finally here, so here's an overview: Ash, Clay, and Zane are forced into a pokemon battle against Kale, the Dentes Rhohos leader. Of course, everyone doubts he's the real leader since he's human, and the Dentes Rhohos have apparently been around since the Mezozoic Era due to legends handed down in the Mushroom World's dinosaur population. All of Kale's pokemon are loyal DR Pokemon, meaning they act without being ordered to most of the time. They also are a bit stronger than other DR Pokemon as well. I've gone a bit overboard in this chapter with the pokedex useage, so if you find it annoying, please don't be mad or anything. There's also one unexpected threat on Kale's team you'll be somewhat suprised by.

Mallow: Somewhat suprised?

Me: I'll explain at the end of the chapter.

Zane: Let's watch, wont we?

* * *

Chapter 47: Gotta Save Em' All!

"I challenge you to a pokemon battle." When Kale finished thant sentance, Ash, Clay, and Zane were suddenly pulled in closer to Kale by some unseen force. Suddenly a magical wall appeared blocking everyone else from trying to stop what was about to happen. DK tried to punch the wall down, but ended up hurting himself.

Kale then said, "Let me explain the rules of this match. You will be batelling not only for your own lives, but those of your friends as well as those of this world, and that of the Mushroom Kingdom. As such, you are expected to battle fiercely, not that it'll do you any good in the end. You three will be cooperating in a three against one tag battle, but the match will be done singles style, which I'm sure you are familiar with by now. To be fair, if you were to somehow defeat any of my pokemon, you may use those infernal machines to capture them."

Clay loked at Ash, and asked, "Tag match?" Ash then said, "Normally, a tag match is a double battle where two trainers battle two other trainers in a tag team double battle, where both sides each send in one pokemon. The better the bond between the trainers, the better the battle they put out, as they can read each others moves and act accordingly to try to defeat their opponents. In our case, we'll be doing a tag team singles match against one trainer."

Clay nodded, now getting the picture. Zane then said, "We better be careful. There's no telling what this psycho's up to." Kale ignored Zane's insult, and said, "First up, I choose you, Kabutops!!!!" From the pokeball Kale was holding, a savage-looking crature emerged. It almost looked like a Scyther due to the blade-like arms. It had a thin body with stone-like plates, and had two claws on each foot. It had a large head that looked like a crab's. Worst of all, it was another DR Pokemon.

Zane looked into his pokedex, which said, **"Kabutops, the Shellfish pokemon. Kabutops is an aincient pokemon that died out many eons ago. It's thought to have lived in offshore areas and lakes, and fed off of the bodily fluids of it's prey with help of it's sword-like arms."**

Kale then said, "If you're wondering how I came into possession of this creature, it was thanks to Team Rocket's attack on the Pewter Museum of Science." Brock became angered when he heard that, but didn't say anything. Lucy was able to calm him down, however. Kale then said, "As you'd expect, Team Rocket ressurected the fossil pokemon from the samples obtained, and I now have a squadron of ancient beasts to do my bidding! Now, choose the first victim of my prehistoric servent. He's getting hungry."

The heroes cringed at the thought f watching Kabutops feed on a fallen pokemon, but the three trainers in the shielded battlefield had no choice but to battle. Zane shouted, "I'll start this match! Let's go Mankey!!!! Use Low Kick!" The moment Mankey jumped out from his pokeball, Kabutops tried to rip him apart with a Slash attack, but Mankey dodged to the side, and delivered a harsh Low Kick to Kabutops' side, sending it to the floor. Thanks to Kabutops' weight and the type disadvantage, the Low Kick did a great amount of damage.

Kabutops then retaliated by kicking Mankey to the side, then it attacked with a Water Pulse attack. The attack hit Mankey quite hard, but Mankey refused to go down seeing as how he knew how high the stakes of this battle were. Mankey then rushed in and hit Kabutops over the head with Karate Chop, again sending Kabutops into the floor. Kabutops then suprised Mankey by doing a sudden backflip, and then began slashing into Mankey relentlessly with Fury Cutter, then it rammed Mankey with a Headbutt, sending Mankey into the barrier Kale put up to keep the others out.

Zane then yelled, "Mankey, you gotta get up! We can't afford to lose a single man on this battlefield!" Clay then said, "Yeah, that Kabutops is nothing but an evoltionary has-been! Why else would it be extinct?!" Ash then said, "I may have had only one fighting type pokemon on my team, but I know enough from countless battles that you guys are true champions! You can't let a little tap like that get you down"

Kale then said, "That fleabag is a total weakling! I honestly don't see why you kids waste your time with such inferior creatures when there are so many other more powerful specimens around!" When he heard that, Mankey imedeately got up, and he was mad. Ash smirked, and then said, "You shouldn't have said that!" Kale then "And why not?" His question was answered when Mankey began to evolve. Mankey grew taller, his arms and legs became more muscular, and his hands now looked like boxing gloves. The light finally faded, showing a Primeape in Mankey's place. "PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMME!!!!!!!!!" Screeched the now furious Primeape as it charged Kabutops and delivered a powerful Cross Chop to KO Kabutops.

Clay quickly used his snag machine to capture the DR Kabutops. "You got lucky..." Kale sneered as he sent in his next pokemon. He then said, "This one will be too much for that worthless ape to handle! GO AERODACTYL!!!" When the Pokeball opened, a large pteradactyl pokemon appeared. It's head was similar to a Charizard's due to the two horns on the back of it's head, but that's where the similarities ended. The jaws were lined with rows of triangular saw-edged fangs, and had to large wings with clawd hands. It had a long and powerful tail with an arrowhead-like tip at the end.

Zane checked his Pokedex agaiin, and it now said, **"Aerodactyl, the Fossil pokemon. This pokemon was the ruler of the skys during the mid to late Cretaceous period. It went extinct around four to five thousand years ago as it could not keep up with the changing world. Suprisingly, despite it's apparent savage nature, there has been evidence that this pokemon along with other prehistoric pokemon lived peacefully with humans. It hunted by startelling it's prey with a shrill screech, followed up by a high speed dive where Aerodactyl finished it's prey off with a single bite to the neck with it's saw-like fangs." **

Clay was scared of this new DR Pokemon regardless of the pokedex's description of the beast's hunting pattern. Ash then said, "Zane, let me handle this. Primeape needs a rest after that fight with Kabutops." Zane nodded and called Primeape back. Ash then said, "Ok Pikachu, do you think you can handle this?" Pikachu then said, "It may be tough, but since when are things easy for us? If I can handle taking on a Dragonite, I can handle this!" Pikachu charged onto the field as Aerodactyl prepared to attack with a Steel Wing attack.

Pikachu jumped into the air, and used Iron Tail, but Aerodactyl proved to fast and lashed out with it's own Iron Tail. Aerodactyl then somehow unearthed a group of boulders from the field, and launched them at Pikachu using Ancient Power. Pikachu used Agility to speed up and dodge the rocks, and was able to land an Iron Tail to Aerodactyl's chest.

Clay then said, "That was a good choice of target. If you hit Aerodactyl's chest enough, it's chest muscles will weaken a bit, forcing it to fight on the ground since the chest muscles help power the wings. However, since this is a DR Aerodactyl, I'm not sure if that'll help much." Ash then said, "Thanks for the advice. Pikachu, try Thunder Bolt now!" Pikachu shot a blast of electricity at Aerodactyl, which was blocked by Aerodactyl's Protect. Aerodactyl then used Earthquake, but Pikachu jumped over the shockwaves, which suprised Aerodactyl, leaving it open to another Iron Tail, which sent it to the ground.

Ash then shouted, "OK, VOLT TACKLE!!!!" Kale's face paled when he heard that, as he had no clue this Pikachu had an attack that rare and powerful. Pikachu raced towards the fallen Aerodactyl, and soon electricity covered his entire body as it charged foward. Pikachu kept gaining speed, and then finally collided with Aerodactyl causing a massive explosion. The blast sent Aerodactyl into the air, paralyzed and severly injured. Zane quickly captured Aerodactyl as Pikachu limped back to Ash. The downside to Volt Tackle was that it injurs the user for one quarter of the damage inflicted, so Pikachu was in bad shape right now. But thanks to a mushroom provided by Zane, Pikachu was feeling a lot better, but lacked the energy to continue batteling.

Kale was getting frustrated, and sent in his team's power hitter: A DR Rampardos. Zane then asked, "Is that a pokemon, or an actual dinosaur?" Kale then said, "Some paleontologists believe that some dinosaurs actually WERE pokemon. Rampardos is a perfect example, as it is suprisingly a close relative of the dinosaur Pachycephalosaurus, which is better known as the head-butting dinosaurs with the domed skulls."

Curious, Zane checked his pokedex, which said, **"Rampardos, the Head Butt pokemon. Rampardos's skull is as hard as iron. One headbutt from this pokemon could bring the Empire State Bulding down. During prehistoric times, it tore down trees to catch prey." **After the pokedex finished it's lecture, Kale said, "Enough biology lessons, time for you to die!"

Clay was getting fed up with Kale at this point, and said, "I've just about had it up to here with you! Go B.K.!" The shiny Persian lept from his pokeball, as he confronted the dangerous dinosaur pokemon. Rampardos started with a Zen Headbut. The power of the attack startled B.K., leaving it open to the attack. Despite the nasty hit, B.K. was ready for more. He after all survived being killed by a DR Scyther, he could handle a few hits from a DR Rampardos now that he was a Persian. B.K. charged in with a Faint Attack, which as expected, caught Rampardos off gaurd as it was hit pretty hard by the sneak attack.

Rampardos answered back with a move called Hammer Arm, which hit B.K. so hard, Clay feared he was killed by the attack. Kale smirked at his apparent victory, but was suprised when he saw the Persian get back up on his feet. Clay then said, "B.K., you can't take another hit like that! I gotta call you back!" Clay was about to pull out B.K.'s pokeball, when B.K. said, "Wait, I want another crack at this guy!"

Clay then said, "B.K., if you don't get back here where it's safe, you'll be the one who's cracked!" B.K. then said, "Sorry Clay, but I gotta do this!" B.K. lunged at Rampardos, who was about to strike with another Zen Heatbut, but he hit nothing but air since B.K. quicky used Double Team. Rampardos was confused by the many copies of B.K., which let B.K. unleash a powerful Thunder attack strong enough to paralyze it. B.K. then struck with his Iron Tail to bring Rampardos down. After Clay snagged the Rampardos, he said, "It seems the handicap you gave us is backfiring!"

Kale growled at Clay, then yelled, "Go, Bastidon!" A large, Triceratops-like DR pokemon appeared, It had a massive head and a body to match. It's skin looked like it was composed of rock and metal, showing it may have great defensive abilities. Zane checked the pokedex again, and it said, **"Bastidon, the Shield pokemon. This pokemon is very docil, like other herbivores, but can be very agressive when protecting their young. The shield-like face repels all frontal attacks, so when protecting their young, the Bastidon herd surround the young Shieldon to discourage predetors."**

At that moment, Chicky jumped from his pokeball, apparently wanting a piece of the action. Clay called B.K. back, and told Chicky that his best bet was to try and get around Bastidon to attack. Chicky nodded and rushed in to strike Bastidon from behind, but Bastidon used Protect to keep Chicky from getting around. Kale then said, "You honestly expected that I didn't take that into account!? Bastidon, use Iron Defense!"

Bastidon's body glowed a silver color. When the glow vanished, Bastidon's body reflected the light as if there was a higher metal content in it's body. Zane then said to Clay, "The pokedex says that thing is a steel and rock type. I don't think Chicky's gonna be able to handle this..." Ash then said, "Yeah, I have to agree with him on this. I think we should let either one of Zane's fighting pokemon deal with that thing, or I could send Blastoise or Charizard to take it out."

Clay then said, "Chicky wanted to battle. I'm sure he's got some trick up his sleeve. Although, that Protect cuts down the chance of trying to confuse that thing with Double Team..."

Kale then said, "Bastidon, use Block!" Large red Xs appeared on all sides of Chicky. Ash then said, "Uh oh, that attack prevents you from calling your pokemon back!" Clay then yelled, "Chicky, keep your gaurd up!" Chicky got ready for anything Bastidon could dish out. Bastidon then spat out a cloud of purple gas. James then shouted, "LOOK OUT! THAT'S TOXIC!!!" Chicky jumped away from the dangerous poison, then landed a Rock Smash attack on Bastidon's back. Sadly, it didn't do too much damage despite Chicky's high attack and the dual type disadvantage Bastidon has to fighting attacks.

Clay then said, "Too bad poison attacks wont work on steel types... Chicky's Poison Fang would certainly help right now..." Ash checked the available attacks a Mightyena could learn in hopes he could find something to help Clay with. He smiled when he saw one particular move. He whispered the find to Clay, who smiled sadistically.

Outside the battlefield, Goombario saw the smirk on Clay's face, and said, "I think he's got an idea now." Luigi, who was shivering madly, said, "G-g-g-g-good. The s-s-s-sooner Clay, Ash, and Zane finish this, the sooner I can calm down!"

Chicky noticed Clay's expression, and also smiled. That's when Chicky used Taunt to lure Bastidon into a trap. Kale tried to warn Bastidon, but his plea fell on deaf ears. With Taunt in effect, there was no longer any need to worry about Bastidon using support moves. Bastidon tried a Rock Tomb attack, which Chicky was able to dodge thanks to his speed. Chicky then jumped into the air, and Clay shouted, "Ok, Fire Fang now!"

Everyone but Zane and Ash looked quizzically at Clay when he called the attack, while Kale seemed to be losing his cool. Chicky's mouth lit ablaze as flames coated his fangs. He then bit down hard on Bastidon, whom despite it's high defense felt the flames burning on it's hide. The flames also made the bite itself more noticeable, and Bastidon cringed at the discomfort it was under.

Clay then said, "Chicky, ya gotta turn up the heat! Can't ya add more fire!?" Chicky concentrated as he fueled the Fire Fang attack with as much power as he could put in. He learned from Clay and his friends that if you put your mind to it, anything is possible, so he began thinking of how he wanted to help protect his home as well as the friends he left behind to protect them. With one loud growl, Chicky bit down harder on Bastinon's back, which actually got the hard-skinned behemoth to cry out in pain as the flames grew hotter. Soon, the flames became so intense, they enveloped the two fighters. Kale was starting to lose his focus, as the sight of the flames reminded him of what could happen to him should he fail this mission.

Chicky lept off, and then dug underground. The burns left behind by the Fire Fang began to sap Bastidon's strength faster than it's Dentes Rhohos regeneration powers could heal. Chicky then shot from the ground right underneath Bastidon, sending it into the air. Chicky then blasted the dinosaur with a Hyper Beam to finish it off. Soon after, Zane tossed a snag ball to capture it. Everyone then cheered loudly for Chicky's victory, and Chicky howled in return.

Kale then shouted, "Ok, I've had it! GO RHYPERIOR!!!!" Kale sent out a large bulky rock pokemon with two horns on it's head, and thick orange plates on it's body. Yet again, it was another DR Pokemon. Zane checked his pokedex, which said, **"Rhyperior, the Drill pokemon. Rhyperior is the evolved form of Rhydon. It's thick plates make this possibly the most well-defended rock pokemon around. It places rocks in the holes on the palms of it's hands to shoot them at foes by flexing it's arm muscles. It sometimes shoots Geodude from it's hands."**

Zane then said, "Ok, I'd better handle this one. Go, Lucario!" Zane sent Lucario into battle, who was just as psyched as Zane was now. Lucario then said, "You're gonna be nothing but a pile of pebbles when I'm through with you!" Rhyperior started with an Earthquake, but Lucario jumped over the attack, and came down with a High Jump Kick.

Rhyperior was to slow to dodge, and was hit hard by the attack, but it didn't seem to have been affected that much. Brock then said, "Guys, a Rhyperior's special ability gives it amazing defensive abilities! Even attacks effective against it's two types will not have as much effect as they normally will, so either use stronger attacks, or fight with moves that can somehow bypass Rhyperior's defenses!"

Zane nodded, and checked his pokedex again to see what a Lucario can do to effectively battle such a well-defended foe. Zane then said, "Ok, Metal Sound!" Lucario then let out a terrible screech that sounded like metal scrathing against metal. Rhyperior tried to shield it's ears, but it didn't do much to stop the sound. Lucario then used it's specialty; Aura Sphere, which struck Rhyperior whith crushing force. The most amazing thing about this attack is that it seemed very similar to Zane's own Bombs Away attack. Zane then thought, 'Oh yeah, Lucario and I were practically made for each other!' Zane smirked as he called out anther attack. "Ok, use Swords Dance!"

Lucario then began spinning very quickly, and a hologram of some swords appeared, then went into Lucario's body. Lucario then began to glow red as the dancing move raised Lucario's attack power. Rhyperior seemed to be getting ready to charge, but suddenly Lucario rushed in with a Double Edge attack. When Lucario's attack connected, both he and Rhyperior took heavy damage despite the resistance Rhyperior had to normal attacks.

Max then said, "Wow, how did Lucario's Double Edge do so much damage!? There's no way that could have happened, even with a Swords Dance!" Brock then said, "Hmm, I think Lucario used a move called Me First." "Me First?" Misty asked quizzically. Max then said, "Oh yeah! I heard of that move! When a pokemon uses it, they use the same move an opponent uses before they can even pull it off, but the one using Me First adds more power to the move! But it only works on attack moves, so Lucario was lucky he was able to attack when he did." Lucy then said, "Either that, or he was able to sense what Rhyperior was thinking, so he acted first to deliver a good blow."

Back on the battlefield, Lucario was batered pretty badly, but showed no signs of backing down, nor did he seem tired. Instead, he had a smirk on his face implying he was ready for more. Zane was also really getting into the battle. At this moment, Zane thought, 'Perhaps I should travel this world someday to make a name for myself as a pokemon trainer. This is just too much fun to do only once!' Lucario then shouted, "Is that it Kale!? If so, give up because we aren't going down so easily!" Ash then said to Clay, "Lucario's talking differently from what I remember. Before, he seemed more serious, now he's acting a lot like Zane."

Clay then said, "Well, didn't Prof. Oak say pokemon take the characteristics of their trainers?" Ash then said, "Yeah, but it seems Lucario's taken it to an extreme if you ask me. If anything, he's acting a lot like this one video game character I know, and Lucario's voice now sounds identical to to said character as well."

Lucario then yelled, "Come on, I thought this was a battle, not a staring contest!" Rhyperior charged in attempting a Fury Attack, but Lucario simply closed it's eyes as it sensed every attack by reading Rhyperior's aura. Lucario found a weak spot, and struck with a Drain Punch attack to deliver damage while healing himself. Lucario then said, "You can't leave yourself open like that if you want to win!"

Rhyperior tried to take a swipe at Lucario with Iron Tail, but Lucario jumped over the opposing pokemon's tail, and quickly struck with a Force Palm attack, which succsesfully paralyzed the DR Rhyperior. Rhyperior had worn itself out with so many failed attacks, and due to so many hits that the paralysis rendered it completely immobile. Kale was sweating bulletes now, as he could feel his master's displeasure with how this battle was going. Ash quickly snagged the Rhyperior while Kale was stunned.

After that, Clay said, "Well, even though most of our pokemon are so worn down, we've so far taken all of your DR pokemon no sweat! What's left for us to take?" Zane then said, "Why don't you just save yourself the trouble, and give it to us now?" Kale snapped out of his stupor, and began laughing. The others outside the battlefield were confused, and a little worried by Kale's sudden laughter. Getting serious, Ash said, "What's so funny!?"

Kale then said, "Nothing other than how you fools were the closest anyone's gotten to defeating me! In all my years as the leader of the Dentes Rhohos, I've never had this much of a challenge!" Clay then said, "Ok, you're officially insane if you actually think you've been in charge of these creatures for as long as you claim." Kale then said, "We'll see who get's to make the wise cracks when I'm through with you!" Kale sent out his last DR Pokemon. This time he didn't say the name of the pokemon, obviously wanting to add some suspense.

When the pokemon emerged, it was odd to say the least. It stood on four legs, a rather ugly-looking face, metal plates on it's face as well as metal knobs decorating it's body. The moment it appeared, the temperature in the room rose suddenly, implying this thing was a fire pokemon. The fact no one knew what this thing was made everyone worry due to the fact this was another DR pokemon. After Zane got done scanning the beast, the pokedex said, **"Heatran, the Lava Dome pokemon. Heatran is a legendary pokemon, so not much is known about it, other than the fact it's said to live in the oldest known volcanos." **

Ash gaped at the beast in front of them, and shouted, "THEY TURNED A LEGENDARY POKEMON INTO A DR POKEMON!!?!!!???!" Clay then said, "Man, that's lower than low!" Lucario glanced at the Heatran, and said to himself, 'So, they defiled a sacred being now!? They will pay for this!' Lucario charged Heatran to deliver a Drain Punch to heal itself a little more from it's battle against Rhyperior, but Heatran blasted Lucario with a Heat Wave attack, KOing the poor pokemon. Zane quickly called Lucario back, hoping he would be ok.

Ash then said, "Looks like it's up to me then! Go, Bla-" Before Ash could finish his sentance, Charizard popped out of his pokeball. Ash then said, "Charizard!!?! what are you doing!?" Charizard then said, "This punk has gone too far! I may have seen fellow fire pokemon being used for this asshole's sick games, but using a legendary fire pokemon is crossing the line! I'll handle this myself. Don't tell me what to do in this battle unless it's nessesary!"

Ash saw the anger and determination in his friend's eyes, and said, "Ok. If you want to battle, fine by me. We'll be behind you 100 percent!" Brock then said, "Ash, are you sure about that?" Charizard then said, "Brock, you may be just as much a friend to me as Ash is, but if you were in my position, you'd understand why I must do this! Now, watch as I turn up the heat!" Charizard roared as he flew straight for Heatran. Heatran tried to unlease an Ancient Power attack, but Charizard shattered the boulders with a Dragon Breath attack.

Heatran then lashed out with another Ancient Power, but Charizard flew high into the air to dodge the attack, then came down to the ground, slamming it hard to use Earthquake, which seriously damaged Heatran. Charizard then attacked with his own Ancient Power, but it didn't have as much effect as he had hoped. Apparently, the metal parts on Heatran also gave it steel type characteristics, thus giving Heatran some resistance to rock attacks. Heatran then struck with an attack called Lava Plume. Charizard was hurt a little by the surge of lava, but noticed how the attack was rushing towards his trainer as well.

Charizard flew quickly over to Ash, Pikachu, Clay, and Zane and grabbed them before the lava engulfed them. Sadly, this left him open to another of Heatran's Ancient Power attacks. Charizard was hit hard, and dropped his trainer and his friends (thankfully the lava cooled soon after the attack missed the three trainers and Pikachu). Everyone outside the battlefield was worried about the three trainers as well as Charizard and Pikachu (Vivian, Misty, and Meriee especially). Charizard looked down to see if the three, along with Pikachu, were ok.

He saw that they were still alive, but they were unconcious, and they had several cuts and scratches. Ash in partcular had a large gash on his left arm, and was bleeding. Charizard became enraged at this. He would not let his friend go down like this after his trainer saved him from literally freezing to death many years ago, both when he first met Ash as a Charmander, and from the time he was attacked by a Polywrath's Ice Beam back at the Orange Islands. He had to finish this battle now so Meriee could use her powers to help Ash and the others.

Charizard's rage suddenly peaked, and his eyes began to glow a pure white light, and his tail flame quintupled in size, and changed from redish-orange to bluish-white. Jessie, James, and Meowth knew this attack VERY well. The day Ash got Charizard to finally obey him, the three former Rockets made the mistake of making Charizard angry by knocking Ash out, thus causing Charizard to use his infamous Rage attack, and now Charizard was furious as ever.

To top it off, Charizard's Blaze ability kicked in, enveloping him in a redish-orange aura. All Charizard could say to Kale and Heatran now was, "I'LL CRUSH YOU!!!!!!!"

Charizard rushed forward, and delivered a Focus Punch to Heatran's face, kocking it across the field. Kale barely avoided getting hit by Heatran as it flew through the air.When it landed, Heatran tried to use another Lava Plum, but Charizard struck first with a Dragon Breath attack, forcing Heatran to halt it's movements. Ash, Clay, Pikachu, and Zane were able to gather enough strength to see Charizard's rampage.

Ash then said, "I'm glad now more than ever that I decided to let Charizard stay at the Charicific Valley all those years ago. I doubt he'd be able to handle this otherwise..." Clay then said while cringing from the pain, "Now Ash, you're still learning. No one said the road to being number one would be simple as 1, 2, 3. True, you could have taken better care training Charizard a long time ago, but better late than never, right?" Ash smiled, and said, "Yeah. You're right."

Heatran then tried an Overheat attack, which exploded on contact with Charizard's body. Everyone was worried at first until a savage roar rang out, and Charizard flew through the smoke, virtually unharmed from the Overheat attack, and grabbed Heatran as he flew higher up into the air." Ash then yelled, "Holy crap! Charizard's muscles must have really gotten stronger!!! Before, he couldn't lift a Golem like that, and those weigh in around six-hundred pounds!!! This thing looks a lot heavier than that, and Charizard's handiling it no problem!" Zane then said, "You did want him to be the best he could be right? I bet he's been working harder than ever since the last battle you two have been together in."

Eventually, Charizard began flying in circles as it prepared to do his Seismic Toss. Due to Charizard's rage, he put more force into the throw on the way down by throwing Heatran straight down as he flew down at top speed. Heatran hit the ground so hard, the whole ship they were on shook as if a giant missle impacted the hull. Charizard looked at Heatran, who was now out cold on the ground. Ash quickly used his snag machine to capture Heatran, then collapsed again.

Charizard was happy to see Ash and the others were ok, but was still pissed at Kale. Kale was now more terrified than he ever had been before in his life as Charizard slowly walked up to Kale. Charizard then shouted, "DIE!!!!!!!!" Then he shot a massive fireball from his mouth, which struck Kale hard creating a huge fiery explosion. The attack, identified as a Blast Burn attack by Max, left Kale motionless on the ground.

The force field surrounding the battlefield faded, and everyone rushed in to see if Clay, Ash, and Zane were ok. Vivian was in tears as she clutched Clay protectively. Meriee was busy casting recovery spells on the three as well as their pokemon.

Misty then whispered something to Ash that the Pokemon Master in training thought he'd never hear (and she was careful not to let Crow and Servo overhear). "Ash, I was so frightened... I've been keeping this secret for a long time, but I think it's important that you know this now before something else happens... I love you."

Ash looked at Misty with wide eyes, and then said quietly so no one could hear, "I love you too. We'll talk about this later, ok?" Misty nodded, as they stepped away from each other. Luigi then said to Clay, "Mama Mia, thank god THATS over! Everyone back home would kill me if they found out you died on my watch!" Clay smirked, and then said, "Heh, they'd have to get through my ghost first."

Meriee then said to Zane, "Thank the stars you're ok Zane... I don't know how your family at the dojo would react if you died in battle against that monster!" Zane then said, "They'd be hurt terribly by the loss, I'm sure, but I would have died with honor." Crow then said, "They should make a Hallmark card for the Martial Artist with that very line." Servo then said, "Yeah, sounds like a good idea."

Suddenly, they heard a voice say, "You may have beaten me in a pokemon battle, but you've now got to face me!" Everyone turned to where Kale was, and he was standing up, although he was clearly in pain. His suit had pieces missing due to the flames he was hit with, and his hair was singed as well. His skin was blackened, almost matching his suit.

Crow then said, "How in the ever-loving fucking hell are you still alive!?! I may not know much about how humans work, but I know enough to know that you should be rotting in the deepest circle of hell right now!!!" Kale smirked, and said, "I told you not to underestimate me. Now you shall see my true form!"

May then asked fearfully, "W-w-w-what does he mean by that!?" Max, who was clutching May for comfort, said, "I WANNA GO HOME NOW!!!!"

Kale then began to change shape before the heroes' eyes. The chared flesh stayed black, but it no longer appeared to have been burned. The skin also became textured, as scales suddenly appeared. Kale's face grew longer, and looked shark-like. Soon, red streaks appeared on his face. His mouth was lined with dozens of shark-like, red-painted teeth. His arms became more frail, but suprisingly still had a lot of muscle, and his hands became sheathed in a set of metal gloves with large claws at the end. The hands themselves had the fingers each merge with one another until only three fingers remained on each hand, each finger ending in a sharp claw. Kale hunched over until his body became paralel to the ground, his legs also became covered in scales. His feet broke through his shoes as the toes, like the hands, merged until only three were left. The center toe on the inside of the foot had a large six-inch retractible claw with an incredibly sharp point and a razor edge. Then a long slender tail sprouted from Kale's rear, and it was also razor edged. The final detal was a series of feathers sprouted along Kale's back. His transformation was complete.

Everyone was now more terrified of Kale more than anything else before. Clay then said fearfully, "Y-y-y-your-" Before Clay could say anything, Kale said in a somewhat reptilian version of his human voice, "Yes, I was the one who led the attack on you fools back at the Isle O' Hags! Ever since I lost to you and your meddelsome brothers, I've been waiting to get my revenge! I was able to force you into coming here, and I hoped to use Team Rocket's resources to destroy you. But apparently you were able to counter my every move. You may have known me as Kale, but my real name is Prophet, the ruler of the Dentes Rhohos tribe! Let's see you counter this!!!!!!"

Ash shook off his fear, and then said, "If you think you're gonna win against us, think again!" Crow, who had somehow put on a suit of armor, like knights of the Middle Ages would wear, then said, "Thine soul be as black as coal, and your breath stinketh worseth than Bowser's! Prepare to meet thy doom, pompous dickweed!"

Servo, now wearing his commando costume, complete with hand gernades and machine gun, said, "Ok, kids native to this world better get a safe distance away and let us handle this punk! He came from our home, so we'll take him down! Cambot, please film this battle, as this will be a fight the people of the Mushroom Kingdom wont wanna miss, heh heh heh!"

With the Dentes Rhohos leader, Prophet, now having revealed he is in fact not only one of the demon dinosaurs working under a phoney name, but also the leader of the pack who attacked the Mario brothers and their friends at the Isle O' Hags. How will they fight an immortal foe?

To be continued...

* * *

Zane: That... was... AWESOME!

Servo: Man, I had no idea how dangerous a Charizard could be untill now.

Me: When I wrote that part, I actually felt I was watching it on TV.

Crow: Now Prophet's true form has been revealed! Not nessesarily a sprise to those who've been reading up to this point, but still an important point in the story. BTW, I really liked the detail put in when Prophet morphed into his true form.

Me: Thanks. I'm really proud of this chapter.

Mallow: I see what you mean now about readers being somewhat suprised by the Heatran. It would be suprising to see that Prophet gained a legendary pokemon, especially one that requires such a task of actually encountering it like Heatran, but also considering how Pokemon Coloseum and XD went, it's kinda expected. Not bad though. Heatran certainly proved to be dangerous.

Servo: Before I forget, who was Ash saying Lucario reminded him of?

Me: (smirks) After watching Pokemon and the Mystery of Mew for the first time, I noticed Lucario's voice was done by none other than Dan Green, who also played a certain short-tempered red echidna from a certain game franchise made by Sega.

Crow: You mean Lucario sounds like the SonicX version of Knuckles?! (thinks) Well, considering Zane's inflence, I can see why Lucario would act and sound similar to Knuckles now.

Me: After hearing Lucario talk for the first time, I wanted him to have a Knuckles-style personality, as it seemed to fit. Anyway, R&R!


	48. Evolution's Greatest Fight

Me: We're back! Sorry for the long wait.

Crow: Yeah, we were busy uploading this on Deviantart, and we only just got ever one of the previous chapters uploaded so we could get this story's sequel uploaded at the same time on both sites.

Servo: Now the next phase of the finale begins. Prophet, in his true form VS the heroes of the worlds of Pokemon and Mario!

Zane: Like we did last time with Mario Science Theater, we've invited Gantz and his crew over. They should be here any minute now.

MMS: (walks in) Hey guys!

Zane: What do you know? Here they are now.

Ace: Let's get started already!

* * *

Chapter 48: Evolution's Greatest Fight for Survival 

_The legends handed down by the dinosaurs of the Mushroom World tell many tales. One of which, the Dentes Rhohos, who were said to torment the Cretaceous Period of Real World Earth many eons ago. 65 million years ago, the dinosaurs were wiped out, and the Dentes Rhohos were supposedly killed off as well. After that, the mammals rose to rule the world, thus giving rise to the Human race._

_The meteorite that hit the Real World caused a rip in the space-time continuum, which resulted in the creation of the Mushroom World. Some dinosaurs survived the nuclear explosion-like blast and it's aftermath as they were sent to the Mushroom World. Unfortunately, the Dentes Rhohos followed the surviving dinosaurs. However, no one had ever seen them after the meteor's collision._

_In the Real World, the only way to see dinosaurs is by visiting museums or watching TV and movies. As such, no one had to fear the chance of a real San Diego incident like in the final scenes of Lost World: Jurassic Park._

_However, truth has been known to be stranger than fiction, and now that saying is being put to the test in a ironic, yet fate deciding battle between beings of the modern age and a prehistoric terror who should have died a long time ago. Ten humans, one dinosaur, one goomba, one koopa, a large group of pokemon, one gorilla, one chimpanzee, one shadow siren, one mage, one toad, and three robots VS a demon reptile._

---------

Prophet lunged towards Clay and Luigi, but he neglected to keep in mind that heroes stick together, and he was knocked away by a flying kick from Yoshi. Prophet glared at the young dinosaur, and said, "You dare strike a fellow dinosaur!? Don't you have any sense of pride!?! These inferior bings took our rightful home when the meteorite struck! We should be fighting side by side to take back what is ours!!!"

Yoshi then said, "No! You bad dinosaur! Me not stupid, like you! Yoshi heard stories of your kind, and how you turned against us good dinos to hurt other innocent dinos! These people are Yoshi's friends! Mario, Clay, and Luigi help Yoshi save homeland! In return Yoshi help them whenever they need it!"

Prophet was about to attack Yoshi, but was picked up and slammed into the ground by DK, who said, "When I'm done with you, you're gonna wish you were put on display in a museum!" Prophet quickly got up and delivered a kangaroo kick to DK's chest, which sent him flying across the room. When DK slammed into the wall, he kicked up a big dust cloud, obscuring everyone's vision.

Suddenly, a primal yell rang out as DK lept high into the air from the cloud towards Prophet, then brought both his fists down into the ground causing the ground beneath his hands to crack as a powerful tremor shook the entire ship.

DK unintentionally knocked his friends back, but this also sent Prophet straight up into the air, as he flailed madly trying to regain balance. DK slugged Prophet in the stomache with all his might as Prophet came down, sending the evil dinosaur up to the cieling where he slammed into it back first, causing it to fracture slightly.

As Prophet fell towards the ground, Goombario jumped into the air, and delivered a charged headbonk onto Prophet's back, sending him to the ground quicker. Just before he hit the ground, he was nailed by Luigi, who had charged up his Green Missle attack, which launched at Prophet with full power.

When Prophet landed, he was burned badlty by Luigi's attack, then he charged the group again. This time, he used some of his dark magic to create clones of himself. When everyone saw this, Diddy yelled, "Why you dirty, slime-sucking, no-good, cheating sack of crap!" Zane smirked, and then said, "Big deal, we all get to have a punching bag now!" As the group of Prophet clones, along with the original Prophet charged, the visitors from the Mushroom world rushed in to attack. Ash and his friends sent in their best pokemon to help out.

Crow, still in his armor, swung his gold-painted sword at one clone who swiped at Crow with it's claws, both the claws on the hands, and the claws on the Knuckle Claw weapons covering the beast's hands. The Prophet Clone tried to swipe with it's tail scythe, but Crow jumped, and sliced the clone's head off with one good swipe of his sword. The clone vaporized soon after. Crow was then jumped by another clone, but it was killed by a series of gunshots, courtesy of Tom Servo and his machine gun, Luciel.

Crow then said, "Servo, put that away, or you'll kill someoneone!" Servo quickly put Luciel away, realizing he forgot how guns could cause more harm than good in situations like these. He also put away his grenades as well. Servo then said, "How else am I supposed to fight!?" Crow threw a suit of armor, and a sword at Servo, and then said, "Followth thy lead, Sir Thomas Servo!" Servo quickly donned the armor, and did a few practice swings with his sword, and then shouted, "For God, country, and the princess!"

Crow then said, "Shouldn't that be 'for God, country, and the queen'?" Servo then said, "Peach isn't a queen yet, remember?" Crow nodded, and the two got back to fighting as they fought back-to-back to prevent another sneak attack.

Vivian blasted about seventeen clones with her Firey Jinx spell, destroying them with little effort. Suddenly, the real Prophet lashed out at her, slashing her right arm badly. Clay caught the sight, and so did Luigi. The two brothers rushed in and knocked Prophet away before he could get the chance to kill Vivian where she lay.

Clay knelt down, and picked Vivian up, and ran to the other side of the field as he shouted, "Luigi, try to hold him off!" Luigi gulped fearfully, but listened to Clay's command. Luigi then said to Prophet, "Ok you ugly, black, good-for-nothin' evolutionary reject! I may be afraid of you, but I'm not about to let you hurt the girlfriend of my little brother! Get ready for extinction!"

Prophet rushed Luigi, but Luigi stepped aside, and tripped Prophet as he ran past. When Prophet hit the ground, Luigi stomped on the evil reptile's head. Prophet flipped over, and tried to kick Luigi with the large claws on his feet, but he was blown across the field by Lucario's Aura Sphere attack. Lucario then said to Luigi, "I'll take care of him." Lucario soon rushed after Prophet.

Luigi went to see if Vivian was ok, and he was glad to see that Clay and Meriee were able to heal her wounds. Clay then said, "Prophet's gonna get it now!" Clay rushed to Kooper and Goombario, and spoke with them for a moment, and the then spoke to Zane.

Eventually, all the clones were whiped out, and that's when Prophet decided to activate another power. He unleashed all the raw power of his dark magic to increase his strength to the highest level. He had a dark aura covering him to signify his new power. Prophet then said, "Never before had I ever resorted to using this ability. This ability gives me enough power to destroy a castle if I wanted to! I call it Rage of Darkness! You fools have nothing that can match my power! Even if you had a Starman, or any of the Crystal Stars, you wouldn't be able to harm me!"

Zane then said, "Actually, you may wanna rethink that." He then gestured over to Luigi, Clay, Kooper, and Goombario, who each had a Starman. They quickly absorbed the power of the Starmen, and they began glowing gold, and many other colors. Prophet then said, "Even if all four of you were to attack me, you wouldn't leave a scratch!"

Kooper then said, "Perhaps not if we each went after you individually, but how about like this!?" Kooper withdrew into his shell, followed by Clay and Luigi carefully standing on top of Kooper's shell. Finally, Goombario jumped onto Clay's head, then used his charge attack to raise his attack power. The power of the charge went into both Clay and Luigi. The two plumber brothers coated themselves, along with Kooper and Goombario with electricity and icy mist. Then Kooper began to spin in place, and created a burst of flame showing he was charging up his Fire Shell attack.

Prophet raised a scaled eybrow as he wondered what his enemies were up to. That's when Kooper shot towards Propher with Luigi, Clay, and Goombario riding on his back. Prophet, being confidant his power kept him safe, didn't budge an inch. He was in for a rude awakening as the four friends slammed into him hard. The move they used was Clay, Kooper, and Goombario's team attack, the Freezerburn Spin, which was further strengthened by Luigi's electricity, and the starmen they absorbed earlier, thus putting them over Prophet's current power level.

Prophet was frozen, melted out of the ice by the flames and then burned, and finally electrocuted all at once as he was hit by the great power of that team attack. Prophet slammed into the wall, and fell to the ground. He turned his head to the four as they stopped their attack. Soon after, the power of the Starmen faded away. Prophet then asked, "H-h-ow did you- (cringes) hit me!?" The dark aura faded away after Prophet finished his question.

That's when Goombario said, "We may not have been able to hit you individually, as Kooper stated, but we pooled our strength together. That was what allowed us to take you down! People like you believe power is bestowed by strength alone, or by trying to outnumber your foe. But real power lies in trusting your friends and working together!"

That's when Zane asked, "Can DK and I break this bastard's neck now?" That's when DK smirked, and said, "I don't think that's nessesary." He pointed to a nearby window, and everyone saw a familiar rainbow-colored bird. Prophet looked through the window in fear as he saw HO-OH glare back at him. HO-OH then flew up, and over the ship and slammed into the roof where Prophet crashed into the cieling before. HO-OH then said to Prophet, "Now it's your turn."

Prophet screamed in protest as HO-OH blasted Prophet with his Sacred Fire attack, reducing Prophet to ashes. After the evil monster was destroyed, Luigi asked in frustration, "Why couldn't you have just come in sooner and do that!?"

HO-OH chuckled, and said, "Two reasons: One, I needed Prophet to be subdued before I destroyed him. He probobly would have fled before I made my move if I attacked too soon. Second, I wished to see how you fought your foes, and I must say I'm impressed."

Zane then said, "Anyway guys, at least Prophet's gone. I wonder how he's taking his defeat?"

---------------

Prophet, now a ghost, was trapped in a dark void. Suddenly, he heard a voice say, "I've been waiting for you."

Prophet turned around, expecting Haze to be the one talking to him, but instead met a face he hadn't seen in millions of years. "D-d-d-death!?" Prophet screamed. Sure enough, the figure was the Grim Reaper, whom according to legend was cheated of the power of immortality by Prophet and the Dentes Rhohos when they first came into being.

Death smirked sadistically, and said, "I've been waiting too long for this!" With one swipe of his scythe, he sent Prophet to Hell where he would rot for his crimes.

Death then chuckled, and then he said to himself, "He'll soon have some company who will be wanting to have a few words with him, heh heh heh..."

---------------

Back with the heroes, Luigi said, "Hey guys, this isn't over yet! What about-" Just before he finished his sentance, a voice shouted, "MASTER KALE!!!!!!" Luigi quietly finished his sentance by saying, "Branz..."

Sure enough, the DR Zangoose arrived on the scene. He knelt down before the ashes of his former master, and began crying. Branz looked towards the heroes, and shouted, "YOU! How could you do this!?"

Clay then said, "It's not our fault! Prophet started this mess, so he brought it upon himself! There's an old saying, what goes around comes around. It means all actions have consequences. The result depends on the action. If you do good things, good things come to you. But if you do bad things, such as world domination, or transforming pokemon into demon-like monsters, then you're simply hurting yourself as bad things will come to you in return!"

At that moment, a sinister voice filled the room. **"Always trying to get people to get along, eh Clayton Mario?"** "Wha-what was that!?" Max screamed in suprise. Suddenly, not to far away from Branz, two creepy clawed hands appeared out of nowhere, and floated in the air on their own. Zane was visibly terrified the moment the mystery voice spoke to Clay. When Servo noticed this, he asked, "What's wrong?"

Zane did a double take, wondering how he should answer. Then he said, "That was the same voice from that haunted house we were trapped in!" Everyone forgot about the suspicious nature of Zane's fear as they realized the Toad was right.

HO-OH, who was infuriated by this intrusion, said, "You again... I warned you to leave and never return after what you put these good people through!" The voice then said, **"I told you I was only going to concede that one time. Now if you excuse me, I have important business to attend to with Branz here."**

The specter turned it's attention to Branz, and said, **"So, have you thought about my offer yet?"** The figure then said telepathically to Branz, **("When you give me your answer, remember not to use my name. I want to remain anonymous for now...")**

Branz nodded, understanding the specter's tellepathic demand, and said, "Yes. I acce-" Before Branz could finish his sentance, another voice, one Branz recognized, shouted, "STOP RIGHT THERE!!!"

Suddenly, another Zangoose appeared in between the specter (whom everyone reading should recognize as Haze by now) and Branz. The newcomer was a shiny Zangoose with blue stripes on it's white fur instead of red stripes, and also sported red claws instead of black. This particular one also sported some gold highlights on it's ears as well.

The new Zangoose, clearly a female, said to Branz, "Please stop! You don't have to go through with this!" Branz stood there, shocked to see the female Zangoose. It was his childhood friend, Goldie. Branz then thought, ("H-h-how!? I thought she died!") Branz shook his head, and then said in his mind, ("My mind must be playing tricks on me, like back at the hideout! But why are these illusions appearing anyway?")

Then he heard the voice of Crow say, "How'd that other Zangoose get here?" This was another shock to Branz. His enemies could SEE Goldie!?

Haze was getting impatient, so he threw Goldie away from Branz, and then put up a powerful energy shield, and just in time as HO-OH had used Sacred Fire again, but the attack was rendered useless against the barrier. Haze then began pouring his dark magic into Branz.

Branz tried to reach out to Goldie despite the barrier. He also saw that the heroes, his enemies, actually tried to save him from whatever was happening to him. Branz began to question his loyalty at that point, particularly since Goldie was alive and well, but knew it was too late. All he could say before Haze's spell took control was, "Forgive me..."

At that moment, Branz's soul was removed from his body as the body underwent a horrific transformation.

To be continued...

* * *

Ace: Wow, that was intense!

Waly: Poor Vivian. I hope she'll be ok after that hit.

Me: She will. She's still got some tricks up her sleeve.

Gantz: I liked the moves you gave Prophet to give him an edge against the team. A fan of Naruto I assume?

Me: No, but I did base Prophet's clone attack on the Shadow Clone Jutsu, as well as the pokemon attack Double Team, which works similarly.

Gantz: Ah, that's cool. What about the Rage of Darkness move? How'd you come up with that one?

Me: It was partially something totally random, as wel as inspired by Charizard's temper tantrum in the previous chapter. considering Prophet was practically invincible, I figured using Clay's team attack (courtesy of Sonic Heroes) strengthened by a fourth team member, along with Goombario's charge attack and four starmen would be enough to finally weaken Prophet enough for HO-OH to finally strip the psychotic dinosaur of his immortality, and kill him without the chance of Prophet trying to escape.

MMSB: Ah, Death makes a return apperance. Maes sense how he'd want to see Prophet in his current situation. But what's gonna happen to Branz?

Me: You'll see next chapter. R&R!


	49. Final Rush

Crow: Continuing from our previous update the other day, we have the true final battle!

Me: Haze's dark magic is mutating poor Branz into a horrific beast with all the skills the Zangoose possessed, plus extra abilities brought about by the spell placed on him. Get ready for a battle that both the worlds of Mario and Pokemon wont soon forget! Also, pay close attention to what battle field the heroes fight on. Those who recognize the battle field will get the other stuff that occurs during this chapter. Those who don't get it will get an explanation at the end of the chapter.

Zane: Get ready, 'cause the bell has sounded. The final round begins now! (rings a bell, like those seen in boxing matches)

MMSB: Clever.

* * *

Chapter 49: Final Rush

Branz's body began mutating from the spell Haze placed on the poor Zangoose, but ranz was still struggeling to contain it despite how futile it was. Haze then said to the heroes, **"There, my job is done. Now, my servent will kill all of you with his newfound power! I'd take you out myself, but I have a lot to work to do."**

That's when Kooper yelled, "Absolutely typical. You guys are too afraid to fight for yourselves, and rely on some pawn to do your dirty work!" Haze then said to Kooper, **"As much as I hate being cliche, I have no choice. I wish you all an unhappy death and an even worse afterlife. Farewell!"**

When the spectral, disembodied claws vanished from sight, Branz began to grow bigger, and his mucsles began to bulk up as well. Ash turned to HO-OH, and asked, "Can't you do something!?" HO-OH shook his head, and said, "I'm terribly sorry... That spell separated that poor Zangoose's soul from his body, and it was then sent to the underworld... My powers will have no effect now..."

Crow then asked, "Why didn't you do something sooner!?!" HO-OH then said, "I feared that trying to rescue Branz would have only done more harm than help... That monster could have either captured me and used my powers for his own ends, or he could have killed Goldie in retaliation."

The group then head a powerful roar erupt from where Branz was struggeling. The now noticed that Branz now had four arms, and each fore arm had a scythe-like blade running down the side. Each hand was enveloped in black flames, and the claws were longer too. The feathers on Branz's back grew out longer and longer until they looked like he had a hundred yellow-colored Articuno tail feathers glued to his back. His nose grew out until it made his face look more like a dog's face, and his mouth was lined with more teeth. His body was so bulked up with muscles, he could have made a Machamp jealous, and he now stood over twenty feet high. Finally, his fluffy tail lost it's fur, and became scaley and grew over twenty feet long, and had the same blade edge the Dentes Rhohos had.

Once the transformation was complete, Branz roared once more, sending shivers up everyone's spine. Suddenly, they heard the voice of Haze say, **"Oh, before I forget; I wish for you to fight on a field that the plumbers, the electric rat, the ape, and the gluttonous lizard will be very familiar with!"**

Before either Clay, Luigi, Pikachu, DK, or Yoshi could ask what Haze had ment, the whole room changed from a battlefield inside a spaceship to a large flat plane floating in space. The field was fairly large, possibly measuring around 150 to 200 square feet in all directions from the center point. The field was also octogonal in shape, and was colored black and purple mostly with some yellow mixed in.

Clay, Pikachu, Luigi, DK, and Yoshi recognized the field immedeately. "F-f-f-final Destination..." Luigi choked out. "Say what?" Jessie asked. Luigi then said, "This is the Final Destination battlefield! This was, as it's name implies, the last field me, Clay, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, and Pikachu fought on back when Master Hand and Crazy Hand put us through the Smash Bros. tournaments!"

Haze then said, **"Yes, it's Final Destination! And it will also be the site of your final battle, ****GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Suddenly, the battlefield began flying through the space-time continuum as the monsterous Demon Branz fired a Hyper Beam at the group. HO-OH blocked the blast with a Protect attack, and then said, "I'll try to help the best I can! Just do what you kids do best, and fight!"

HO-OH flew to a safe distance as Branz lunged towards the heroes. Zane fired a Bombs Away attack at Branz, and managed to stop the beast in his tracks. As soon as Branz shook off the hit, he charged power into the large feathers in his back, and fired them off at the heroes.

Clay, acting on instinct fired a blast of icy mist out from his hands to freeze the deadly feathers, which then dropped to the ground and shattered like cheap glass.

"How did he use Pin Missle!?" Ash yelled as he was clearly suprised by the attack. Brock then said, "That spell must have given Branz the ability to do attacks that Zangoose normally are incabable of using! Watch out for anything!"

Meriee then said, "Let me try something!" She raised her hands, and began chanting in a strange tounge as a burst of light shot from her hands, and impacted Branz. Sadly, her Holy attack spell had no effect due to her inexperiance. Branz grabbed hold of Meriee and decided to use her as a shield.

Zane was clearly pissed off at this cowardly act, and rushed in and delivered a Triple Kick to Branz's face. Suprisingly, the attack actually damages Branz, but not enough to force Branz to let go. As Zane continued to try and attack Branz with whatever he could think of, Crow said, "Man, how are we gonna take him down!?"

Yoshi looked into Zane's bag, and saw that they all still had a large amount of power up items from the Musroom Kingdom. Yoshi then said, "Yoshi have idea!"

-----------------------

When the heroes started fighting, no one noticed that the Final Destination battlefield had crossed into another dimension. The strangest thing was that they appeared in outer space, and weren't suffering from the deadly vacuum of space.

Some distance away, a large ship appeared. It was a majestic starship with two large cannons on the front, and had three powerful plasma engines. The decal on the sides were of a fox, and there was but one word written on both sides of the ship; Starfox.

On board the ship were a small group of anthromorphic animals, and one robot. The animals that made the crew were two foxes, one being a the average Red Fox, and the other had cerulean-colored fur. There was also a frog and a blue falcon as well.

The bird was pacing around the bridge of the ship, apparently bored. He thrived on action, and there hadn't been any since the team's last mission where they fought a race of evil fish. The frog was also bored, but didn't show it as he was patient, unlike his feathered friend. Finally, the bird's pacing got to the young frog, so the amphibian said, "Falco, why don't you go play some of the video games I made for the team?"

The bird, known as Falco, said, "Played 'em, beat 'em, and lost intrest in 'em." The frog then said, "Well stop pacing, you're making me nervous!" "Excuuuuuuse me, Princess Slippy! I had no idea I bugged you so much!" Falco said in a very sarcastic tone.

The leader of the team, the Red Fox, appropriately named Fox McCloud, then said, "Guys, please stop. Falco, if you want we can have a sparring match in a few minutes, ok?" Falco then said, "Anything to deal with this boring patrol! We hadn't had any action since we beat the Angulars, and after Krystal finally forgave you for what happened when you broke up the team after the Aparoid invasion."

At that moment, the blue fox, Krystal said, "Wait, guys the radar's picking something up..." Falco, having breathed a sigh of relief, said, "What is it? A group of space pirates that need to be put in their place? A group of space thugs tormenting some tourists?"

Fox rolled his eyes, and said, "Come on Falco, ease up." The robot, ROB/NUS 64, or ROB as his shipmates call him, then said, "Object is not in any of my databases. It is of unknown origin, and is covered by a dome powered by an unusual energy source. The dome seems to keep in air, which is fortunate as scanners detect life forms on the object's surface."

Fox then said, "Can you bring it up on screen, ROB?" ROB then said, "Affirmative." ROB launched a surveilance probe to the object they found, and gave the Starfox team a clear look at what the object was. Fox and Falco's faces paled at the sight of the Final Destination field, which they believed to be long gone after the last Smash Bros. tournament.

Slippy noticed the people on the battlefield, Branz in particular, then said, "Wha-what is that thing!?!!" Krystal then said, "I don't know, but whatever it is, it's emmiting a powerful evil magic force!" ROB then said, "Scanners show dome is impassable, so we cannot give assistance to the people fighting. Even if we could, we'd likely accidentally kill them by exposing them to the vacuum of space."

Slippy then said, "But what can we do!? Those guys look like they need help!!! What do you think Fox? Fox...?" When Slippy, Krystal, and ROB turned to Fox and Falco, they saw how scared they were, which was very uncharacteristic of either of them. Krystal, figuring something was up, probed Fox's mind with her ESP ability. But Fox sensed her presence in his mind and broke it off.

Krystal then said, "Ok Fox, talk. You and Falco are hiding something from us, and it has something to do with that battlefield." Falco looked at Fox, completely unsure of what to do. Fox then said, "Ok, we'll tell you..." Falco was alarmed at this, and said, "Fox, are you outta your mind!?"

Fox then said, "We were crazy trying to keep this secret. I had a feeling that when Krystal first joined the team we would be forced to tell her, Peppy, ROB, and Slippy the story..." Falco threw his arms in the air, and said, "Ok, you can tell them everything, but I don't want any part of it! I'm going to my room." Falco left the bridge, leaving Fox alone to recount the events of the Smash Bros. tournaments.

Krystal, even though she forgave fox for breaking up the team and driving her away from him, still had a few small resentful feelings towards Fox. Those feelings faded when she heard Fox's story of how he, and other people from other dimensions were tricked into participating in the Smash Bros. tournaments, which were made to kill the participants so the organizer of the tournaments could rule the universe unopposed. If Fox died during either of these tournaments, she would have never met him, and she would have died on Sauria when General Scales rose to power. Not only that, the Aparoids would have been able to flood the Lylat system without any problem, and who knew what else could have happened.

Slippy then said, "We gotta tell Peppy!" Fox cringed at the thought, but said, "He wont be happy with me for keeping secrets, but I have no choice. It is our duty to keep the peace, and to help the military whenever they need it. We also gotta report all suspicious activity we see as well to General Peppy. ROB, open a communications line to Peppy's office on Corneria."

The robot opened the channel without question. But just then the Final Destination field phazed out of the Lylat System.

-----------------------

As Final Destination traveled through the Space-Time Continuum again, Yoshi's plan was put into action. Having been strengthened by a Starman, Donkey Kong rushed Branz, and delivered a strong kick to his face. While he was knocked back by the hit, Zane, having put back on his Hammer Suit, threw a hammer at the hand holding Meriee, and was able to free her. Zane quickly caught her before she hit the ground, resulting in the two of them blushing like mad.

Zane quickly snapped out of it, and asked, "Are you ok?" Meriee nodded, as she couldn't find her voice at the moment. Zane then heard Meowth say, "Hey, Mushroom Boy, get your spores back over here!!!!" Zane quickly did as he was told, as he needed to get Meriee to relative saftey.

Branz tried another Pin Missle, which no one had time to block, so everyone was running and jumping trying to avoid the lethal barrage of feather missles. Branz then tried to bring one of his hands down for a Crush Claw attack, but DK caught the move in mid-swing, and used every ounce of his strength to send Branz against the invisible dome keeping everyone in.

When Branz got up, he was staring at a flurry of fire balls, launched by Vivian, who had absorbed a Fire Flower to strengthen her already formidable fire powers. Her normally purple body was now red, and her hat was white and orange rather than white and magenta. She launched a few more fireballs, which exploded with great force when they collided with Branz.

There was no question Branz felt that, and retailiated with Hyper Beam as a result. HO-OH quickly blocked with Protect in the nick of time. HO-OH then charged energy to get ready for a Sky Attack, as his body became enveloped in flames. HO-OH let out a screech, and then charged at top speed as the flames added to his already majestic apperance. This attack did some serious damage to Branz, but the battle was far from over.

-----------------------

The Final Destination arena appeared in another dimension. This time over a grassy field, seemingly in the middle of nowhere. Flying in the sky was what appeared to be a yellow five-poited star with a pink spherical creature surfing on the top of it.

The creature was enjoying his ride through the sky until he saw Final Destination right in front of him. The creature panicked, emembering the horrors of the Smash Bros. tournamenst. He lost his focus on his star, and he fell off. When he hit the ground, he encountered a similar spherical life form to himself, only this one was coated in armor, wore a black cape, and had a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

The newcomer said in a spanish accent, "Kirby, what is that!?" The pink creature, known as Kirby, said, "POYO POYO POYO!!!!!!!!!" The knight sighed, forgetting that Kirby was still unable to speak intelligently, so the knight said,

"Perhaps Kabu might be able to shed some light on that thing up there. I can sense a great battle is being waged up there. We need to learn more in case this may be a threat to Dreamland. Let's go!" Kirby and the knight rushed off to find the one known as Kabu, whom they hoped could tell them about what they had seen. That's when the Final Destination faded out again.

------------------------

Branz jumped into the air, and slammed into the ground to perform Earthquake, and knocked everyone to the ground. Branz then went with another Pin Missle while everyone was down, but thankfully HO-OH avoided the tremor since he was flying, and blocked the Pin Missles with another Protect.

Branz then saw that he wouldn't get rid of the heroes if he didn't get rid of HO-OH first, so he tried to lash out with a Thunder Punch to bring the bird down. HO-OH dodged every punch, and was able to strike with an Aerial Ace when he found an opening.

Ash sent Pidgeot and Charizard in to give HO-OH some cover. The three flying pokemon attacked in formation as if they were fighter jets as they each rushed in for another Aerial Ace. All three struck Branz at the same time, delivering a heavy blow. While Branz was down, Pikachu blasted Branz with a Thunder attack to further weaken the demon Zangoose.

------------------------

Final Destination yet again phazed into another reality. Again over a vast field, but there seemed to be an unnatural black and red storm cloud covering the sky. On the field, a battle of epic proportions was being waged. On one side, a courageous youth clothed in green armed with a strong shield and a sword that can destroy evil, and the other an evil madman bent on spreading darkness throughout this world.

The evil man said to the younger warrior, "You're skills are impressive, but pale in comparison to mine. You should just surrender!" This was met by the younger man swiping his sword at the evil man, who blocked effortlessly. He then threw a punch at the young man, nearly dislocating the man's jaw.

While the younger man shook off the pain from the punch, the evil man charged with sword outstretched, but was suprised when the young man darted to the side, rolled, and then jumped while swinging his mystical blade upwards, slicing the evil man's back.

When the evil man threw his head up in pain from the back slice, he saw the Final Destination field. He, and only he recognized the evil arena. The reason why was that he tried to take over this kingdom several times before but each time he was sealed away for eternity, yet he always broke free thanks to his many servents across time. Before one such defeat, he was forced into the Smash Bros. tournament and had no choice but to cooperate with his enemies from the past to gain his freedom.

The evil man's gaze towards Final destination, while to him felt like hours, in reality was only a few seconds, as the younger man in green plunged his sword into the evil man's chest, and the threat to the kingdom of Hyrule was put to an end.

-------------------------

After putting on a Metal Cap, Ash rushed Branz in hope he could distract Branz long enough for the others to land a few hits without having to worry about getting hurt thanks to the indestructible magic steel covering his body.

While Branz was distracted by Ash's antics, Kooper used a Starman to power himself, and then ducked into his shell and spun in place to build power. Luigi then used his hammer as a golf club and smashed Kooper towards Branz. Kooper slammed into Branz, sending the mutant demon into a daze, which was fortunate for Ash as his Metal Cap's power had just run out.

After getting to safety, Ash threw a Super Mushroom to Kooper (who was still powered by the Starman), who then gulped down the magic fungi. Kooper then grew twice his normal hieght, and grew extra muscles as well. The power of the Starman was still in effect when Kooper began punching, clawing, kicking, and biting Branz while he still had his temporary power boost.

Meriee then said, "I can sense Branz is getting weaker!" Goldie then said sullenly, "I wish I got here sooner... It hurts me to see my old friend in this condition!" Luigi then said, "Just how do you know this guy anyway? Goldie then said, "He and I were childhood friends. He may not look it now, but Branz is only a child."

Everyone looked at Goldie with shocked expressions, which begged for more info on the subject. However, Goldie then said, "I'd rather not talk about it now. I'll tell you everything when it's over..." Everyone nodded at Goldie's suggestion, and turned back to Kooper, who had now lost his Starman-bestowed invincibility. He however was still musclebound from the Super Mushroom, which seemed to serve the Koopa Troopa quite well.

In an effort to lend a hand, Diddy quickly put on his famed Jetbarrel, and took off flying towards Branz with his wooden pistols drawn. When Diddy was within Branz's sight, Diddy shouted, "EAT TOMATO, YA FURRY SCUMBAG!" True to his words, Diddy fired Tomato berries from his pistols rather than the usual peanuts he usually fired from his favorite firearms.

Branz, having gotten pretty annoyed by Diddy's assault, made the mistake of opening his mouth to use another Hyper Beam. Diddy let loose a massive barrage of Tomato berries from his guns, completely emptying the two guns of their ammo. The effects of the incredibly spicy Tomato berries were immedeate as Branz suffered a massive case of heartburn.

While Branz was distracted by this, Kooper charged up a Fire Shell attack and smashed right into Branz, doing heavy damage. That's when Kooper's mushroom power faded, then he and Diddy made it back to the others, who were laughing at Diddy's effective and comical attack on the demon.

Branz was enraged by this move. Due to his heartburn, he couldn't charge up anymore power for a Hyper Beam attack, or any other energy-based move that would be launched from his mouth. HO-OH sensed this, and said, "Young chimp, you've givin us a huge advantage! That assault has crippled that monstrosity so it cannot do anymore attacks that require his mouth to perform!" DK was clearly excited and proud when he yelled, "AWESOME JOB LITTLE BUDDY!!!!"

Ash quickly checked his pokedex to check what attacks a Zangoose could use that Diddy had disabled. He then said, "Ok, according to HO-OH, Branz will not be able to use Hyper Beam, Flamethrower, Water Pulse, Fire Blast, Giga Drain, Solar Beam, Ice Beam, or Blizzard in that case."

Misty then said, "Not that they'd likely have much effect since those are all special attacks, and Zangoose specializes in physical moves." Goombario then said, "I dunno, the spell that thing put on Branz made him pretty powerful, so I doubt that the fact a normal Zangoose has low special attack strength will matter here... Not only that, we still have to deal with the fact he has access to Pin Missle in this form, and as such he may also be able to use moves that a normal Zangoose can't use."

Branz then confirmed Goombario's statement by suddenly morphing his left arm into a large spike, which began glowing bright green. Brock then yelled, "IT'S A MEGAHORN ATTACK!!!!" Everyone scatttered as Branz lunged towards the group, and drove his arm into the ground. Branz growled out of frustration as it was stuck in the ground. Branz then fired more feathers from his back as he used Pin Missle again, which everyone barely avoided.

Even though everyone avoided getting skewerd by the sharp-pointed feathers, the following explosions from the missle's impact sent the heroes flying in random directions on the field, which resulted in a few injuries here and there. Yoshi then said, "No one said this will be easy..."

Branz then jumped into the air, and caused a huge Eathquake attack to rip across the field. Bits of the battlefield broke off, and collided with the heroes, causing everyone further pain. This only served to enrage HO-OH more than he ever had been before. The legendary bird then blasted Branz with his Sacred Fire attack. While Branz was stunned from the powerful attack, HO-OH used Double Team as he prepared a Solar Beam attack.

Branz tried to strike with a Crush Claw, but only hit air as he sliced one of the illusions apart. HO-OH turned out to be right above Branz, and fired the Solar Beam straight downwards, crushing Branz against the ground by the power of the light-based attack.

While Branz was still down, Pikachu charged in with Volt Tackle, and was successful at paralyzing the gargantuan demon with the electrically charged tackle. Despite being paralyzed, Branz was able to get up, although he had trouble doing so. Now the heroes could now attack with everything they had.

Clay and Luigi, having been powered by Fire Flowers, severly burned Branz with a barrage of fireballs. Zane fired a Bomb's Away attack directly into Branz's face. DK jumped into the air and grabbed Branz's ears and threw im back into the ground, followed up by Diddy who tossed an Orange Bomb into Branz's mouth. Crow and Servo, still armed with their swords, began hacking and slashing at Branz to further weaken the monster he had become.

Finally, all of the pokemon fired their best attacks at Branz, all of which became one massive attack of it's own, and impacted Branz's mutated body, creating a massive explosion. The explosion kicked up a lot of dust and dirt, obscuring everyone's view.

When the cloud began to fade, everyone saw a faint sillouette in the shape of Branz's hulking mass, which was still standing. Everyone was suprised that such a powerful blast couldn't take him down, but that's when HO-OH said, "Wait, I sense something different about him..."

When the smoke finally cleared, they saw Branz was still standing, but it seemed that his body was subjected to a volcano's pyroclaustic blast, meaning he was completely petrified by the final blast. Soon after, Branz's body crumbled apart.

The Final Destination field vanished, and everyone saw they were back at Mt. Silver again, just outside the Team Rocket fall-back hideout. They all looked up and saw that the warship Prophet was using to get away had vanished as if it were nothing. That's when the sun rose over the nearby mountains.

--------------

Deep in his hdeout, Haze was furious. Actually, that would be putting it lightly, as Haze was so mad that even the devil himself would be afraid. Haze said, **"HOW COULD BRANZ LOSE LIKE THAT!?!! ESPECIALLY AFTER THE SPELL I USED TO MAKE HIM INVINCIBLE!!?!!???"**

The Shadow Queen wisely evacuated Haze's home the moment Branz began to falter, so she wouldn't recieve the full force of Haze's fury, so she had no reason to fear for her saftey at the moment. There were times like these she wondered why she put up with Haze.

After throwing his temper tantrum, Haze said, **"Those fools are obviously stronger than I thought. I may have to do something about them, and quite soon... Oh well, at least Prophet is out of the way, so I can finally calm down from his many failures. My blood pressure has been taking a beating over these last few millenia due to that moron always messing up one way or another, so I guess I should be thankful that this prospect had failed... Though, I did lose more than I would have liked considering Branz was supposed to be the new generation of the Dentes Rhohos. I'll get my revenge on those fools in due time. Enjoy your victory while you can you little pests! ****HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!****"**

----------------

In the same dark void Prophet met the Grim Reaper in, Branz's ghost was wandering aimlessly, weeping like there was no tomarrow. "Goldie, what was it you wanted to tell me!?" That's when Death himself appeared before Branz. When Branz saw the specter, he was terrified. That's when Death said, "Do not be alarmed. You may be dead, but I have the answers you seek."

Branz was wary, but was curious about what Death had said. That's when Death said, "Tell me, why did you join the Dentes Rhohos?" Branz then said, "M-my clan was killed by a monster of some kind... I was away when it happened, and when I came back, my father told me to be strong for him before he finally died... I saw the beast that killed my friends and family, although not very clearly, after hearing the scream of my old friend Goldie. As I saw the monster, I saw it devour a mangled up arm, and I assumed it killed Goldie since I didn't see her anywhere..."

Death shook his head, and then said to Branz, "You thought she was dead? Not so. She's very much alive, and she is with the ones whom you thought were the enemy right now, seeking solice for your death."

Branz then said, "I kinda figured, since one of those robots mentioned being able to see her, and I noticed she still had both of her arms... But, I'm so confused!!! What happened that night when the monsters attacked!?"

Death then said, "Well, I happen to know very well what happened. Here, watch." Death produced a crystal ball, which replayed the events of the night Branz was left scarred by. Only this time, the view of the whole affair was clear as day.

What he saw was the Dentes Rhohos slaughtering his friends and family, and the pack leader nearly killed Goldie. Goldie sucsessfully defended herself by cutting the beast's arm, and fled the scene. The severed arm was the arm Branz saw on the ground that the monster ate before his eyes, and not Goldie's arm.

Branz had enough, and he was feeling a lot of anger right now. Anger towards the group who he thought were his new friends and family. Death then said, "It just so happens, that the pack leader was your old master, Prophet, A.K.A Kale."

Branz was even angrier now. He looked at his black fur in disgust, and wanted his old white fur back. Death then said, "Considering how you were unsure of who the Dentes Rhohos were when you first saw them, it helps your case somewhat since you only did what you did as you thought you were doing as your father requested. With a little luck, I may be able to lighten your eternal sentance to at least five hundred years, and then you can gain passage to Heaven like the rest of your tribe. In the mean time, Prophet is right now being tortured for his crimes against God's will, but I think you might make it more agonizing for him. After what he did to you, I'm sure you would want your revenge."

Branz smirked at this, and said, "You'll pay for what you did to me Prophet!"

-------------

After a quick flight south to the Ruins of Alph, HO-OH was able to coax the Unown from their dimension to assist the heroes in getting back home. As the Unown appeared, they floated around, chanting their race's name as they gathered the energy needed to make the portal that would send the Mushroom Kingdom heroes back home.

When the portal formed, the portal displayed what seemed to be an image of an island shaped like a banana with a gorrila head-shaped mountain in the center. Donkey Kong said, "Hey, looks like the first stop is good old Congo Bongo Island!"

The big gorrila turned, and said to Ash and his friends, "It's been a blast hanging around with you guys, but it's time we went home!" DK ran towards the portal with Diddy on his shoulders. As DK jumped in, he shouted out, "BANANA SLAMMA!!!!" DK and Diddy went into the portal, and were soon transported safely to Congo Bongo, where their friends and families would be overjoyed to see them again.

Soon, another island appeared, this one surrounded by many other islands bunched into a tight cluster, almost making them all look like one giant donut-shaped island. Yoshi then said, "That Dinosaur Land! Yoshi go home now!" Yoshi jumped through the portal to return to Dinosaur Land. Sure his actual real home was on Yoshi's Island, but Yoshi knew the entire region very well, so he could find his way home no matter where he ended up.

All of the dinosaurs who were turned into Dentes Rhohos during the late Cretaceous period wondered how they were going to adjust to the change between their former lives to the new lives they were just given. The heroes were puzzled as to how the dinosaurs all looked like Velociraptors when they were Dentes Rhohos, but after HO-OH's purification, they all were various different species. The different species included Triceratops, Ankylasaurus, Iguanadon, and suprisningly enough there were a couple of Tyrannisaurs, and several other species that were too numerous to mention. Even more suprising, the dinosaurs spoke perfect English like the ones seen at Tiger Track Island, the Isle O' Hags, and Dinosaur Land.

One of the Triceratops asked, "How are we gonna fit into the crowd over there? We came from the past, and we should have died in the past." An Iguanadon then said, "We'll think of something. It's probobly best not to worry about it now. I'm sure the dinosaurs we'll meet will welcome us when they hear about what happened to us. The Dentes Rhohos are mere legend in this day and age, so the dinosaurs of this new world will hopefully take pity on us." Soon, all of the dinosaurs entered the portal and were soon warped to Dinosaur Land to start their new lives.

After the dinosaurs disappered into the portal, the portal changed it's displayed image again, this time showing an image of Grassland. Luigi didn't hesitate running into the portal, wanting to be back in the saftey of his own home again. Before he vanished into the portal, Luigi yelled, "Later Ash, you've been a great friend! I may regret saying this for some reason, but I hope we see each other again someday!"

Crow, Servo, and Cambot walked up to Ash and his friends to say goodbye. Crow said to the group, "Despite some issues with you kids, we had a great time. Like Luigi said, I hope we might see each other again." Servo then said, "I'd like to see more of this world, but we gotta go. You kids should see our world sometime. Providing you find some way to get there that is."

Cambot then spat out some pictures, and said, "Here, take these pictures I've taken. They're pictures from our previous adventure in the Mushroom Kingdom, as well as photos from this one." The robots then left for the portal, and jumped inside screaming, "HI-KEBA!!!!!!!"

Clay, Zane, Meriee, and Vivian chuckled at the robots as the left for home. Clay then said, "Well, I guess we should get going." Brock then said, "What about your pokemon? Aren't you taking them along?"

Zane let out a sigh, and said, "We talked about that, and we realized that we shouldn't try and take them away from their homeworld. I think it's best we'd left them here."

Vivian then said, "It was tough on all of us, but the pokemon realized that it was best. Our world, while although perfectly capable of supporting pokemon, would likely have trouble adapting to alien creatures like them. Likewise, the pokemon may have a tough time fitting in with our world's wildlife."

Lucario then said, "Don't worry about it. If you somehow come back, we'll be waiting for you guys." B.K. was a bit sullen, but said, "Yeah, whatever... Goodbye, I guess..." Clay, Zane, Meriee, and Vivian walked towards the portal as they said goodbye one last time. Then they went into the portal, and returned home.

* * *

Wally: Mate, that was fantastic!

Ace: Wow, and you even had the Final Destination field visit other worlds!

Me: Yeah, that's the special thing I mentioned before the story started. Here's a list of the worlds visited when the Final Destination field phazed into each reality:

1: Starfox

2: Kirby

3: Legend of Zelda (I used the final battle of Twilight Princess for this bit)

(puts away the list) I also hope people caught the Zelda cartoon refrence I threw in when I did the Starfox cameo.

Crow: I got it, and that was perfectly executed. It went perfectly with Falco's personality.

Gantz:I liked how Diddy was able to cripple Branz with those Tomato berries. Those things are not to be eaten unless blended into Pokeblock or Poffin. I also liked how HO-OH was able to help when needed.

Kuma: Definately a battle I want to share with my friends back home.

Servo: We'll give ya a recording of the whole fanfic once we upload the epilouge chapter.

Kuma: Thanks, Servo.

MMSB: HAHAHAHA! Oh man Prophet's gonna get it now! Not only is he facing eternal torment for his crimes, but his once loyal minion's gonna kick his ass! Perfect irony!

Zane: All that's left is the epilouge.

Mallow: And we have a special suprise in store for that.

Me: I'll put it up later. Until then, R&R!


	50. Epilouge

Chapter 50: Epilogue

Clay, Luigi, Vivian, Zane, Meriee, Crow, Cambot, and Servo reappered in Peach's castle, where all their friends and families gave them all a warm welcome.

Luigi began kissing the castle's floor, glad to be home after what he had been though. Zane then said, "Man, you have no idea what we've been through! After appearing in that other world, we-" Zane was cut off by Peach when she said, "I hate to interupt, but you can tell us everything once you all have a chance to relax. You must be exhausted!"

Crow then said, "Yeah, I need an oil change badly. My joints aren't gliding as smoothly as they should." Servo then said, "And I'm starving! I've been on the road for so long, I hadn't had a decent meal in months!"

The two robots then heard the voice of Joel Robinson then say, "You're in luck my friends, I took the liberty of making your favorite dishes when you told us you guys told you were finally coming home. Crow, for you I've got your favorite lubricant, and an appropriate Hero Sandwhich! And Servo, I've got a pepperoni pizza for you!"

The two robots quickly dug into the food Joel gave to them, and Crow applied his oil. Afterwards, the two robots were ready for a long overdue rest. Mario then said, "Now that you guys are home, we can finally get ready to help Subcon with the problem they've got." Zane then said, "So, let's get going then!"

Clay then said, "Actually, we can't." Zane then said, "And why not?" Meriee then said, "Subcon is the name of the world of dreams. It can only be visited when you're asleep." Zane, distressed by this info, said, "Dang, I wanted to go there now."

Mario then said, "After what you guys went through, I think you need to rest for a while. I'll go there by myself along with a few soldiers and try to help the people there the best we can until you guys are well enough to come along."

Zane looked at Mario, and said, "What are you, a doctor!? I'm not tired!" Mario whipped out a PhD, and then said, "This document makes me a certified physician, and as such, I, Dr. Mario demand that you go and finish the rest of your interupted vacation to rest up after what you, Clay, Luigi, Vivian, Meriee, and the robots had been put through! And don't even think you can force me to change my decision on this matter, as I can be just as persuasive if you know what I mean!"

Zane gulped, remembering how good a fighter Mario was, and wisely backed away. Mario calmed down, and then said, "Now to make sure that no one kidnaps Peach while you guys are finishing your vacation while I'm gone, I want you guys to take her along with you. What do you think princess?"

Peach smiled, and then said, "I was going to ask Toadsworth if I could go with them anyway for that same reason. What do you think Toadsworth?"

The elderly toad said, "I say it's a capital idea, your highness! Subcon is in good hands with our finest troops, along with Mario helping them out, and after everything you've been through since Clay and the others vanished, you definately need a vacation. Don't worry about things here. I'll take care of the kingdom while you're away."

Clay then asked Mario, "So, how long do you think we should rest?" Mario then said, "Well, we do need to help Subcon as quickly as possible... I think a week should do." Servo, who was now wearing a straw hat, and a Hawaiian shirt, then said, "Well, what are we waiting for!? Paradise awaits us!"

Before they left, they heard a familiar voice shout out, "Welcome back, children!" Suddenly, a grey boo and a green boo apppeared. The two boos were recognized as Lady Bow and Bootler, two of many ghosts who became friends of Mario's when Bowser stole the Star Rod a few years before. The voice that the group heard belonged to Bootler.

Bootler then said, "We heard about how you vanished from the kingdom several weeks ago, and we as well as every other ghost in our mansion as well as Gusty Gulch were worried sick! And even if she denys it, Lady Bow was also worried." Bow turned to Bootler, and said, "Why would I deny it? These people are good friends of mine. Who wouldn't worry? Isn't that right, Zane?"

No one except Zane noticed the flurtacious tone in Bow's voice just then. Zane then began getting a bit nervous. Suddenly, Crow said, "Well, no need to worry. We straightened things out in that other world with little trouble. Why, we've even been able to play matchmaker a few times as well! Though my greatest task is to see if I can't get Zane and Meriee together."

Everyone looked at Crow worriedly, knowing Zane may blow his top atthat comment. In fact, Zane was downright pissed at Crow's comment. He then said, "W-w-what!? You're stll on that!?! For the last time, Meriee and I are not a couple!"

Crow then said, "Oh come on, don't deny what you told me at that mountain at the end of the first week Luigi and I joined the team!" No one noticed Bow seeed to be getting furious at this as much as Zane was. But instead of clobbering anyone like she usually does to people who make her angry, she flew away, crying.

Crow and Zane stopped their argument, and looked to where Bow was, only to see Bootler left. Bootler then said, "Oh my... I'm sorry everyone, but I gotta go! Mistress, please wait!!!!" After a long scilence, Crow said, "Did I say something wrong?" This was answered by Zane delivering a roundhouse kick to Crow's chest, sending him off into the fountain outside of Peach's castle. Joel then said, "That wasn't what I would have done, but thanks for putting him straight. I'd better get him out of there before he rusts."

As everyone left the castle (and after Joel repaired Crow from Zane's attack), Clay separated himself from the others, as he thought about the pokemon he travelled with. He knew he couldn't take them from their home, but it didn't make the emotional pain he felt now go away. He had grown very close to the pokemon he had. He was sure Vivian, Zane, and Meriee felt the same about their pokemon as well.

Clay walked back to his house, shared by his brothers, his friend Krunch, and Vivian. Vivian was already back at the house getting ready for the return trip to Isle Delfino, and he overheard Krunch talking on the phone about reservations for the island's four star hotel.

As he went up to his room, he saw a faint glow appear from outside one of the windows. When he went downstairs, he saw Vivian was outside as well. She told him she saw the odd light, and was curious as to what it was.

The two walked out into the woods where they found a Warp Pipe in a small clearing. Clay said, "Strange, I never saw a pipe here before..." Vivian then noticed a letter was attatched to the pipe, so as anyone would expect, she opened it to see what it said. Remarkebly, the letter was adressed to them.

"Dear either Clay, Luigi, Vivian, Zane, Meriee, Kooper, Goombario, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Crow, Servo, and Cambot,

We wanted to thank you for helping us protect our home from the Dentes Rhohos. As a thank you, HO-OH and several other legendary pokemon arranged a very special gift for you and everyone else in your world. When you get done reading this note, you'll see what I mean.

Signed, Ash Ketchum"

Clay and Vivian looked away from the letter, and as they did, they saw their pokemon staring back at them, as well as Zane's and Meriee's. Soon after that, a number of other pokemon began to come out from the pipe, all eager to explore this new world.

Clay smiled and said, "I'm glad you guys came." B.K. smirked, and then said, "You should've known we wouldn't let you guys go so easily! We owe you guys a great deal, and we're practically family!"

Vivian then said, "I think we should tell the others about this, and have Cambot show the footage he recorded to the guys at the news station where he works so no one will panic about all these pokemon." Clay then said, "Agreed. Life around here has gotten a lot more interesting."

With that, they told Cambot to get to the local news station ASAP and give them all of the recordings he made during the team's stay in the Pokemon world. I a matter of hours, people all over the Mushroom World became accepting of the creatures who moved in.

After a long time coming, Clay, Zane, Meriee, Vivian, Kooper, Goombario, Tom Servo, Luigi, and Crow returned to Isle Delfino to continue their ruined vacation, with Princess Peach and some of her servents in tow. They knew Mario would be ok on his own in Subcon for the time being, so they could enjoy some down time after this wild journey.

---------------------

In the darkest reaches of the unholy netherworld, one could hear many screams of tormented souls. These voices belong to a great many deal of evil individuals and other unlawful scum that tried to cheat their way through life one way or another. However, there was one particular evil person who was letting out the loudest screams of terror and that was Prophet, the former Dentes Rhohos leader. At this moment, his former desciple, Branz, was busy beaing the living (or should that be unliving?) daylights out of his former master.

During the onsided fight, Prophet said, "Branz, stop immedeately! Why are you attacking me!? I am your friend!" Branz spat, and said, "Don't give me that! I now know the truth behind the Dentes Rhohos! Yoyu were the ones who killed my tribe, and nearly made me believe that the one I loved was dead!" Prophet then said sheepishly, "Oh, that... Let me explain." This was answered by Branz unleashing a Focus Punch directly into Prophet's face.

Branz then said, "The only thing I can understand coming from you was that you killed my tribe, lied to me, turned me into a monster, had me do all of these things because you twisted my father's last words around, and then **YOUR **master casts a spell on me to make me stronger, which inevitably kills me! The only silver lining in this is that I get to be your tormentor for the next few centuries before the Devil himself casts you to the flaming pits, and after that I'm let off to be with my family in heaven once my time has been served. Now, say good night Prophet, because this is gonna hurt!"

Branz then charged up a Crush Claw attack, and prepared to strike. All that could be heard now was Prophet's shrieks of pain.

**THE END**


End file.
